


Viharvertek

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Consent Issues, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 95,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: – Geno? – húzta ki Sid hangja a merengésből, és amikor felnézett mindenféle erőlködés nélkül érezte a belőle áradó idegességet. – Geno, jól vagy? Fizikailag – tette hozzá, aminek Zsenya őszintén örült, mert azt, hogylelkilegmilyen állapotban leledzik, nem tudta volna szavakba önteni. Egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy azt mondja:Az a személy, akit immáron tíz éve szeretek, tegnap este végre ágyba vitt, de ma kiderült, hogy nem akarta, és most képes vagyok olvasni az elméjében.Na, nem, ezt inkább kihagyja!– Igen – válaszolta. – Jól vagyok. Még a fejem is rendben. – Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogyan is indult a beszélgetése a nyomozóval, és a szemöldöke kérdőn felszaladt. – Sid, miért nem fáj a fejem? Mi lett az agyrázkódással?Sid egy tétova lépést tett az ágya felé.– A kötelékünk… gyógyító kötés.–Te Szent Szűz Mária!– lehelte oroszul, amint felfogta ennek a jelentőségét.Hát, úgy néz ki, nem fogják felbontani.





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [They Say Love Heals All Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021099) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A szerző megjegyzései:
> 
> A történet egy alternatív 2014/15-ös NHL szezonban játszódik, a szerző több eseményen módosított, és több mérkőzés végkimenetelét megváltoztatta.
> 
> Figyelmeztetések: NHL-re jellemző homofóbia; rövid utalás tinédzserek közti egészségtelen és kellemetlen, de konszenzuális szexuális együttlétre; poszttraumás stressz szindróma (PTSD); rémálmok részletes elmesélése: rémálomban történt szexuális erőszak nem részletes leírása, rémálomban történt erőszakos homofób cselekmény részletes leírása.  
> Problémás beleegyezés: A történet abból a tudományos-fantasztikus kezdőpontból indul, hogy Geno kötéskrízisbe kerül, mely szükségesé teszi, hogy az egészsége/élete megóvása érdekében lélekköteléket létesítsen valakivel szexuális úton. Helyzetükből adódóan sem Geno, sem Sid, aki a kötéstársa lesz, nem képesek a teljes beleegyezésre: Geno egy fejsérülés és a kötéskrízis, Sid pedig a Geno egészségét veszélyeztető tényezők miatt. Az esemény Geno számára enyhén, Sid számára komolyan traumatikus. A traumával való küzdelmük visszatérő téma a regényben.
> 
> A fordító megjegyzései:
> 
> Újabb jégkorong RPF fordítással jelentkezem. Remélem, sokatoknak okoz majd pár kellemes órát. Minden megjegyzésnek, észrevételnek, gondolatnak nagyon örülök.  
> A bétázásért köszönet AritaReal-nek!

Zsenyának fájt a feje. Volt már agyrázkódása máskor is, érték kemény ütések, de ez minden korábbinál elviselhetetlenebb volt. Úgy érezte, mintha… mintha valami ki akarna mászni az agyából. Képtelen volt gondolkodni. Egyszerűen képtelen volt. Hallotta, hogy beszélnek körülötte, de nem bírta felfogni, mit mondanak. 

– Sid, ez nem agyrázkódás – hallotta.

– Akkor mi?

– Sid! – Tanger hangja furcsán csengett; már-már gyengéd volt. – Sid, bevágta a fejét, és most kö…

– Nem! Nem hiszem el!

– Bazdmeg, ne a csapatorvost hívjátok! Hívjátok a 911-et!

– Azonnal!

Ekkor valaki a homlokára tette a kezét, amitől Zsenya összerándult.

– Srácok, a kurva életbe, szinte éget!

– Édes istenem! – suttogta valaki más elborzadva.

– Micsoda? Láza van?

Az előbbi kéz helyét egy újabb váltotta fel.

– Ez nem agyrázkódás.

– Én is ugyanezt próbáltam mondani!

– Agyrázkódása van. Felismerem, ha látom.

– Ez nem szimpla fejsérülés, értsétek már meg! Attól nem lesz lázas.

– Akkor mi?

– Kötéskrízis.

– Az agyrázkódás mellett.

– A szarba!

– Ez az. Ez _az,_ te kurva élet!

– Van listája?

– G, van listád?

– Nincs. – Ezt Suttsy mondta. – A családjában mindenkinél nagyon későn érkezett a krízis, nem gondolta, hogy már most szüksége lenne rá.

– G, van barátnőd?

A fájdalmon túl, először csak furcsa zajként jutott el hozzá, amit a hangok mondtak, de amikor újra elismételték, ezúttal sürgetőbben, Zsenya rájött, hogy kérdezni akarnak valamit. Talán ha válaszol, elmúlik a fejfájása, vagy kitisztul egy kicsit a köd a szeme mögött.

– Nincs.

– És barátod?

– Mi? Hülye vagy?

– Szedd már össze magad! Ez az élete hátralévő részére szól, udvariaskodni akarsz vagy segíteni?

– Geno? – Ez megint Suttsy volt. – Van barátod?

– Nincs – felelte. Próbálta megrázni a fejét, hogy mutassa, de csak rosszabbul lett tőle. – Nincs barátom.

– Hol van már az a kurva doki?

– Most mit csináljunk?

Zsenya ekkor meghallotta, amint Sid a nevén szólítja.

– Geno! Geno!

– Sid – nyöszörögte, és próbált a hang felé nyúlni. Valaki erre megfogta a kezét, és erősen megszorította. Amikor Zsenya nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Sid hajol fölé.

– Geno, tudod, ki vagyok?

Zsenya elmosolyodott; még az arcizmai is furcsák voltak.

– Sid, Sid vagy. Sid, furcsa… fejem. Fáj.

– Tudom.

A látása elhomályosult. Próbált erősen Sidre koncentrálni. Amikor Sid megérintette és beszélt hozzá, valahogy minden világosabbnak, könnyebben érthetőnek tűnt.

– Sid, muszáj… valami, nem tudom mi.

– Minden rendben, Geno. Majd én rendbe hozom.

Egy kéz nyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzta a telefonját.

– Suttsy – mondta Sid –, keresd meg Okszana telefonszámát, és hívd fel! Flower, te hívd Goncsot, azonnal! Ha van bárki, akire várnunk kellene, ő tudni fogja.

– Sid, én nem beszélek oroszul.

– Valahogy oldd meg, Suttsy! – kiabálta Sid, mire Zsenya aggódni kezdett: Sid sosem kiabált így a csapattársaival.

– Sid, jól vagy?

– Igen, Geno! – Sid arca ekkor visszatért a látómezejébe és Zsenyára mosolygott, de a mosolya valahogy nem volt az igazi; nem így szokott Zsenyára mosolyogni. – Minden rendben lesz.

Sid keze meleg volt, és nagyon erős. Jó érzés volt, ahogy Zsenya kezéhez ért. Olyan sokszor gondolt már Sid kezére; miért nem gondolt rá soha, hogy csak így a kezében tartsa, amikor olyan nagyszerű érzés? Közelebb húzta magához, és az arcához szorította, majd lehunyta a szemét. Erre már jóval többször gondolt, közelebb volt ahhoz, amire valóban vágyott. Mire is vágyott? Sidre természetesen, de mindez most sokkal élesebb és sürgetőbb volt, mint általában.

– Sid, Okszana azt mondta, ne várjunk rá. Genóval már rég megállapodtak, hogy nem lesznek egymás vésztartalékai, ha valamelyikük ideje elérkezne, és különben is jár valakivel. Azt mondta, sajnálja.

– Gonccsal mi van?

Most Flower hangja szólalt meg. 

– Nem tud róla, hogy Geno járna valakivel. És Suttsynak igaza van, ő is úgy tudja, hogy nincs listája.

– Ennyi? Ez minden, amit mondani tudott?

– Azt mondta, hagyjuk rád, te majd megoldod. Meg azt, hogy Geno bízik benned.

– Oké! – Zsenya újból kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Sid határozottan bólint egyet. – Mindenki kifelé! Flower, Kuni, Kadar, ti maradjatok!

Zsenya kiabálást hallott, de azonnal megfeledkezett róla, amikor Sid leült mellé az ágyra, és a kezét kihúzva Zsenya szorításából az arcára tette.

– Geno, még mindig tudod, hogy ki vagyok?

– Igen, Sid, persze! – Elmosolyodott; már az arca sem volt olyan furcsa.

– Geno, szeretnél pingvin hokit játszani… örökké? Velem?

– Igen – felelte zavarodottan. – Persze.

Egy pillanatra csend lett, aztán hallotta, amint valaki azt kiáltja:

– Sid, ne! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!

De Sid nagyon is komolynak tűnt.

– Szeretnél velem maradni azután is, hogy visszavonultunk; azután is, hogy nem játszhatunk pingvin hokit többé?

– Igen – válaszolta, aztán eszébe jutott –, de Oroszországot is szeretném.

Sid bólintott.

– Veled megyek Oroszországba, ha úgy akarod. Még ott is élhetünk – ígérte komolyan.

– Enyém Sid, enyém Oroszország. Legjobb – bólintott Zsenya, de Sid nem mosolygott.

– Sid, ezt nem teheted! Teljesen elment az eszed?

– G, gondoltál valaha pasikra? Úgy értem, arra, hogy egy másik férfival szexelj? – kérdezte Sid, mire Zsenya összerándult, és elfordította a tekintetét, de ettől még inkább felkavarodott a gyomra. Szerette volna elmondani az igazat, és a hazugság gondolata furcsa érzéssel töltötte el – tekintve, hogy a teste minden apró porcikája kétségbeesetten sóvárgott Sid után – de annak ellenére, hogy nem emlékezett rá, miért is olyan fontos, hogy erről soha senkinek ne beszéljen; hogy soha senki ne tudja meg, azt tudta, hogy nagyon is fontos. Nem szabad elmondania.

– Geno, életbevágóan fontos, hogy elmondd nekem az igazat – nézett rá Sid szomorú szemekkel, és Zsenya nem akart ennek a tekintetnek ellenállni. – Ígérem, hogy soha nem árulom el senkinek, és a többiek sem fogják.

– Megígéred?

– Megígérem!

– Igen, gondoltam rá – suttogta halkan. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen Sidre néznie, de képtelen volt megállni, hogy az arcát a kezéhez ne dörzsölje. – Sajnálom, Sid!

– Nincs mit sajnálnod, G – mondta Sid. – Nagyon… örülök neki, hogy ezt mondtad.

Zsenya szeme meglepetten elkerekedett, mert Sid tényleg komolyan gondolta – furcsán eltompult állapotában is tisztán érezte az őszinteségét. Az arca ismerős volt és gyönyörű, a versenyek feszültségének maszkját viselve is.

Ekkor valaki ismét megszólalt:

– Sid, komolyan gondoltam, ez még hozzád képest is tiszta őrültség. Az egész hátralévő életetekre hatással lesz!

De Sid nem törődött vele.

– Geno, szeretnél… – Sid elpirult, amitől Zsenyának ösztönösen mosolyoghatnékja támadt, és arra gondolt, amikor a nadrágjába nyúlva elképzelte Sidet kipirult arccal és vörösre harapdált ajkakkal. – Geno, szeretnél lefeküdni velem most azonnal, ha ez azt jelentené, hogy örökké együtt játszhatunk a pingvineknél?

– Óh, istenem, Sid! – kiabálta valaki, és Zsenya, aki nem tudta elég gyorsan kivágni az igent, úgy gondolta, igen is helyes ez a felkiáltás.

– Igen, hát persze, Sid! Persze, hogy szeretnék lefeküdni veled, persze, hogy szeretnék örökké veled együtt játszani! – Azt nem tudta, hogy a kettőnek mégis mi köze van egymáshoz, de végül is ez pont az a két dolog volt, amire jelen pillanatban a legjobban vágyott. Valójában ez volt az a két dolog, amire úgy általában is a legjobban vágyott.

– Biztos vagy benne? – erőltette tovább Sid.

– Persze, biztos vagyok – válaszolta, és szégyenlősen megcsókolta Sid hüvelykujját, miközben a saját ujjával végigsimított Sid ajkain.

Sid ekkor elfordult.

– Oké, srácok, kifelé! Ti vagytok a tanúink.

– Sid, ez tiszta őrültség! Nem teheted! Csak azért, mert te bevállalnál egy köteléket a jégkorongért… Nézd, Sid, Genónak van rendes élete, Genónak vannak barátnői, és egyszer szeretne egy igazi családot.

– Akkor, ha majd megismerkedik valakivel, választhat egy második kötéstársat, de neki most van szüksége valakire, Kuni! – mondta Sid felindultan. – Ez nem… Tudom, hogy ő nem… de ez most arról szól, hogy együtt maradhassunk; ezek után nem tehetik meg, hogy valamelyikünket eladják. Ha ezt nem vagy képes megérteni, nem érdekel.

– Sid! – hívta Zsenya zavartan. – Sid, hová mész? Sid, kellesz! Fejem… olyan furcsa.

– Itt vagyok, Geno – hajolt vissza, és finoman megsimogatta Zsenya haját. – Egy perc, és mindjárt jobb lesz.

– Komolyan gondolta – hallatszott Flower csendes hangja valahonnan a közelből. – Bárki kérdezi, nem kell hazudnunk. És tudom, hogy te is komolyan gondoltad, Sid, de… Kuninak igaza van, ebből könnyen lehet egy életre szóló döntés. Mondd, hogy nem csak jó kapitány akarsz lenni! – Rövid időre csend lett, majd Flower még gyengéden hozzátette – Mondd, hogy legalább egy kicsit többet jelent ennél!

– Én is ezt akarom, Flower.

– Jól van, Sid. Rendben! Vigyázz magadra! Hagyunk pár… segédeszközt az ajtóban.

– Köszönöm!

Zsenya alig vette észre, amikor a többiek elmentek, szinte a teljes agykapacitását lefoglalta Sid keze a hajában, és a pulzusa lüktetése, ahogy a másik keze Zsenya tenyerében feküdt. A feje azonban továbbra is kegyetlenül hasogatott.

– Sid – vallotta be suttogva –, félek. Nem jó fejemnek így.

– Nem jó – értett egyet Sid –, de hamarosan, legalább egy kicsit, biztosan jobban leszel.

Bármilyen szánalmas és gyerekes is volt, mégsem tudta megállni, hogy megkérdezze:

– Megígéred, Sid?

Gyengéden és sokkal édesebben, mint Zsenya valaha képzelte volna, Sid hozzá hajolt, és egy puha csókot lehelt a szeme sarkába, ahol könnycseppek gyülekeztek. Amikor visszahúzódott, a tekintete ugyanaz az ismerős tekintet volt, amit Zsenya minden korongbedobásnál és minden hosszabbításkor látott rajta.

– Esküszöm, Geno! – mondta érezhető eltökéltséggel. – Minden rendben lesz. Ígérem, mindent rendbe hozok!

– Bízom benned, Sid! – felelte, és úgy is gondolta. 

*****

Zsenya a fertőtlenítő ismerős és utált szagára ébredt. Miközben kinyitotta a szemét, próbált visszaemlékezni, mégis miért kerülhetett kórházba. A dallasi meccs még megvolt, és az ütés is, vagyis inkább az ütés következményei. Magára az ütközésre nem emlékezett, és tudta, hogy ez nem jelent jót. A zavarodottság az agyrázkódás tipikus jele, a kurva életbe! Felnyögött, és már előre rettegett az elkövetkező hetektől, talán hónapoktól, amit majd egy sötét szobába zárva tölthet unatkozva, míg újra egészséges lesz. Kivéve, hogy…

Kivéve, hogy az üres és unalmas kórházi szoba világos volt, és a fejének nem volt semmi baja. _Mi a szent szar történt?_ – ötlött fel benne a gondolat, de nem jutott tovább, mert kopogtak, és meg sem várva a válaszát, két nő lépett a szobába. Kosztümöt viseltek, nem pedig orvosi köpenyt, vagy műtősruhát, ami már önmagában gyanakvásra adott okot. 

– Mr. Malkin! – köszöntötte a magasabbik. – A nevem Jean Ortega, ő pedig itt Anna. A Dallasi Rendőrkapitányság nyomozója vagyok, Anna pedig tolmács. Lenne pár kérdésem önhöz. A válaszait szigorúan bizalmasan kezeljük. – A nő, Ortega nyomozó, várt, amíg Zsenya bólintott, aztán a füle mögé tűrt egy elszabadult fekete hajtincset, és folytatta. – Ha bármiféle nehézséget jelent a kérdéseim megértése, vagy úgy érzi, hogy oroszul könnyebben fejezné ki magát, Anna lefordítja, rendben?

– Oké! – felelte egyetértően, de még mindig zavarban volt, hogy mi is történik. Miért akarna a rendőrség beszélni vele a mérkőzés alatti ütközésről? Vajon Demersszel történt valami?

– Hogy érzi magát? – kérdezte a nyomozó.

– Jól. Túl jól – válaszolta Zsenya őszintén.

– Túl jól? Ezt hogy érti? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– A tegnapi meccsen… megütöttem a fejem – magyarázta. – Lehet… agyrázkódást kaptam. Kiba… nagyon-nagyon fájt, de most semmi bajom.

Ortega bólintott, és a mosoly továbbra sem olvadt le az arcáról.

– Hát, ez jó hír. Ezen kívül, hogy érzi magát?

Mikor először felébredt, alapos állapotfelmérést tartott, és a mostani vizsgálat is ugyanazt mutatta.

– Minden rendben.

– Jó! – A nyomozó erre egy széket húzott az ágya mellé, és intett a tolmácsnak, hogy ő is üljön le. – Azt mondta, hogy emlékszik a mérkőzésre és az ütésre. Mire emlékszik még az után?

– Emlékszem, hogy leküldtek – felelte vontatottan. – Emlékszem az orvosokra, emlékszem, hogy vesztettünk – tette hozzá fintorogva. – Emlékszem, hogy a csapattal visszamentünk a hotelbe, a fejem rosszabb lett. Nem csak fejem, mindenem olyan… – Zsenya ekkor hirtelen megdermedt, a torka kiszáradt.

Emlékezett rá, hogy az ágyában feküdt a hotelszobájában, miközben a csapat körülötte gyülekezett, és arra is, hogy kötéskrízisről beszélnek, ami akkor nem teljesen jutott el a tudatáig, és emlékezett rá, hogy…

– Sid! – mondta ki hangosan. A hangja a saját fülének is furcsán csengett.

Eszébe jutott, ahogy Sid magához ragadta az irányítást, és a feltett kérdések is, amikre ő őszintén válaszolt. _A szarba,_ szinte maga sem hitte el, hogy miket mondott, ráadásul Kunitz, Flower és Kadar előtt. És amikor visszaemlékezett rá, hogy még mi történt, az arcát pír öntötte el.

– Rendben – bólintott a nyomozó. Az arca és a hangja semleges volt, és vagy Zsenya mentális érzékelése nem működött még mindig rendesen, vagy nagyon erős pajzsai voltak, mert képtelen volt bármiféle érzelmet kiolvasni belőle. – Mr. Crosby. Milyen jól ismeri őt, Mr. Malkin?

– Régóta ismerem. Jó barátom.

– Gondolt bármikor korábban arra, hogy Mr. Crosbyhoz kösse magát?

A kérdés furcsán hangzott, de legalább a válasz egyértelmű volt.

– Nem gondoltam rá, hogy bárkihez kössem magam. Mi családunkban… nagyon késői a krízis, negyven után mindenkinél. Szóval, nem gondoltam, hogy gondolnom kellene rá.

– Tudom, hogy nem igazán volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni – mondta Ortega nyomozó, és engedte, hogy Zsenya egy röpke pillanatra olvashassa a sajnálkozását –, de kérem, mondja el, mi az első reakciója, ha a Mr. Crosbyval való kötésre gondol?

Zsenya, mióta eszébe jutottak ez este történései, nem igazán engedte meg magának, hogy bármit is érezzen, de ha a saját érzelmeire koncentrált ahelyett, hogy a nőét próbálta olvasni, az első reakciója a pánik volt.

– Az, hogy hülyeség volt – bökte ki. – Sidney egy kibaszott hülye, hogy hozzám kötötte magát. Csak gondot okozott a csapatnak, nekem, magának. – Próbált a hajába túrni, de bosszúsan konstatálta, hogy a kezében még mindig ott van a bekötött infúzió. Dühösen morrant fel. – Ha rájönnek, ha a média, meg más csapatok megtudják, nagy bajunk lesz belőle – mondta ijedten, ám minden korábbi félelme eltörpült a következő gondolat mögött. – Hatalmas bajom lesz… Oroszországban, bassza meg! – Behunyt szemmel próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, de képtelen volt rá. – Nem hiszem, hogy visszamehetek. Legalábbis nem komoly következmények nélkül. Baja lesz belőle családomnak, barátaimnak. Francba! Francba! Francba!

Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és gyanakvóan a két nő felé fordult.

– Miért kérdezi ezt? Miért kell tudnia, mit gondolok Siddel való kötésről?

– Texas állam törvényeinek értelmében, a helyi nyomozó hatóságoknak kötelessége kivizsgálni minden vészhelyzeti köteléket, és külön-külön kihallgatni a krízispartnereket, hogy a minimálisra csökkentsük a befolyásolás, vagy az érzés-áthallás lehetőségét – válaszolta a nyomozó higgadtan.

Zsenya elképedt.

– Azt hiszi, hogy Sid… bántott engem? – kérdezte. – Ne! Figyeljen! Hogy Sid hozzám kötötte magát, nagy hülyeség, de nagy _Sid_ hülyeség. Csak segíteni próbált. Mindig próbál segíteni, felelősségteljes, jó kapitány lenni, és gondoskodni a csapattársairól. Nem magáért tette. Sid még csak nem is akart kötéstársat. Évekkel ezelőtt elmondta, hogy nem akarja senkihez hozzákötni magát. – Ha Zsenyának volt a romba dőlt életén kívül bármi más bánnivalója, ezt őszintén sajnálta: hogy a krízise olyan intimitásra kényszerítette Sidet, amilyet az soha nem akart, és talán soha nem lesz képes elfogadni.

– Mr. Crosby szexuális aktust létesített önnel, amikor ön mind mentálisan, mind fizikálisan akadályoztatott állapotban volt. Lehetséges, hogy csak segített egy barátjának, aki szorult helyzetbe került és veszélyben volt az egészsége, és ha így van, a mi dolgunk itt véget ér. Nem minden vészhelyzeti kötés von rendőrségi feljelentést és büntetőeljárást maga után, és ez helyes is, de önnek nem volt listája, és korábban nem állt szexuális kapcsolatban Mr. Crosbyval, ha jól tudom.

– Nem álltam – mondta Zsenya –, de…

Tudta, hogy a nyomozó csak segíteni akar, és hogy ez nagyon is jó dolog. Gyerekkorában, Oroszországban nem voltak hasonló törvények – sok helyen a mai napig sem léteztek – és még jól emlékezett rá, milyen élettelen szemekkel járkált az osztálytársa, Irina, miután egy felsőéves „átsegítette” a krízisén. Zsenya barátja, Nádja megpróbált beszélni vele a történtekről, de ahogy Irina kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy megszólaljon, azonnal be is csukta. Mindig ugyanazt motyogta:

– Segített. Hálásnak kell lennem.

Irina családjának végül el kellett adniuk a házukat és az autójukat, hogy fogadhassanak egy kötés-specialistát. Ez végül használt, Irina hamarosan mégis kimaradt az iskolából, és sem Zsenya, sem Nádja nem látta soha többé.

Próbálta valahogy elmondani ezt anélkül, hogy az egész történetet elmesélte volna.

– Figyeljen, a törvény jó. Jó, hogy… nyomoznak, de Sid nem ilyen. Nem bántott. Ő… – Amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mi is történt az után, hogy a többiek elmentek, ismét csak elpirult. – Bocsánat, nehéz erről beszélni… Sid nem… – Elkáromkodta magát. Túlzottan zavarban volt, hogy az akadozó angolján próbálja kifejezni, így a tolmácshoz fordult, és nagy nehezen kinyögte: – _Nem bántott. Én hatoltam belé. Így nem is tudott volna bántani._

Ortega nyomozó figyelmesen hallgatott, amíg a tolmács angolul is elismételte Zsenya szavait, miközben ő azt kívánta, bár a föld nyelné el. Aztán a nő összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ezek szerint lehetetlenség, hogy egy nő egy férfire kényszerítsen egy vészhelyzeti kötést, mert nem tud…

Zsenya azonnal megértette, mire akar kilyukadni, és közbevágott.

– Nem, nem! Sajnálom! Igaza van, ostobaságot mondtam. – Felsóhajtott. – Azt mondta, ami elhangzik, mind… bizalmas, ugye?

Ortega bólintott.

– A törvény értelmében, ha bármelyikünk megszegné a titoktartási kötelezettségét, azonnal elveszítené a munkáját.

– Jó. – Zsenya a kezét bámulta, ahogy szorosan markolja a térde fölött a takarót. Remélte, hogy megússza anélkül, hogy a Sid iránti érzéseiről kelljen beszélnie, de nem hagyhatta, hogy Sid börtönbe kerüljön azért, mert ő túl szégyenlős és gyáva volt bevallani. – Vonzódom férfiakhoz. Sidhez is. Mindenki közül talán hozzá leginkább. Sokszor gondoltam rá, hogy Sid megérint, vagy én érintem meg őt. Soha nem mondtam Sidnek, de rengetegszer gondoltam rá. Még arra is, milyen lenne a krízis Siddel. Hogy Sid krízisbe kerül, vagy én. Na, nem komolyan – pontosított fülig pirulva, és csak azért sem nézett a nyomozóra –, csak, mint egy… fantázia. Fantáziáltam róla, hogy milyen lenne. Kívántam. 

Mikor végül összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy felnézzen, Ortega nyomozó kedves szemekkel figyelte, és legnagyobb meglepetésére, Zsenya nem látott rajta sem döbbenetet, sem undort.

– Csak azért, mert fantáziálunk valamiről, még nem jelenti azt, hogy szeretnénk is, hogy valóra váljon – mondta a nő csendesen. – Vagy ha valóra válik, nem biztos, hogy élvezzük. 

– Igaza van – látta be, aztán nagyot sóhajtva felkészült rá, hogy elmondja, amit egész eddig kerülni igyekezett. – Nem volt listám. Részben, mert családomban nagyon későn szokott előfordulni, így gondoltam, nincs rá szükségem. Részben, mert ha lett volna, Sid neve is rajta lett volna. Sid neve lett volna a legelején. – Lesütötte a szemét, vállai meggörnyedtek. – Nem akartam, hogy Sid lássa, mert ha krízisbe kerülök, nem akartam, hogy azt érezze, hogy segíteni kell, csak azért… mert rajta van. Csak azért, mert én így akarom. Tudom, hogy megtette volna. Sid jó kapitány, jó barát. És én nem akartam, hogy megtegye miattam, ha ő nem akarja, és tudom, hogy Sid nem akarja.

– Értem – szólt a nő, és amikor találkozott a tekintetük, hagyta, hogy Zsenya olvashassa az elégedettségét. Aztán felállt, és azt mondta. – Texas államban az erőszakkal létrehozott kötés bűncselekményének elévülési ideje három év, ha bármivel kapcsolatban megváltoztatja a véleményét, vagy ha valami új dolog merül fel, amiről úgy véli, tudnom kellene, nyugodtan keressen. – Egy fehér kártyát nyomott a kezébe, rajta „Tanácsadó” felirat és egy beazonosíthatatlan telefonszám. – Erről a kártyáról senki nem fogja tudni, hogy a texasi rendőrségnek dolgozom, így nyugodtan magánál tarthatja anélkül, hogy a kötéstársa tudomást szerezne róla, hogy kapcsolatban áll a hatóságokkal. Ha elveszítené, hívja a Dallasi Rendőrkapitányságot, és kérje Jean Ortegát, rendben?

– Rendben. – Tudta, hogy nem fogja használni, de értékelte a gesztust. – Sid, ugye, nincs bajban? – kérdezte, mire a nő megrázta a fejét.

– A tanúkkal és az önökkel folytatott interjúk alapján megállapíthattam, hogy Mr. Crosby minden fontos kérdést feltett, és ön mindre megerősítéssel válaszolt, valamint azt, hogy a fejsérülésének köszönhetően a helyzet különösen komoly volt, így más alternatíva nem kínálkozott. Ennek ellenére, a szituáció koránt sem volt ideális, ami a beleegyezést illeti, épp ezért ajánljuk mindeniknek, hogy tartson magánál listát – mondta lemondóan, mint aki már milliószor elismételte ugyanezeket a szavakat. – Egy lista nélküli szituációhoz képest, sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Persze, ha bármikor máshogy érezne, ne késlekedjen felkeresni.

A nő mondandója végeztével felé nyújtotta a jobbját. Zsenya elfogadta, és kezet ráztak.

– Beküldjem Mr. Crosbyt?

– Igen, köszönöm!

A nő bólintott, és az ajtó felé indult. Miután elhagyta a helyiséget, Anna, a tolmács is utána iramodott, de az ajtóban hirtelen megtorpant.

– _A média még nem tud róla_ – szólt aggodalmas arccal. – _Sok orosz szívet össze fog törni, ha ez kiderül. Nem lesznek könyörületesek._

Zsenya a fülében doboló vére és a fájdalmasan összeszűkülő torka miatt alig bírt megszólalni. Kétszer is nekifutott, mire sikerült kinyögnie:

– _Tudom._

Tovább azonban nem volt ideje ezen rágódni, mert amint Anna kilépett a szobából, megérkezett Sid. Pár lépésre az ajtótól – Zsenya ágyától szokatlanul távol – megállt. Nem mondott semmit, csak állt.

Zsenya tudta, hogy beszélniük kellene a történtekről; a kötésről, a szexről, a médiáról, de amint a kórházi szoba ajtaja becsukódott Sid mögött, elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Végre Sid közelében lehetett, és hála Sid érzés-vakságának, szabadjára engedhette az érzelmeit, anélkül, hogy a másiknak bármi fogalma lett volna róla, mi játszódik le benne.

Zsenya egy percre lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a helyzet súlya ránehezedjen, bár azt, hogy ez a súly valójában mekkora, még maga sem tudta. Fogalma sem volt, mi fog most történni. Az emlékei a krízisről zavarosak és töredezettek voltak, de Sid állának eltökélt vonalára és az édesen gyerekes ajánlatára, hogy pingvin hokit játsszanak együtt örökkön-örökké tökéletesen emlékezett. Ahogy emlékezett Sid szájának melegére, és arra is, hogy milyen gyakorlott ujjakkal készítette elő magát, milyen hatékonyan. Na, nem mintha Sid hűvös lett volna Zsenyával. Elevenen élt az emlékezetében, hogyan csókolta, milyen gyengéden simogatta az arcát, a testét, a férfiasságát – már-már áhítatosan – de ahogy saját magához ért, abban nem volt semmi gyengédség, csupán hideg mechanikusság.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Sid csak azt tette, amit a kötelességének gondolt, és most mindketten szenvedni fognak miatta. Lehet, hogy a médiához még nem jutott el a hír, de előbb utóbb el fog, erre mérget mert volna venni. Túl sok ember tudott róla: a teljes csapat, a hotel személyzete, kórházi dolgozók, a rendőrség és isten tudja, ki más.

Több olyan játékos is volt az NHL-ben, akik vállaltan létesítettek köteléket egymással, de az mindig második kötés volt. Általában egy már meglévő, nővel köttetett kötelék után szánták rá magukat, többnyire tervezetten és nem szexuális úton hozták létre. Nagyon ritka esetben előfordultak persze vészhelyzeti kötelékek is idősebb, már házas játékosok és fiatal egyedülállók között, de ezeket pár nappal később fel is bontották. Az elsőt hasznos kapcsolatnak tartották közeli barátok részére, sok előnnyel járt a jégen, és biztonságot jelentett az eladás ellen. A másodikat zavarba ejtő balesetnek, ahol az idősebbet felmagasztalták az _áldozatáért,_ és a fiatalabbat hibáztatták, mert felelőtlen idióta volt, aki nem gondolkozott időben. Jelen helyzetben azonban sem Zsenya, sem Sid nem élt kapcsolatban, így esélyük sem volt, hogy úgy tálalják a történteket, mint egy tervezett köteléket. Talán ha sikerülne felbontaniuk – bár ennek már a gondolata is heves ellenérzéssel töltötte el – az egész nem lenne más, mint egy kicsit másféle kellemetlen baleset, bár Sid még nem volt házas.

– Geno? – húzta ki Sid hangja a merengésből, és amikor felnézett mindenféle erőlködés nélkül érezte a belőle áradó idegességet. – Geno, jól vagy? Fizikailag – tette hozzá, aminek Zsenya őszintén örült, mert azt, hogy _lelkileg_ milyen állapotban leledzik, nem tudta volna szavakba önteni. Egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy azt mondja: _Az a személy, akit immáron tíz éve szeretek, tegnap este végre ágyba vitt, de ma kiderült, hogy nem akarta, és most képes vagyok olvasni az elméjében._ Na, nem, ezt inkább kihagyja!

– Igen – válaszolta. – Jól vagyok. Még a fejem is rendben. – Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogyan is indult a beszélgetése a nyomozóval, és a szemöldöke kérdőn összeszaladt. – Sid, miért nem fáj a fejem? Mi lett az agyrázkódással?

Sid egy tétova lépést tett az ágya felé.

– A kötelékünk… gyógyító kötés.

– _Te Szent Szűz Mária!_ – lehelte oroszul, amint felfogta ennek a jelentőségét.

Hát, úgy néz ki, nem fogják felbontani.

*****

Amint ez az információ a birtokába került, nem volt többé idő rá, hogy olyan „lényegtelen apróságokról” trécseljenek, mint az érzelmek. Sid jó kapitányhoz illően tájékoztatta a fontos kérdésekről. Mennyi idő telt el? Nem sok, csak egyetlen éjszaka. Honnan tudja Sid, hogy a kötésük gyógyító kötés? Sid bokája megrándult a harmadik harmadban, miután Zsenyát leküldték. A hivatalos sztori is ez, Zsenya agyrázkódása és Sid bokasérülése miatt nem utaztak tovább a csapattal Arizonába. Hogyan került Zsenya a kórházba? Goncs vitte be kocsival; hála istennek, nem egy mentőautó. A vezetőség már tud róla? Természetesen, Sid első dolga az volt, hogy hívja Mariót. És végül a legfontosabb kérdés. Mikor hagyhatják el végre ezt az átkozott kórházat?

– Amint készen állsz – mondta Sid, de Zsenyának nehezére esett a szavaira koncentrálni, mert a köteléken keresztül felé áramló érzések újra és újra elterelték a figyelmét. Sid ideges volt, kimerült, aggódott és beteges bűntudat marcangolta. A pajzsai normális esetben atombiztosak voltak, de úgy tűnt, a helyzet őt is legalább annyira megviselte, mint Zsenyát. Zsenya érzelem-olvasó képessége sosem volt különösebben erős, így abban sem volt nagy gyakorlata, hogyan blokkolja őket, vagy hogyan koncentráljon más érzékeire helyettük, de azt tudta, hogy most nincs idejük Sid vívódásával foglalkozni. 

– Felhívom az irodát, hogy foglaljanak nekünk helyet az első Pittsburghi járatra – javasolta Sid, majd Zsenya látványos fintorgására válaszul még hozzátette: – Nem, nem csatlakozhatunk a többiekhez Phoenixben. A dokik azt mondták, ki van zárva, és a menedzsment a lehető leghamarabb beszélni szeretne velünk.

– Oké!

Sid eközben előhúzta a telefonját a zsebéből.

– Akkor én most megyek, és intézkedem. Goncs itt van. Akarsz vele beszélni?

– Aha! – válaszolta meglepetten, de hálásan.

– Beküldöm.

Sid a füléhez tartott telefonnal távozott. Szinte alig lépett ki, Goncs máris megjelent a szobába. Röviden, de alaposan megszemlélte Zsenyát, majd mellé lépett, és leült az ágya szélére. Zsenya torka elszorult, a szemét könnyek szúrták, és ezúttal hagyta kicsordulni őket. A látása elhomályosult, Goncs arca elfolyó pacává vált, de amikor megszólalt a hangja kedves és meleg volt.

– _Jaj, Zsenya! Mibe keveredtél már megint?_

Zsenya bólintott, és próbálta összeszedni magát, amikor Goncs egy zsebkendőt nyomott az arca elé, hogy megtörölhesse a szemét, és kifújhassa az orrát. Már épp bocsánatot kért volna, de a férfi leintette.

– _Örülök, hogy itt vagy_ – mondta végül bocsánatkérés helyett.

– _Örülhetsz is. Képzeld el, ha mindez Washingtonban történik._

Zsenya elfintorodott, de azért megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt.

– _Inkább nem. Köszönöm, hogy behoztál a kórházba._

– _Ha már ott voltam_ – vont vállat. – _Egy mentőautó túl feltűnő lett volna, gondoltam, nem örülnél._

– _Jól gondoltad._ – Elhallgattak, de akkor Zsenyának eszébe jutott valami. – _Miért voltál a hotelben? Rögtön oda kellett indulnod, amint Flower felhívott._

– _Valóban_ – bólintott. – _Úgy láttam, jobb, ha kéznél vagyok, ha bármiben a segítségemre lenne szükséged. Igazán semmiség._

Nem nézett a szemébe, és egy pillanatra Zsenya érezte, hogy itt valami többről van szó, csak nem érette, miről. Aztán beugrott: egy idősebb, már házas játékos.

– _Szerjózsa!_ – kiáltott fel meghatottan.

Goncs elfintorodott.

– _Semmiség_ – ismételte nyomatékosan. – _Tudtam, hogy Sidney majd gondoskodik rólad._

– _Szerjózsa!_

– _És ezért kifejezetten hálás vagyok. Hozzászoktam, hogy nálad sokkal csinosabb a hálótársam, és örülnék, ha ez így is maradna._ – Aztán, mintegy mellékesen még hozzátette: – _Tudtam, hogy Sidney majd gondoskodik rólad, és azt is, hogy te is ezt szeretnéd._

Zsenya bosszúsan rámeredt, de Goncs leintette.

– _Ne nézz így rám! Azért, mert nem beszéltünk róla soha, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tudom._

Egy pillanatra pánik lett úrrá rajta – Vajon mindenki tudja? – de aztán megnyugodott. Goncs különösen jól olvasta az emberek érzelmeit, ráadásul az első, Pittsburgh-ben töltött szezonja alatt végig Goncsék házában lakott. Nem volt még egy ember az USA-ban, aki nála jobban ismerte volna. Bármilyen zavarba ejtő is volt a tudat, hogy valaki szemtanúja volt a Sid iránti szerelme születésének, nem volt mit csodálkozni azon, hogy Goncs átlátott rajta. A férfi Zsenya lábszárára tette a kezét, amitől kissé megnyugodott. Végre úgy érezte, fellélegezhet. Nagyot sóhajtott, és hagyta, hogy a kiáramló levegő magával vigyen a félelmeiből egy darabot.

– _Hogy bírod, Zsenya?_ – kérdezte Goncs, és a tekintete aggodalmasan összeszűkült.

– _Nem tudom_ – vallotta be. – _Még nem igazán volt rá időm, hogy felfogjam. Amint felébredtem, megjelent a rendőrség, aztán beküldték Sidet, aki most épp azt szervezi, hogyan jutunk vissza Pittsburgh-be, és nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy ez az egész, mit fog jelenteni._

– _Jó kezekben vagy_ – emlékeztette Goncs, mire Zsenya ismét felsóhajtott.

– _Tudom._ – Elgondolkozva rágcsálta az ajkát. Az ötlet, hogy Sid gondoskodjon róla, hogy az ő felelőssége legyen, bizonyos szempontból megnyugtató volt, és tudta, hogy Goncs is így gondolja, de voltak más szempontok is, amik viszont kifejezetten zavarták. – _Nem szeretném, hogy csak egy megoldandó probléma legyek a számára_ – vallotta be.

– _Miért, így kezelt téged?_ – kérdezte a másik élesen, mint aki mindjárt kirohan a szobából, hogy azon nyomban kérdőre vonja Sidet.

– _Nem_ – rázta meg a fejét Zsenya. – _Nagyon jó volt hozzám. Nem mindenre emlékszem pontosa, de ez tisztán megmaradt._

– _Jó. Akkor nincs miért aggódnod._

– _Szerjózsa…_

– _A kapcsolatok így működnek, Zsenya. Vannak helyzetek, amikor Xénia és én úgy dolgozunk együtt, mint egy gépezet két összeillő alkatrésze; magad is láthattad; de vannak helyzetek, amikor muszáj rá támaszkodnom, és olyanok is, amikor ő támaszkodik énrám. Ezekről általában nem beszélünk másoknak, emiatt talán azt gondolhatják, hogy meg sem történnek, pedig megtörténnek. Most Sidneyre kellett támaszkodnod, és ez rendben van így. Eljön majd az idő, amikor neki lesz szüksége rád._

– _Ezt tudom…_ – ellenkezett, de Goncs a fejét csóválta.

– _Azt hiszed, hogy tudod, de ha Sidneyről van szó, te azonnal elveszíted a józan eszed. A pajzsai túl erősek, és mindig magabiztosan viselkedik, ezzel aztán meg is téveszti a környezetét. Elhiteti veletek, hogy soha semmire nincs szüksége, és te, Zsenya, te minden alkalommal bedőlsz ennek._

– _Ez nem igaz!_ – ellenkezett. Más emberekkel ellentétben, tökéletesen értette, milyen hatalmas a különbség Sid bevallott és valós szükségletei között. Jól emlékezett rá, Sid mindig milyen optimista és bizakodó képet mutatott a médiának az alatt az agyrázkódással töltött rettenetes év alatt, de arra is, amit csak nagyon kevesen láttak; arra, hogyan kuporogtak lábadozva egymás mellett a kanapén, miközben valami ostoba főzőműsor ment a háttérben, és hogy leengedve a pajzsait, Sidből csak úgy áradt a nyomorúság és a reménytelenség, míg Zsenya azt nem hitte, megfullad tőlük. Lehet, hogy Sid az érzés-vaksága miatt nem tudott olvasni másokban, de azzal ő is tisztában volt, hogy minél közelebb van valakihez fizikailag, annál könnyebben olvashatnak benne, Sid pedig mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legnagyobb távolságot tartsa fent önmaga és a külvilág között. Zsenya volt az egyetlen kivétel, egyedül őt engedte magához.

Goncs csitítóan felemelte a kezét.

– _Akkor lehet, hogy mégis csak tanultál valamit, mióta eljöttem Pittsburgh-ből. Nagyon remélem. De Sidney nem tanult._

Zsenya szeretett volna a védelmére kelni, de nem volt rá lehetősége, mert abban a pillanatban Sid belépett az ajtón.

– Sikerült helyet foglaltatnom, de most kell indulnunk.

Hamarosan egy csapat ápoló követte, akik nekiálltak, hogy lekössék a számtalan ketyeréről, és elővették a ruháit egy ágy alatti kosárból. Goncs felállt, mire Zsenya utána kapott. Halálra rémítette a gondolat, hogy kettesben maradjon Siddel, és a kötésről, a szexről, a médiáról, vagy ne adj isten, Zsenya esti vallomásáról kelljen beszélniük. 

– Nincs edzésed? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

– Nincs.

– Akkor… kiviszel minket a reptérre? – Érezte, hogy Goncs szívesen megtenné, de nem tudta, Sid jeleit hogyan interpretálja, így hozzátette. – Nem akarok taxival… taxisofőr plusz ember, aki…

– Hát persze, hogy kiviszlek benneteket – válaszolta –, _de előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz kettesben maradnod vele_ – tette hozzá oroszul egy rosszalló pillantás kíséretében.

Zsenyát két lépcsőben öntötte el az ijedelem. Először, amikor felvetődött benne, hogy ha Sid mostantól a kötéstársa, képes lehet rá, hogy megértse a lényegét, ha Zsenya oroszul beszél, vagy oroszul beszélnek hozzá; másodszor, amikor pillanatnyi szégyenkezés után eszébe jutott Sid érzés-vaksága. Nem, Sid sosem lesz képes semmit megérezni Zsenyából, sem arra, hogy szert tegyen egy részleges orosz tolmácsi képességre. Sid pajzsai erősek voltak, Zsenya pedig gyengén tudta olvasni az embereket, de amint Sid leengedi őket, azonnal elárasztja Zsenyát az érzéseivel; ő viszont sosem lesz képes semmit kiolvasni Zsenyából, még akkor sem, ha egymáshoz érnek.

Nem csoda, hogy Sid nem akarta kötéstársat. Belegondolni is rossz volt, hogy valaki egyfolytában ott a fejedben, de te magad sosem ismerheted meg őt hasonló mélységben. Zsenya pajzsai csapnivalóak voltak – ezzel ő is, és mindenki más is tisztában volt – így hozzászokott, hogy az emberek olvassák az érzéseit, de egész eddig észre sem vette, milyen megnyugvást jelentett a tudat, hogy viszont olvashatja őket.

Goncs furcsán méregette, valószínűleg értelmezni próbálta a hirtelen támadt ijedelmét és bűntudatát, de Zsenya megmenekült a kérdőre vonástól.

– Kész vagyunk – mondta az egyik ápoló, és udvariasan kerülve a bőrkontaktust, vállon veregette. – Ahogy felöltözött, már indulhat is.

– Köszönöm! – válaszolta automatikusan.

Amint az ápoló elhagyta a helyiséget, Zsenya egyedül maradt Gonccsal, Siddel és a halom ruhával. Goncs drámaian felsóhajtott, majd hátat fordított neki.

– Nem mintha ne láttunk már volna mindent!

Ekkor újra eszébe jutott a tegnap éjszaka, és fülig pirult, de aztán rájött, hogy Goncs az öltözőről beszélt. Kapkodva húzta magára a nadrágot, majd a pólót és a kardigánt. A cipőbe zokni nélkül lépett bele: láthatóan senkinek nem jutott eszébe, hogy zoknit adjon rá, mielőtt behozták.

Kijelentkezés után Goncs autójának csomagtartójába pakolták a holmijaikat, és már indultak is. Az út első pár perce feszült csendben telt. Zsenya próbálta megtörni, és oroszul Goncs családja iránt érdeklődött – végül is azért kérte a férfit, hogy vigye ki a reptérre, hogy addig se kelljen kettesben maradnia Siddel – de Goncs leengedte a pajzsait – épp csak annyi időre, hogy Zsenya vegye a kimért rosszallását – majd udvariasan megkérdezte Sidtől angolul, hogy mi újság a csapattal.

Sid és Goncs a reptérig szóval tartották egymást, miközben Zsenya némán hallgatott. Sid hangja könnyed és nyugodt volt, de a pajzsai mögül sűrű, rothadó bűntudat szivárgott. Zsenya próbált nem öklendezni. A reptéren Goncs hevesen átölelte, és hagyta, hogy Zsenya belecsimpaszkodjon, és a nyaka hajlatába rejtse az arcát.

– Ha bármi gond van, hívj, rendben?

Miután bólintott, Goncs oroszul folytatta.

– _Ne feledd, amit korábban mondtam! Most is, ahogy itt állok, és hozzád beszélek, az a fiú azon töri a fejét, hogy milyen őrült tervet eszeljen ki, hogy minden felelősséget magára vállaljon, és feláldozza magát a lábaidnál; ide a rozsdás bökőt! Ne hagyd, hogy megtegye, rendben?_

– _Nem hagyom_ – ígérte meg, de legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna. Goncs túl aggodalmas volt.

A férfi még egyszer hátba veregette, majd a feszült, de koránt sem kelletlen Sidhez lépett, és őt is megölelte.

– Vigyázni fogok rá – mondta Sid, ünnepélyesen Goncs szemébe nézve.

– Jó – bólintott a másik. – Magadra se felejts el vigyázni, Sidney! Rendben?

– Nem fogok.

Zsenya amennyire szeretett volna végre elhúzni Dallasból, olyan nehezen szánta rá magát, hogy elinduljon. Mozdulatlanul várt, míg Goncs autója eltűnt a szeme elől. Sid nem siettette. Amikor végre elindult az ajtó felé, Sid némán követte. Mindketten baseball sapkát és napszemüveget viseltek, Zsenya mégis azon imádkozott, nehogy valaki felismerje őket. Nem Torontóban, vagy Montrealban voltak, de a biztonsági kapunál kénytelenek lesznek levenni a szemüvegüket. A gyomra összerándult a gondolatra.

Miközben sorban álltak a poggyász szkennerre várva, egy rajongó rájuk ismert, de szerencsére a nő csak annyit mondott:

– Gratulálok, jó meccs volt! – Aztán Zsenyához fordult. – Ronda ütést kapott. Remélem, már jobban van!

– Köszönöm – válaszolta a rajongóknak tartogatott média-hangján. – Már sokkal jobban vagyok. – Mivel nem tudta, mi a csapat hivatalos álláspontja, próbált semleges maradni. A nő csak bólintott, minden jót kívánt, aztán már sorra is került.

A beszállókapu előtt sikerült találniuk két szomszédos helyet, de nem ülhettek sokáig, mert pár perccel később sorba kellett állniuk a beszálláshoz. Mikor végre a repülőn voltak, Sid csendesen megszólalt:

– Ha leszálltunk, egy sofőr a házadhoz visz bennünket, hogy átöltözhess, ha szeretnél, vagy bármi más. Ha kész vagy, a stadionba megyünk, hogy találkozzunk Marióval és Rutherforddal. Előtte azonban beszélnünk kellene, hogy kitaláljuk, mit mondjunk nekik, de erre nem a repülő a legmegfelelőbb hely.

Ezzel Zsenya is egyetértett. Csak azért, mert a gépen senki nem ment oda hozzájuk, még nem jelentette, hogy nem ismerték fel őket. Egy Pittsburgh-be tartó járaton megsokszorozódott az esélye annak, hogy valaki rájuk ismerjen, és késztetést érezzen a hallgatózásra. Nagyon is jó okuk volt rá, hogy ne beszéljenek a történtekről. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Zsenya bármi mást szívesebben csinált volna, minthogy Siddel diskuráljon. Felvette a fülhallgatóját, és kinézett az ablakon. Le-lehunyta a szemét, és próbált aludni egy kicsit, de túl felindult volt, hogy sikerüljön. Ráadásul valamiért, amint a szeme lecsukódott, sokkal erősebben érzékelte a köteléket. Bár Sid pajzsai tökéletesen működtek, a kettejük közti összeköttetést és a kötéstársa közelsége jelentette ösztönös biztonságérzetet képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Másnak sem ment volna. Mindössze annyit tehetett, hogy nézte a szikrázó, fehér felhőket és a ragyogóan kék, végtelen eget.

Körülbelül húsz perccel felszállás után, Sid hirtelen egy darabka gyűrött papírt húzott elő a kézitáskájából, a zsebéből meg elővarázsolt egy filctollat. Lehajtotta a pohártartó asztalkát, és néha-néha Zsenyára pillantva írni kezdett. Zsenya halkan felnyögött. Mi a franc történt a repülőn nem beszélünk elvvel? Amikor Sid befejezte a körmölést, és felé csúsztatta a papírt, a szíve összeszorult, mintha valaki erősen megmarkolta volna.

**Tudom, hogy megegyeztünk, hogy nem beszélünk, és tudom, hogy nem szeretsz angolul írni. Nagyon sajnálom, de muszáj tudnom, hogy nem bántottalak-e. Kérlek, mondd el az igazat!**

Zsenya feléje pillantott, de Sid mereven az elválasztó folyosó padlójára fordította a tekintetét, és az istennek nem akart felnézni. Bár a pajzsai áthatolhatatlanul körülzárták, Zsenya olvasás nélkül is tudta, hogy valószínűleg amióta kikelt az ágyból, hogy felhívja Mariót, nyomasztotta ez a kérdés.

Sidnek igaza volt. Nem szeretett angolul írni. Időbe telt, míg megtalálta a megfelelő szavakat, majd átfordította őket a latin ABC betűire, de próbált olyan gyors lenni, ahogy csak bírt. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Sid miatta eméssze magát.

**Nem. Nem fáj semmim.**

Vállba bökte Sidet, mire az a cetlire nézett, de miután elolvasta, sem tűnt megkönnyebbültnek. Úgy ült ott, mint aki a halálos ítéletére vár. Felvette a filcet, és azt írta:

**Nem csak fizikailag. Mindenféle bántásra gondoltam.**

A válasz ezúttal még több időt vett igénybe, de nem akarta, hogy addig adogassák egymásnak a tollat oda-vissza, míg a gépük megérkezik Pittsburgh-be, így próbált pontos lenni. Leírt mindent, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy hibátlanul képes elmondani – most nem volt idő félreértésekre – aztán az ajkát harapdálva visszatolta a papírt Sid elé.

**Nem fáj semmim, csak félek. Nem tudom, hogy mi fog most történni. De nem bántottál.**

Amikor ezt Sid elolvasta, a feszültség bár nem szállt ki hirtelen a vállaiból, de Zsenya látta rajta, hogy enyhült valamennyit. Sid bólintott, majd gyorsan annyit firkált, oké, és továbbra is a cetlire meredt. Gyengéd kezekkel simogatta ki a gyűrött széleket, mintha valami különösen értékes lenne. Végül újra írni kezdett. **Köszönöm.** Mielőtt Zsenya egy ellenkező fejrázáson kívül bármit is tehetett volna, folytatta. **Minden rendben lesz. Rendbe hozom. Megígérem.** A tekintetét mereven és ünnepélyesen Zsenyára függesztette, miközben az olvasott. Amikor Zsenya végzett, felnézett. Miután egy rövid bólintással nyugtázta az olvasottakat, Sid végre elengedte a pillantását, aztán összehajtogatta a cédulát, és a nadrágja zsebébe dugta, nyilvánvalóan befejezettnek tekintve a „beszélgetést”.

Zsenya megkönnyebbülten tért vissza a felhőbámuláshoz, de az nem sokáig kötötte le a figyelmét. Az agya folyamatosan az éjszaka történéseinek képeivel bombázta, mindegy milyen erősen igyekezett a fülhallgatóból szóló zenére koncentrálni, vagy támadó-stratégiákat játszani a fejében. Ezt végül jelnek vette. Az agya valószínűleg így akarta felhívni a figyelmét, hogy ideje szembenézni a történtekkel. Mielőtt becsukta a szemét, kezével megdörzsölte az arcát, aztán megtette, amit a reggeli ébredés óta halogatott.

Az első gondolata, ami beugrott, meglehetősen keserű volt: tegnap éjjel, annyi tétlen és gyáva, epekedéssel töltött év után végre az ágyában tudhatta Sidet. De amint átfutott a fején, azonnal rájött, hogy ez hatalmas ostobaság. Lehet, hogy a Sid iránti vágya sokat változott és nőtt az évek alatt, de már a kezdetekben sem csak szexet akart tőle, és tegnap este sem csak azt akart. Az nem lehet, hogy csak arról szólt.

Az emlékei az éjszakáról meglehetősen hiányosak voltak. Emlékezett rá, hogy Sid kigombolta az inge mandzsettáit, rövid csókot nyomva mindkét csuklójára, de arra nem emlékezett, hogy levette-e róla vagy sem. Emlékezett rá, ahogy Sid gyorsan és hanyagul előkészítette magát, és arra is, hogy elélvezett, miközben Sid rajta lovagolt. Érezte, ahogy Sid combjai megremegtek a keze alatt, de a kettő közt szinte minden más kiesett. Mintha lett volna egy halvány képe, ahogy Sid kicipzárazta a nadrágját, és leszopta, amíg a szájába nem élvezett, de sok részlet hiányzott. Azt sem tudta, hogy Sid elélvezett-e egyáltalán, jutott az eszébe, és majdnem hangosan elkáromkodta magát.

Visszatekintve arra, amire emlékezett, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy is érzett Sid a tegnappal kapcsolatban. Elevenen élt az emlékeiben a Sid szemében felvillanó félelem, amikor rájöttek, mi is történik, és hogy azt mondta: _ezek után nem tehetik meg, hogy valamelyikünket eladják._ De tegnap éjjel Zsenya – szegény agyrázkódásos, zavarodott, kötéskrízises Zsenya – csak azt hallotta meg, hogy együtt maradhatnak örökké, és csak annyit értett az egészből, hogy hosszú évek vágyakozása után, az álma végre teljesül. Tegnap éjjel csak annyit tudott, hogy Sid a kezét fogja, megcsókolja és az arcát simogatja, épp úgy, ahogy mindig is vágyott rá. Áhítattal fedezett fel minden új négyzetcentiméternyi bőrfelületet, amit Sid hagyott megérinteni, és félénk elragadtatottságot érzett, amikor Sid a kezébe simult. Sid csókjai lágyak voltak, és féltő gondossággal figyelt rá, hogy Zsenyának kényelmes legyen, és ne kelljen megmozdítania a fájó fejét. Újra és újra megkérdezte:

– Jó így? Folytassam?

Sid olyan végtelenül gyengéd volt hozzá, és Zsenya tegnap éjjel száz százalékos bizonyossággal tudta, mit jelent ez a gyengédség. Szerencsétlen idióta volt, aki azt hitte, Sid szerelmes belé, gondolta lehangoltan, és meglepetten érezte, hogy forró könnyek peregnek le az arcán.

Sid tegnap éjjel édes volt, és egy kicsit szomorú, és Zsenya csak az édeset ízlelte, nem értve a szomorúságot, de ma már jobban tudta. Sid félt, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki, és mindent csak azért tett, mert attól, hogy elveszítheti Zsenyát, még jobban rettegett. Bevállalta az áldozatot, mert nem bízott benne, hogy a többiek olyan jól gondját viselnék, ahogy ő, és Zsenya tisztában volt vele, hogy ez is egyfajta szeretet – nagyon-nagyon hálás is volt érte – de nem erre vágyott. Az összes dolog közül, amit elveszített, és amit még el fog veszíteni e miatt az ostoba kötéskrízis miatt, ezt volt a legnehezebb elengedni. Ezt az apró, csendes reményt, ami ott lapult a szívében: a reményt, hogy egy nap, ha összeszedi a bátorságát, és bevallja Sidnek, hogyan érez iránta, Sid majd rámosolyog, és azt mondja:

– Én is!

Akkor hirtelen gyomorforgató borzalom futott át a köteléken, majd egy pillanat alatt el is halt. Amikor Zsenya kinyitotta a szemét, Sid összetörten bámult rá. Zsenya mindaddig nem értette az okát, amíg kezét az arcához nem emelte, és meg nem érezte a még mindig csordogáló könnycseppeket.

– Én… – kezdte Sid, de a hangja elhalt, a szemében reménytelenség csillogott. Hirtelen összegörnyedt, arcát a kezébe temette, és mozdulatlanná dermedt. Zsenya megijedt.

– Minden rendben, Sid! – próbálta megnyugtatni, és Sid hátára tette a kezét.

– Nem szabadna a gépen beszélnünk – kezdte Sid, majd épp olyan hirtelen, ahogy összegörnyedt, felegyenesedett, és Zsenya szemébe nézett. – Persze, ha szeretnél… bármit csinálhatunk…

– Ne! Jó, ha az autóban beszélünk.

Sid bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét. Szörnyű feszültség futott végig a nyakától a vállán át a csuklójáig, majd a csuklójától az ujjaiig, amik fehér karmokként markolták az ülés karfáját. Zsenya letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról, és addig bökdöste Sid bicepszét, míg végre kinyitotta a szemét, és mereven rábámult.

– Nem beszélünk a gépen – ígérte Zsenya –, de tényleg minden oké, Sid. Nyugodj meg! Még meghúzod valamidet, ha ilyen feszült vagy.

Sid fújt egyet, de kicsit ellazult az ülésében. Zsenya is megpróbált kényelmesen hátra dőlni, és nekiállt megtervezni, mit is mond majd Sidnek, ha végre kettesben maradnak.

A reptéren egy sofőr várt rájuk. Amikor kitette őket Zsenya házánál, Zsenya maga után invitálta Sidet, de az zavartan őgyelgett a garázsban. Végül aztán kinyögte:

– Nem igazán volt lehetőséged egyedül lenni, mióta… mióta… Szóval…

És még ez is aranyos volt. Zsenya elfogadta a gesztust, és egyedül lépett a házba. Valójában sosem érezte különösebb szükségét, hogy kifejezetten egyedül legyen. Sid volt kettejük közül, aki ideges lett, ha idegenek között voltak; és ha el kellett tölteni tizenkét órát egyhuzamban mások társaságában, egy idő után megjelent a tekintetében egyfajta űzött kétségbeesés, mindegy, hogy mennyire kedvelte őket. Ha Sid lett volna a helyében, valószínűleg már megőrült volna. Ezért is kedves volt tőle, hogy megpróbált egy szusszanásnyi kis szünetet adni számára, bár Zsenya tudta, hogy nem igazán van rá szüksége.

A hálószobájába ment, levette a nadrágját és a kardigánját, majd az atlétát és az alsót is. Egy röpke másodpercre megpillantotta magát a szekrény melletti egész alakos tükörben, és megállt. Szinte szürreális volt a tükörképére néznie. A csípőjén nem voltak ujjnyomok, és a mellkasán sem látott semmit. Sid még csak a nyakát sem szívta ki. Az életét örökre megváltoztató bombarobbanás semmiféle jelet nem hagyott maga után. Furcsállva megcsóválta a fejét. 

Öltönyt húzott, és amikor visszatért a garázsba, Sidnek dobta a kocsi kulcsát.

– Kicsit még furcsán érzem magamat – magyarázta, de az igazság az volt, hogy tudta, az elkövetkező beszélgetés minden idegszálát le fogja foglalni. – Nem agyrázkódás furcsán – hadarta, látva Sid elkerekedő tekintetét.

Sid nem vitatkozott. Becsusszant a vezető ülésre, megvárta amíg Zsenya becsatolja a biztonsági övet, és a Consol felé indult.

– Beszélnünk kellene – kezdte Sid.

– Jó – válaszolta, és nekifogott, hogy előadja a repülőút óta tervezgetett kis szónoklatát. Rövidre szabta, hogy mielőtt inába szállna a bátorsága, befejezze. – Először is, nem akartam, hogy bárki más segítsen a krízisnél, mint te. Boldog vagyok, hogy te voltál. Nem tudok senki mást elképzelni, akit szívesebben választottam volna, mindegy mennyi problémát fog okozni. Jó. Másodszor, nem emlékszem a szexre, de arra igen, hogy jó volt. Jó voltál hozzám, a szex jó volt, élveztem. Úgyhogy ha rosszul érzed magad miatta, mert azt hiszed, hogy nem élveztem, vagy rosszul érzed magad, hogy te lettél a kötéstársam, mert azt hiszed, másnak jobban örültem volna, tévedsz, rendben? Tévedsz.

Sid egy szót sem szólt, csak némán meredt előre, miközben vezetett. Zsenya már épp aggódni kezdett, hogy valami rosszat mondott, amikor feltűnt neki Sid kapkodó légzése. Mélyen, bizonytalanul vette a levegőt, mintha egy hatalmas ütés után végre először újra lélegzethez jutott volna.

– Köszönöm! – nyögte, és Zsenya meglepetten érzékelte a szorosan fenntartott pajzsai mögül felvillanó hideg, tenger-zöld megkönnyebbülést.

– Sid, fent vannak a pajzsaid?

– Igen, miért? – kérdezte Zsenyára pillantva. – Érezted?

Zsenya bólintott.

– A kötés egy ideig még erősödni fog. Valószínűleg már nem sokáig, tekintve, hogy én érzés-vak vagyok, te meg gyengén tudsz olvasni – magyarázta Sid –, de igen, azt hiszem, képes leszel ezt-azt megérezni a pajzsaim mögül, ha az érzések nagyon erősek, vagy nagyon közel vagyunk egymáshoz.

– Sajnálom, Sid! – Lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy nem az ő hibája, de így is érzett egy kis lelkiismeret-furdalást. Fél Észak-Amerika tisztában volt vele, milyen fontos Sid számára a magánszférája; és most ezt is fel kell adnia Zsenya miatt.

– Semmi baj. Gondoltam, hogy ez fog történni – vonta meg a vállát.

Zsenya kételkedett benne, hogy Sidet valóban ennyire hidegen hagyja, hogy valaki, legyen az bármilyen jó barátja is, belát a pajzsai mögé, de bárhogy is érzett, nem volt elég erős hozzá, hogy Zsenya rájöhessen, így annyiban hagyta.

– Meg kellene beszélnünk, mi lesz a stratégiánk – folytatta. – Mire odaérünk, a menedzsmentnek már konkrét elképzelése lesz, hogyan tálalják a média felé, így kell, hogy legyen nekünk is egy tervünk, hogy egységes frontot képviselhessünk. Lehetőleg olyan, amivel mindketten egyet értünk.

Az előtte álló találkozó gondolatától a hideg is kirázta, így gyorsan rábólintott.

– Jó, meg kell beszélnünk, mit akarunk, mit mondjanak a médiának. Mi lenne a jó stratégia? – kérdezte, készen rá, hogy Sidre hagyatkozzon, akinek sokkal több tapasztalata volt benne, hogyan kell az amerikai újságírókkal bánni. Bár Zsenya sokat fejlődött, és az angolja is lényegesen javult, tudta, hogy Sid média tapasztalata az egyik legjobb a ligában.

Sid mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Először is, abból kell kiindulnunk, hogy előbb-utóbb az eset nyilvánosságra kerül, és amikor ez megtörténik, a legfontosabb feladatunk az lesz, hogy minimalizáljuk a neked okozott károkat. Engem… a média és a liga nagy része már most is buzinak hív, bár szó szerint lehet, hogy nem mondják a képembe – szólt keserűen –, de te még csak nem is vagy meleg. – Zsenyának nem igazán tetszett, amit Sid mondott, de az amerikaiak olyan furcsán használták ezt a szót, és ő mindig belekeveredett, így annyiban hagyta. – A te híred nagyszerű, voltak barátnőid, arról nem is beszélve, mekkora bajod lenne ebből Oroszországban. Utánanéztem, de van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy rosszabb, mint amit el tudok képzelni. A családod helyzete, és hogy játszhass a nemzeti válogatottban egyaránt fontos szempontok.

– Úgy tűnik, már terved is van – mondta félig szkeptikusan, félig reménykedve.

– Van – hagyta rá Sid, és bátorítóan rámosolygott, mintha azt mondaná, _ne aggódj, mindent kézben tartok._ – Egész múlt éjjel ezen rágódtam. Tudom, hogy… Nézd, a legjobb az lenne, ha mindent rám kennél.

Nem tudta, hogy Sid mire gondol pontosan, de sejtette, hogy nem fog neki tetszeni az ötlet. 

– Mi a terved, Sid? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

Sid ugyanazon az éles hangon, ahogy a versenystratégiákat is elemezte, azt mondta:

– Ha a média megtudja, hogy én segítettem a kötéskrízisednél, mindenképpen botrány lesz belőle. De azt megválaszthatjuk, hogy mi legyen a botrány.

Miközben Zsenya a hallottakon rágódott, a játékos-parkoló bejáratához érkeztek. Sid lehúzta az ablakot, és Zsenya belépőjével áthajtott a kapun. Aztán visszahúzta, és tekintve, hogy a csapat Phoenixben volt, a szinte teljesen üres parkoló felé vette az irányt.

– És mi legyen a botrány? – kérdezte végül Zsenya aggódva.

– Én – mondta Sid, mintha ez teljesen nyilvánvaló lenne. – Te nem lehetsz, ezért nekem kell lennem. Túl sok a veszítenivalód. Ha odadobjuk nekik, hogy Sidney Crosby, a világ legjobb jégkorongozója meleg – itt savanyú grimaszt vágott –, és megdugta egy csapattársa, rögtön utána vetődnek, és ha téged kérdeznek, nyugodtan mondhatod, hogy nem vonzódsz a férfiakhoz, sosem gondoltál rájuk, és csak a krízis miatt történt az egész. Olyan unalmas leszel hozzám képest, hogy békén hagynak. – Mire a végére ért, szavai kapkodva össze-összeakadtak, mintha minél gyorsabban a végére akart volna érni, nehogy Zsenya közbevághasson. Sidben félelem, elhatározás, undor és kétségbeesés keveredett. Amit Zsenya egyáltalán nem érzett, az a kétely volt. Még csak egy apró szikrányi sem. Bármilyen meglepő is, Sid száz százalékosan meg volt róla győződve, hogy az amúgy szarra való terve – mert lássuk be szarra való volt erkölcsileg és logikailag is – hibátlan és nagyszerű.

Természetesen semmi esély nem volt rá, hogy Zsenya asszisztáljon ehhez az őrültséghez, amit Sid tegnap este nyilvánvalóan fáradtan és zaklatottan sütött ki. Amilyen türelmesen csak képes volt rá, nekiállt, hogy rámutasson, miért is nem fog működni:

– Sid, ennek semmi értelme. Két ember egy hotelszobában tegnap éjjel, mindkettő férfi, mindkét férfi szexelt a másik férfival; egyformák vagyunk, Sid; a média ugyanúgy fog kezelni bennünket.

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Mindketten férfiak vagyunk, igen, de nem ugyanazt csináltuk,

Zsenya bosszúsan összecsapta a kezét.

– Miért számít ez?

– Csak, mert számít. Sok embernek nagyon is számít – felelte élesen. Miután leparkolt, és leállította a motort, mély levegőt vett, és sokkal lassabban folytatta. – Sok ember, sok férfi itt és Oroszországban is, és azt hiszem, mindenhol a világon, úgy gondolja, addig nem vagy igazán meleg, amíg nem… – Elkapta a pillantását. Zsenya látta, hogy a keze milyen szorosan markolja a kormánykereket. – Nem vagy meleg, ha nem te vagy, aki… aki alul van, érted? Ha nem hagyod, hogy egy másik pasas… Ezért… tegnap este… ezért…

– Ezért hagytad, hogy megdugjalak – mondta vontatottan, maga sem tudva, hogy elborzadást vagy meghatottságot kellene-e éreznie. Ezt Sid biztos nem a kórházba tartó úton eszelte ki. Ezt előre megtervezte. – Az emberek majd azt gondolják…

– Pontosan – mondta fülig pirulva. – Úgy értem, féltem, hogy fájdalmat okoznék, vagy ártanék a fejednek; voltak más indokok is, de igen. – Zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. – Szóval annál maradunk, hogy csak a kötéskrízis miatt csináltuk, hogy egyébként sosem engedted volna, hogy hozzád érje… érjen egy másik férfi. Csak a krízis és az agyrázkódás miatt tetted. Amikor magadhoz tértél a kórházban, teljesen kiakadtál, és felbontottuk a köteléket. Rólam tudni fogják, de számodra minden visszatérhet a normális kerékvágásba. Nem lesz semmiféle következménye.

Zsenyának fogalma sem volt… mégis hol az istenbe álljon neki. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy csak félreértette.

– Hogy érted, hogy nem lesz semmiféle következménye?

Sidet láthatóan meglepte Zsenya tervvel kapcsolatos ellenkezése.

– Úgy értem, hogy… semmin nem kell változtatnod. Ugyanaz az ember maradhatsz, aki korábban voltál, mind az újságokban, mind a ligában. Csak el kell velük hitetnünk, hogy azért, mert meg… dugtál, még nem jelenti azt, hogy meleg vagy, mert nem vagy – mondta határozottan. – Az egyetlen meleg dolog a tegnapi estében én voltam.

Most már halálosan… halálosan biztos volt benne, hogy nem értette félre, de a dolognak, ennek ellenére sem volt semmi értelme.

– Sid, senki nem veszi be!

– Dehogynem! – mondta konokul, és oldalra fordult, hogy elkapja Zsenya pillantását. – Lehet, hogy nem mindenki, de a többség igen. Nem olyannak képzelik a meleg hoki játékost, mint te. Nem vagy kényes, nem vagy egy díva. – Zsenya összerezzent a Sidből áradó keserűségtől. – El akarják hinni, és el is fogják. Akik mégsem, azok nem számítanak. Krízis volt, összezavarodtál. Nem tettél velem semmi olyat, amit egy nővel ne tudtál volna. Talán azt is mondhatnád, hogy azt hitted, egy nővel vagy. Nem tudom… a lényeg, hogy csak azért, mert szexeltél egy pasival, nem fogják azt mondani rólad, hogy buzi vagy.

– Mint te.

Sid erre savanyúan elfintorodott.

– Igen, mint én.

– Úgy értem, mint rólad mondják majd – helyesbített, magában szidva a pocsék angoltudását. Aztán már szidott _mindent,_ kezdve Sid kibaszottul hülye tervével. – És hogyan fogják mindezt megtudni? – kérdezte tehetetlenül széttárva a karjait. – Az újságok honnan tudják majd meg, hogy ki baszott meg kit, Sid?

– Hát, elmondjuk.

Zsenya hangosan felhorkant.

– Aha, majd kiállsz az NHL Networkre, és lépésről-lépésre elmeséled a tegnap éjszakát?

– Ha muszáj – felelte megingathatatlanul –, de erre talán nem kerül sor. Az orvossal megvizsgáltattam magam a kórházban, és nálam van a lelet egy példánya. Megszellőztethetjük, amikor csak akarjuk.

Zsenya dühe egy pillanatra lelohadt Sid őrületének rohama alatt.

– Hagytad, hogy az orvos megvizsgáljon… hogy bizonyíthassad, hogy nem engem dugtak meg!? – kérdezte, és maga sem hitte el, hogy ezek a szavak tényleg az ő szájából jönnek.

– Nem voltál magadnál – folytatta Sid. Fejét lehajtva félrefordította. – A srácok is megerősíthetik. Mondhatjuk, hogy delíriumban voltál, nem tudtad, mi történik; hogy azt sem tudtad, nem egy nő volt az.

– Nem _az!_ – mordult fel mérgesen.

– Tessék? – Sid nem értette.

– Azt akarod, mondjam, hogy nem tudtam, nem egy nő volt az. Nem _az,_ Sid! Te! Ember. A barátom. Gondolod, hogy így bánok a barátaimmal? – kérdezte a végét már ordítva. – _Baszd meg, Sidney Crosby, és baszd meg a kibaszott tervedet is!_ – üvöltötte oroszul, aztán kivágta az autóajtót, és kiszállt. Muszáj volt olyan messzire kerülnie Sidtől, amennyire csak bírt. Körül sem nézve indult neki, mígnem a parkoló túlsó fala megállította. Hátát a betonnak vetette, és lecsúszott a fal mentén a koszos padlóra.

A kötelékük máris erősödött – több méter távolból is érezte, mikor fordult Sid frusztrációja végre sajnálatba, majd bűntudatba. Lassan a makacsság sárga fonalai is szertefoszlottak. Sid kiszállt a kocsiból és lassan Zsenyához sétált. Odaérve csak állt előtte némán, és az ajkát harapdálta. Zsenya felnézett, és Sid bizonytalanságát és jó szándékát látva a haragja egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott. Még mindig ideges volt, és fájt is, hogy Sid képesnek tartotta rá, hogy ilyen kegyetlenül bánjon vele, de sosem tudott sokáig haragudni rá. Ez az alkalom sem volt kivétel. Megpaskolta maga mellett a betont, mire Sid szigorúan ügyelve rá, nehogy hozzá érjen, mellé ereszkedett.

– Csak vigyázni próbálok rád – suttogta. Zsenya érezte, hogy őszintén beszél, de azt is, hogy mennyire meglepődött a reakcióján.

– Tudom. Figyelj, Goncs azt mondta… – Goncs sok mindent mondott, ami nagyon is igaznak bizonyult. Milyen ostoba volt, hogy nem hallgatott rá. Lemondóan fújt egyet. – Oké, kezdjük azzal, hogy nem bonthatjuk fel a kötést. – Ez egy meglehetősen megkérdőjelezhetetlen kiindulási pontnak tűnt. Még akkor is, ha Sidnek teljesen elment az esze; és Zsenya még mindig nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy nem ez történt; ebben mindketten egyet kellett, hogy értsenek.

Sid azonban már megint ellenkezett.

– Megpróbálhatnánk.

Nem tehetett róla, de kiolvasta belőle, hogy komolyan gondolja; hogy komolyan azt ajánlotta, hogy feláldozza az életre szóló biztosítását a sérülések ellen Zsenya kedvéért. Tette mindezt a tétovázás és neheztelés legkisebb jele nélkül. A magasságos égre, ez volt a legmeglepőbb és legszívszorítóbb dolog, ami aznap történt vele! Goncs ugyan figyelmeztette, de ezt talán még ő sem feltételezte volna Sidről.

– Nem, nem próbálhatjuk meg – ismételte. – Sokat jelent nekem, hogy felajánlod, de ez butaság. Gyűlölöm, ha megsérülök. Te is gyűlölöd, ha megsérülsz. Ha nem kell meccseket kihagynunk sérülés miatt, máris jobb helyzetben vagyunk a menedzsmentnél. És, Sid? Én is szeretnék vigyázni rád, oké? – Ha mást nem, ezt igazán elhihetné. 

– Természetesen – mondta, bár még mindig meglepettnek tűnt.

– Akkor hidd el, hogy nem akarom, hogy Sid még egyszer egyedül legyen az üres házában agyrázkódással, rendben?

Sid reszkető igenjét szorosan átfonták a rossz emlékek, és Zsenya végre biztos lehetett benne, hogy emiatt már nem kell vitatkozniuk. Egy kis ideig csendben ültek egymás mellett. Fontos volt számára, hogy Sid megértse, mi a baj a tervével, és hogy miért olyan dühös rá. Nem akarta, hogy azt gondolja, egy apró kis semmiség miatt húzta fel magát, azt pedig még kevésbé, hogy valaha újra ilyesmivel próbálkozzon. Azzal, hogy ráförmedt, nem segített a helyzeten. Most is érezte Sid folyamatos zavarodottságát, aki még mindig nem tudta, milyen hibát követett el. Leküzdve magában a felindultságát, megpróbált észérvekkel eljutni hozzá.

– Szóval – kezdte újra –, a kötést nem bonthatjuk fel. Ketten vagyunk benne, jó?

– Jó – mondta Sid, ezúttal kicsit magabiztosabban.

– Egy csapat vagyunk, és egy csapatban mindenkinek be kell tenni a közösbe. – Nevetséges volt, hogy sportmetaforákban kommunikáljanak, de remélte, hogy ezt a nyelvet talán érteni fogja, tekintve, hogy Zsenya normál angolját képtelen volt felfogni.

– Igen – értett egyet Sid, és úgy tűnt, elszégyelli magát.

– Az nem jó csapat, ahol Sid mindig egyedül van a jégen, engem meg a kispadon hagy, mert fél, hogy bajom lesz.

– A jégen nem is, de ez más – bökte ki.

– Nem, nem más – morogta Zsenya bosszankodva.

– Én csak a férfiakat szeretem, de te nem. Te szeretnél egyszer rendes családot. Egyszer majd el akarsz venni egy rendes, orosz lányt. – Olyan gyorsan beszélt, hogy Zsenya képtelen volt közbevágni. – És ezt mind elveszíted, ha kiderül…

– Sid – nézett rá Zsenya türelmesen –, fogalmad sincs róla, mit akarok. És ha el is vennék egy kedves, orosz lányt, ha elvennék bárkit, gondolod, hogy eltitkolnám, hogy férfiakat is szeretem? Gondolod, hogy elvennék valakit, akinek hazudnom kell?

– Nem – válaszolta Sid automatikusan, aztán sokkal visszafogottabban megismételte: – Nem.

– Akkor jó. – Sidhez hajolt, és egy óvatos kis érintéssel, finoman megbökte a vállával. – Figyelj, igazából, furcsa, bolond módon édes, hogy megtennéd ezt a sok őrültséget, hogy megvédj, de nem jó ez így. Egy csapat vagyunk. Sosem hagynám, hogy a csapattársam megsérüljön, csak azért, hogy én elkerüljek egy ütést. Sosem hagynám, hogy a barátomnak baja essen, aztán továbbálljak, és éljem világomat. Önző lenne.

Sid bár bólintott, a köteléken keresztül a boldogtalanság füstös köde szállt Zsenya felé. 

– Csak azt akartam, hogy neked jó legyen – mondta gyenge hangon.

– Én is azt akarom, nekem jó legyen – mutatott rá Zsenya. – Nem ülök itt, azon agyalva, hogyan tehetném még nehezebbé. Óh, remélem, kirúgnak orosz nemzeti válogatottból, és nagy bajba keverem a családomat! – Újra megbökte Sidet, mire az halványan elmosolyodott. – De ha csak úgy lehet jó nekem, hogy neked rossz lesz, az nem helyes. Találunk módot, hogy mindkettőnknek jó legyen, rendben?

– Rendben. 

Sid pechjére Zsenyának volt egy tisztességtelen előnye: érezni tudta a pajzsai mögött rejtegetett acél-kemény makacsságot.

– Megígéred? – erőltette tovább.

– Megígérem! – sóhajtotta végül, és bár a makacsság még mindig nem múlt el teljesen, Zsenya egyelőre megelégedett ennyivel.

Sid azonban ezután sem tűnt vidámabbnak, így Zsenya újra megböködte, míg morcos pillantással végre felé fordult.

– Hé! Jó csapat vagyunk – emlékeztette. Óvatosan Sid válla köré fonta a jobb karját, és az oldalához húzta, fejét az álla alá simítva. Sid először megdermedt, és Zsenya már épp bocsánatot kért volna, amikor hirtelen szinte a karjaiba olvadt. Enyhén leengedte a pajzsait, épp csak annyira, hogy Zsenya érezhesse az arcát nyári szellőként csiklandozó vigaszt és megkönnyebbülést. Sid sötét fürtjeibe fúrta az orrát, és egy percre ő is átadta magát ennek a vigasztaló melegségnek. 

Egy idő után Sid tompán Zsenya mellkasába mormolta:

– Ki kellene találnunk valami új tervet, hogy hogyan közelítsünk a találkozóhoz.

Zsenya lazított az ölelésen, hogy Sid felülhessen, de továbbra sem engedte el. Ezzel a tervvel végre ő is egyetértett.

– Amit tegnap este mondtam neked, igaz. Szeretnék pingvin hokit játszani veled örökké. Te is szeretnéd? – kérdezte Zsenya

– Igen – felelte Sid. Egy pillanatra szinte félszegnek tűnt, aztán már fel is vette újra a verseny-arcát. – Ez lesz az első számú célkitűzésünk.

– Jó! És hogy csináljuk?

Sid az ajkába harapott.

– Egyikünk sem akarja, hogy a kötelék nyilvánosságra kerüljön. – Zsenya megborzongva bólintott. – Bármikor kiderülhet, de jelenleg még nem tud róla senki. Mi is azt akarjuk, hogy titok maradjon, és ezzel a menedzsment is ugyanígy lesz.

Sid, Zsenya és a családjaik után valószínűleg a csapat vezetősége volt a következő a listán, akik legkevésbé szerették volna, ha a tegnap éjszaka kitudódik.

– A kollektív szerződés szerint, a csapatok nem adhatják el külön-külön a kötéstársakat, de ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen cserét bíróságon megtámadhassunk, nyilvánosságra kell hoznunk, hogy azok vagyunk.

Zsenya azonnal értette, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Titokban akarjuk tartani, de ha a kötés titok, azonnal eladhatják valamelyikünket.

– Pontosan – mondta Sid. – Ha a kötés nyilvános, akkor, ha egyikünket eladják, el kell adniuk mindkettőnket, ami elég valószínűtlennek tűnik. – És akkor még finoman fogalmazott. Hát persze, hogy a Pingvinek sosem adnák el Sidet. Akkor sem, ha az egész világ megtudná, hogy meleg, és lefeküdt egy csapattársával. Talán még akkor sem, ha meleg orgiát rendezne Mario medencéjében, és meghívná rá az HBO-t. Ő a franchise arca, és a támadó szekciójuk sarokköve. Sehol sem lennének nélküle, és ezzel a menedzsment is tisztában van. Szóval, ha nem adhatják el Zsenyát Sid nélkül, akkor nem adhatják el sehogy sem. Sid is ezt ígérte neki, amikor megkérdezte, hogy akar-e Pittsburgh-ben játszani egész életében.

Zsenya rájött, hogy valószínűleg pont ez a tény állt Sid őrült terve mögött, és kissé ostobán érezte magát, amiért nem jött rá korábban. Amikor arról beszélt, hogy a menedzsmentnek meglesz a saját elképzelése a helyzet kezelésére, arra utalhatott, hogy őt fogják védeni mindenekfelett. Sosem kérnék Sidet arra, hogy beáldozza magát. Sőt! Zsenyától viszont egyenesen elvárják majd. Ha már valakinek szenvednie kell, szenvedjen ő, de Sid nem volt rá hajlandó, hogy ezt hagyja nekik. Mélyet sóhajtott.

– Ha csak úgy maradhatunk a csapatnál mindketten, hogy felvállaljuk a kötést… – suttogta elhalóan, kissé bizonytalanul, mire is akar kilyukadni.

– Nem kell megtennünk – nyugtatta meg Sid hadarva. – Megígérem. De nekik azt kell mondanunk, hogy készek vagyunk rá, és el kell velük hitetnünk, hogy halálosan komolyan gondoljuk. Mint mondtam, ők sem akarják a nyilvánosságot jobban, mint mi. Amíg elhiszik, hogy megtennénk, kétszer is meggondolják magukat. Továbbra is a keretben kellene tartaniuk mindkettőnket, ráadásul a sztárjátékosukról is kiderülne, hogy meleg.

Zsenya bizonytalanul bámulta Sidet, és aznap immár másodszor, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy rettegést vagy ámulatot érezzen.

– Ez olyan… hidegháborús – mondta finoman incselkedve, mire Sid felsóhajtott és rámosolygott.

– Lehet – látta be. – Remélem… remélem, hogy nem lesz rá szükségünk. Remélem, hogy mindennek ellenére, mindkettőnket meg akarnak majd tartani, de tudod, hogy ha a karrieredről van szó, csak saját magadra számíthatsz – fejezte be, és határozottan úgy hangzott, mintha idézne valakit.

Zsenya megszorította a vállát.

– Rád számíthatok – emlékeztette. – És te is számíthatsz rám. Egy csapat vagyunk, ne felejtsd el!

Siden látszott, hogy meglepődött, de aztán elégedetten elmosolyodott; Zsenya érezte: égszínkék volt, még a pajzsain keresztül is.

– Igen, egymásra számíthatunk. – mondta kissé csodálkozva, mint aki nincs hozzászokva.

– És Sid – tette még hozzá Zsenya; bizonytalanul, hogy az ő dolga-e mondani egyáltalán –, Marióra is számíthatsz. Ő is törődik veled.

– Mario kedvel, de mindig azt fogja tenni, ami a csapatnak a legjobb, akkor is, ha nekem nem feltétlenül az. – Úgy mondta mindezt, mint aki csodálja ezért a férfit, és Zsenya bizonyos szempontból megértette, de magában megfogadta, hogy ezentúl mindig azt fogja tenni, ami Sid számára a legjobb, még ha szembe is megy a csapat érdekeivel. Sid megérdemli, hogy legyen egy ilyen személy az életében.

– Van még valami – kezdett bele, és Zsenya tisztán olvasta a tépelődését.

– Mi?

– Nem hiszem, hogy megkérnének minket, hogy bontsuk fel a kötést; fontosabb számukra, hogy egészségesek és versenyképesek legyünk, mint az, hogy botránymentesek; de azt lehet, hogy megkérdezik, hogy valamelyikünk hajlandó lenne-e újabb kötelékre… egy… nővel. Valószínűleg téged.

Zsenya ezen teljesen megrökönyödött.

– Kötés… személyes ügy. Amerikában a főnököd megkérhet rá PR okokból?

– Nem – nyugtatta meg Sid. – Úgy értem, nem kötelezhetnek rá, de sugallhatják. És szerintem, fogják. Oroszországban nem szokás?

Zsenya ezen elgondolkozott.

– De, valószínűleg igen. Csak sokkal inkább… _oldalról_? Udvariasabban. Nem szemtől-szembe. De Rutherford és Mario nem tudja. Ha kérnek, majd azt mondom, hogy ez nagyon sértő számomra, és ellentmond a kultúrának, ahonnan jöttem. – Mikor megérezte Sid citrom ízű meglepődését, elnevette magát. – Oroszok is értenek a hidegháborúhoz – bökte oldalba Sidet. – Nem csak te tudsz tervezgetni.

– Jó terv – hagyta rá Sid.

– Persze, hogy jó.

– Akkor, azt hiszem, mehetünk.

Zsenya sóhajtozva felkecmergett, majd Sid felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. Sid elfogadta.

– Nem akarok bemenni – vallotta be végül.

– Sajnálom, Geno! – mondta Sid ugyanazzal a bűntudattal, amit Zsenya aznap már többször is érzett, és amibe lassan kezdett belefáradni.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot! – rótta meg enyhén, miközben utána indult. – Nem a te hibád. Azt hiszed, ha Goncs lenne a kötéstársam, jobb lenne? Egy másik csapat tagja? – Felhorkant. – Nem örülnének neki, elhiheted.

Hirtelen megdöbbenés árasztotta el Sid felől.

– Te… te arra készültél, hogy Goncs legyen a kötéstársad?

– Dehogy készültem! – fújtatott bosszúsan. – Ha nem te lettél volna, talán elvállalja Goncs. De lehet, hogy Goncs nem jön, és senki nem vállalja, és nagyon-nagyon beteg leszek. Talán jön egy orvos, és hív kötés-specialistát, és talán felbonthatnánk a kötést Gonccsal, talán nem. De lehet, hogy egy idegen jön, aki beszökik a szobámba, és utána pénzt követel. Lehet, hogy örökre egy idegenhez lennék kötve. – A gondolatait nem szimpla paranoia szülte. Minden fiatal atléta figyelmét felhívták az olyan fórumokra, mint a KönnyűKötésKönnyűPénz. Legtöbbjük az NHL-ben is ismert olyan játékost, akivel majdnem megtörtént… sőt olyat is, akivel megtörtént. – Lehet, hogy vállalta volna más valaki a csapatból. Rengeteg lehetőség. Nem tudom. Nem akarom őket. Már mondtam korábban, Sid, nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy te vagy az. Senki másról nem tudom elképzelni, hogy a kötéstársam legyen.

– Rendben, G! – suttogta, de olyan halkan, hogy Zsenya alig hallotta.

Többet nem beszéltek: némán mentek végig a folyosókon. Zsenya az ajkát harapdálta, és reménykedett benne, hogy nem mondott túl sokat, és nem fedte fel az érzéseit. Nehéz volt megtalálni az arany középutat. Tudta, ha túl sokat mond, és elárulja magát, kellemetlen helyzetbe hozza Sidet, ha túl keveset, azzal lelkiismeret-furdalást ébreszt benne. Egyik helyzet sem volt épp kívánatos. 

Amint beléptek az épületbe, Sid előhúzta a telefonját, és megnézett rajta valamit.

– Rutherford irodájában vannak. Gyerünk, lifttel megyünk!

– Ki van ott?

– Rutherford és Mario. A többiben nem vagyok biztos.

Zsenya felsóhajtott. Mario biztosan Sid pártjára áll majd, de Rutherfordot nem igazán ismerte, és még mindig kellemetlen emlékként éltek benne a Magnyitogorszkkal folytatott munkatárgyalások. Amint a liftajtó becsukódott, acél szaga csapta meg az orrát, de ezek nem a régi orosz emlékei voltak. Az acélos szag Sidből áradt, aki harcra készen megkeményítette az állát. Zsenya magában elmosolyodott. Már nem az a tizenéves kölyök volt, aki nem számíthatott senkier, és a csapatvezetés könnyen megtört. Ezúttal nincs egyedül.

Eddig ért gondolatban, amikor a liftajtó kinyílt. Az ajtó előtt Mario várt rájuk. Mielőtt bármelyikük megszólalhatott volna, a férfi Sidhez lépett és röviden megölelte, épp csak annyira, hogy Sid ne érezze magát túl feszélyezetten, aztán elengedte.

– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek! – mondta mindkettőjüknek.

Zsenya leszegte a fejét, miközben Sid mondott valami udvariasat és semmitmondót. Amikor Mario kinyúlt, hogy őt is magához húzza egy gyors ölelésre, őszintén meglepődött. A férfi végül a szemébe nézett, és azt mondta:

– Örülök, hogy jobban érzed magad.

Zsenya még mindig nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogyan is érzi magát, de annál jobban volt, mint a kötéskrízis elején, így bólintott.

– Én is.

– Mivel Jen és Mike még Phoenixben vannak, konferenciabeszélgetéssel csatlakoznak hozzánk – magyarázta Mario út közben. – Rajtam és Jimen kívül csak a csapat kötésspecialistája, Sindhu Shridhar lesz jelen, senki más. Gondoltuk, szeretnétek szűk körben tartani, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Cinikusan arra gondolt, hogy ez az intézkedés sokkal inkább szolgálja a menedzsment érdekeit, semmint Sid, vagy az ő lelki épségét, de akárhogy is legyen, ő sem szerette volna, ha egy rakás ember jelen van. Rutherford irodájába érve átestek a szokásos kézfogásokon, majd elszórakoztak egy ideig, míg beállították a kihangosító-készüléket: egy lapos kis ketyerét az asztal közepén. A kötésspecialistával még nem találkozott korábban, tekintve, hogy jóval Zsenya felvételi interjúja után került a csapathoz, de abból, ahogy Mario és Rutherford beszélt róla, hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy tisztelik. Amikor mindennel elkészültek, Rutherford végre helyet foglalt az asztala mögött, a többiek pedig félkörben elhelyezkedtek vele szemben.

– Rendben – vágott bele a férfi. – Kezdjünk neki! Jen, a legelső kérdésem, mi a helyzet a médiával?

– Az a helyzet, hogy nincs helyzet, és ez valószínűleg így is marad.

Sid és Zsenya megkönnyebbülten néztek össze.

– A kórházban mindenki aláírta a titoktartási nyilatkozatot, és az egészségbiztosítási törvény is ezt követeli tőlük – folytatta a nő. – A szálloda személyzetével is aláírattuk megelőzésképpen, de közülük senki nem tudta pontosan, hogy mi is történt. Egy alkalmazott a recepción, mintha látott volna kisurranni három játékost takarodó után, de úgy, hogy nem tudja pontosan, kik voltak azok, egy pletykalapot sem fog érdekelni a hír. A 911-es segélyhívó azt feltételezte, hogy a hívás az agyrázkódás miatt érkezett; nem is hibáztathatjuk, mégis mire gondoljon az ember, ha azt hallja, hogy fejsérülés és jégkorongozó; ami megint nem érdekes, hisz épp ez a fedő sztorink Geno távollétére.

– Szép munka, Jen – mondta Rutherford ámuldozva. – Szóval akkor, ha jól értem, nincs más dolgunk, minthogy a saját embereinket kordában tartsuk.

– Pontosan.

– Mennyire kivitelezhető ezt? – kérdezte Mike. – Csak azért kérdezem, mert nem hiszem, hogy lenne bárki a csapatban, aki ne tudná, mi történt tegnap éjjel.

Mario vállat vont.

– A játékosaink tudják, hogyan kezeljék a médiát, és mindenki más aláírta a titoktartási nyilatkozatot. Én nem aggódom.

– A média tréning egy dolog – mutatott rá Jen –, de én sem aggódom különösebben. Vagyis, abból a szempontból, hogy ez a munkám, igen, természetesen, de… Az a helyzet, ha valaki direkt megkérdezné őket, hogy figyelj, tegnap este Malkinnak tényleg kötéskrízise volt, akkor gondban lennénk.

– Ugye, nem arra utalsz, hogy igennel felelnének? – kérdezte Rutherford.

– Természetesen nem – válaszolta –, de egy játékos, akinek gyengék a pajzsai, hiába mondja azt, hogy nem, ha közben az érzései kétszer olyan hangosan kiabálják az ellenkezőjét. Szerencsére senki nem fogja ezt megkérdezni tőlük, mert senki nem tudja, hogy kérdezni kellene. És ha Sid és Geno sérüléséről érdeklődnek, és kiderül, hogy valamelyikük hazudik? Nem az lenne az első eset az NHL történetében, hogy egy csapat hamis információkat ad ki egy játékosról – mondta szárazon.

– Úgy érzem, le kell kopognom, amikor ezt mondom – szólalt meg Rutherford egy óvatos mosollyal –, de ha jól hallom, kézben tartjuk a dolgokat. Mario, mit gon…

– Mondhatok valamit? – vágott közbe Sid hirtelen. A kötésen át, Zsenya érezte az idegességét, de a nélkül sosem jött volna rá, hogy a nyugalma nem több mint egy hasznos álca: a hangja egyenes, a tartása laza volt.

Rutherford meglepetten bólintott, Sid pedig nem teketóriázott sokáig. Pontosan tudta, mit akar mondani.

– Az egész megbeszélés abból a feltételezésből indul ki, hogy a kötésünknek titokban kell maradnia.

– Szeretnéd nyilvánosságra hozni? – kérdezte Jen meglepetten.

Sid megrázta a fejét, majd továbbra is nyugalmat tettetve megmagyarázta:

– Nem ezt mondtam. Csupán azt, hogy a köztünk lévő kötelék bizonyos törvény adta jogokkal jár, és ha ezekkel a jogokkal élni szeretnénk, lehet, hogy a kötésnek napvilágra kell kerülnie. Ezek a jogok nagyon fontosak a számunkra, tekintve, hogy ez volt a fő oka, amiért a kötelék mellett döntöttünk. – Sid Zsenya felé fordul megerősítésért, ő pedig bólintott. – Szóval, ha szükségessé válna ennek a döntésnek a meghozatala ahhoz, hogy élhessünk a jogainkkal, az fontosabb lenne, mint a magánszféránk. – Az arca továbbra is laza és zavartalan maradt, holott az idegessége egyre mélyült: lassan Zsenya gyomra is szimpátiafájásokat produkált.

– A törvény adta jogokon azt érted, hogy külön-külön nem adhatunk el benneteket – mondta Mario.

Most Zsenya szólalt meg:

– Igen – mondta mindkettejük nevében. Egységes frontot képviselnek, ideje, hogy ezt meg is mutassák.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Rutherford felnevetett.

– Szinte bármely más esetben aggodalommal töltete el, ha a keretben kellene tartanom egy él játékos kötéstársát, de ti ketten? – Hátradőlt a székben, és fürkészően Sidre pillantott. – Megértem az aggodalmaidat, Sid. Most minden rózsás és szép, de várjunk csak, amíg valamelyikőtök összeszed egy csúnya sérülést. Tudom, hogy erre gondolsz; de fiam, a kötésetek gyógyító kötelék. Amitől annyira félsz: az hogy egyikőtök lesérül, míg a másik egészséges, az veletek soha nem fog megtörténni. Egy igát húztok, amíg mindketten ki nem dőltök, és őszintén, ennél jobb helyzetet el sem tudok képzelni.

– Nem igazán a sérülések miatt aggódok – mondta Sid könnyed hangon, pedig Zsenya tudta, hogy Rutherford kis szónoklata koránt sem nyugtatta meg. – Sok egyéb tényező van, ami nemkívánatossá tehet egy játékost. Egy új rendszer, amibe többé nem illik bele, vagy súrlódások az edzővel…

– Mike, szerintem most jobb lenne, ha befognád a füled – szólt Rutherford szárazon. – Sidney, ha ennek a csapatnak valaha olyan edzője lesz, akivel nem tudsz együtt dolgozni, és valamelyikőtöknek mennie kell, az nem te leszel. Sajnálom, Mike!

– Mit? – érkezett Mike hangja a kihangosítón keresztül. – Be volt fogva a fülem.

– Fiam, értem, amit mondasz – folytatta Rutherford. – Értem, hogy fenyegetni próbálsz. – Zsenya összerezzent, de Rutherford nem tűnt dühösnek. – Nem gondolok emiatt rosszat rólad, csak elmondom, hogy nem szükséges, és nem hiszem, hogy valaha az lenne, úgyhogy ne cselekedj elhamarkodottan!

– És ha egyszer mégis szükséges lesz? – kérdezte továbbra is mereven Rutherfordra bámulva.

– Akkor olyan elhamarkodott lehetsz, amennyire csak akarsz. A csapat ki fog bírni egy-két botrányt – vetette közbe Mario, mire Rutherford bólintott, de láthatóan nem örült a közbevágásnak.

– Ha már a nyilvánosságra hozatalról beszélünk – kezdte Mike –, nem kell a kötést regisztrálni a ligánál? Ez hogy működik? 

Zsenya először meglepődött, hogy ezt kérdezni kell egyáltalán, de aztán rájött, hogy eddig egyetlen pár sem volt a pingvinek közt, és furcsa mód megnyugtatta, hogy a helyzet a menedzsment számára épp olyan új, mint számukra.

Mario szólásra nyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta, és az orvoshoz fordult.

– Sindhu?

Dr. Shridhar megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem kell regisztrálni. A különböző érzékszervi kötelékeket igen, de azokat is csak azért, mert könnyen csalásra adna lehetőséget, ha az egyik kötéstárs új csapathoz igazol. A gyógyító kötések esetében ez opcionális, és tekintve a liga adatbiztonsági rendszerét – itt röviden elfintorodott – határozottan amellett vagyok, hogy amit nem muszáj, ne osszunk meg velük.

– Akkor ne tegyük – értett egyet Rutherford, majd savanyúan így folytatta. – Nem örülök neki, hogy nekem kell megtennem, feltételezem, senki nem akarja kimondani, de valakinek muszáj. Tény, hogy hosszútávon sokkal kevesebb gondunk lenne, ha a mostani kötésetek mellett választanátok női kötéstársat is. Sidney! – Hirtelen megtorpant, aztán félszegen azt mondta: – Ha helyesek az információim… ez számodra nem igazán járható út…

Zsenyát régóta furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy a Pittsburgh Penguins vezetősége mégis hogyan kezelte Sid szexuális orientációját. Az első évében, de igazán még a másodikban sem volt tisztában vele, hogy Sid meleg, aztán valamikor a harmadikban egyszer csak… tudta. Senki nem mondta, különösen nem Sid, mégis rajta ragadt, mint ahogy a helyi tájszólást szedi fel az ember, ha elég ideig él egy helyen. Az évek alatt megfigyelte, hogy abból lehet a legkönnyebben megállapítani, ki mennyi ideje van a csapatnál, hogy megpróbálja-e Sidet lányokkal összehozni és megenged-e magának bizonyos vicceket a veteránok között. Szóval nem volt _titok,_ nem igazán – Sid néha utalt rá azok előtt, akik már tudták – de beszélni nem beszéltek róla soha. Zsenya néha elgondolkozott rajta, a menedzsment körében mindez hogyan működhetett. A kezdetektől gyanította, hogy tudnak róla, és amit most Rutherford mondott, végleg megerősítette, de mégis hogyan? Honnan tudták? Létezett vajon egy titokzatos dosszié, amit minden általános igazgató továbbadott az utódjának, benne egy darab fecnivel, hogy ’Sidney Crosby meleg’?

Sid közönyösen fogadta Rutherford feszélyezettségét.

– Valóban – mondta egy határozott pillantással. Zsenya érezte, hogy nem lepődött meg, csak kicsit ideges, de az is jobbára Zsenya miatt. Az oka is hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, amint Rutherford Zsenya felé fordult.

– Geno, tudom, hogy most nehéz erre gondolnod, de azt hiszem, magad is láthatod, milyen hasznos lenne, ha felkészültebbek lehetnénk egy esetleges szivárogtatás esetén. Egy másik kötés elmondhatatlanul előnyös lenne, nem csupán a csapat, hanem a… – kezdte a férfi, de Zsenya egy kézmozdulattal leintette.

– Egy kötés a látszat kedvéért? – Hevesen megrázta a fejét; az undor, mint egy nagy kabát borult köréje. – Nem fogok azért összejönni lánnyal, hogy mutogathassam. Egy életre szóló kötés előnyért és haszonért? Soha! – Kezeivel szorosan markolta a szék karfáját, miközben hidegen fixírozta az előtte ülő férfit. – Tudom, hogy maga amerikai, és nem akar megsérteni, de ilyet ne mondjon nekem! Oroszországban kötés személyes, fontos lépés. Nem beszélünk úgy, mintha csak… csak üzlet lenne. Nem! – mondta élesen, egy újabb határozott kézlegyintéssel. – Erről többé nem beszélünk. Soha. Rendben?

Egy percig senki nem szólalt meg, és úgy tűnt, mind Mario, mind Rutherford meghökkent, de a köteléken át érezte Sid jóváhagyását, és egyedül ez számított. A hallgatást végül egy torokköszörülés törte meg a vonal túlsó végén.

– Tehetnék egy javaslatot? – kérdezte Jen.

– Kérlek! – mondta Mario.

– Egyetértek, hogy legyünk felkészültek, ha a dolog kiderülne, de ez még nem történt meg. Lehetőségekről beszélünk. Azt javaslom, hogy hagyjátok a csapatomra a tervek kidolgozását. Azonnal nekiállunk, hogy felvázoljunk pár vészhelyzeti forgatókönyvet, aztán leülök Siddel és Genóval, amint visszaértem Pittsburghbe. Ti csak foglalkozzatok azzal, hogy a jégen minden rendben menjen, a többit bízzátok rám.

– Egyetértek – szólt Mike. – Újabb és újabb meccsek állnak előttünk.

– Igen, így logikus – hagyta rá Rutherford is. – Dr. Shridhar, mit várhatunk a kötéstől általánosságban?

A nő megköszörülte a torkát.

– A jégen megkapják mindazt az előnyt, amivel egy kötelék általában jár: a másik jelenlétének fokozott térbeli érzékelése; rálátás a másik terveire: hogy épp mire koncentrál; szóval mindent, amitől a kötéstársak olyan nagy előnyt jelentenek, ha egy sorban vagy egységben játszatják őket. A kötéstársak passza soha nem téved. Soha.

– Ez tetszik – mondta Mike örömködve.

– A jégen kívül, a gyógyító kötésnek köszönhetően mindketten sokkal gyorsabb tempóban épülnek fel egy sérülés után. Apró sérülések, mint egy húzódás vagy rándulás egy napon belül meggyógyulnak, a komolyabbak legalább háromszor olyan gyorsan, mint normál esetben. A hátulütője, hogy ha a sérülés nagyon komoly, az mindkét játékost kiüti a gyógyulás idejére, az előnye viszont, hogy jóval hamarabb újra csatarendbe állíthatóak, mint a kötés előtt.

A pár perccel korábban még feszült hangulatot, szinte győzelmi öröm váltotta fel. Mario és Rutherford szélesen mosolygott, és Zsenya is nehéznek találta, hogy továbbra is komoly képet vágjon. Tudta, hogy a gyógyító kötés ritka és hatalmas dolog, de azt nem, hogy mennyire.

– Ez nagyszerű hír – lelkendezett Rutherford. – Nagyszerű! És a kötés már most működik?

– Igen – erősítette meg Dr. Shridhar. – Ha Sidney vagy Jevgenyij eltörné a lábát az irodából kifelé menet, ami remélem, hogy nem történik meg, a sérülés lehet, hogy átszállna, de azonnal beindulna a gyorsított ütemű gyógyulás.

– Akkor azt hiszem, hogy a következő meccsen a Rangers ellen már játszhatnánk is – mondta Sid, a két nap múlva esedékes, otthoni meccsükre utalva.

– Nem akarok senkit siettetni a felépüléssel – kezdte Mike aggodalmaskodva. – Nyugodtan pihenjetek és gyógyuljatok, amíg szükséges. Az egyikőtöknek sem jó, ha túlerőltetitek a testeteket, amikor még… Úgy értem, nem akarom hátráltatni a gyógyulásotokat.

Zsenya enyhe zavarodottságot érzett Sid felől, aki azt mondta:

– A kötés gondoskodott az agyrázkódásról…

– Azt tudom… csak azt nem, hogy gondoskodott-e… tudod, tegnap éjszaka… feltételezem, kellett, hogy legyen valami sérülés – habogta szerencsétlenül. – Nem akarom siettetni egyikőtöket sem azután…

Muszáj volt körülnéznie, hogy meggyőződjön róla, jól értette-e Mike utalását. Amint meglátta Dr. Shridhar lefagyott ábrázatát, mint aki épp egy autóbalesetet figyel, aztán Rutherford fintorgását, és Mariót, amint a kezébe temeti az arcát, végül Sid brutálisan fakó pillantását, legszívesebben a falhoz vágta volna a kihangosítót, vagy az asztalba verte volna a fejét. A magasságos istenre, ismerte Mike Sidet egyáltalán? Nem számít, hogy milyen téveszmék élnek a fejében a férfiak közti szexről, Sid soha nem bántana senkit, és ezzel bárki, aki egy kicsit is ismerte, tökéletesen tisztában kellett, hogy legyen. Ha Mike ezt nem tudta, akkor nem ismerte egyáltalán!

Egy fájdalmasan hosszú perc elteltével Dr. Shridhar mély levegőt vett, és egyenesen azt mondta:

– Miután olvastam Sidney és Jevgenyij leleteit, az az orvosi véleményem, hogy mindketten megfelelő fizikai állapotban vannak ahhoz, hogy játszhassanak. Azonnal.

Egy zavarba ejtő szünet után Mike így felelt:

– Mégis, gondolom, vannak egyéb… pszichológiai tényezők is. Ha játszani akartok, nem ültetlek ki benneteket, de szeretném biztosan tudni, hogy mindketten készen álltok.

Zsenya erre legalább tudta a választ.

– A legjobb, amit tehetek, hogy újra játszok. És szerintem Sid is.

– Valóban – értett egyet Sid. 

Rutherford bólintott.

– Akkor ezt fogjuk tenni. Ha senkinek nincs más hozzáfűznivalója, azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha ti ketten Dr. Shridharral mennétek, és elkezdenétek dolgozni a köteléken, Mike és Jen pedig visszatérne a csapathoz. – Mivel senki nem mondott semmit, folytatta. – Helyes. Uraim… tudom, hogy ez egy nagyon nehéz szituáció volt mindkettőtöknek, és valószínűleg továbbra sem lesz könnyű. Szeretném megköszönni, hogy a legjobbat hoztátok ki belőle, és biztosítani róla, hogy támogatunk benneteket, bármire is van szükségetek.

– Köszönöm! – mondta Sid, majd Zsenya is.

Mielőtt azonban kimehettek volna, Jen megszólalt:

– Sid, ha maradnál még egy pillanatra, szeretném megbeszélni, a ma esti Skype találkozódat a csapat többi tagjával.

Sid maradt, Zsenya pedig Marióval együtt elhagyta Rutherford irodáját. A folyosón a falnak dőlt, és reménykedett benne, hogy a férfi magára hagyja, de úgy tűnt a kérése nem talál meghallgatásra. Mario némán, alaposan megnézte magának, majd azt mondta:

– Ott bent, amikor azt mondtad, hogy megsértettünk, mert úgy beszéltünk a kötelékről, mintha csak üzlet lenne… hazudtál. – Éles szemmel nézett Zsenyára.

Zsenya mindig megfeledkezett róla, hogy Mario milyen jól olvas másokban – legalább olyan jól, mint Goncs – így nem volt értelme a tagadásnak.

– Igen – vallotta be. – Nem akarok második kötést, és nem akartam ezen vitatkozni. Gondoltam, így hamarabb abbahagyjátok.

Mario oldalra döntötte a fejét. Tekintete kifejezetten kíváncsinak tűnt.

– Miért vagy ennyire ellene egy második kötésnek? Semmi rossz nincs benne, ha két kötéstársad van, és ez jócskán megkönnyítené a… tudod. – Megvillantott egy kicsit törődött és kényszeredett mosolyt; de Zsenya nem értette; aztán halkabban folytatta. – Nem mondom, hogy a helyzet kevésbé lenne komplikált, de könnyebb lenne… megmagyarázni. Van egy barátnőd…

– Nincs barátnőm – vetette közbe röviden. _A kibaszott életbe, fel kell hívnia Okszanát, már biztos azt hiszi, alulról szagolja az ibolyát._ Suttsy hívása után érthető lenne. – De nem is számít. Nem akarok kötést valakivel, akit nem ismerek. Ráadásul – mert ez volt, ami igazán számított, és ezt Mario is biztosan megérti – Sidnek is rosszul esne. Úgy érezné, hogy a kötésünk nem fontos.

– És te nem akarod bántani Sidet – mondta a férfi sima hangon. 

Zsenya semmit nem tudott kiolvasni belőle. Kissé sértődötten vágott vissza:

– Persze, hogy nem akarom bántani Sidet. Sid a barátom, csapattársam, a… – Hirtelen elakadt, próbálva megfelelő szót találni rá, mit jelent Sid a számára; hogy Sid nagyszerű és bátor, okos és kedves. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy hibázott, amikor észrevette Mario pillantását. Már megint elfelejtette, milyen jól olvas másokban. Elpirult, tudta, hogy a férfi tisztán vette az érzéseit, miközben ő a megfelelő szó után kutatott.

– Óh! – mondta lágyan, és amikor Zsenya a szemébe nézett, Mario gyengéd tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – Nem tudtam.

Zsenya megrázta a fejét, és bosszúsan azt motyogta:

– Tegnap még azt hittem, senki nem tudja. Most kezdem hinni, hogy mindenki. – Ez persze nem volt igaz; egyedül Goncs jött rá eddig; de akkor is furcsa volt, hogy az érzés, ami eddig a legféltettebb titka volt, nem titok többé.

Mario elgondolkodva figyelte.

– Nem, nagyon jól titkolod. Inkább azon aggódtam, hogy Sid sokkal jobban érdekelt a kapcsolatotokban, mint te.

Zsenya nem igazán tehetett mást, minthogy egy kétkedő pillantásra méltassa a hallottakat, de Mario feltartott kézzel leállította.

– Nehéz megmondani, ha Sidről van szó – mondta a férfi halkan. – Csak azt tudom, hogy nagyon sokat jelentett számára, hogy átjártál, amikor mindketten lesérültetek. Tudom, milyen fontosak voltak számára azok a látogatások. Mindig örült, ha tudta, hogy jössz. De amikor meggyógyult a térded, nem jöttél többet, és… azt nagyon nehezen viselte. Azt viszont nem tudom, hogy ezt elmondta-e neked. Azt gondoltam, esetleg hívott, de te nemet mondtál.

– Nem – válaszolta mély, fájdalmas hangon. – Sosem mondta.

Mario bólintott.

– Nem igazán lep meg. Sidnek komoly mártír komplexusa van. Mások érdekeit a magadé elé helyezni igazán csodálatra méltó tulajdonság, de néha túlzásba tudja vinni.

– Tudom – válaszolta mélyen átérezve a problémát. Talán túl mélyen is, mert Mario felnevetett.

– Igen, azt látom – mondta mosolyogva. – És örülök neki. – Mario áthatóan ránézett. A mosoly lassan lehervadt az arcáról, és egy elgondolkozó pillantás vette át a helyét. – Azt hiszem, ez a kötés jót fog tenni Sidnek. Azt hiszem, jót fogsz tenni neki, de közben attól tartok, hogyha nem vigyázunk, ez csak egy újabb lehetőség lesz számára, hogy mártírt csináljon magából valamiért, vagy valakiért, és ez az utolsó dolog, amire szükségünk van.

Zsenya általában hagyta, hogy az idegen angol szavak elrepüljenek mellette, amíg a beszélgetőtársa mondandójának lényegét megértette, de Mario már kétszer használta ugyanazt a szót, így megkérdezte:

– Mi az a… mártír?

– Jó kérdés. – A férfi röviden összehúzta a száját, mintha gondolkodna. – A szó eredetileg olyan személyt jelentett, akit megöltek, mert nem volt hajlandó feladni a hitét. Siddel kapcsolatban az önfeláldozásról van szó: felesleges önfeláldozásról, vagy túl sok önfeláldozásról. Egészségtelen önfeláldozásról. 

Zsenya bólintott. Még nem állt rá készen, hogy elmondja Mariónak, Sid milyen áldozatot próbált máris hozni érte, bár sejtette, hogy a férfi egy lenne a kevesek közül, aki elhinné, ha mesélne Sid őrült ötletéről. Ehelyett csak annyit mondott:

– Hasznos szó.

– Valakinek, aki Siddel él egy kapcsolatban? Azt hiszem, létfontosságú – mondta szárazon.

Zsenya összerezzent. Logikus volt, hogy ezt gondolja. Az emberek többsége a kötelék miatt valószínűleg ugyanezt fogja feltételezni, holott…

– Nem kapcsolatban – magyarázta. – Csak barátok vagyunk.

Mario meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

– De te sze…

 _Az isten szerelmére, Sid bármelyik pillanatban kiléphet Rutherford irodájából!_ Nem törődve vele, hogy udvariatlan vagy sem, közbevágott:

– Igen, de Sid nem így érez. Segített, mert barát, csapatkapitány. Semmi több.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Mario kételkedve. – Bevallom, ez meglep.

– Máshogy gondolod? Azt hiszed, ő is… – Zsenya próbálta visszafogni a reménykedését; nem akarta lejáratni magát; de ha valaki tudhatta a kérdésére a választ, az Mario volt.

A férfi elgondolkodott.

– Sidnél nem egyszerű megmondani. Sosem mutatja ki igazán az érzéseit. Jobban kellene tudnod, hogyan érez, mint én. Én csak annyit tudok, hogy nagyon fontos vagy számára, és őszintén törődik veled. A világot jelented neki, Geno.

Ez mind szép és jó volt, de nem magyarázta meg Zsenya kérdését. Természetesen; jött rá kis késéssel; eleve ostobaság volt megkérdeznie. Még ha Sid viszonozza is az érzéseit, ha Mario ki is tudta ezt olvasni belőle, akkor sem mondaná el neki. Tisztességtelen lenne, és elárulná vele Sid bizalmát. Így aztán félretette Sid érzelmeinek a kérdését, és egyszerűen annyit mondott:

– Ő is nagyon sokat jelent számomra.

– Látom, és örülök neki. – Mario határozottan megmarkolta a vállát, és Zsenya számára hirtelen kellemetlenül nyilvánvalóvá vált a beszélgetésük „ismerkedés a szülőkkel” jellege. Rég átlépték a klubtulajdonos és játékos közti diskurzus kereteit. Mario folytatta: – Remélem, elkíséred Sidet valamikor vacsorára. – Ez megint nem oszlatta el az „ismerkedés a szülőkkel” benyomását. – És ha akármilyen problémád akad, legyen az a kötelék, vagy bármi más, hozzám mindig fordulhatsz.

– Köszönöm! – mondta, aztán kezet ráztak. Mégis mit tehetett volna? 

Ekkor megérezte Sid jelenlétét maga mögött, ám amikor megfordult, Sid még csak akkor lépett ki az irodából Dr. Shridhar oldalán – időbe fog telni, míg megszokja ezt a „fokozott térbeli érzékelés” dolgot, jött rá hirtelen. A doktor rájuk mosolygott, majd így szólt:

– Mario, ha nem bánod, most elrabolnám Jevgenyijt. Sok megbeszélnivalónk van.

– Menjetek csak – válaszolta. – Sid, átjössz vasárnap ebédre?

Sid igenlő bólintása után Mario magukra hagyta őket Dr. Shridharral.

– Az irodám a többi csapat-orvosi iroda mellett van – mondta maga után intve őket, végig a folyosón a lift felé. 

Miközben sétáltak, Sid hirtelen megszólalt:

– Köszönöm… amit Mike-nak mondott.

A nő savanyúan elfintorodott.

– Néhány hetero férfinek meglehetősen furcsa elképzelései vannak róla, hogy mit jelent, ha egy férfi egy másik férfivel létesít szexuális aktust – mondta sajnálkozva. Na, nem úgy, mintha ez az ő hibája lenne, csak egyszerűen, mint aki sajnálja, hogy így van. – Nem mondtam semmit, ami ne lenne igaz.

Miután beléptek a liftbe, Zsenyán úrrá lett egy nagyon kellemetlen gondolat.

– Azt mondja, látta a tegnapi orvosi leleteinket? A csapat hozzáférhet? Bárki hozzáférhet?

Tudta, hogy a profi sportolói lét egyet jelentett azzal, hogy a teste, beleértve az orvosi kórtörténetét is, nem a sajátja többé. Halványan még emlékezett rá, hogy aláírt egy meghatalmazást, ami különleges hozzáférést biztosított a csapat orvosai, edzői és vezetősége számára az aktáihoz, de ahogy eszébe jutott Sid őrült terve, alig tudott nyelni a torkát elszorító ijedtségtől, amint elképzelte, hogy a teljes edzői stáb elolvassa, ne adj’ isten, megszellőzteti a vizsgálati eredményeiket.

Dr. Shridhar valószínűleg megérezhette a riadalmát, mert megfordult, hogy a szemébe nézzen, és határozottan azt mondta:

– Egyáltalán nem. A csapatnak általában van hozzáférése az aktáihoz, de nem ezekhez. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki látta őket, és ez így is marad, amíg ön konkrét engedélyt nem ad valaki másnak.

– Jó – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, miközben kiléptek a liftből, és az orvosi szobák felé vették az irányt. Arra számított, hogy Sid felől is hasonló megkönnyebbülést érez majd, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Eleinte furcsállta, de amikor jobban belegondolt, már rájött miért. Ha a médiáról volt szó, Sid volt az egyik legóvatosabb ember a világon. Sosem engedte volna, hogy bármi hírverésre okot adó dolog bekerüljön az orvosi aktájába, amíg nincs teljesen a kezében az irányítás.

A doktor folytatta:

– És amit elmondanak, szintén bizalmas. Lehet, hogy a Pittsburgh Penguinstől kapom a fizetésem, de a jog és az orvosetika is megköveteli tőlem a titoktartást, és ez a kötelezettségem felette áll a csapattal kötött szerződésemnek. – Mire idáig érte a beszédben, egy ajtó elé érkeztek. Az ajtón tábla, rajta felirat: „Dr. Sindhu Shridhar, főorvos, kötésterapeuta”. A nő kinyitotta, intett nekik, hogy kövessék, aztán az asztal előtt álló két székre mutatott. Miután becsukta az ajtót, ő is az asztalhoz ment, és helyet foglalt az ellenkező oldalon, majd rájuk mosolygott. – Jól van, fiúk! Az aktáikból tudom, hogy mindkettejük szülei kötéstársak, így az alapokkal nem gyötröm magukat. Inkább beszéljünk arról, hogyan érinti majd a kötés az életüket, mint jégkorongozókat. Jól hangzik? 

Mindketten bólintottak.

– Remek! Először a távolságról. Ebből a szempontból minden kötés más. Egyesek meglehetősen jól bírják, ha a kötéstársak távol vannak egymástól; az érzékszervi kötelékek kifejezetten virágoznak tőle. A gyógyító kötések viszont nem ilyenek. Ha két hétnél tovább távol maradnak egymástól, valószínűleg megjelennek az első elvonási tünetek.

– Milyen távolságról beszélünk? – kérdezte Sid gyakorlatiasan.

– Ismétlem, minden kötés más – tárta szét a karját. – A gyógyító kötés meghálálja a fizikai közelséget, és mivel a maguk köteléke a képességeik miatt gyengébb, már csak ezért is ajánlatos egymás közelében maradniuk. Ez persze relatív, hisz itt több száz, akár ezer kilométerről van szó, és az azért elég nagy távolság.

– De az, hogy én Oroszországban, Sid meg Kanadában töltse a nyarat, ki van zárva – összegezte Zsenya.

– Valóban – bólintott az orvos. – Az egyetlen problémás pont az olimpiai válogatótábor lehet. Ha egy hétnél tovább tart, közbelépésre lehet szükség, de ezzel még három évig nem kell foglalkoznunk.

Zsenya szinte teljesen valószínűtlennek tartotta, hogy még három éven át titokban tudják tartani a történteket, és ha kiderül, nem kell aggódnia a válogatótábor miatt, de inkább megtartotta magának a véleményét. Dr. Shridhar aggódva méregette, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Sid megszólalt.

– Azt mondta, hogy a gyógyító kötések meghálálják a fizikai közelséget. Gondolja, hogy… össze kellene költöznünk?

A nő elgondolkozva ingatta a fejét jobbra-balra, végül így szólt:

– Nem muszáj, de hasznos lenne. Először is, ha megsérülnek, a fizikai közelség még jobban felgyorsítja a gyógyulási folyamatot. Másodszor… nézzék, nem kell egyfolytában egymás nyakán lógniuk, hogy a kötelék egészséges legyen – mondta, és hogy a szavait még inkább nyomatékosítsa, előre hajolt a fotelben –, de a közelség javítani fogja az általános érzelmi állapotukat, a testi egészségüket, a pszichológiai ellenállóképességüket, és valószínűleg jobban is fognak aludni tőle – mosolyodott el bánatosan. – Úgyhogy, ha azt kérdezik, hogy az összeköltözés következtében javulhat-e a jégen nyújtott teljesítményük, a válasz, valószínűleg igen, és elég régóta foglalkozom sportolókkal, hogy tudjam, ez milyen fontos maguknak.

Ez után a válasz után Zsenya nem igazán tehetett mást, mint hogy megpróbált lélekben felkészülni, hogy ezentúl Sid furcsa, üresen kongó házában kell majd élnie.

– Rendben, akkor egy gyors összefoglaló a gyógyító kötés működési mechanizmusáról. A kötés csak azokat a sérüléseket közvetíti, amiket a szervezet traumaként azonosít. Papírvágás és másnaposság nem, törött csont és agyrázkódás igen. Amikor a trauma megtörténik, a kötés azonnal átközvetíti a fizikai következmények felét a kötéstársra, így aki az eredeti sérülést elszenvedte, azonnal jobban lesz; egy fél agyrázkódás sokkal elviselhetőbb, mint egy egész. Ezután beindul a gyorsított ütemű gyógyulás, ami a közelség hatására tovább fokozódik. Elmondható, hogy a megosztott sérülésből a társak háromszor, négyszer olyan gyorsan felépülnek, mint amennyi ideig a gyógyulás normál esetben tartana.

– Tegnap este agyrázkódást kaptam, de ma teljesen rendben vagyok, és Sid is. Ez sokkal gyorsabb, mint háromszor. Sőt sokkal gyorsabb, mint négyszer – mutatott rá Zsenya.

Dr. Shridhar együttérzőn Zsenyára mosolygott.

– A rossz hírem az, hogy ez soha többé nem fog megtörténni. A kötéskrízis elhárításakor olyan hatalmas mennyiségű energia szabadul fel, amit a kötelék alapállapotában többé nem tud megismételni. Ezért képesek a kötéstársak egy emlék-kötelékben percek alatt egy életre való emléket megosztani egymással. Sajnos, soha többé nem fogják elérni ezt az eredményt. Sajnálom, tudom, hogy az nagyszerű lenne.

Sid lassan bólintott.

– A trauma következményei azonnal átadódnak… Ha valamelyikünk megsérül, a másik megsérül vele együtt.

Dr. Shridhar előre hajolt, és éles szemmel rájuk nézett.

– Röviden, igen. Hosszabban, dolgozni fogunk rajta. Ha egyikük megsérül a jégen, és a másik vele együtt, mindenféle ok nélkül kidől, az emberek előbb-utóbb megsejtik majd, hogy maguk kötéstársak, és ha jól értettem, ezt szeretnénk mindannyian elkerülni.

– Sid és én ritkán vagyunk együtt a jégen – ellenkezett Zsenya.

– Eddig így volt – mondta Sid –, de mostantól meg fog változni. Lehet, hogy a kötés miatt nagy rizikó egyszerre jégre lépnünk, de sokkal veszélyesebbek és hatékonyabbak leszünk, ha egy sorban játszunk, így Sullivan meg fogja kockáztatni.

– Nem kell aggódniuk – nyugtatta meg őket a doktor egy bíztató pillantással. – Megtanítom maguknak, hogyan tudják elnyújtani a trauma és az átvitel közti időt. Már pár extra másodperc lehetőséget nyújthat, hogy felkészüljenek, és okot találjanak rá, hogy miért estek el. Ez egy olyan probléma, amit gyakorlással és kemény munkával orvosolhatunk – hangsúlyozta, mire Sid határozottan bólintott.

– Máris tudja, mit kell Sidnek mondani – viccelődött Zsenya.

– Mint korábban mondtam – vigyorodott el Dr. Shridhar –, régóta foglalkozom sportolókkal. – Aztán felállt, és miután Sid és Zsenya követte, mindkettőjükkel kezet rázott. – Most menjenek haza! Holnap kezdjük a gyakorlást. Addig is, maradjanak egymás közelében az elkövetkező harminc órában. Pár méternél ne legyenek távolabb, amíg a kötés megszilárdul. Az után a városon belül nyugodtan mozoghatnak, rendben?

Miután mindketten nyugtázták a hallottakat, mélyen a gondolataikba merülve elhagyták az irodát. Megérkezve Zsenya autójához Sid megkérdezte:

– Hozzám menjünk, vagy inkább haza mennél?

– Nem kellenek a ruháid, vagy bármi más? – kérdezte tétovázva. Bár vágyott a saját otthona ismerős biztonságára, tudta, hogy ezzel Sid sincs másképp.

– Nem, még nálam van a bőröndöm. Mehetünk egyenesen hozzád.

– Oké, akkor menjünk hozzám – válaszolta megkönnyebbülten.

Ahogy kihajtottak a garázsból, Sid azonnal megkérdezte:

– Mit gondolsz arról, hogy együtt lakjunk?

– A dokinak igaza van. A legjobb a kötésnek és a játékunknak is, ha együtt lakunk. Szerintem jó ötlet – mondta, szinte biztosra véve, hogy Sid is egyetért.

– Ha így akarod, ám legyen, de vannak a játéknál sokkal fontosabb dolgok is – mutatott rá Sid, alaposan meglepve Zsenyát. – Nem akarok neked kellemetlenséget okozni, vagy az utadban lenni…

– Nem érzem magam kellemetlenül melletted – mondta, és bár ez nem volt teljesen igaz, mégsem Sid tehetett róla. – Jó lesz, nem mindig üres házra hazamenni.

Mikor végül Sid bólintott, Zsenya érezte az elégedettségét.

– Akkor holnap, talán elmehetnénk hozzám, hogy elkezdjük összepakolni a cuccaimat.

Zsenya meglepődve felé kapta a pillantását.

– Összepakolni? Sid, nem kell, hogy hozzám költözzünk. Költözhetünk hozzád is, ha…

De Sid csak a fejét rázta.

– Tudom, hogy utálod a házamat – mondta közömbösen, és hogy enyhítse a szavait, a végén halványan elmosolyodott. – Nincs is ezzel semmi baj, én sem kedvelem különösebben.

Zsenya még mindig nem szokott hozzá teljesen, hogy a pajzsai ellenére is képes megmondani, mikor hazudik Sid, és mikor mond igazat, és fogalma sem volt, hogy illendő-e rámutatni a hazugságára, de akkor is megtette:

– Szereted a házadat.

Sid savanyú képet vágott.

– Jó, szeretem, de… nem ragaszkodom hozzá érzelmileg. Szórakoztató projekt volt, és szeretem a tényt, hogy létezik, de tudom, hogy az nem egy igazi otthon. Nem úgy, mint a tiéd.

Nem igazán tudta, mit mondjon erre. Legtöbbször a saját házát sem érezte igazi otthonnak. Amikor a szülei meglátogatták, vagy a srácok átmentek, akkor igen; olyankor élet volt benne; de amint egyedül maradt zavarta az üressége. Próbálta megtölteni a személyiségével, amennyire csak tudta, és ez valamennyit segített – ha mást nem, annyit ezek szerint sikerült elérnie, hogy legalább Sid valódi otthonként gondoljon rá. Tulajdonképpen, bármilyen szörnyű is volt az egész helyzet, a gondolat, hogy valaki más kedvenc ételei ott legyenek a szekrényekben, a cipői a bejáratnál… melegséggel töltötte el, hasonlóval, mint amit a kötelék adott.

Amikor megérkeztek Zsenyához, felkísérte az emeletre Sidet, hogy választhasson magának egy hálószobát, majd étellel kínálta, de Sid kimentette magát, mondván, telefonálnia kell. Zsenya így egyedül találta magát a saját hálójában; dobogó szívvel szorította magához a mobilját. Neki is több emberrel kellett volna beszélnie – az ügynökével Gonccsal, a testvérével – de két hívásról biztosan tudta, hogy nem halogathatja. Megerősítve magát tárcsázott. A kevésbé ijesztővel kezdte.

Amikor a vonal túlsó végén meghallotta Okszanát – _Helló! Zsenya, te vagy az?_ – a hangja teljesen felmondta a szolgálatot. Némán ült az ágy szélén, és a gombóctól a torkában képtelen volt megszólalni.

– _Zsenya?_ – kérdezte a nő ismét, majd a rá oly jellemző otrombasággal; óh, mennyire szerette ezt benne; még hozzátette: – _Élsz még? Csak, mert a csapattársad azt mondta, hogy fel fogod dobni a talpad, ha nem utazok Amerikába, hogy dugjunk egyet, és mivel még mindig Moszkvában vagyok…_

Az ajka akarata ellenére is mosolyra húzódott.

– _Még nem haltam meg, Ksziuska_ – suttogta. Olyan sok minden megváltozott, de az, hogy Okszana ugyanaz maradt, akinek mindig is ismerte, elcsitította a szíve remegését. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a nő most sem fog kesztyűs kézzel bánni vele.

– _Láthatóan nem haltál bele a puncim hiányába. Azt hiszem, most meg kellene sértődnöm._

– _De nem sértődsz meg._

A nő rövid hallgatás után megszólalt: 

– _Nem, inkább megkönnyebbültem._ – Zsenya nem számított ilyen őszinteségre. – _A csapattársad, aki felhívott… nagyon aggódott érted._

– _Már jól vagyok_ – mondta, pedig mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy hazudik. – _Találtam valakit, aki átsegített a krízisen._

Újabb csend fogadta a vonal másik végén.

– _Ő volt az, ugye?_

Zsenyának nem kellett megkérdeznie, kire gondol. Tudta, hogy a nő sem igazán kérdésnek szánta, de legalább nem hangzott dühösnek. Sokkal inkább beletörődőnek tűnt, talán egy kicsit mulattatta is a helyzet.

– _Igen._

– _Mégsem valami boldog a hangod. Azt ember azt hinné, madarat lehet veled fogatni most, hogy minden álmod tárgya végre az ágyadban kötött ki._

– _Nem minden álmom_ – tiltakozott, mire Okszana felhorkant.

– _Olyan kis illedelmes vagy, Zsenya. Az orosz anyák szeme fénye. De félretéve az illedelmességet, nem valami egészen másra kellene most használnod a szádat, mondjuk faszszopásra, mint hogy velem beszélgess?_

Zsenya a meglepetéstől félrenyelt. Hosszan köhögött, mire végre kinyögte:

– _Te viszont egyáltalán nem vagy illedelmes._

– _Ne terelj, Zsenya! Miért nem a jegygyűrűválasztással vagy elfoglalva?_

– _Nem viszonozza az érzéseimet, Ksziuska. Sosem viszonozta_ – mondta fáradtan. Nem tette hozzá, hogy _mint ahogy már milliószor elismételtem neked_ , nem lett volna értelme. Épp ezért szakítottak: hogy elkerüljék a vitákat, amiért Okszana folyamatosan másodhegedűsnek érezte magát Zsenya szívében.

– _Majd fogja_ – erősködött a nő, és bár kicsit élcelődő volt, nem lehetett nem hallani az őszinte buzdítást a szavaiban. Sosem érdemelte meg. – _Csak szexelned kell vele. Majd a farkaddal eléred, hogy beléd szeressen_.

Zsenya felnevetett, és érezte, hogy enyhült a feszültség a vállaiban.

– _Nem hiszem, hogy így működne._

– _Nálam működött_ – vetette oda Okszana vidáman, mire mindkettőjükből egyszerre tört ki a kacagás, ahogy csak régi jó barátokból tud. Amikor elcsitultak, Okszana gyengéden megintette. – _Most viszont tedd le a telefont, mert tudom, hogy csak azért engem hívtál, hogy addig se kelljen a szüleiddel beszélned._

– _Túl jól ismersz_ – nyögte bánatosan.

– _Valóban_ – értett egyet durcásan, de Zsenya tudta, hogy ez csak játék.

Korábban sosem merte megkérdezni – túl pofátlannak tartotta – de mindenképpen tudnia akarta a választ, így megkockáztatta:

– _Jó hozzád? Az új hódolód… Ilja. Boldoggá tesz?_

– _Most komolyan, mindent megteszel, csak hogy ne kelljen felhívnod őket?_ – A hangsúlyából érezte, hogy a nő a szemét forgatja, de aztán finomabbra váltott. – _Nem olyan jó vele az ágyban, mint veled, de azt hiszem, mindketten megtanultuk, hogy az koránt sem elég egy kapcsolathoz._ – Kis szünet után, ami épp annyira volt csak elég, hogy Zsenya elfintorodjon, még hozzátette: – _Igen, Zsenya… nagyon kedvelem._

– _Örülök! És… szeretlek_ – mondta habozva, de ha egyszer igaz volt… – _Vigyázz magadra!_

– _Te is vigyázz magadra!_ – mondta neki komoly hangon. – _Nem akarok a politikáról beszélni, mert tudni sem akarok róla, de… Zsenya, hatalmas veszélyben vagy. Ajánlom, hogy megérje!_ – A nő felsóhajtott, aztán folytatta, mielőtt Zsenya megszólalhatott volna. – _Tudom, hogy te úgy érzed, megéri. Ha mégsem, kikaparom a szemét!_

– _Köszönöm!_ – válaszolta, és újra felnevetett.

– _Ne kelljen ennyit várnom a következő hívásodra!_ – rótta még meg Okszana búcsúzóul, aztán bontotta a vonalat.

Szóval ez volt a könnyű hívás. A neheze ezután következett.

Zsenya soha életében nem gondolt rá komolyan, hogy elmondja a szüleinek, hogy a férfiakhoz is vonzódik. Lehet, hogy ettől rossz fiú volt, de ez az igazság. Rossz esetben fájt volna nekik, jó esetben folyamatosan aggódhattak volna miatta, ráadásul nem is tűnt igazán fontosnak. Sid, az egyetlen, aki számított, úgysem lehet az övé, az előtte lévő fiúk pedig – mert mind fiúk voltak, soha egyetlen férfit sem érintett az után, hogy átment az NHL-be – nem jelentettek semmit.

A legtöbb srác a csapattársa volt, de volt egy, aki más volt, mint a többiek – az osztálytársa, Aljosa – és ha őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett látnia, hogy ő talán mégis csak számíthatott volna. Ha akkor kinyitja a szemét, talán megtanulhatott volna magáról valamit: abból, ahogy a lélegzete elakadt, amikor Aljosa közel hajolt hozzá, hogy elmagyarázzon egy kémiai egyenletet, és a szőke haja a szemébe hullott; vagy abból, hogy mennyire szeretett volna a földre csúszni, miután Aljosa szájába élvezett, hogy megízlelhesse magát az ajkain.

Aljosa valószínűleg sokkal óvatosabb volt, mint ahogy emlékezett – különösen annak fényében, hogy milyen nehéz volt akkor is és most is a hozzá hasonlók helyzete Oroszországban – és a Zsenya iránti érzései sem lehettek annyira egyértelműek, mint ahogy azt annak idején gondolta. Ahhoz mindenesetre elég volt, hogy az ostoba, tinédzser énje észrevegye, és ennek az ostoba tinédzser énjének elég tapasztalata volt a csapattársakkal való feszültség-levezetésben, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül közölje a fiúval, megengedi neki, hogy kielégítse, ha éppen arra van hajlandósága. A mostani, kevésbé ostoba énje már mélységesen szégyenkezett az akkori viselkedése miatt. Szégyellte, hogy Aljosa édes pirulását és az izmos karjait fürkésző éhes tekintetét jogos jussának tekintette csupán, és hogy úgy viselkedett, mintha még ő tett volna szívességet neki, amikor engedte, hogy megérintse. Amikor végül Aljosa óvatosan, már-már felkészülve a verésre megkérdezte, hogy leszophatja-e, Zsenya azt is úgy fogadta, mint a dolgok természetes rendjét.

Szégyenkezve kellett belátnia, hogy épp úgy gondolkozott annak idején, mint ahogy Sid is mondta: hogy az egész nem jelentett semmit, hisz Aljosa volt az, aki a farkát szopta, ő volt a meleg – édes, karcsú, csendes, félénk mosolyú kis könyvmoly – nem pedig Zsenya – a harcos, magas, erős jégkorongozó – aki büszkén állt Aljosa felett, miközben ő a lábai előtt térdelt. Zsenya már akkoriban is kellemetlenül érezte magát ezek miatt a gondolatok miatt, de nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Csak amikor Siddel megismerkedett, és ostoba módon belehabarodott, akkor nézett vissza az Aljosával való kapcsolatára, és akkor látta csak meg, milyen galád módon bánt a fiúval.

Ha kevésbé lett volna seggfej, már réges-régen elmondta volna a szüleinek. Hazavitte volna Aljosát, hogy megismerkedhessenek, és felvállalta volna, hogy járnak, miközben a fiú kezébe kapaszkodott volna az asztal alatt, várva az elkerülhetetlent. De akkor még olyan fiatal és ostoba volt. Srácokkal kavarni lényegtelen semmiségnek tűnt csupán, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy elhitesse magával, hogy az egésznek semmi köze ahhoz, ki is ő valójában. És bár Aljosával néha több volt; elég fontos hozzá, hogy egyszer-kétszer megforduljon a fejében, hogy beszéljen róla; legtöbbször mégsem jelentett eleget.

Zsenya tisztában volt a játékszabályokkal – srácokkal lenni nem volt több, mint az élvezet egy könnyen elérhető, kényelmes formája. Becsukod a szemed, vagy átnézel a másik válla fölött, de soha nem nézel lefelé. Sokan csinálták, még azok is, akiknek volt barátnőjük. Zsenya is csak egy volt közülük; mindig ezt mondta magának. Az egész nem jelentett semmit, és akár meg is esküdött volna, hogy nem futotta el a nyál a száját, amikor titkos pillantást vetett a kezében lévő kemény, vaskos farokra; a szíve nem dobogott hevesebben, amikor meghallotta a másik élvezetteli nyögését; és a hasa sem remegett izgatottan, amikor utána az ágyában fekve lenyalogatta az ondómaradványt az ujjairól, vagy a tenyerébe temette az arcát, hogy megérezzen valamit az illatából.

A fiúkkal amúgy is más volt, mint a lányokkal. A lányokba mindig belehabarodott, mindig volt egy, aki elcsavarta a fejét a kacagásával, a kecsességével vagy a nyaka büszke tartásával. A fiúkat kívánta, de csak három volt, akik iránt valaha többet érzett. Misa, Aljosha és végül Sid. Sid, aki a puszta létével darabokra tépte Zsenya gondosan felépített, hazugságból szőtt védőhálóját. Misa hokijátékos volt, két évvel idősebb Zsenyánál; a többieknél alacsonyabb, de gyors, mint a rakéta és állhatatos a letámadásnál. Soha, egyetlen egyszer sem közeledett hozzá, még az utazások alatt sem, amikor megtehette volna – a szíve veszettül kalapált, valahányszor Misa végigszáguldott a jégen, és nem bízott benne, hogy magában tudná tartani az érzéseit, ha megérintené. Aljosa szép volt, mint egy lány – a haja szőke, a szeme világos – és hihetetlenül okos volt. Néha angolul és franciául beszélt Zsenyához, amit egyedül tanult meg, vagy japánul, amivel akkoriban foglalkozott. Mindig segített a házijában, hiába járt Zsenya egy osztállyal fölötte.

Hazugságok garmadájával áltatta magát; hogy Misa és Aljosa is csak egy megingás volt. Amit Misa iránt érzett nem volt több csodálatnál és tiszteletnél, Aljosa pedig összezavarta a lányos törékenységével és szépségével, és amit akkor érzett, amikor együtt voltak, nem volt más, mint Aljosa vágyának önző visszhangja. Sid az összes hazugságát a porba döntötte. Esélyük sem volt a Sid iránt érzett sóvárgás ellen, amikor ránézett, vagy amikor Sid szájára és kezeire gondolva elégítette ki magát. Pontosan tudta, hogy Sid nem megingás. Zsenya csodálta, de az érzései jóval túlmutattak szimpla csodálaton; és bár Sid helyes volt, semmi lányos nem volt benne. Kénytelen volt szembenézni a valósággal. Valójában nem esett túlzottan nehezére – jól ismerte magát, erre mindig büszke volt, és bizonyos szinten régóta tudta az igazságot.

És most – gondolta elszorult torokkal – lehet, hogy az egész világ megtudja majd. Ha nem is azonnal, előbb-utóbb mindenképpen. Bármennyire is szerette volna elhinni, hogy elevickélhet a visszavonulásáig hátralévő tíz, tizenöt évben anélkül, hogy bárki rájönne, és minden marad a régiben… a szívében tudta, hogy erre nincs esély. Túl sok ember tudott róla, túl sokan éltek a világban, akik képesek voltak kiolvasni belőle, és túl kevés idejük volt, hogy megtanulják kontrollálni a köteléket.

Ha innen szemlélte a dolgokat – és kényszerítette magát, hogy igenis így, reálisan gondolkodjon – belátta, hogy nem rajta múlik, hogy a szülei tudomást szereznek-e a férfiak iránti vonzódásáról vagy sem. Egyedül abban dönthet, hogyan tudják meg: egy újságcímből, vagy a saját fiuktól. Nem voltak illúziói, ha az orosz sajtó reakcióiról volt szó. Gond nélkül el tudta képzelni, miket írnak majd, ha napvilágra kerül a kötelékük. Kegyetlenek lesznek és durvák. Nem csak neki fog fájni, de mindazoknak is, akik számára fontos. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a szülei egy rosszindulatú újságcikkből értesüljenek. 

Már a gondolat is rémisztő volt. Elképzelte, hogy az apját az éjszaka közepén, legmélyebb álmából veri fel a telefon csörgése, bágyadtan beleszól a kagylóba, mire a vonal túlsó végén egy hang azt kérdezi: – _Vlagyimir Nyikolajevics, csalódott, amiért a fia egy köcsög?_

Vagy az anyja, amint épp pelmenit készít a konyhában. Lisztes kézzel nyúl a kagyló után, a vállával tartja a füléhez, amikor meghallja a riportert: – _Vállalja a felelősséget, amiért a fia egy perverz lett? Ugye tudja, hogy az anya hibája, ha selejtes lesz a gyerek?_

Nem, ezt nem teheti meg velük. Bármennyire is fájni fog, ha elutasítják, nem akarta, hogy a jelenbeli nyugalmáért a jövőbeli szenvedésükkel fizessenek. Sokkal jobban szerette őket ennél. 

Ha a saját félelmei helyett erre koncentrál, talán képes lesz eléggé visszafogni a keze remegését, hogy tárcsázhasson. A telefon kicsöngött. Egy pillanatig reménykedett, hogy nem veszi fel senki, hogy egy pár napig még húzhatja, hogy nyer egy kis haladékot, amikor nem sző át mindent amúgy is a rettegés és a szívfájdalom, de akkor meghallotta a kattanást, amit az anyja hangja követett.

– _Zsenya, nem vártuk, hogy telefonálsz._

– _Szia, mama!_

Ez a két szó elég volt hozzá, hogy az anyja azonnal tudja, valami nagy baj van.

– _Zsenyácska, mi a baj?_ – kérdezte lágyan.

– _Papa ott van?_

– _Nincs. Elvitte a szomszéd kislányt a korcsolyaélezőhöz. Nekem nem mondhatod el?_

Talán gyáva volt, de megkönnyebbült.

– _Nem, csak szerettem volna egyszerre elmondani mindkettőtöknek, de te is elmondhatod neki. Mama… tegnap késő éjjel… kötéskrízisem volt._

Az anyja felszisszent.

– _Jól vagy, Zsenya? Túl vagy rajta?_

– _Igen, túl vagyok, és jól vagyok._ – Ez azóta sem lett igazabb, hogy Okszanának mondta, de az anyjának most erre van szüksége.

– _Ilyen korán… Zsenya, hogy történhetett ilyen korán? Tudod, hogy a családban mindenki…_

– _Nem néztétek a tegnapi meccset?_ – Amikor tudták, követték a versenyeit, de az időeltolódás miatt fárasztó volt fennmaradniuk. – _Megütöttem a fejem, az indította el. Legalábbis erre gyanakszanak._

Az anyja halkan mormolt valamit, amit Zsenya nem értett; talán egy imádság lehetett.

– _Nem volt listád, ugye?_ – kérdezte végül.

– _Nem, mama, de Sid segített._

Ahogy számított rá, hosszú csend fogadta. 

– _Jó ember_ – suttogta az anyja. – _Óh, Zsenya! Sajnálom! Annyira nagyon sajnálom!_

Hogy erőt gyűjtsön, keményen megmarkolta a sérült térdét.

– _Én nem. Nincs senki más, akinek jobban örültem volna_ – mondta egyszerűen.

– _Tudom, hogy Sidney jó ember. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vigyázott rád, de sajnálom, hogy egy férfinek kellett lennie. Remélem, nem emlékszel sok mindenre. Ne aggódj, idővel majd elfelejted!_

– _Én… én élveztem… mama!_

Visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Amikor eldöntötte, hogy elmondja nekik, az egész sokkal egyszerűbbnek tűnt, egy jövőbeni ötletnek csupán, de most, hogy megtette, a szíve őrült mód kalapált.

Az anyja kis gondolkodás után azt mondta:

– _A krízis tehet róla. Ne hagyd, hogy összezavarjon, Zsenya! Nem szeretném, ha emiatt kínoznád magad, és azt sem, hogy Sidneyvel komisz legyél. Kedves ember… nem az ő hibája, hogy_ ilyen. _Nagy szívességet tett az egész csapatnak, hogy magára vállalta._

Megkönnyebbülést kellett volna éreznie, hogy az anyja nem értette, de ehelyett arra gondolt, hogy most bármilyen nehéz legyen is, újra döntenie kell. Egy része – egy igazán jelentős része – csábítónak találta a gondolatot, hogy azt mondja, megpróbálja, és egyelőre annyiban hagyja a dolgot. Az igazság azonban az volt, hogy ha most nem teszi meg, ha most nem tudja összeszedni a bátorságát, sosem fogja. Ismerte magát ennyire. A félelem, hogy a szülei egy pletykalapból olvassanak róla, elég volt hozzá, hogy megacélozza magát, és kimondja, amit ki kellett mondania: érthetően, egyértelműen.

– _Mama, én tíz éve szerelmes vagyok Sidneybe. Okszana ezért szakított velem. Ezért nem randiztam azóta senkivel komolyabban. Amilyen Sid… én is olyan vagyok. Sajnálom, mama! Nem tudok rajta változtatni._

Néma csend borult köréjük. Amikor nem bírta tovább, halkan azt suttogta:

– _Mama?_

– _Csitt, Zsenya, gondolkozom!_ – mondta az anyja nagyot sóhajtva. – _Amikor először mondtad, meglepődtem, de most már nem vagyok annyira meglepve. Óh, kisfiam, miért kell mindig megnehezítened a saját helyzetedet?_

– _Nem direkt csinálom_ – ellenkezett.

– _Tudom… Akkor Okszanát soha nem szeretted?_ – kérdezte az anyja vonakodva, mint aki maga sem biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja a választ.

– _Dehogynem!_ – kiáltotta hadarva. – _Szerettem Okszanát. Mindkettőt… szeretem._

– _Adj egy kis időt anyádnak, hogy megeméssze!_ – sóhajtott fel újra. – _Tudod, hogy eleinte milyen kellemetlen volt számunkra Sidney közelében. Időbe telt, míg megszoktuk._

Igazság szerint Zsenya mostanra szinte el is felejtette, hogy a szülei tudnak Sid szexuális orientációjáról. Egyszer régen véletlenül meghallottak egy beszélgetésfoszlányt Zsenya és Goncs között, és később rákérdeztek Goncstól. Zsenya nem tudta, Goncs vajon mit mondhatott nekik, de arra emlékezett, hogy egy ideig mindig idegesek és zavartak voltak, ha találkoztak Siddel. De ez nagyon régen volt, és mostanában olyan jól kijöttek, hogy Zsenya el is feledkezett róla, bár akkoriban megerősítésnek vette, miért is rossz ötlet tájékoztatni őket a férfiak iránti vonzódásáról. Visszatekintve az idegesség felerősödött a gyomrában. Szinte fojtogatta a gondolat, hogy a szülei hasonló távolságtartással viseltessenek iránta. 

– _Olyan fiatal voltál, és úgy felnéztél rá. Egy szót sem beszéltél angolul… kihasználhatott volna…_

– _Sosem tette!_

– _Most már tudom_ – mondta szilárdan, és Zsenya látatlanul is tudta, hogy összevonta a szemöldökét a közbevágására. – _Idővel megláttuk, milyen kedves fiú. Apádat és engem úgy neveltek, hogy… rossz szemmel tekintsünk az olyanokra, mint ő, de nem tudtuk nem észrevenni, hogy milyen jó fiú, milyen jó ember. Szomorú, hogy ilyen, de nem ő tehet róla, és most azt akarod mondani, hogy te is ilyen vagy?_

– _Igen._

– _Akkor ti ketten… most egy pár vagytok?_ – kérdezte halkan, tétovázva; sosem beszélt vele így korábban.

– _Nem, Sid nem szerelmes belém, mama._ – Vajon megszokja valaha, hogy ezt mondja? 

Ekkor egy hangos szusszanást hallott a vonalban.

– _Néha alig ismerek magamra, amióta Amerikába költöztél. Egy részem azt mondja, jó, legalább elengedheted ezt az ostoba ábrándot és normális életed lehet, de egy másik részem azt kívánja, bár viszont szeretne, hogy tudjam, boldog vagy. A világ olyan gyorsan változik._

Zsenya szaporán szedte a levegőt. Szeretett volna összegömbölyödni az ágyban, de leginkább otthon szeretett volna lenni az anyjával, és érezni simogató ujjai hűvösét a homlokán, mint kisgyerek korában, amikor láz gyötörte.

– _Mama… nem haragszol?_

– _Nem számít, mit gondolok… Ahogy van, úgy van. Az érzéseiden semmi nem változtathat_ – mondta semlegesen.

– _Nekem számít_ – suttogta; szégyenkezve, amiért a hangja megremegett.

– _Óh, Zsenyácska! Szeretlek_ – mondta a nő tétovázás nélkül. – _Mindig szeretni foglak. Meglepődtem, nagyon hirtelen jött, de szeretlek. Mindig a fiam leszel, és ha most itt lennél, átölelnélek._

– _Köszönöm, mama!_ – nyögte rekedten.

– _Adj egy kis időt, hogy hozzá szokjak, és hogy elmondjam apádnak, jól van? De ez most nem is olyan fontos. Mondd, mi lesz a kötelékkel? Mit mondatok az újságoknak?_

A lehetséges NHL karrierjének végéről beszélni gyerekjátéknak tűnt a Sid iránti érzéseihez képest.

– _A média nem tud róla, és ha keményen dolgozunk, egy ideig még nem is fognak rájönni. A kötést… megtartjuk, tekintve, hogy gyógyító kötelék._

Az anyja felsóhajtott.

– _Ez jó hír… Jó tesz majd a karrierednek és Sidneyének is, de nehéz lesz eltitkolnotok._

– _Tudom_ – értett egyet Zsenya –, _de van egy kötésspecialistánk, aki segít nekünk. És… ha nem tudjuk tovább titkolni, Sidney azt mondta magára vállalja. Rákenhetek mindent, mondhatom, hogy kihasznált, és hogy… csak a lányokat szeretem, de nem fogom, mama. Nem bírnám megtenni._

– _Óh, kisfiam!_ – Zsenya biztos volt benne, az anyja a fejét csóválja. – _Milyen rendes ember… de nagyon nem ismer, ha azt hiszi, képes lennél ilyesmire. Még ha jó ötletnek tartanám, tudom, te akkor sem tennéd meg._

– _Jó ötletnek tartanád?_ – kérdezte Zsenya letörten.

– _Kedvelem Sidneyt. Nagyon bátor, hogy felajánlotta, és hálás vagyok neki. A fiam vagy, és bármi áron megvédenélek, de te nem ilyen vagy, és ezért büszke vagyok rád. Ő nyilvánvalóan megtenné_ – tette hozzá rövid szünet után. – _Talán több közös van bennünk, mint gondoltam._

– _Szeretlek, mama!_ – mondta Zsenya mosolyogva.

– _Én is szeretlek. Felnőtt ember vagy, meg tudod hozni a magad döntéseit. Ne törődj vele túl sokat, mit gondol róluk egy öregasszony._

– _De ha egyszer bölcs az az öregasszony_ – mondta félig incselkedve, félig komolyan. Megkönnyebbülten hallotta, hogy az anyja elneveti magát, és egy pillanatra minden olyan volt, mint régen. – _Puszi, mama!_

– _Puszi, Zsenyácska!_

Amikor letette a telefont, a keze még mindig remegett, de immár a megkönnyebbüléstől. Jobban ment, mint várta. Olyan jól, ahogy csak titokban merte remélni. Az anyja még azt is mondta, egy része azt kívánja, bárcsak Sid viszont szeretné, hogy boldog lehessen. Sosem gondolta, hogy valaha ilyesmit hall egy honfitársa szájából, még azoktól sem, akik a legjobban szerették, még a saját szüleitől sem. Még mindig nem tudta, az apja hogyan fog reagálni, de abban biztos volt, hogy az anyja megtalálja a megfelelő módot a tálaláshoz. Minden rendben lesz. Valahogy majd minden rendben lesz. Még mindig szeretik. Hagyta, hogy ez a gondolat teljesen átjárja az elméjét. Minden rendben lesz.

Mikor sikerült kissé megnyugodnia, Sid keresésére indult. A hálóban nem találta, pedig a csomagjai már ott voltak a kék szobában. Kiabálhatna, de ha még telefonál, az udvariatlannak tűnne – legalábbis ezt mondta magának, miközben lehunyta a szemét, és a kötésre koncentrálta a figyelmét. Ideje kipróbálni, mire elég a „másik jelenlétének fokozott térbeli érzékelése”. Hamar kiderült, hogy a szembecsukás teljesen felesleges. Semmiféle különösebb koncentrációt nem igényelt, hogy megérezze Sid jelenlétét, sőt, ha tudatosan összpontosított ahelyett, hogy az ösztöneire hagyatkozott volna, inkább kicsúszott a kezéből. Így aztán elindult a folyosón, és hagyta, hogy vigye a lába le a lépcsőn, míg meg nem érkezett a mosókonyha ajtajához. Már épp emelte a kezét, hogy bekopogjon, amikor meghallotta Sid hangját.

– Nem, apa!

Frusztráltnak hangzott, mint aki épp egy vita kellős közepén áll. Zsenya leengedte a kezét, nem akart zavarni.

– A jó kapitányságba az is beletartozik, hogy gondoskodsz a csapattársaidról. Igenis felelősségteljes voltam. Ezt várták el tőlem. Ezt várják el egy jó kapitánytól, te magad mondtad!

Zsenya nem akart hallgatózni. Már épp elfordult, hogy távozzon, amikor hirtelen éles, riasztó gyűlölet csapta meg a köteléken keresztül.

– Ez nem igaz, apa! – mondta már-már kiabálva, Zsenyát is meglepve a hangjába vegyülő elfojtott vadsággal. – Nem, apa! Apa… apa! NEM! Nem azért volt!

Minden ösztöne hevesen tiltakozott, hogy ilyen állapotban magára hagyja Sidet. Fittyet hányva a jó modorra, tehetetlenül téblábolt az ajtó előtt, és tovább hallgatta a beszélgetést.

– Óh, talán rá kellett volna hagynom az egyik hetero srácra? – kérdezte élesen. – Akkor mit gondolnál a kapitányi képességeimről?

Bármit is válaszolhatott az apja, Zsenya érezte Sid elutasítását.

– Nem, apa, az nem példamutatás. Apa, nem gondolhatok egyfolytában csak magamra!

Hosszú ideig csend volt, míg az apja a magáét mondta a túloldalon.

– Tudom – szólalt meg végül Sid. A harag lassan elpárolgott belőle, és rezignáltság vette át a helyét. – Tudom, hogy mit tettél, és nagyon hálás vagyok érte…

Sid elhallgatott, nyilván félbeszakították, majd ugyanott folytatta:

– Nagyon hálás vagyok, de tudod, Malkinék ugyanekkora áldozatot hoztak a saját fiukért.

Újabb szünet következett.

– Hát nekem számít – vágott vissza Sid. – Geno fontos számomra!

Megint szünet, aztán…

– Nem így volt – vicsorogta Sid. – Annyira nem vagyok önző, apa! Nem vagyok olyan… tudod, hogy akkor mi lennék?

Bármi is volt az apja reakciója, Sid megdöbbent, és keserves fájdalom öntötte el, ami sisteregve összekeveredett régóta cipelt kínjaival.

– N… nem! – A hangja olyan öreg és megfáradt volt, amilyennek Zsenya soha nem hallotta korábban. – Mert már az vagyok. Mindig is az voltam… és most, amikor életemben először ettől jobb kapitány lettem, jobban tudtam végezni a feladatomat… – Hirtelen elhallgatott. – A munkámat végeztem… – Sóhajtott. – Reméltem, hogy képes leszel ezt megérteni, de ha nem, az sem változtat semmin. Geno a csapattársam és a barátom. Sokat jelent nekem, és megteszek érte mindent, amit csak tudok, ha egyetértesz vele, ha nem. Csak szerettem volna, ha tudod, mi történt, mert gondolom olvastad a riportot a sérülésemről, és tudom, hogy aggódtál, azt pedig… nem akartam.

Ismét hosszú szünet; Sidből megállíthatatlanul csordogált tovább a csalódás.

– Jól van, apa. Mondd meg anyának, hogy szeretem! Szia!

Zsenya tétova lépést tett az ajtó felé, remélve, hogy egy kis vigaszt nyújthat Sidnek; ha többet nem is, a kötés ösztönös támogatását. Amikor az ajtórésen keresztül meglátta nyúzott arcát és vörös szemeit, akaratlanul feléje nyúlt, de Sid nem maradt sokáig tétlen, sóhajtott egyet, és újabb hívást indítva a füléhez fogta a telefont.

– Taylor, ráérsz? Ha órád van, vagy edzés… később is visszahívhatlak.

Bármi is volt a lány válasza, heves ellenkezésre késztette Sidet.

– Más miatt is telefonálhatok! – Egy másodperccel később azonban beismerte: – De igen, azért hívlak.

Az átszűrődő beletörődésből és elfogultságból Zsenya feltételezte, hogy a húga épp kioktatja. Amikor befejezte, Sid mintha felkészülne, kihúzta magát.

– Nézd, Tay, felhívtam apát, mert… Ezt senkinek nem mondhatod el – figyelmeztette. – Nem csak rólam van szó… Tegnap este a dallasi meccs után Geno kötéskrízisbe került. – Felsóhajtott, majd rövid hallgatás után hisztérikusan felnevetett. – Apa, természetesen, a szöges ellentét mondta. De igen, megtettem. Nagyon… – Megint elhallgatott. Mély levegőt vett, majd halkan, szinte suttogva azt mondta: – Nagyon féltem.

Zsenya mindennél jobban szerette volna a karjaiba vonni, de tudta, hogy ő is okozója volt Sid félelmeinek, és ezt nem törölhette el.

– Végül minden jól alakult. Úgy értem, attól függ, mit tekintesz jónak, de képzelheted apa miket mondott.

Zsenya épp eleget hallott a beszélgetésükből, hogy nagyon is el tudja képzelni; a torka égett, a keze ökölbe szorult a gondolatra. Úgy tűnt, Taylor is egyetért vele, mert Sid grimaszolva bólogatott.

– Jó! – sóhajtotta, és a hangja megint fáradtan csendült. – Ígérem, más miatt is felhívlak majd. Legalábbis megpróbálom…

Egy kérdés újra félbeszakította.

– Igen, Geno jól van. Úgy értem egészséges – bólogatott, aztán ismét szünet, és újabb kérdés következett, amire gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt. – Nem, megtartjuk. Gyógyító kötelék.

Bármi is történt a vonal túlsó végén Sid összerezzent, majd élesen a lányra szólt:

– Istenen, nem ordíts a telefonba, megsüketülök!

A dühe azonban nem tartott sokáig. Zsenya nézte, ahogy csendesen hallgat, aztán egy tétova mosoly jelent meg az arcán, pár perc múlva pedig kibuggyant belőle egy visszafogott kis nevetés. Zsenya végtelen hálát érzett Taylor iránt.

– Menj, nyugodtan menj vissza a tanulócsoportodhoz. Később még beszélünk… csak akartam, hogy…

Megint elhallgatott, mint akit félbeszakítottak, és amikor újra megszólalt a hangja nyers és rekedtes volt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bármi olyat tettem, amire büszke lehetnék, Tay, de… köszönöm, ez sokat jelent. Köszi, hogy meghallgattál… Mint mindig. Igen, és is szeretlek! Szia!

Zsenya úgy tervezte, hogy ad egy kis időt Sidnek, hogy összeszedje magát, mielőtt kopogna, de amint letette a telefont, Sid azonnal megszólalt:

– Gyere be!

Zsenya meglepetten hátrahőkölt, pedig gondolhatta volna, hogy a másik jelenlétének fokozott térbeli érzékelése, amit Sid kereséséhez használt, nyilvánvalóan mindkét irányba működik. Szégyenkezve nyitotta ki az ajtót. Vajon mióta tudta Sid, hogy odakint van? Remélte, hogy az apjával való vitája elterelte annyira a figyelmét, hogy nem vette észre azonnal, amint megérkezett. Nagyon-nagyon remélte.

– Sajnálom, hogy hallgatóztam – kezdte szabadkozva, de Sid leintette.

– Semmi gond! Nekem is mindig kellemetlen, ha valakit telefonálás közben kell zavarnom. Beszélni szeretnél valamiről?

Zsenya jól tudta, Sid mennyire magának való, és biztos volt benne, hogy egyáltalán nincs rendben, hogy hallgatózott, de mivel Sid nem tűnt bosszúsnak, nem akart vitatkozni. Inkább azt mondta:

– Éhes vagyok. Gondolom, te is. Gyere a konyhába, rendeljünk valamit! 

Sid ellenkezve követte:

– Főzhetnék is.

– De én most vagyok éhes – nyüszögte Zsenya kérlelő tekintettel.

Sid bár szemforgatva, de beleegyezett: kínait rendeltek, és a nappaliban vártak a futárra.

– Felhívod a srácokat? – kérdezte Zsenya.

– Aha – nézett az órájára szemöldök ráncolva. – Úgy negyven perc múlva. Remélem, hamar ideér a kaja.

– Én is beszélhetek velük, vagy azt akarják, csak a kapitány beszéljen?

Sid bizonytalanul méregette.

– Ha szeretnél, persze, hogy beszélhetsz. Mike csak arra gondolt, hogy nyilvánvalóan… szükséged lesz egy kis időre. Nem akarnak sürgetni.

Zsenya türelmetlenül felhorkant.

– Mike azt hiszi, olyan vagyok, mint hímes tojás, könnyen eltörök. Te is ezt hiszed?

– Nem – nyugtatta meg Sid, és Zsenya érezte, hogy teljesen komolyan mondta. – Nem… nem gondolom, hogy ne lennél képes rá, hogy szembenézz velük… Tudom, hogy menne… csak… Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy szeretnél, és szerintem Mike is így volt vele.

– Miért gondolod, hogy nem akarok a srácokkal beszélni? – kérdezte borúsan.

Sid tétovázott, és bármilyen helytelen is volt, Zsenya kihasználta az előnyét, hogy képes belátni Sid pajzsai mögé. Az állandó, sötét felhőként fölé tornyosuló bűntudat természetesen most is jelen volt, de jelenleg a kínos zavartság dominált, megfűszerezve egy nagy adag heves, ideges féltéssel. Zsenya gondosan kielemezte, amit megtudott.

– Azt hiszed, zavarban lennék, ha beszélnék velük – jött rá meglepetten. – Azt hiszed, ha látom őket… hogy is mondják… szégyellném magam.

– Nincs miért szégyenkezned – mondta Sid hevesen.

– Nincs – értett egyet Zsenya. – Tudom, Sid! Nem is szégyellem magam. Szerencsés vagyok – monda lágyan, magába fogadva Sid döbbenetét. – Szerencsés, hogy ilyen jó kapitányom van… ilyen jó barátom… hogy gondoskodott rólam. Nem szégyenkezem miattad, Sid.

– Ez… – Sid nagyot nyelt, és Zsenya érezte, hogy vitatkozni akar, de végül meggondolta magát, és halkan csak annyit mondott: – Köszönöm!

– Van más okod, miért ne beszéljek a csapattal ma este?

– Nincs. Ha szeretnél… akkor beszélhetnénk velük együtt.

– Mindig jobb, ha együtt csináljuk – nézett Sid szemébe intenzíven. – Egy csapat vagyunk, nem?

Sid mosolyogva bólintott.

– Skype után nézhetünk meccset.

– Hát persze – hagyta rá Sid. – Bárcsak ott lehetnénk. Smithnek nagyon jól megy mostanában, és…

Zsenya bősz sóhajt hallatott.

– Arizona, Sid! – húzta el a száját lenézően. – Minden rendben lesz, Smith fejre is állhat!

Amikor csöngettek, Zsenya az ajtóhoz ment, hogy kifizesse a rendelésüket. Sid a nappaliban maradt, és Zsenyában ekkor felmerült, hogy kettejük együttélése talán mégsem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint gondolta. Na, nem a konkrét együttéléssel lesz baj, hanem a titokban való együttéléssel. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy a kifutófiú akkor sem rohanna az újságokhoz, ha rendszeresen Sid nyitná ki az ajtót, és a kocsija egyfolytában ott állna a kapubejáróban, de Jen feladatkörébe az is beletartozott, hogy elültesse bennük az óvatosságot, és a nő kiválóan végezte a munkáját.

A konyhába vitte az ételt, és megmutatta Sidnek, mit melyik szekrényben talál – itt vannak a tányérok, itt a kanalak, villák, itt pedig a poharak. Mikor mindketten sérültek voltak, gyakran főztek együtt, de mindig Sidnél. Igazság szerint, Sid meglehetősen ritkán ment át hozzá; Zsenya el is határozta, hogy megmutatja neki a ház többi részét, amilyen hamar csak tudja. 

Amikor mindkettejük tányérja tele volt, Zsenya a konyhaasztalhoz navigálta Sidet, és még alig ültek le, már meg is kérdezte:

– Amikor felhívjuk a srácokat, van terved, mit szeretnél mondani nekik?

– Hát – vont vállat –, azt gondoltam, hogy elmondjuk nekik az igazságot: jól vagy, kötéstársak vagyunk, gyógyító kötelék, megtartjuk.

– Nem csak én vagyok jól – ellenkezett Zsenya. – Kell mondanunk, hogy te is jól vagy. Biztos aggódnak.

Sid zavartan nézett rá.

– Én nyilvánvalóan jól vagyok. Nem aggódnak miattam, G. Mégis miért kellene aggódniuk?

Sid egyértelműen nem volt jól, de Zsenya udvariasabb volt annál, minthogy ezt a szemébe vágja. Tapintatosan csak annyit mondott:

– Tegnap este… neked is nehéz, Sid. Nehéz, hogy betegnek láttál, hogy nagy nyomás volt rajtad, hogy rendbe hozzál. Srácok is tudják. Ezer dollárba fogadok veled, hogy aggódnak érted.

– Pedig nem kellene – mormogta, de a kötelékből meleg elégedettség szivárgott.

– Legjobban Flower aggódik – figyelmeztette Zsenya. Flower néha úgy viselkedett, mint egy kotlóstyúk, ha Sidről volt szó.

– Flower túl sokat aggódik – nevetett Sid.

Épp sikerült befejezniük a vacsorát a megbeszélt hívás előtt. Sid az nappali asztalára készítette a laptopját, és elé ült a kanapéra. Amikor létrejött a csatlakozás, Zsenya majdnem elnevette magát. A kamera őt nem mutatta, ő viszont tökéletesen rálátott a képernyőre – a srácok szorosan összetömörülve gyülekeztek, olyan szorosan álltak, hogy alig lehetett kivenni mögöttük a helyiséget. Amint meglátták Sidet, mind egyszerre kezdtek beszélni.

– Sid, hogy vagy? Mondták, hogy jól vagy, de…

– Jól vagy, Sid?

– Megvagyok – válaszolta, de Zsenya elég időt töltött Amerikában ahhoz, hogy tudja, milyen nagy a különbség a megvagyok, és a jól vagyok között.

– És… Geno?

– Geno hogy van? Tudsz róla valamit?

– Igen, tudok… Igazából… itt van mellettem.

Zsenya ekkor lehajolt, és Sid mellé ült a kanapéra.

– Helló, srácok!

– G!

– G, jól vagy?

– Igen – bólintott határozottan. – Jól vagyok. – Nem megvagyok. Persze mindkettő hazugság, Zsenya sem meg nem volt, sem jól nem volt, de remélte, hogy Sid elhiszi. – Örülök, hogy látlak benneteket… hogy beszélünk.

– Geno, tényleg szabadna most… – kezdte Tanger óvatosan, de Zsenya közbevágott.

– Mit szabadna? – Lassan kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy mindenki úgy bánik vele, mint egy hímes tojással.

– Hát… a képernyő – szólt Tanger lágyan. – Az agyrázkódásoddal szabad egyáltalán a képernyő előtt ülnöd? Hívhattunk volna telefonon.

Amikor végre rájött, Tanger miről beszél, tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs agyrázkódásom.

Tanger sajnálkozva nézett rá.

– Nincs agyrázkódásom – ismételte, aztán összeszedte minden tudását az igeidőkről, hogy megmagyarázza. – Korábban volt agyrázkódásom… tegnap, de ma már nincsen. – A kétkedő pillantások azonban tovább mélyültek. – A kötés meggyógyított.

Legtöbben erre is értetlenkedve bámultak, Sunshine viszont azonnal megértette.

– Várjatok! A kötésetek…!

– Igen – erősítette meg Zsenya. – Sid és én… gyógyító kötelék.

Erre kitört a zűrzavar.

– Akkor, ha jól gondolom, nem bontjátok fel – szólt Tanger.

– Nem – válaszolt Sid kissé tétovázva. – Megtartjuk.

– Elmondjátok… másoknak is? – kérdezte Paulie.

– Nem. Ha végeztünk, Jen beszél majd erről veletek, de nem mondjuk el senkinek, kivéve a családjainkat – válaszolta Sid.

– És mi a helyzet a hotelszemélyzettel, a kórházzal?

– Jen azt mondta, nem tudnak semmit.

– Csak ti tudjátok – szúrta közbe Zsenya.

Erre mindannyian elhallgattak, mint akiknek fogalmuk sincs, mit kellene mondaniuk. Paulie törte meg a csendet.

– Akkor gyakorlatilag, ha mi befogjuk a szánkat, biztonságban vagytok, de ha elbasszuk, nektek annyi.

– Hát… – habogott Sid, de Zsenyának nem voltak fenntartásai.

– Pontosan! – felelte határozottan. Nincs értelme kerülgetni a forró kását: jobb, ha tudják, milyen sok múlik azon, hogy csendben maradnak-e. – Ha beszéltek, nekem annyi. Oroszországban törvény tiltja… Családomat zaklatnák. Nagyon fontos, hogy ne beszéljetek! 

– Komoly? – kérdezte Suttsy meglepetten. – Miért tennék? Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem volt választásod, és te nem vagy…

Zsenya rögtön érezte, hogy Sid fájdalmasan összerezzen, ezért közbevágott:

– Nem számít. Orosz embereknek… nem számít, hogy miért és hogyan történt. Csak az, hogy mi. Higgy nekem! Bármit gondolsz, milyen rossz lesz nekem… az igazság még annál is rosszabb.

– Ez… ez nagyon gáz, G!

A fiúk már egészen zavarban voltak: többségük a padlót vagy a kezét fixírozta.

– Tehetünk bármit, hogy jobb legyen? – kérdezte Sunshine.

Zsenya Sid felé fordult, majd egyszerre mondták:

– Győzzetek!

– Istenem, most már ketten vannak! – nyögte Paulie, mire mindenki elnevette magát, de néhányan még mindig határozottan ijedt képet vágtak.

– A Rangers ellen, már ott leszünk – mondta Sid. – Tudom, hogy nagyon jók lesztek ma este. Drukkolunk nektek. Bár csak mi is ott lehetnénk!

– Biztos… biztosak vagytok benne? – kérdezte Kuni.

– Miben? – Sid összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Jó ötlet, ilyen hamar visszajönni? Tudom, hogy már alig várjátok, de talán…

– Persze, hogy azt szeretnénk, hogy itt legyetek – vágott közbe Horny.

– Úgy értem, mindent figyelembe véve… talán tanácsos lenne, ha Geno… még várna egy kicsit…

Zsenya, akinek már kurvára elege volt ebből az egészből, felcsattant:

– Következő embernek, aki előjön ezzel a „jaj, szegény Geno, szexelni kellett Siddel, jobb, ha halkan szóltok hozzá, kesztyűs kézzel bántok vele”, betöröm az orrát, és nyilvánosan kell bocsánatot kérni Sidtől, amiért azt feltételezi, hogy bántott engem!

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy becsukta a száját, már meg is bánta, hogy egyáltalán kinyitotta; a Sidből áradó szégyen éles, savanyú szagától felfordult a gyomra. Fáradtan a kezébe temette az arcát, és nagyot sóhajtott.

– Bocs, srácok! – nézett fel. – Hosszú nap. Fárasztó, hogy mindenki úgy bánik velem, mint egy hadirokkanttal. Krízis nehéz Sidnek, nehéz nekem, de túl vagyunk rajta, jó vége lett. Én is, Sid is egészséges, játékra kész. Alig várjuk. Nem akarok a tegnap estére gondolni, vagy beszélni róla többé.

– Hát persze, G – csitította Kuni. – Ebben mind egyetértünk. Nincs miért beszélnünk róla. Vége, mindketten jól vagytok… csak ez számít.

– Pontosan – mondta elszántan Sid. – Most hagyunk benneteket, hogy készüljetek a meccsre. Nézni fogunk, és drukkolunk nektek!

– Köszi, Sid! – mondták, aztán Sid lehajtotta a képernyőt, befejezettnek nyilvánítva a beszélgetést.

– Sid! Bocsánat! Nem akartam… – kezdett bele Zsenya azonnal, de Sid leintette.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Az, hogy kiállsz mellettem… igazán sokat jelent. És amit a végén mondtál, teljesen igazad van. Mindketten jól vagyunk, egész jó vége lett. A legjobb az lenne, ha ennyiben hagynánk. Persze vannak dolgok, amikről beszélnünk kell: a kötésről, és hogy hogyan fog működni, de a tegnap estéről nem. Arról többet ne beszéljünk!

– Rendben, Sid! – értett egyet Zsenya. Hogy ne értett volna; jobb, ha hallgatnak, különben csak elszólná magát.

Így aztán ebben maradtak. Összeszedték a koszos edényeket, és bepakolták a mosogatógépbe, a maradékot meg betették az ürességtől kongó hűtőszekrénybe. Holnap sok dolguk lesz. Beszélni Jennel, gyakorolni a kötésspecialistával, de Zsenya megígérte magának, hogy amint lesz egy kis szabadidejük, segít Sidnek a költözésben. A meccs rendben ment, épp ahogy Zsenya megjósolta. Flowernek közepes estéje volt; kettőt beengedett, de az Arizona védelme leginkább az ementáli sajtra hasonlított, így nem okozott gondot a támadószekciójuknak, hogy négyet lőjenek cserébe.

– Mondtam, nem lesz gond – motyogta a meccs után. Fáradt volt, minden tagja ágyba kívánkozott.

– Valóban, igazad volt – mosolygott Sid.

– Jó, ha begyakorlod – mondta neki Zsenya a lépcsőn fölfelé menet. – Most, hogy kötéstársak vagyunk, sokszor kell mondanod.

Sid méltatlankodva felhorkant.

– Jó éjt, Sid! – köszönt el Zsenya, szándékosan visszafogva a nevetését.

– Jó éjt, G!

Zsenya levetkőzött, és a paplan alá csúszott. Behunyta a szemét, és megpróbált napirendre térni a tény fölött, hogy huszonnégy órával ezelőtt istentelenül bevágta a fejét, amitől valami kilazult az agyában, és az élete örökre megváltozott. _Nem szabadott volna, hogy mindez ilyen hirtelen történjen,_ gondolta. Az ilyen dolgoknak lassan, szakaszosan kellene bekövetkezniük, hogy legyen idő hozzájuk igazítani az életed, mielőtt felkészülsz az újabb csapásokra. Van egy kötéstársa, ez volt a legnagyobb változás. Nagyon valószínű, hogy élete hátralévő részére Sidhez köttetett. Minél tovább tart egy kötelék, annál nehezebb felbontani. Ha Siddel a pályájuk végéig megtartják, az még vagy egy évtizedet jelent. 

A másik változás, hogy új dolgokat tudott meg Sidről, a családjáról és a gondolkodásmódjáról, amiket Sid sosem akart megmutatni senkinek, és amiket soha-soha nem fog Zsenyáról viszont tudni. Hatalmas erőfölény volt ez vele szemben, jött rá, és kellemetlen feszültséggel töltötte el a gondolat. A jégen kifejezetten élvezte, ha nála az előny, ha elérte, amit akar, de hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerüljön a jégen kívül, különösen Siddel szemben, aki szinte mindig erős volt és fegyelmezett, néha viszont hihetetlenül sebezhető… Nehéz volt megemésztenie. Amikor visszagondolt a parkolóbeli beszélgetésükre, hogy Sid milyen hittel hitte, hogy nincs a világon senki, aki az ő érdekeit helyezné előtérbe, és hogy ez jól is van így, beleremegett. Ott és akkor az ágyban fekve megfogadta magának, hogy mostantól ő lesz az a személy. Ezt jelenti számára a kötelék: hogy ő lesz az az ember, akinek mindig Sid az első.

Persze nem a kötelék volt az egyetlen változás. Még mindig összerezzent, ha eszébe jutott, hogy tegnap este bevallotta a férfiak iránti vonzódását három csapattársa és a személyi edzője előtt, a reggelről és Szerjózsáról nem is beszélve. Aztán ott volt még Mario Lemieux és a szülei! Soha egyetlen egy embernek sem beszélt erről korábban – Okszana nem számított, ő magától jött rá – és most nyolc ember is tudta. Nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint ahogy korábban elképzelte, de akkor is furcsa érzés volt tudni, hogy ez az eddig titkolt, gondosan rejtegetett része mostantól ott él a csapattársai és a családja elméjében valahányszor rá gondolnak: Jevgenyij Malkin, orosz jégkorongozó, anyja szerető fia, Ted Lindsay-díj győztes, biszexuális.

És egy pillanatra még visszatérve a Sidről megtudott dolgokhoz: több volt ez annál, mint amit a köteléken át megpillantott. Most már ismerte Sid bőrét, az ajkait, az érdes és gyengéd hangját… Nem, egyszerűen nem bírt rá gondolni! Az emlékek túl élesek voltak és a seb túl fájdalmasan lüktetett. Zsenya megviselt volt, és gyászolt. Nem, így is elég csapás érte mára, nincs szüksége rá, hogy a sebzett szívét tovább keserítse. Aludnia kell. Ez az egyetlen dolga. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a reggeli fényben minden egy kicsit világosabb lesz majd. A csapat számít rá. Sid számít rá. Ami összetört, de még javítható, ott lesz holnap is, amikor felébred. Ezt ismételgette magában, mint egy mantrát, míg a szavak ritmusa végre álomba ringatta.

*****

Zsenya másnap magától ébredt, végre nem az ébresztő keltette, ami ritka luxusnak számított. Ásítozva nyújtózott egyet, és ösztönösen a kötés felé fordult a figyelme: Sid már ébren volt, és valahol a közelben tartózkodott. Ennél többet nem tudott megállapítani, de ez is meglepően nyugtató hatással volt rá. Kigördült az ágyból, felvett egy pólót az alsónadrágja fölé, és elindult a földszintre.

Sidet a konyhában találta, amint a tűzhely mellett zöldségeket aprított. Azonnal hátra fordult – valószínűleg megérezte Zsenya közelségét a köteléken át – és rá mosolygott.

– Hé, G! Mit kérsz a rántottádba?

– Paprikát nem, bármi más jöhet.

– Nagyszerű!

Zsenya leült a konyhasziget mellé, és zavartan nyugtázta, hogy egy csésze gőzölgő, forró kávé vár rá. Fújni kezdte, hogy kihűljön, majd újra hátradőlt, és nézte, ahogy Sid a konyhában sertepertél: serpenyőt húzott elő egy szekrényből, majd felverte a tojásokat. Nyilvánvalóan mindent alaposan megfigyelt, amikor Zsenya tegnap este körbevezette a konyhában.

Jó érzés volt, hogy nem az üres házra ébredt, és az emeletről leérve nem a visszhangos konyha fogadta. Élvezte, különösen Sid miatt, de ez túl veszélyes gondolat volt, így hamar elhessegette. A kávé ízletes volt – és bár a teát a mai napig jobban kedvelte, az amerikaiaknak sikerült megfertőzniük a kávéőrületükkel. Az omlett is jól sikerült, állapította meg, amikor Sid a tányérjára tette.

– Finom, Sid – mondta két falat között. – Köszönöm, hogy csináltál!

Sid legyintett.

– Semmiség – felelte, de Zsenya érezte, hogy jól esett neki a köszönet.

Amikor Sid a sajátját is elkészítette, leült Zsenyával szemben.

– Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kellene az itt lakásomról. Mégis hogyan fog működni?

– Ma délutáni edzés után segítek átköltözni, ha jó neked – mondta Zsenya.

– Az nagyszerű lenne. Nincs sok mindenre szükségem.

Zsenya erre elkomorodott. Való igaz, Sidnek nem muszáj hoznia a saját bútorait és edényeit, hisz Zsenya háztartásában már minden megvan, de tudta Sid milyen válogatós tud lenni. Biztos volt benne, hogy szívesebben használná a saját cuccait Zsenyáé helyett, vagy aludna a saját ágyában, a ruhákról, cipőkről, könyvekről nem is beszélve.

– Bármit elhozhatunk, amit csak akarsz – mondta Zsenya. – Nem csak olyat, amire szükséged van, oké? Ez a te otthonod is, Sid.

Sid kelletlenül bólintott.

– Erről eszembe jutott még valami. – A tányérját félretolta, és hátra dőlt a székben, hogy Zsenya szemébe nézhessen. – Nézd, G… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem akarok láb alatt lenni, és felborítani a normális életritmusodat. Nyugodtan tegyél úgy, mintha itt sem lennék. Csinálj mindent úgy, ahogy szoktál. Hívj vendégeket, szedj fel valakit… és ha kellemetlennek találod, hogy itt vagyok közben; bármelyik közben; csak írj, és eltűnök egy időre. Amennyire csak akarod.

Ez nem volt valami kellemes beszédtéma, de tekintve, hogy Zsenya elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy hazavigyen egy idegent a Siddel közös otthonukba, úgy gondolta, ezt Sidnek sem árt megtudni.

– Sid, egy jó ideig most nem fogok felszedni senkit. Lehet, hogy a lány erős olvasó, rájön az igazságra, és nem akarom, hogy valaki kitalálja… Szóval, nem kell ezen aggódnod. – A valódi ok természetesen nem ez volt, de ettől még ez is nagyon jól megfelelt kifogásnak, most, hogy így belegondolt.

– Óh! Hát, ha meggondolnád magad, minden áll, amit mondtam. Vagy… ha nem mersz ismerkedni, de szeretnél… akkor én… megtehetném. – Nem nézett Zsenya szemébe, és nyilvánvalóan ideges volt. – Ha szeretnéd, megtehetném neked. Nem lenne… nem probléma. Persze, csak ha szeretnéd. 

Mire sikerült kibogoznia a tárgymentes mondattöredékek kusza halmazát, amit Sid ráömlesztett, a legszívesebben újra és újra az asztalba verte volna a fejét, vagy sikítva rohant volna ki a konyhából, vagy jól megrázta volna Sidet, hogy fejezze be végre, hogy olyan dolgokat ajánl fel, amiket Zsenya sosem lenne elég kegyetlen elfogadni. Egyedül Sid volt rá képes, hogy úgy kínáljon fel semmitmondó szexuális szolgáltatásokat, mintha azok bárki által elvégezhető, mindennapi rutinfeladatok lennének. Egyedül Sid volt rá képes, hogy lelkiismeret-furdalástól hajtva, amiért akadályozza Zsenya szexuális életét, felkínálja a… _szolgálatait_ vezeklésképpen. Felkavaró volt. Aztán megfordult a fejében, hogy talán még büszke is lehetne magára, amiért a legkisebb kísértést sem érezte, de igazából semmi csábítót nem talált az ötletben, hogy úgy legyen együtt valakivel, hogy a másik közben folyamatosan arra gondol: _sikerült jóvátennem, elég lesz végre?_

– Sid! 

Valószínűleg érezhető volt a zaklatottság a hangjában, mert Sid védekezően maga elé emelte a kezét, és békülékenyen csitítani próbálta.

– Persze, hogy szívesebben vagy együtt nőkkel… csak tudod, mint egy lehetőséget gondoltam…

Már megint itt van, ugyanezt hallgatta egész tegnap is, és lassan kezdett elege lenni belőle. Itt az ideje, hogy mondjon valamit. Zsenya sóhajtva az asztalra fektette a könyökét, és előre hajolt.

– Sid, azt hiszem, beszélnünk kell.

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sidben hangosan lüktet a zaklatottság a szavai hallatán, de kihúzta magát, és azt mondta:

– Persze, ahogy akarod.

– Olyanokat mondasz nekem, hogy Geno nem meleg, Geno nem szereti a pasikat, Geno a lányokat jobban szereti, de nem igaz, Sid. Mindkettőt szeretem, egyiket sem jobban másiknál. Azt hiszem, tudnod kell.

Sid meglepetten felszisszent. A hideg, citromízű ámulat nem fordult teljes döbbenetbe, de elég volt hozzá, hogy Zsenya maga is meglepődjön.

– Kérdezted korábban – emlékeztette komoran. – Gondolod, hazudtam?

Sid újra maga elé húzta a tányérját, és enni kezdte a maradék omlettet.

– Nem – felelte mélázva. – Csak… azt kérdeztem, hogy gondoltál-e valaha arra, hogy egy másik férfival legyél, és azt válaszoltad, hogy igen, de ez még nem… Valószínűleg sok férfinek megfordul a fejében, de ez még nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy… állandó a dolog. Nem tudtam.

– Nem csak gondoltam rá – szólalt meg Zsenya mosolyogva. Na, erre Sid valóban megdöbbent.

– Te… pasikkal?

– Néha. Nem jártunk – vallotta be –, de amikor még… ifi ligában… ugye így mondják, akkor sokszor. Csak kézzel – félig szégyenlősen, félig elégedetten elvigyorodott –, de azt sokszor, Sid. Sok fiúval – tette még hozzá, hogy lássa, Sid elpirul-e.

Elpirult. Bár nyilvánvalóan zavarban volt, azt mondta:

– Ez itt is elég gyakori az ifi ligában. Nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy meleg vagy.

– Sokan gondolják, sokan mondják – vonta fel Zsenya a szemöldökét. – Talán igaz. Amikor régen csináltam, tudom, én is így gondoltam. Később, most… már nem biztos. Felizgatott, ha másik srác ért hozzám, jó érzés volt velük lenni. Már nem mondhatom, hogy olyan volt, mint a saját kezem. Sokat gyakoroltam mindkettőt – nevetett fel halkan –, és elmondom neked, nem ugyanolyan.

Sid ismét elpirult, de félénken viszonozta Zsenya mosolyát.

– Számomra – folytatta Zsenya – nem ugyanolyan. Tudom, milyenek a semmitmondó… kavarások a csapattársakkal. Minden szabályt ismerek, de tudom, hogy nekem más. Túlzottan élveztem.

– És az ifi után? – kérdezte Sid óvatosan.

Zsenya megrázta a fejét.

– Túl veszélyes volt. A lányokat is nagyon-nagyon szeretem, és lánnyal lenni nem okozott problémát. Problémát más emberekkel. Talán csak a lányokkal – mondta szomorkásan.

Sid lehangolt mosolyt vetett rá. Egy percig hallgatott, mielőtt ismét megszólalt:

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Bocs, hogy ilyen csendben voltam… csak… fogalmam sem volt róla.

– Kellett volna mondani korábban – felelte Zsenya, és kissé belemart a bűntudat. El sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehetett Sidnek, aki egész eddig azt hitte, ő az egyetlen a csapatban. Biztosan sokszor érezte magát egyedül. Korábban Zsenyának sem jutott eszébe, hogy elmondhatná, ez is közös bennük. Nem volt képes szavakba önteni senki emberfia előtt.

– Nem – ellenkezett Sid. – Nem tartozol nekem semmivel…

– Nem azért, mert tartozom – kezdte Zsenya, de nem akart megint vitatkozni, így másfelé terelte a beszélgetést. – Bárcsak elmondtam volna korábban, de örülök, hogy most megtettem. Eddig is jó csapat voltunk, most még jobbak leszünk, hogy több mindent tudunk egymásról.

– Igen, nagyszerű csapat leszünk – bólogatott egyetértően Sid. 

Zsenya hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy ott helyben megismételjék a meccs előtti szokásos kézfogásukat, de ellenállt, és öltözni küldte Sidet, megígérve, hogy körbevezeti a házban, amint mindketten rendes ruhában lesznek. Sid természetesen többször volt már a házában, de Zsenya alapesetben nem mutatta meg a vendégeinek, hol van a mosókonyha, vagy merre található a szemetes konténer és a szelektív hulladékgyűjtő. Miután túlestek az unalmas, de fontos túrán, a Consolba indultak, hogy Jennel és az orvossal találkozzanak. Jen kifejezetten megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, amikor meglátta őket; vidáman betessékelte őket az irodájába, és becsukta utánuk az ajtót. 

– Hogy bírjátok? – kérdezte, mire mindkettejüktől egy erőtlen „jól” érkezett válaszul.

– Először is, szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy amit tegnap mondtam áll. Úgy néz ki, nem kell szivárogtatástól tartanunk, és ez nagyszerű hír.

– Köszönöm, Jen, nagyon hálás vagyok. Tudom, hogy nem volt könnyű – mondta Sid halk hangon, majd Zsenya legnagyobb meglepetésére leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Jen érezhesse, mennyire hálás neki. Szinte soha nem művelt ilyet. Néha előfordult a csapat előtt, de ritkán, nagyon ritkán.

– Nem kell hálálkodnod, Sidney – mondta a nő hasonlóan komolyan, de ő is leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Zsenya érezhessem, mennyire jól esnek neki Sid szavai. – Hogy áll most a helyzet? Mindenképpen játszani szeretnétek a Rangers ellen?

– Igen – mondta Zsenya. – Baj?

– Sidneynek, akinek csak a bokája fáj, nem, de neked… a sztori szerint agyrázkódásod van, és három nap szörnyen kevés idő a regenerálódásra. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy jó elterelés lenne, ha nem egyszerre térnétek vissza a pályára, hanem pár nap eltéréssel.

Bosszantó gondolat volt, de Zsenya azonnal látta benne a rációt.

– Ha segít, egy meccset még kihagyhatok, de többet nem szeretnék.

– Már egy meccs is nagy segítség lenne – bólogatott Jen. – Köszönöm, Geno!

– Pont a Rangers – morogta Zsenya, de próbát arra gondolni, hogy egy agyrázkódással két meccsnél sokkal többet kellene kihagynia, ha nincs a kötelékük.

– Akkor térjünk is rá a lényegre. Sajnálom, tudom, hogy nem akartok erről beszélni, de ideje, kitalálnunk, mi legyen a stratégiánk. Ha a sajtó megneszeli a történteket, kell, hogy legyen egy jó történetünk – nézett rájuk savanyú képpel.

– Megértünk, Jen – dőlt előre a székben Sid, mint aki lélekben már felkészült. – Mit gondolsz, mi lenne a legjobb megoldás?

Mielőtt Jen bármit mondhatott volna, Zsenya közbevágott.

– Mondhatjuk, hogy tervezett kötés, nem? Kicsit furcsa, mert Sidnek nincs kötéstársa, meg nekem se, de nem kell nagy ügyet csinálni belőle.

Jen sajnálkozva nézett rá.

– Igazad van, minden történet, amiben nincs szex, sokkal kevésbé érdekes, mint amelyikben van, de nem hiszem, hogy képesek lennénk a köteléketeket tervezettként tálalni. Az időzítéssel van probléma.

– Időzítéssel? – kérdezte Zsenya.

– Meg fog változni a játékstílusunk – magyarázta Sid. – Még ha nem akarjuk, akkor is így lesz. Amint a kötés kiderül, az újságírók első dolga az lesz, hogy visszakeressék, mikor kezdődött a változás, és azonnal észreveszik majd, hogy akkor, amikor mindketten egyszerre sérültünk le egy rövid időre. Egyértelmű lesz, hogy miért – mondta közömbösen vállat vonva, míg Zsenya rá nem jött, hogy Sid agya folyamatosan ezen zakatolhatott azóta, hogy kigördült Zsenya mellől a szállodai ágyból. Sid ezt már rég átgondolta, lejátszott magában minden lehetőséget, mint ahogy a jégen is tette.

Jen egyetértően bólogatott.

– Tudod, Geno, egy tervezett kötelék nagyon időigényes. A játékosok ezért szezon előtt csinálják, vagy pedig az All-Star héten, de ha mindketten visszamondjátok a részvételeteket, most az utolsó pillanatban, az gyanús lesz, és szimatolni fognak – mondta szemforgatva. – Nézd, nem mondom, hogy ne próbálhatnánk meg eladni, hogy amikor mindketten egyszerre sérültetek le hosszútávra, úgy döntöttetek, hogy a felépülési időtöket arra használjátok, hogy kötést létesítsetek. Csak az a helyzet, hogy… senki nem fogja elhinni – húzta el a száját. – Sidneynek igaza van. A helyzet épp az, aminek látszik.

Sid hátradőlt.

– Ezek szerint kénytelenek leszünk elismerni, hogy vészhelyzeti kötés volt. Mégis mik a lehetőségeink?

– Van pár megfontolandó forgatókönyvem; ezek nagyjából három csoportba oszthatók. Egy, mindenki hetero, kettő, egyikőtök hetero, három, mindenki meleg – számolta őket a nő az ujjain.

Zsenya értetlenül meredt maga elé, Sid viszont úgy tűnt, számított erre, mint minden másra is a találkozó alatt.

– Melyik hogy nézne ki? – kérdezte meg hidegvérrel.

– Mindenki hetero. Sid, a jó kapitány, csapattársa megsegítésére sietett. Mindketten szerettétek volna felbontani, de nagylelkűen elviseltétek a játékotok számára jelentett előnyei miatt. Az átélt traumatikus élmények még inkább elmélyítették a barátságotokat. – Ez nem is hangzott olyan rosszul, gondolta Zsenya. – Egyikőtök hetero. Nyilvánvalóan Geno lenne az egyszerűbb választás. Ebben az esetben kisebb lenne a „nagylelkű tűrés és traumatikus élmény” aspektus, helyette azt hangsúlyoznánk, hogy a csapattársak mind támogatják a meleg játékostársukat. – Ez sem hangzott elsőre vészesen, de Zsenya érezte, hogy Sidben sok a fenntartást ezzel kapcsolatban. – Mindenki meleg. Az meg egy szerelmi történet, drágáim. Ilyen egyszerű – szaladt mosolyra Jen szája széle.

– Csak azért, mert mindketten szeretjük a férfiakat is, még nem jelenti, hogy kapcsolatban élünk – ellenkezett Zsenya, mire Jen sajnálkozva intett egyet.

– Ez logikusan valóban így van, de ha megengeditek, hogy kicsit nyersen fogalmazzak, ha nem is lennétek kötéstársak, két meleg vagy biszex játékosról egy csapatban mindenki azonnal azt feltételezné, hogy együtt vannak. A kötéssel? Ennek az ellenkezőjéről soha senkit nem tudtok meggyőzni. 

– Nem számít! – mondta Sid ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Ezt úgysem választhatjuk.

Zsenyának sem tetszett különösebben az ötlet, de nagy bánatára a másik kettő sem hangzott sokkal jobban.

– Miért nem választhatjuk? – kérdezte Sidtől.

– Mert te majd megismerkedsz valakivel – magyarázta Sid továbbra is olyan rendíthetetlen meggyőződéssel, mint aki arra vár, hogy végre a többiek számára is világossá váljon –, és sokkal nehezebb dolgod lesz, ha a fél világ azt hiszi, egy pár vagyunk. Nagyon rosszul venné ki magát, ha szakítanál a kötéstársaddal valaki más miatt.

Zsenya magában meglehetősen valószínűtlennek találta, hogy valaha is megismerkedik majd valakivel, miközben Sid ott van a fejében és a házában a maga jóképű, figyelmes, bájos valójában, de azt is tudta, hogy nem akar egész életében egyedül lenni, és tényleg problémás lenne, ha dobná Sidet. Ha valahogy mégis csak sikerülne tervezett kötésként előadni, minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne. Sok ember választott a romantikus kötéstársa mellé egy második köteléket a munkatársával vagy a legjobb barátjával. Semmi furcsa nem volt benne; de ha úgy állítják be Sidet, mint a szerelmét…

– Mi, Genóval… igazából már beszéltünk erről – folytatta Sid –, és arra jutottunk, ami a te második verziód is volt. Én előbújok, és elviszem a balhét…

– Nem jutottunk arra! – vágott vissza Zsenya mérgesen. Érezte, hogy a keze ökölbe szorul az szék karfája körül. – Mondtam, hogy nem akarom, Sid! Mit képzelsz, hogy megváltoztattam a véleményemet? – Undorodva felhorkant, és az arcát masszírozva próbálta letörölni magáról a dühödt vicsorgást; elvégre ez egy munkamegbeszélés, muszáj kordában tartania magát. Azt is tudta, ha most megpróbálna beszélni Siddel, annak üvöltözés lenne a vége, így inkább Jen felé fordult. Előre hajolt, mintha így próbálná meggyőzni az igazáról. – Ha a második tervnél maradunk, Sidről rossz dolgokat mondanak majd, ugye? Azt gondolják, kihasználta a helyzetemet, mert ő meleg és akarta, én meg nem.

– Igen – bólintott Jen megerősítve Zsenya sejtését. – Az nagyon valószínű. Megmondom őszintén, nekem sem különösebben tetszik az a terv. Nem kívánom egyikőtöknek sem. Elmondtam, mert mindketten felnőttek vagytok, és szerettem volna, ha tisztán látjátok az összes lehetőséget, de komolyan nem szeretném végignézni, hogy ezt műveled magaddal, Sidney. És, ha jól látom, Geno sem.

– Megígérted, hogy nem teszed – győzködte Zsenya. – Megígérted!

Sid egy ideig az ajkát harapdálta, végül azonban bólintott.

– Megígértem. Jen, szeretném, ha végszükség esetére talonban tartanánk, de legyen ez a lista végén – fordult a nőhöz.

Zsenya nem örült neki, hogy akár csak végszükség esetére is, fenntartsák a tervet, de Jen nem várt a jóváhagyására. Gyorsan lefirkantott valamit egy jegyezet papírra, mielőtt megszólalt:

– Akkor maradunk a mindenki heterónál?

Sid sóhajtva hátra dőlt a székben, és tárgyilagosan megkérdezte:

– Legyél őszinte, Jen! Komolyan gondolod, hogy ezt bárki elhinné rólam?

– Óh, istenem! – szorította meg az orrnyergét, miközben mélyet sóhajtott. – Nem tudom, Sid. Komolyan nem tudom. Nagyon jó a híred a ligában. Jó kapitány vagy, és fogadni mernék, hogy meggyőzően el tudnád játszani, milyen rettenetes áldozat ez a kötés számodra, figyelembe véve, hogy tíz éve azt hangoztatod, hogy soha nem akarsz kötéstársat. A hiteles híroldalak hinni fognak a szavadnak, szóval az esélyeid sokkal jobbak, mint gondolnád, de nehéz pontosan megjósolni.

Feszült csend ült rájuk. Végül Zsenya volt, aki hátradőlve összegezte a helyzetüket.

– Szóval minden terv szívás.

Jen felnevetett, és a feszült légkör enyhült valamennyit.

– Aha, nagyjából – mondta felkapva a tollát. – Akkor annál a sorrendnél maradunk, hogy „nemes heteroszexuális áldozat”, aztán „igaz szerelem”, és csak legvégső esetben Sidney előbújása.

Zsenya, sok választása nem lévén rábólintott a dologra, bár már a gondolatra is kirázta a hideg, hogy akárcsak utolsó alternatívaként is megtartsanak egy olyan tervet, ami a farkasok elé lökné Sidet. Vonakodva, de Sid is egyetértett. Vonakodása oka valószínűleg szöges ellentétben állt Zsenyáéval. 

Mivel vészesen közeledett a Dr. Shridharral való találkozásuk ideje, elköszöntek Jentől, és a lift felé vették az irányt. Zsenya egész úton Sid idegesítő makacsságán rágódott: azon az idegtépő mániáján, hogy átvállaljon minden felelősséget a média előtt. Nehéz volt nem bosszankodnia, amiért Sid képtelen volt meghallgatni, azt képzelte, hogy tegnap este óta megváltoztatta a véleményét, és hogy képesnek tartotta ilyen szemét viselkedésre. Mégsem igazán Sidre volt dühös. Ha logikusan végiggondolta a helyzetet ahelyett, hogy szabadjára engedte az érzéseit, azonnal tudta, hogy Sid egyszerűen azt várta, hogy Zsenya majd magára gondol először, de pusztán azért, mert mindenki mástól ezt várta volna. Tudta, hogy ezen csak egyféleképpen változtathat: úgy, ha marad, és mindig Sid érdekeit helyezi előtérbe, amíg végre el nem hiszi, hogy Zsenya nem olyan, mint a többiek, de ez nem fog menni egyik napról a másikra.

Amikor a lift ajtaja becsukódott utánuk, Sid megszólalt:

– Sajnálom, Geno…

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérni – válaszolta Zsenya, de azért jól esett hallania. – Tudom, csak segíteni akarsz…

De Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor is bocsánat! Látom, hogy dühös vagy, és…

– Nem dühös – mondta határozottan –, csak csendes, mert gondolkozom. Azon, hogyan lehetnék jobb csapattársa Sidnek.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lehetnél ennél jobb – szólt Sid halkan, lesütött szemekkel, mikor a liftajtó kinyílt.

Dr. Shridhar mosolyogva üdvözölte őket az irodájában, és megkérdezte, felkészültek-e a gyakorlásra. Miután mindketten igennel feleltek, az irodájához kapcsolódó, szomszédos szobába vezette őket. A falak fehérek voltak, a padló világos aranyszínű, és amikor Zsenya rálépett, érezte, hogy enyhén süppedős: talán valamiféle szivacs lehetett. A nő bezárta utánuk az ajtót, majd a helyiség túlsó felébe sétált. Miután megállt, feléjük fordult, és Zsenyára mutatott.

– Gyerünk, támadjon!

– Mi? – kérdezte Zsenya, és értetlenkedve pislogott Sid felé segítségért, de a másik legalább olyan meglepett képet vágott, mint ő.

– Jöjjön! – Dr. Shridhar az ujjával maga felé intette Zsenyát. – Mintha a jégen lennénk, és fel akarna lökni.

Zsenya hátralépve tiltakozott. Továbbra sem értette a helyzetet, de abban biztos volt, hogy ezt nem akarja megtenni.

– Megsérül – mondta, de a nő huncutul rámosolygott.

– Nem fogok, megígérem. Esélye sem lesz fellökni.

Zsenya újabb elképedt pillantást váltott Sidneyvel. Nem gondolta, hogy harcművészeti órára jöttek, és nem számított, milyen jó volt benne a doktor, Zsenya majd két fejjel magasabb volt nála, a súlyukról és az izomzatukról nem is beszélve.

– Bízzon bennem – mondta a doki, majd előre hajolt, kinyújtotta a kezét, és újra felé intett, pont, mint a Mátrixban.

Zsenya felnevetett, és kocogva megindult. Nem mert gyorsítani – bármit is mondott a nő, aggódott érte, és ahogy egyre közelebb ért, az aggodalma csak fokozódott. A doki keze a teste mellet pihent, meg sem próbálta védeni magát. Zsenya már épp lassítani kezdett – nem akarta bántani a nőt egy lecke kedvéért – amikor az végre tenyérrel kifelé maga elé emelete a kezét, és felsóhajtva, mintha el akarna valamit lökni magától, Zsenya felé tolta.

A mozdulat ereje mellbevágó volt – a jégen sem gyakran kapott nagyobbat – és mire feleszmélt, már a földön feküdt kiterülve. Miközben nagy nehezen a könyökére tornázta magát, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a nő még csak hozzá sem ért. Ámulva nézett fel rá. A doki rákacsintott, majd Sidhez fordult, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Mit művelt?! – rohant Sid Zsenyához.

– Ilyen a koncentrált kötési energia – magyarázta. – Teljesen ártalmatlan. Minden rendben, ugye, Jevgenyij?

– Igen, jól vagyok – próbálta ő is megnyugtatni Sidet. Miután felállt, semmiféle utóhatást nem érzett. Nem fájt semmije, szinte olyan volt, mintha meg sem történt volna. – Azt hittem, ilyen csak filmben van.

Dr. Shridhar újra rámosolygott.

– Nem, ez nem olyan, mint a filmekben. Nincs fényvillanás, és semmi nem robban fel, de ezektől eltekintve, igen, lehetséges. Nagyon erős olvasónak kell hozzá lenni, és hosszú gyakorlás eredménye, hogy valaki elsajátíthassa a kötési energia manipulálását, de megtanulható. Jobbára csak egy jó parti-trükk, de olyankor is hasznos, ha hatalmas kétajtós szekrényeket próbálok meggyőzni, hogy komolyan vegyenek.

Sid összevont szemmel, mélyen a gondolataiba mélyedt.

– Minden kötésspecialista képes rá? – kérdezte végül.

– Nem, csak a legjobbak – felelte a nő a dicsekvés legkisebb jele nélkül, majd mintegy mellékesen még hozzátette. – Ezért érem meg a pénzem. Egyébként, mint mondtam, nem túl gyakran van lehetőségem, hogy kihasználjam eme képességemet, de maguknak most nagyon is a segítségükre lesz.

– És miért? – kérdezte Sid.

Dr. Shridhar törökülésben a matracra ereszkedett, és őket is magához intette.

– Ugye ismerik az első Gyűrűk Ura filmből azt a jelenetet, amikor Arwen átlovagol a folyón, és az utána vágtató fekete lovasokat elsodorja egy hatalmas áradás?

– Igeeen? – mondta Zsenya és Sid egyszerre; hangjuk a szó végén bizonytalanul megnyúlt és elvékonyodott.

– Jó. Alapállapotban egy normálisan működő kötelék épp olyan, mint a folyó a varázslat előtt. Szépen lassan, állandó patakocskaként áramlik kettejük közt a kötési energia. Mikor a kötés felgyorsítja a gyógyulást, az áramlás is erősebb, olyan, mint egy hatalmas folyam. De amikor valamelyiküket trauma éri, a kötés azonnal átközvetíti a kötéstársra, mint egy gátszakadás. Egy igazi áradás.

– Mint amivel eltalálta Genót – összegezte Sid, elégedetten, hogy megértette.

A doktor bólintott.

– Igen, a kettő nagyon hasonló. Amikor a sérülés átadódik, meg kell küzdeni magával a sérüléssel; de az mindig az átvitel következménye, tehát utána következik. Ha képesek rá, hogy egy rövid időre, akár csak pár másodpercre visszatartsák a kötési energiát, felkészülhetnek a sérülésre, megkapaszkodhatnak egy csapattársukban, vagy találhatnak egy kielégítő magyarázatot, hogy miért estek el maguk is.

Zsenya számára lassan kezdett tisztává válni, hogy is fog kinézni a gyakorlás, de Sid volt, aki hamarabb szavakba foglalta.

– Szóval akkor úgy tanít meg bennünket ellenállni a kötési energiának, hogy közben a földhöz csapkod… újra és újra.

A nő angyali ártatlansággal nézett rájuk.

– Hát… először gyenge lökésekkel kezdünk, hogy hozzászokjanak, és onnan megyünk felfelé, de gyakorlatilag igen – vallotta be. – És addig fogjuk ismételni, amíg mindketten képessé nem válnak rá, hogy elegendő ideig ellenálljanak.

Zsenyának nem igazán tetszett az ötlet.

– Megtanítja, hogyan blokkoljuk a kötési energiát? Hogyan blokkoljuk a kötést? Szükségünk van a kötésre a jégen, segít jobban kommunikálni…

– Nem… nem blokkoljuk a köteléket – rázta meg a fejét Dr. Shridhar. – Igaza van, az nagyon káros lenne, és nem csak a jégen nyújtott teljesítményük miatt. A normál energiaáramlás megmarad; csak azt tanulják meg, hogyan blokkolják az áradást.

– Ez nálam is működni fog? – kérdezte Sid. – Csak az érzés-vakság miatt kérdezem…

– Maga is kipróbálná? – kérdezte Dr. Shridhar, és megismételte a Mátrixból ismert mozdulatot.

– Nem, köszönöm – fanyalgott Sid, mire a nő felnevetett.

– Igen, Sidney, önnél is működni fog. Az olvasás és a kötés összefüggő jelenségek, de az olvasás valójában nem más, mint a kötési energia egy konkrét használata. Az érzés-vak embereknek hiányoznak a megfelelő idegi összeköttetéseik, amik lehetővé teszik, hogy a kötési energiát használják, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem képesek a kötési energiát feldolgozni. Ugye, érzékeli a Jevgenyijjel való köteléküket?

– Igen – válaszolta, mielőtt Zsenya újabb lelkiismeret-furdalásba eshetett volna a Siddel szembeni erőfölénye miatt.

– Akkor meg is van a válasz. Ne aggódjon, Sidney, épp annyi esélye lesz fenékre esni, mint Jevgenyijnek – összegezte rákacsintva.

Azután megbeszélték a jövő heti ütemtervet, és Dr. Shridhar házi feladatot adott – töltsenek minden nap tizenöt percet a kötésre koncentrálva, hogy hozzászokjanak a kötelék jelenlétéhez, és erősödjön a tudatosságuk.

– Ne egyszerre csinálják! – figyelmeztette őket. – Felváltva, különben ott ülnek majd tizenöt percig, és folyamatosan azt sugározzák a másik felé, hogy kötés-kötés-kötés, és ez teljesen valószínűtlen.

Miután a doki útjukra bocsátotta őket, Zsenya kinyitotta az ajtót, de kilépve kis híján az odakint ácsorgó Flowerbe szaladt. Flower megszorította a vállát, aztán Sidre vetette magát, és hosszan átölelte – legalább fél perccel hosszabban, mint Sid szerette volna.

– Bírd ki! – mondta neki Flower. – Szörnyen aggódtam érted.

– Igazán nem kellett volna – motyogta Sid, mire Flower a fejét csóválta.

– Helló, Sindhu! – köszönt Sid válla felett az orvosnak.

Dr. Shridhar visszamosolygott.

– Helló, Marc! Én mára végeztem velük, viheti őket.

– Bejöttél szabadedzésre? – kérdezte Sid, miközben az öltöző felé mentek.

Flower tekintete furcsán megvillant, mintha zavarban lenne.

– Az a helyzet… hogy mindenki bejött – szólt bocsánatkérően.

– Hogy lássanak minket? – kérdezte Zsenya.

– Aggódtak… de megértem, ha nem akartok találkozni senkivel… csak…

– Illene lemennünk – mondta Sid, majd hirtelen észbe kapva, idegesen Zsenyára nézett –, már ha rendben van?

Zsenya reménykedett benne, hogy az új nap egyben azt is jelenti majd, hogy az emberek végre nem kezelik törékeny porcelánként, de úgy tűnt, tévedett.

– Szeretnék. Nincs okunk nem elmenni.

Az öltöző dugig volt – szinte a teljes csapat eljött, épp ahogy Flower mondta. Amint Sid és Zsenya belépett, a helyiségben hangos kiabálás tört ki; Zsenyát Sunshine és Horny vezényletével elragadta a tömeg, hogy halálra ölelgessék, míg Sidet a québeciek zsongták körül. Zsenya _”a jó újra látni”_ különböző verziói közt egy idő után elveszítette a fonalat, hogy ki az, aki már hozzá lépett, hogy röviden átölelje, vagy bíztatóan hátba veregesse. Amikor egy röpke pillanatra Sid felé nézett, arra számított, hogy őt is hasonló tömörülés veszi majd körül, de még mindig az a három ember állt mellette, akik magukhoz ragadták, amikor belépett – Flower, Tanger és Duper – egyedül Kuni csatlakozott hozzájuk, senki más.

Miközben Zsenya tovább figyelt, Suttsy Sidhez lépett, hogy megölelje, és a hajába borzoljon, és Olli is otthagyta végre a Zsenya körül gyülekező csődületet. Barátságosan összekoccantotta a vállukat, és mondott valamit, amitől elégedett melegség szaladt át a köteléken. A többiek azonban – csapattagok és edzők egyaránt – csak lassan araszoltak oda, ha odamentek egyáltalán, és láthatóan nem tudták, mit is kellene mondaniuk. Zsenya próbált nem felidegesedni – mindenki azonnal megérezte volna. Jól emlékezett rá, milyen pocsékul sült el, amikor legutóbb Sid védelmére kelt. Ehelyett kiverekedte magát a jóakarók tömegéből, és a Sid mögötti öltözőszekrénynek dőlt, hogy erősítse az egységüket. 

– Mindketten kiválóan vagyunk – mondta Sid Sunshine-nak –, de még dolgoznunk kell a köteléken, hogy ha valamelyikünk megsérül, ne dőljünk ki egyszerre.

Többen valószínűleg nem tudták, hogyan működik egy gyógyító kötelék, vagy nem gondoltak bele, hogy milyen következményekkel járhat, mert Zsenya érezte a pajzsaik mögül kiszűrődő értetlenkedést. Sunshine azonban egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek.

– Szóval gyógyító köteléketek van – jelentette ki határozottan. – Egy jó tanács a nővéremtől: ne csináltassatok tetoválást, soha, semmilyen körülmények közt.

Zsenya felelevenítette, mit mondott Dr. Shridhar a kötés gyógyító mechanizmusáról, és összerezzent.

– Nincs tetoválás – értett egyet.

Egy perccel később Mike is megérkezett; úgy tűnt, örül, hogy látja őket. Zsenyának sikerült megállnia szemforgatás nélkül, amikor óvatosan vállon veregette, láthatóan még mindig abban a hitben, hogy Zsenya egy törékeny virágszál. Bármennyire örült is azonban, a csapatra rengeteg munka várt, Zsenya és Sid azonban nem csatlakozhatott az aznapi edzéshez – Dr. Shridhar szigorúan megtiltotta. Először kettesben kell kikísérletezniük, miben változtatta meg a játékukat a kötelék, mielőtt bevonnák a többieket. Sid nyilvánvaló vágyakozással nézett a felszerelésére, de nem tiltakozott, amikor Zsenyával egyetemben kiebrudalták őket az öltözőből. Úton a parkoló felé Zsenya felajánlotta, hogy segít átköltöztetni Sid holmijait, de Sid egy ellenkező fejrázással elutasította.

– Duper, Tanger és Flower azt mondták, ők szeretnének segíteni. Addig nem akarok nekiállni a cipekedésnek, míg véget nem ér a szabadedzés. Azt hiszem, inkább hazamegyek, és elkezdek összepakolni.

– Veled megyek. Segítek – mondta Zsenya, de ezzel egy időben, mintha ellenkezést olvasott volna Sid felől. Zavarodottan felé fordult. – Nem akarod, hogy segítsek? – kérdezte, mert azt képtelen lett volna kimondani, hogy _nem akarod, hogy a közeledben legyek._

Sid azonban heves tiltakozásba kezdett.

– Dehogy! Csak Flower, Duper és Tanger szeretne segíteni. – Zsenya továbbra is érezte Sid kelletlenségét, de ez nem segített a helyzet pontos megértésében. Aztán hirtelen rájött.

– Flower, Duper és Tanger szeretne segíteni – ismételte –, és miközben segítenek, rólam akarnak beszélni veled… úgy hogy nem vagyok ott.

Zsenya azonnal olvasta a választ. _Igen._

– Minden rendben, Sid – nyugtatta meg, de látta, hogy nem sikerült meggyőznie. – Sid, buta vagy. Tudom, én vagyok az egyik legérdekesebb ember. Persze, hogy beszélni akarnak rólam – folytatta túlzott türelemmel. – Mindenki mindig rólam akar beszélni. Ez természetes.

Sid megcsóválta a fejét, de láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

– Persze, épp erről van szó.

– Igen – szólt Zsenya lazán. – Tudom.

Megegyeztek, hogy Sid a saját kocsijával hazamegy, és elkezd összepakolni, Zsenya pedig várja a hívását. Ha megkezdődik a valódi cipekedés, átmegy – de természetesen csak az után, hogy véget ér a francia inkvizíció. Felajánlotta, hogy közben bevásárol, de a Sid által sorolni kezdett bevásárló lista olyan nevetségesen hosszú volt, hogy nem volt hajlandó megjegyezni. Bevásárolnak majd együtt, ha Sid végzett a költözéssel. Bevásárlás helyett Zsenya is hazament, és nekiállt Sid-baráttá varázsolni a házat. Mivel Sid az egyik üres szobában fog lakni, nem kellett polcokat üríteni a ruhái számára a sajátjában, de a TV állványon letörölgetett és összepakolt, hogy jusson hely a DVD-inek és a játékainak. Levette Sid hálójában és a fürdőszobájában a dekorációkat a falról, hogy majd a sajátjait akaszthassa a helyükre. Aztán úgy döntött a konyhában is megteszi ugyanezt – a lakberendezője választotta őket, és Zsenya nem utálta egyiket sem eléggé, hogy lecserélje, de különösebben soha nem tetszettek neki. Végül a garázsban is sikerült felülkerekednie az évek alatt összegyűlt kacatokon, hogy helyet készítsen Sid kocsijának.

Miután végzett a garázsban, semmi dolga nem maradt, így elhatározta, hogy akár neki is állhat a Dr. Shridhartól kapott házi feladatnak. A Siddel való kapcsolata továbbra is egy rejtély volt, de ahogy Dr. Shridhar a kötésről beszélt, Zsenya hitt benne, hogy ha mást nem is, azt képes lesz megérteni. A kötés mérhető és irányítható, ha komolyan odaszánja magát. Leült a nappaliban, becsukta a szemét, és próbált rákoncentrálni. Furcsa érzés volt. Azt pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy a kötés ott van, de hol az az ott? A kötésről való tudása nem volt teljesen mentális, még csak nagyjából sem – az egész testében erősen érezte – de ha meg kellett volna határozni egy konkrét helyet, az élete árán sem lett volna képes rá. Miután jó ideig teljes erejével a kötésre koncentrált, arra jutott, hogy leginkább ahhoz hasonlítható, mint amikor valami nyavalya kerülgeti, de még nincsenek konkrét tünetek, csak egyszerűen rosszul van, de a rosszullét semmilyen testrészhez nem köthető. A kötés épp ilyen volt; mindenhol és sehol sem volt egyszerre; csak a betegségnél sokkal kellemesebb. Megkérdőjelezhetetlenül jó érzés. Mintha… biztosabban állt volna a lábán… vagy valami ilyesmi. Magának is nehéz volt megfogalmaznia.

A kötésről való gondolatait Sid szállítmányozási feladatokra felszólító üzenete szakította félbe. Zsenya az órájára nézve látta, hogy megvolt az előírt tizenöt perces gyakorlás, ami megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Amennyire érdekes volt intenzíven a kötésre összpontosítani, épp annyira felkavaró is. Új és enyhén hátborzongató érzés volt.

Sid házához érve a francia kanadaiak barátságosan és udvariasan fogadták, amiből Zsenya arra következtetett, hogy Sid nem mondott semmi olyasmit, ami miatt a pusztulását tervezgetnék. Mindent megcímkézett dobozokba csomagoltak, Zsenyának már csak annyi feladata maradt, hogy autóval a házához fuvarozza őket. Miután ez megtörtént, félreállt, és csodálkozva figyelte, ahogy a kanadai kontingens szorgosan hordja a dobozokat és bútordarabokat a megfelelő helyiségekbe. Amikor végeztek, pizzát rendeltek, és beültek a nappaliba kajálni, miközben viccelődtek és mindenféle semmiségről beszélgettek, gondosan kerülve a tényt, hogy Sid és Zsenya immár kötéstársak. Az angol szavak gyorsan peregtek, de Zsenya jól érezte magát, és örömmel látta, hogy Sid mennyit nevet és mosolyog – olyan komor volt, mióta Zsenya felébredt a kórházban.

Elmenőben Duper félrevonta Zsenyát, és halkan a fülébe suttogta:

– Ha valaha… tudod. Ásó, hátsókert, pisztoly, satöbbi. Na, nem mintha azt feltételezném, de tudod, ez a szokás, és Sid apja nincs itt, hogy figyelmeztessen.

– Mire? – kérdezte Zsenya teljesen összezavarodva a Duper szájából ömlő, értelmetlen szóáradattól.

Duper bólintott.

– Pontosan. – Aztán már kint is volt, anélkül, hogy bármit is megmagyarázott volna

– Duper furcsa – mondta Zsenya fejcsóválva, mikor visszament a konyhába, ahol Sid már nekiállt a romeltakarításnak.

Sid nevetve vállat vont. Úgy tűnt, tőle sincs értelme magyarázatot várni.

*****

Másnap reggel Zsenya fenséges illatokra ébredt. Leérve a földszintre, Sidet a konyhában találta. Egy serpenyőt fogott a kezében – Zsenya egészen biztos volt benne, hogy tegnap az a serpenyő még nem volt a házban – és palacsintát sütött.

– Legjobb – mondta Zsenya hevesen, és hogy még jobban magába szívhassa az édesen szálló vaj fenséges illatát, szinte a kész palacsintákba nyomta az orrát.

Sid felháborodottan rákiabált.

– Ne dugd a képed a palacsintába! Mi vagy te, vadember?

– Csak szagolgatom – védekezett Zsenya. – Arcom nem ér hozzá. – Aztán felkapott egyet a tányérról, és beleharapott egy isteneset. – Most már hozzáér – vigyorgott elégedetten.

– Ismerem édesanyádat – morogta Sid, miközben a félig lefőtt kávéfőző felé legyintett. – Kiváló a modora. Hogy tudott egy ilyen kedves asszony ilyen vaddisznót nevelni?

Zsenya szemforgatva hallgatta.

– Palacsinta dísznek van? Hogy szép legyen? Vagy enni?

– Azért van, hogy megegyék – kezdte Sid, mire Zsenya győzedelmesen felkiáltott –, de villával, Geno – fejezte be szigorúan. – Ülj le, idd a kávéd, és ne lábatlankodj itt körülöttem!

– Most kinek is van rossz modora? – morogta Zsenya, de boldogan engedelmeskedett. A boldogsága még tovább nőtt, mikor meglátta, hogy Sid kikészített egy kis kollekciót Zsenya lekvárjaiból is a furcsa kanadai _faszirup_ mellé, amihez az észak-amerikaiak érthetetlen módon úgy ragaszkodtak.

– Serpenyő a tiéd? – kérdezte meg mintegy mellékesen.

– Igen, remélem nem baj, hogy elhoztam? – mondta Sid, és enyhe bizonytalanság áradt belőle.

– Dehogy baj! – válaszolta Zsenya bőszen. – Nem panaszkodom, mikor ilyen finom palacsinta sül benne.

– Valóban, az nagyon hálátlan lenne.

Zsenya teljes szívével egyetértett. Amikor az összes palacsinta kisült, és Sid feltálalt mellé egy rakás szalonnát és egy halom puha rántottát is – mert Sid láthatóan egy isten volt, és Zsenya a lába nyomát is imádta – Zsenya megkérdezte, mire készüljön aznap.

– Jó sok dolgunk lesz – mondta Sid elkámpicsorodva. – Lesz videó elemzés, aztán erőnléti edzés; a szokásos; de délelőtt még vár ránk egy kötés-tréning Dr. Shridhar irodájában, délután pedig, ha mindennel végeztünk, a jégen.

Ez így is több volt, mint amivel Zsenya szíve szerint terhelte volna magát, de azt nem tagadhatta, hogy még mindig jobb helyzetben volt, mint a kötés nélkül lett volna – akkor végtelen hosszú orvosi kezelések vártak volna rá. Ennek tudatában öntött még egy kis lekvárt a palacsintájára, és megpróbált örülni annak, ami van.

Frusztráló délelőttje volt, a videó elemzés alatt nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a srácok jó része még mindig zavarban van a közelükben, és a gyakorlás is kissé értelmetlennek tűnt Dr. Shridharral. Zsenya nem tett mást, mint behunyt szemmel ült, miközben a doki hol őt, hol Sidet piszkálta, és jegyzeteket készített valamiről, amit rajta kívül egyikük sem értett.

Az ebéd már jobb volt. Suttsy ügyesen és feltűnésmentesen elszeparálta a többiektől, és még azt is hagyta, hogy Zsenya válaszon éttermet. Az egész kötés-bizniszt egyetlen kérdéssel lerendezte.

– Akarsz róla beszélni?

– Nem.

– Szuper. 

Az erőnléti edzés normális mederben zajlott, attól eltekintve, hogy Zsenya a terem másik végében is érezte, milyen dühös Sid amiatt, amit Kuni mond neki, miközben a súlyemelésnél segítette. Azt tervezte, hogy annyiban hagyja – nem akart jobban beavatkozni Sid életébe, mint már eddig is tette – de amikor Kuni tovább okoskodva követte Sidet a kerékpárokhoz, Zsenyának eszébe jutott a fogadalma. Mostantól ő lesz az, aki számára mindig Sid az első. Ha azt akarja, hogy Sid csapatként tekintsen kettejükre, ideje úgy viselkedni.

A biciklikhez vonult; szíve szerint már messziről Kunira kiabált volna, hogy _húzz onnan,_ de Sid nem szerette, ha jelenetet rendez, így finoman csak annyit mondott:

– Ez itt kötéstársak közös bringa edzése, Kuni! Csak kötéstársaknak. Szia!

Kuni fintorogva, de jóindulattal fogadta az elbocsátást, Zsenya pedig a Sid melletti bringára pattant. Sid gyanakvóan méregette.

– Éreztem, hogy felidegesít, ezért elhajtottam – magyarázta Zsenya.

Sidből hirtelen meglepett öröm tört elő, mire elpirult és elfordította a fejét.

– Igazán nem kellett volna.

– Csapat vagyunk, Sid – emlékeztette Zsenya. – Mit mondott, hogy így felidegesített?

– Jót akart – mondta Sid szomorkásan. – Szerintem nem vette észre, hogy zavar.

Ezzel egyáltalán nem magyarázta meg a kérdését, de Zsenya ellenkezés nélkül elfogadta. Sid igazán megérdemelte, hogy megőrizzen valamit a titkaiból.

Erőnléti edzés után jeges kötéstréningre voltak beütemezve, de maguk sem tudták, mire számítsanak. Amikor megérkeztek az öltözőbe, Dr. Shridhar rendületlen optimizmussal és korcsolyával a lábán várt rájuk.

– Öltözzenek, fiúk! – adta ki az utasítást.

– Teljes felszerelés? – kérdezte Sid, mire a nő bólintott.

Miután mindent felvettek, fogták az ütőiket is, és a jégre indultak. Zsenya ámulva – és magában kissé mulatva – tapasztalta, hogy megnyugodott és lecsillapodott Sid, amint a jégre léptek; mintha végre igazán a helyén lett volna. A reggeli edzésnél nem vette észre, túl sok minden elterelte a figyelmét, de most lehetetlenség volt nem felismerni.

Dr. Shridhar Zsenya felé dobott egy pakkot, Zsenya elkapta, és a lába elé ejtette a jégre.

– Mondom a feladatot, egyszerű lesz. Jevgenyij, magának az a dolga, hogy megőrizze a pakkot, Sidney, magának el kell venni tőle. Ha sikerül, csak adja vissza, hagyja, hogy egy picit összeszedje magát, és kezdjék elölről.

Bármelyik más játékossal szemben Zsenya kissé megsértődött volna, hogy a doki azt feltételezi, hogy többször is eladja majd a pakkot, de Sidről volt szó, és eleget játszottak együtt, hogy tudja, egyszer-kétszer biztosan sikerül majd elvennie. Szinte tapintani lehetett a Sidből áradó versengő várakozást. Nem tehetett róla, Zsenya is elmosolyodott.

– Gondolod, sikerülni fog? – heccelte viccesen.

– Egyszer-kétszer – mosolygott Sid szélesen. – Talán tízszer.

– Beszólogatás sosem volt Sid erőssége – morogta Zsenya, és a verseny elkezdődött. 

A pálya túlsó vége felé vette az irányt, és hagyta, hogy hosszú léptei messze vigyék Sidtől, de Sid elkeserítő módon nem eredt a nyomába. Zsenya megállt a kapu előtt, és oda-vissza ütögette a pakkot.

– Félsz? – kérdezte Sidtől.

– Csak szeretnéd! – kiabált vissza, és Zsenya felé vetette magát. 

Zsenya épp annyi ideig várt, hogy Sid igazán ostobán érezze magát, amikor Zsenya hirtelen megkerülve a kaput az ellenkező irányba fordul a pálya közepe felé, de… amikor bevetette volna a cselt, Sid már várt rá. Az utolsó pillanatban oldalra vetődött, odébb lökte Zsenya ütőjét, és mielőtt Zsenya akár csak pisloghatott volna, már el is lopta előle a korongot. Sid vigyorogva adta vissza a pakkot.

– Legközelebb talán több szerencséd lesz – hergelte.

– Kapd be! – morogta Zsenya. Általában hosszabb ideig meg tudta őrizni a korongot. Ám amikor megpróbált a középpálya felé siklani, Sid megint ott volt, és épp annyira hajolt csak le, hogy kipiszkálhassa a pakkot az ütője alól. Mikor meg azt tervezte, hogy megküldi a túloldali palánk felé, és utána ered, Sid nem vette be a visszafordulós cselét, hanem még azelőtt, hogy Zsenya elindulhatott volna, a pakk után vetette magát, és hamarabb odaért. Zsenya újabb és újabb cseleket eszelt ki, bevetette a legjobb trükkjeit, és Sid mégis képes volt megszégyenítően gyorsan elvenni tőle. Nem azonnal, de sokkal gyorsabban, mint bármikor korábban.

Mikor már kezdett pánikba esni, hogy a kötelék valamilyen rejtélyes okból sokkal jobbá tette Sidet, őt azonban rosszabbá, Dr. Shridhar a sípjába fújt, és utasította őket, hogy cseréljenek. _Na, így mindjárt más,_ gondolta. Tudta, hogy Sid hol lesz, és megelőzhette; erőlködés nélkül átlátott minden elterelő hadműveletén, minden kis cselén, és a pakk az övé lett újra és újra és újra. Most, hogy végre tudta, nem lett Sidnél rosszabb, a játék megint szórakoztatóvá vált, és felszabadultan nevetett Sid bosszús arckifejezésén, amikor a korcsolyájával a pakk és Sid ütője közé csúszott, majd hencegve odébbállt.

– Úgy látom, már mindketten értik, miről van szó – mondta Dr. Shridhar, miután visszahívta őket a kispadhoz.

– Hogy használhatatlanok vagyunk, ha egymás ellen kell játszanunk? – felelte Sid grimaszolva.

– Igazából meglepődne, ha… de erről ráérünk később is beszélni – legyintett a doki. – Leghamarabb a világbajnokságon kell egymás ellen pályára lépniük. Ezzel most ne foglalkozzanak. Gondolom, nem kell részleteznem, hogy ezek az ösztönök miben lehetnek az előnyükre, ha egy oldalon állnak?

Mindketten megrázták a fejüket, holott Zsenya még nem igazán értette, a gyakorlatban hogyan is fog működni. Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig találgatnia.

– Most pedig… van két kedves segítőm, akik bemutatják – mondta Dr. Shridhar, miközben Flower és Tanger tűnt fel az alagút végén teljes felszerelésben.

A feladat egyszerűnek tűnt. Sidnek és Zsenyának nincs más dolga, mint hogy gólt lőjenek, míg Tanger és Flower a középvonalon kívül tartja a pakkot. Az a csapat nyer, amelyik háromszor egymás után végrehajtja a feladatát anélkül, hogy a másik csapat közbeavatkozna. Mindig Sid kezd a koronggal.

Sid és Zsenya kétkedő pillantást váltott; ez a feladat sokkal egyszerűbb lesz Flower és Tanger számára; valahányszor megszerzik a korongot, feltehetően végre tudják hajtani a feladatukat, míg Zsenya és Sid, bármilyen jók is legyenek, nem biztos, hogy minden korongszerzés után gólt tudnak lőni. Zsenya mégis elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte Sid makacs elhatározását – versenyszellem tekintetében igazán összeillő páros voltak.

Ám amikor nekiálltak a játéknak, Zsenyán úrrá lett egy furcsa érzés, bár még magának sem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy mi. Négy gyönyörű, pontos passzokkal és nevetségesen bosszantó gikszerekkel kevert próbálkozás után, amelyek mindegyike Tanger hárításával végződött, és nem tartott tovább másfél percnél; Dr. Shridhar a kispadhoz hívta őket, hogy igyanak egy kortyot, és átgondolhassák a történteket. Az elmúlt másfél percen mélázva Zsenya végre megértette.

– Mint két hang – fordult Sid felé, reménykedve, hogy ő is hasonlóan érez. – Egyik hang tréningé, gyakorlásé, amit tudok, mert már annyit játszottunk együtt. Másik hang… kötésé, azt hiszem. Néha mindkettő ugyanazt mondja: menj balra, passzolj Sidnek, figyeld Flowert, és akkor minden jó, de néha a hangok mást mondanak. A gyakorlás azt mondja, passzolj, a kötés, hogy lőj. Akkor nem tudom, mit csináljak, és elbaszom. 

– Aha – motyogta Sid. – Ugyanez van nálam is.

Zsenya először meglepődött, milyen ijedelem futott végig Siden, de végül is mindenki tudta, mennyire utálja az új dolgokat. Különösen az olyanokat, amik összekuszálhatják a játékát.

– Akkor a kötésre hallgatunk – jelentette be Zsenya magabiztosan, de Dr. Shridhar óvatosságra intette.

– A mai gyakorlásnál nyugodtan, de ha elkezdi ignorálni mindazt a meglévő tapasztalatot, amit megtanult, és ami alapján eddig döntéseket hozott, amint csatlakozik önökhöz egy harmadik támadó és két védő, egy hatalmas kavarodás lesz a vége. Ők továbbra is azt várják majd, hogy hozzájuk hasonlóan a begyakorlott módon cselekedjenek.

Zsenya felnyögött, és a sisakját az ütője végére tette. A nőnek természetesen igaza volt.

– És mi a megoldás? – kérdezte Sid.

– Az egyensúlyozás – válaszolta a doki. – Tanulják meg magukba szívni és kiértékelni a két különböző forrásból áradó információkat. Tanulják meg, mikor és milyen mértékben támaszkodhatnak az egyikre, mikor a másikra. Előbb-utóbb megszokják és rutinná válik.

Sid egy időre elcsendesedett.

– Rendben – mondta végül, és Zsenya érezte megszilárduló, kiélesedő elhatározását. – Jó, csináljuk!

Nyerniük egyszer sem sikerült – soha nem jött össze a három gól egyhuzamban – de Zsenya érezte, hogy fejlődnek, és az új információk kezdtek a helyükre csúszni a régiek mellé, és amikor sikerült, amikor egy hullámhosszra kerültek… a lélegzete is elakadt. Soha nem érzett korábban ehhez foghatót.

– Minden nap gyakorolni fogunk – mondta Dr. Shridhar. – És amikor megszokják, bombasztikusak lesznek.

Zsenya pedig hitt neki. Edzés után mindketten megköszönték Tanger és Flower segítségét.

– Nekünk is hasznos – mondta Flower titokzatosan, de nem árulta el, mire gondol.

Hazaúton a kocsiban Sid nagyon csendben volt. Zsenya tudta, hogy rágódik valamin, így türelmesen kivárt, míg összeszedi a gondolatait. Nem kellett sokáig várnia.

– Hogy… hogy bírod elviselni? Fura dolgokat érzek… a fejemben, de nem tudom megmondani, honnan jönnek, hol vannak egyáltalán… – Ijedt szemekkel nézett Zsenyára. – Te mindig így érzel? Hogy… egyszer csak feltűnik valami a fejedben a semmiből?

A francba, gondolta Zsenya. Hogy nem jutott ez eddig eszébe? Sosem tudta erősen olvasni mások érzéseit, de képes volt rá, így hozzászokott, hogy néha a semmiből a teste egyetlen pontjához sem köthető érzések árasztják el, melyek a működése meglehetősen misztikus volt. Egész életében olvasott a körülötte lévőkből. Természetesnek, magától értetődőnek vette. Most azonban, hogy Sid rámutatott, el sem tudta képzelni, milyen bizarr lehet ez a másik számára. Bizarr, sőt talán ijesztő is.

– Igen. – Jó kiindulásnak tűnt, ha az első kérdésével kezdi. – Kicsit ilyesmi. Kötés picit más, mint olvasás. Hasonlóan működnek, de mások – bizonygatta Zsenya, de nem tudta, ettől Sid jobban érzi-e magát. Vajon mit mondhatna, amitől kicsit könnyebb lesz, kevésbé ijesztő és idegen?

– Mi lesz, ha sosem tudom megtanulni? – kérdezte Sid halkan, kifelé bámulva az ablakon. – Mi lesz, ha sosem tudom feldolgozni ezeket az információkat, és mi… soha többé nem lehetünk egyszerre a jégen?

– Ne, Sid! Ne! – ismételte nyomatékosan. – Először is, hokiról van szó. Az olvasás érzésekről szól. Ha azt mondod nem vagy jó az érzésekben, rendben, nem vitatkozom. – Sid fura képet vágott, de legalább figyelmesen hallgatta. – De a kötés a hokiról szól. Taktika, passzolás, lövés, és abban már most is te vagy a legjobb. Tudom. Mindenki tudja. Persze, hogy ebben is legjobb leszel.

Sid elfintorodott, Zsenya beszéde láthatóan nem győzte meg.

– Ráadásul – erősködött tovább Zsenya –, amit a kötés mond, azt a játékomról mondja. Rólam. Kötés azt jelenti, hogy a világon mindenkinél jobban fogod ismerni a játékomat, de Sid – nézett rá gyengéd fejcsóválással –, ez már most is így van. Nálad jobban senki nem ismeri a játékomat – mondta lágyan. – Most még jobban fogsz ismerni, ennyi az egész. Nagy változásnak tűnik, de nem olyan nagy. Úgy érzed, új, őrült dolgokat fogsz megtudni, pedig csak a hokiról és rólam van szó, és azt már most tudod.

Behajtott a garázsba, leparkolt Sid kocsija mellé, kihúzta a kulcsot a gyújtáskapcsolóból és Sidre nézett. Sid elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá.

– A hoki és te – mondta és megengedett egy enyhe mosolyt. – Ha így mondod, nem is hangzik olyan rosszul.

– Nem, nem rossz.

Sid a beszélgetés után kicsit megnyugodott, és újra a Zsenya által jól ismert állhatatos – és a kezdetektől istentelenül izgatónak talált – elhatározással vágott bele a Dr. Shridharral való gyakorlásba. Fejlődtek, Zsenya csak azt nem tudta, elég gyorsan-e. Ebbe a kételybe kapaszkodott másnap a kihagyott Rangers meccs alatt. Megértette, miért olyan fontos, hogy még egy mérkőzés erejéig ne lépjen jégre, de szinte fullasztó volt öltönyben állni az öltözőben, miközben a csapattársai teljes felszerelést viseltek, amikor semmi baja nem volt.

– Sajnálom! – mondta Sid a meccs előtti kézfogásuk közben.

– Csak nyerj, és akkor nem kell szomorkodnom – mondta Zsenya mosolyogva, Sid pedig visszamosolygott.

De nem nyertek. A hazaút a kocsiban rettenetesen feszült légkörben telt. A levegőben két különböző bűntudat keveredett. Zsenya végül kinyögte:

– Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam ott…

Sid vele egy időben szólalt meg:

– Nyerni akartam érted, G…

Mindketten elhallgattak, és kissé idegesen nevettek fel. Zsenya próbálta bölcsen és higgadtan fogadni a történteket, bármennyire is idegen volt tőle.

– Lundqvistnak nagy estéje volt, nekünk is nagy esténk volt, de az övé nagyobb. A Rangers nagyon jó csapat – sóhajtotta. – Bár játszhattam volna. Őrjítő volt csak ülni és nézni.

– Aha, ha beteg vagy, hagyján, de elképzelni sem bírom, milyen lehet, amikor egészségesen kell kimaradnod.

Zsenya tudta, hogy Sid megérti.

– Legszarabb!

– Sajnálom, G!

– Nem a te hibád. Ha nincs a krízis, sokkal többet ki kellene hagyni.

– Valóban – felelte Sid, de továbbra is ború és lehangoltság sugárzott belőle, és Zsenya képtelen volt kitalálni, hogyan vidítsa fel, mielőtt aludni tértek.

*****

Másnap reggel, úgy tűnt Sid jobb kedvvel ébredt – amikor Zsenya a konyhába lépett, Sid fütyörészve ténykedett a tűzhely előtt. Meglepő módon a jobbik pulykasonkát tálalta fel, és egy Zsenya számára ismeretlen egytálételt, amit frittatának nevezett, de valójában egyszerű sült omlett volt. Tegnap este átbeszélték a mérkőzést, és a vereség és bűntudat helyett végre pihe-puha remény és acélkemény határozottság áramlott Zsenya felé. Zsenya is jobban érezte magát: a lehetőség, hogy megoszthatta Siddel a felfedezéseit, enyhítették a páholyban töltött este értelmetlenségét.

A reggeli szabadedzés helyett Sid és Zsenya számára újabb kötéstréning volt napirenden Dr. Shridhar irodájában. Bár végig ugyanazt csinálták, meglepő módon szórakoztató volt. A doki, ahogy előre megmondta, újra és újra kötési energiával bombázta őket, hol Zsenyát, hol Sidet küldve a fenekére, miközben ők próbálták kitalálni, mégis milyen jelekből érzik meg az érkezését.

A jégen ugyanazt csinálták, mint előző nap: Sid és Zsenya, Tanger és Flower ellen. Továbbra sem voltak túl sikeresek a góllövésben, Zsenya meg volt róla győződve, hogy nem sokat fejlődtek, de legalább Dr. Shridhar elégedettnek tűnt. 

– Srácok, maguk is tanulnak belőle valamit? – kérdezte a doki Tangertől és Flowertől edzés után, mire mindketten bólogattak, de amikor Sid puhatolózni kezdett, hogy miről van szó, úgy tettek, mintha meg sem hallották volna.

A napjuk aztán éles kanyart vett, amikor késő délután a sajtó rendelkezésére kellett állniuk. Sid már a tegnapi meccs előtt és után is beszélt velük. A pajzsai kifogástalanok voltak, így számára nem volt túl elkeserítő a helyzet, de Zsenya most először állt a média elé a krízis óta, és Siddel ellentétben az ő pajzsai csapnivalóak voltak, most meg még hazudnia is kellett – ráadásul hitelesen. Kész katasztrófa!

– Agyrázkódás, igen – mondta, és bőszen szidta a kamasz énjét, amiért nem figyelt, amikor az érzelem-olvasási képességekről tanultak az iskolában. Azt mondani, hogy egy ideig agyrázkódása volt, az végül is nem hazugság, hála istennek.

– Még mindig agyrázkódása van?

– Már sokkal jobban vagyok.

– Komolynak tűnt.

– Komolynak igen, de nem az, azt hiszem.

– Ha nem volt olyan komoly, miért nem játszott a tegnapi mérkőzésen?

_Bassza meg az összes újságíró! Basszák meg!_

– Akartam játszani tegnap – mondta, mert ez legalább igaz volt –, de orvosi stáb mondta, biztonságosabb várni. Jobb óvatosság.

Zsenya érezte, hogy az erősebb olvasók kiszagolták, hogy valami gikszer van a mondanivalójában, és bár nem tudták, miben hazudott – nem az orvosi stáb, hanem Jen kérte, hogy várjon még egy meccset – a szemük izgatottan megvillant

– Ezek szerint pályára lép a Wild ellen kedden?

– Persze, szeretnék játszani, de döntés edzőé, orvosé, nem enyém.

– Akkor azt mondja, nem tudja, hogy játszik-e a keddi mérkőzésen?

Komolyan, basszák meg! A riporterek különösen szerették ezeket az eldöntendő kérdéseket, mert Zsenyának muszáj volt rájuk válaszolnia; de ha azt mondja, amit kellene – nem, nem tudom – akkor azonnal kiolvassák belőle a hazugságot, ha pedig az igazságot mondja – de, tudom – úgyis megkérdezik, _játszik vagy sem a keddi mérkőzésen?_

Az ajkát harapdálva töprengett, hogyan bújhatna ki a slamasztikából. Megjátszani a nem értem kártyát ezen a ponton kissé megkésettnek tűnt. Szerencsére Jen – istennő az asszonyok között – közbelépett.

– Srácok, már válaszolt, és nagyon jól tudják, hogy a keretről az edzői stábot kérdezzék, ne a játékosokat. Utolsó kérdés.

Egy helyi rádióriporter megkérdezte, hogy Sid adott-e bármilyen tanácsot az agyrázkódása kezelésével kapcsolatban. Erre szerencsére őszintén tudott válaszolni.

– Sid mondta, legyek óvatos, ne siessek. Jó tanács. 

Ezzel véget ért az inkvizíció.

*****

Másnap reggeli közben Zsenyának eszébe jutott, hogy viszonozhatná Sid ajánlatát.

– Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem a randizásról?

Sid érthetetlenül ideges lett, és az idegességébe egy kis gyanú is keveredett.

– Igen?

– Csak mondani akarom, hogy te is nyugodtan… ha szeretnél. – Sid döbbenten hallgatta. – Szívesen elmegyek addig, ha szeretnél ide hozni valakit. Már ez az otthonod, nyugodtan megteheted.

Egy pillanatra azon is elmerengett, hogy vajon illene-e felajánlania, hogy Sid alkalmi szexpartnere legyen – de már a puszta gondolatra elfogta a szomorúság. Amit a krízis reggelén érzett… belegondolni, hogy ugyanazt érezze minden áldott reggel, hogy Sid érintésének emlékével ébredjen, és tudja, csak azért történt, mert kényelmes... _Nem,_ gondolta Zsenya, _ki van zárva!_ Ez a fajta mártírkodás Sid mániája, nem az övé. Nem fogja még jobban összetörni a szívét puszta udvariasságból.

Közben Sid döbbenete is elszállt, egyszerű kellemetlenséget hagyva maga után.

– Kösz, G, de ahogy te is mondtad, nem éppen ajánlatos új kapcsolatba kezdeni egy idegennel, aki kifürkészheti a titkainkat. Majd később meglátjuk, hogy alakulnak a dolgok… de most okosabb, ha várunk.

– Igen, igazad van – értett egyet Zsenya. Ő maga is épp így gondolta. – Csak akartam, tudd, hogy teheted, ha akarod.

– Értékelem – mondta Sid nyugodtan.

– Már megint ezeket a sütiket csináltad! Nyamm! – folytatta Zsenya a vajba és mézbe mártogatott aprósüteménnyel legyezve. – Bármit csinálhatsz! Rendezhetsz, szörnyű, hangos Rihanna táncpartit éjjel háromkor, ha akarsz. Nézheted egész nap a szocsi-i döntőt…

– A reggeli futást is elmismásolhatom? – kérdezte Sid megránduló ajakkal. Az emberek általában azt hitték, hogy Sid futás iránti gyűlölete nem más, mint egy aranyos kis színlelés, hasonlóan az ezer és egy babonájához, de Zsenya tudta az igazat. Sid kevés dolgot gyűlölt annyira, mint a futás – nagyjából kettőt: ha valaki bántotta a testvérét és a Philadelphia Flyerst.

– Nem – mondta Zsenya önelégülten. – Süti sem ment ki a futás alól.

Sid fájdalmas nyögéssel válaszolt. És valóban, a futástól Sid durcásan érkezett az edzésre, de amikor Mike megengedte nekik, hogy újra részt vegyenek, azonnal jobb kedvre derült, és izgatott várakozást kezdett sugározni. Zsenya legszívesebben a hajába borzolt volna – vagy megcsókolta volna, de az a nap huszonnégy órájában igaz volt.

Az edzésen minden a szokásos mederben zajlott, de a csapat minden tagját – játékosokat és edzőket egyaránt – körüllengte a várakozás. Mind tudni akarták, mire képes Sid és Zsenya, ha igazán szinkronban vannak. Kaptak is lehetőséget, amikor Mike egymásnak engedte az emberelőnyös és az emberhátrányos egységüket. Sid és Zsenya azonnal átugrott a palánkon, és hát… minden rendben ment. Bár annál, talán kicsit jobban – hozták a szokásos formájukat, ami így is ötször jobb volt, mint amiről az átlag NHL játékos álmodozott. Volt pár félrekommunikálásuk, de egyik sem annyira súlyos, mint a hét elején, és akárhányszor hibáztak volna, mindig sikerült korrigálniuk a kötés segítségével.

– Még dolgozunk rajta – mondta Mike-nak Sid sajnálkozva az edzés végén.

– Egész jól nézett ki – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, de mindketten tudták, hogy sokkal többet remélt. Szomorú tény volt, hogy a sikert aznap abban mérték, hogy Mike hagyta, hogy egy sorban maradjanak – hogy a status quo megőrzése már győzelemnek számított. Annyi jó hír legalább érte őket, hogy Mike közölte, pályára léphetnek a Wild ellen a szokásos felállásban, mire Zsenya megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

Miután hazaértek, összedobtak közösen egy pörköltet, majd mindketten elvonultak, hogy a saját ügyeikkel foglalkozzanak. Zsenya rég nem idegeskedett már meccsek előtt, különösen nem egy átlagos szezon közepi meccs előtt, de a mai mérkőzés… mégis más. A mai lesz az első az életében bekövetkezett gyökeres változás óta. Mindketten játszani fognak, és Siddel egyszerre lépnek pályára az emberelőnyös játéknál. Először lesz rá lehetőségük, hogy megpróbálják az előnyükre fordítani a köteléket, de ha nem tudják az új információkat megfelelően kezelni, a helyzet könnyen a visszájára fordulhat, és ők, mint valami kezdő amatőrök lejáratják magukat ez egész liga előtt. Zsenya arra számított, hogy a valóság valahol a két véglet között lesz, közel ahhoz, ahol a krízis előtt álltak, és tudta, hogy ez jó… mégsem volt elégedett. Volt néhány pillanat a héten, amikor úgy érezte, valami briliáns és szikrázó történik köztük a jégen. Jelenleg annak is örülnie kellene, hogy képesek hozni a megszokott színvonalukat, de nem örült. Nem, amikor tudta, mennyivel többre képesek. Meg fog őrülni, ha nem tudja kiverni a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat. Sürgős figyelem elterelésre volt szüksége, így megkereste Sidet, hogy kihívja egy Mario Kart versenyre.

Miközben elrendezték a kontrollereket és karaktert választottak – _mi a szar, Sid, egyszer az életben választhatnál valaki Luiginál érdekesebbet_ – Zsenya érezte, hogy bár Sid nem olyan ideges, mint ő, legalább annyira nyugtalan. Zavaró volt, mintha valaki csomagolópapírt zörgetett volna a füle mellett – legalábbis ezzel magyarázta az első vereségét. Mindenki tudta, hogy nincs Sidnél pocsékabb Mario Kart játékos a csapatban; lehetetlenség, hogy igazságos küzdelemben veszített. Minden erejével próbált a játékra koncentrálni, és egy ideig sikerült is. A második és harmadik kört megnyerte, de bármennyire élvezetes volt is a győzelem, még mindig érezte Sid nyugtalanságát, és ettől maga is képtelen volt lecsillapodni. Miután Sid ismét legyőzte a negyedik és ötödik körben, félretette a kontrollereket és mereven a TV-re bámult.

Zsenya – nem lévén veszítenivalója – megkérdezte:

– Visszamenjünk a pályára?

Épp amikor Sid is megszólalt:

– Van kedved még egy kis gyakorláshoz?

Egyszerre hallgattak el, és zavarukban kibuggyant belőlük a nevetés. Mikor egymásra néztek, Zsenya érezte a Sid mellkasában virágzó melegséget, bár a mosolya halvány és szelíd volt. Ha Sid képes lett volna olvasni benne, a saját érzéseit látta volna visszatükröződni – a megértettség örömét.

– Öltözzünk és menjünk – mondta Sid.

Zsenya óvatosan rábólintott.

– De ne fárasszuk ki magunkat – szólt, bár tudta, hogy felesleges.

– Persze, hogy nem – ígérte meg Sid, és Zsenya megnyugodva érezte, hogy komolyan gondolja.

A gyakorlópálya késő este meglehetősen ijesztő hely volt – a nézőtér feletti lámpákat lekapcsolták, amitől a jég, mintha ezüst fénnyel világított volna. Sokszor előfordult az évek alatt, hogy edzés után még maradtak gyakorolni, de az más volt. A helyet olyankor betöltötte az öltözőben készülődő csapattársak zaja, és amikor mindenki hazament még akkor is ott maradt a személyzet, hogy a felszerelésüket rendbe tegyék. Ilyen késő este azonban már teljes csend honolt, csak a lámpák zizegését lehetett hallani.

A biztonság kedvéért felvették a védőfelszerelést és a sisakot is, és anélkül, hogy megbeszélték volna, passzolgatni kezdtek. A ritmus megnyugtató volt – oda-vissza, fel-le a jégen – olyannyira megnyugtató, hogy Zsenya észre sem vette, hogy már nem is néznek egymásra – egy tucat szórakozott vak passz. Az ábrándozásból egy hirtelen felcsendülő hang zökkentette ki.

– Flower, nézd, nélkülünk kezdték el!

Flower és Tanger vigyorogva ballagott feléjük a folyosón.

– Mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte Sid nevetve, és elfogadta Flower üdvözlő ölelését.

– Semmit nem bírok kiolvasni belőled, Sid, de amikor ma délután lementetek a jégről, éreztem, hogy Geno rohadtul visszajönne, és tudtam, hogy te is benne leszel.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy mikor? – kérdezte Zsenya akaratlanul is lenyűgözve.

Flower elvigyorodott.

– Lefizettem a biztonsági őrt. Na, akkor most játszunk, vagy nézzük egymást?

Sid és Zsenya hamar belejött a Flower és Tanger elleni szokásos gyakorlatukba. Így, hogy nem terelte el a figyelmüket a külvilág zaja és az őket figyelők kritikus tekintete sem nehezedett rájuk, sokkal egyszerűbb volt egy hullámhosszra kerülniük. Nem korcsolyáztak teljes sebességgel, de nem is volt rá szükségük: ahogy telt az idő, úgy nőtt a harmónia közöttük, és végre valahára az ösztöneik és a meglévő tudásuk összeadódott, ahelyett, hogy szétszakítani próbálta volna őket. Miért nézze, honnan jön a passz, amikor Sid épp oda lő majd, ahol ő lesz? Miért próbálkozzon egy bonyolult lövéssel, ha Sid egyszerűen is megoldja? 

Amikor megálltak pihenni, Zsenya észrevette, hogy egy nyugodt, biztos mosoly ült az arcára – valószínűleg már régóta így lehetett. Sid végül befejezettnek nyilvánította a gyakorlást, bár Zsenya érezte rajta, hogy legszívesebben még maradna. Mindannyian leültek, és csendes egyetértésben kortyolgatták az italukat. Tanger volt, aki végül megszólalt:

– Hát ez… tudjátok, komolyan megijesztettetek ma este. Még sosem láttam ilyet.

Sid bólintott, és Zsenya tudta, hogy az agyában óraműszerűen forognak a fogaskerekek. Tekintete a semmibe révedt, úgy mondta:

– A kérdés csupán az, képesek leszünk-e ugyanerre nyolc másik játékos társaságában a nézőközönség hangzavara közepette.

Zsenya nem tudott konkrét képeket és gondolatokat elcsípni Sidtől, de a Stanley-kupa gyűrűjébe mert volna fogadni, hogy Sid épp játékstratégiákat vizualizál a fejében, miközben azt próbálja kitalálni, hogyan fog az új kémiájuk beleilleszkedni a csapat megszokott struktúrájába.

– Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Flower, megböködve Sid lábát a bárdjával.

Sid megvonta a vállát, aztán elmosolyodott; tekintete újra fókuszált lett, és Geno végre ismét közelinek és jelenlévőnek érezte.

– Jobbnak érzem az esélyeinket, mint délután. – Felhajtotta az utolsó korty gatorade-et, és a csípője mellé tette a kiürült üveget. – Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek, srácok.

– Nincs mit. Mi is sokat tanulunk belőle – mondta Tanger titokzatosan.

Sidből egy pillanatra bosszúság és kíváncsiság áradt, végül élesen megkérdezte:

– Elmondjátok végre, mi az a nagy titok?

Flower és Tanger összenéztek. Flower biccentett, mire Tanger azt mondta:

– Az All-Star hétvégén… kötésre készülődünk.

– Micsoda? – Sid láthatóan nem találva a szavakat Tangerre meredt. Zsenya, személy szerint nem találta furcsának. Bár a kapusok ritkán szánták rá magukat egy kötésre a jégkorongért, Flower és Tanger közeli barátok voltak. Sid azonban érezhetően nehezen emésztette meg a hallottakat, és Zsenya nem hibáztatta: Sid tapasztalatai a kötésekről meglehetősen katasztrofálisak voltak.

– Mégis miért…? – kezdte Sid zaklatottan: keze újra és újra ökölbe szorult az ütője körül.

– Mert nem akarjuk, hogy egyszer két külön csapatban kelljen játszanunk – magyarázta Flower csendesen és óvatosan: ahogy akkor beszélt Sidhez, amikor agyrázkódása volt, és nem bírta elviselni a fényt és az erős hangokat. – És azt hiszem, jó lenne, ha lenne még egy kötéstársam, kiegyensúlyozottabb lennék. Dr. Shridhar évek óta mondogatja, és Krisszel jó ideje fontolgatjuk, de valahogy mindig elmaradt. Most azonban megtesszük. Ilyen egyszerű.

Sid tekintete keményen csillant.

– Ne mondd, hogy semmi köze ahhoz, ami velem történt! Nem vagyok hülye!

– Nem minden rólad szól – vágott vissza Flower felvont szemöldökkel. – Egyikünk sem megy az All-Star hétvégére, végre senki nem terhes. Több szempontból is ideális az időpont.

– De…

Tanger felsóhajtott.

– Figyelj, Sid! Előfordulhat, hogy valaki elszólja magát, vagy pletykálni kezd, hogy valakik kötéstársak lettek a Pingvinek közül, de nem szabad beszélni róla. Akkor simán mondhatjuk, hogy ja, mi voltunk. Igen, Flower és Tanger elköteleződtek, régóta tervezték, nem nagy ügy. Sőt, meglehetősen unalmas – mondta Tanger, és összemosolyogtak Flowerrel.

Ez őszintén zseniális terv volt.

– Nem ti találtátok ki – mondta Zsenya viccelődve. – Túl okos húzás. Jen volt, vagy Vero.

– Vero – vallotta be Tanger. – De akkor is bekaphatod!

– Ez… igazán nem kellene ezt tennetek! – mondta Sid rendíthetetlenül. – Nagyon megható, de… tényleg nem kell. Nem kérhetek ilyesmit…

– Ki mondta, hogy kérd? – hördült fel Tanger. – Ez a mi döntésünk, Sid. Ebben nem te vagy a kapitány.

Flower tekintete elkomorodott. Türelmesen várt, míg Sid végre a szemébe nézett.

– Mindkettőnknek van már kötéstársa, Sid. Szeretünk kötelékben élni, és tudjuk, hogy mibe vágunk bele. – _Nem úgy, mint te._ Ezt bár nem mondta ki hangosan, mégis mindenki hallotta.

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid még mindig nem érti a helyzetet, de megrázta magát, mély levegőt vett, és azt mondta:

– Igazad van. Nem leszek csalódott, ha meggondoljátok magatokat, nem szeretném, ha úgy éreznétek, hogy muszáj megtennetek.

– Nem érezzük úgy – mondta Flower. – Megígérem.

Sid bólintott, és Zsenya végre érezte, hogy megnyugszik, és elkezdi a helyén kezelni Flower vallomását. Azt is tudta azonban, hogy ez a nyugodt ésszerűség nem lesz hosszú életű. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Sid másnap megpróbálja majd lebeszélni Flowert a döntéséről. Jelen pillanatban azonban – ahogy mind a négyen visszafelé sétáltak az öltözőbe, hogy lezuhanyozzanak és átöltözzenek – kifejezetten jókedvűnek tűnt. 

Mielőtt végleg elköszöntek egymástól, Sid – az undorítóan udvarias kanadai modorával – még megeskette Flowert és Tangert, hogy elnézést kérnek a nevében a feleségeiktől, amiért elrabolta a szabad estéjüket.

– Sid, tévedsz – kekeckedett Zsenya. – Vero és Catherine örül, hogy nem kell a ronda képüket bámulni.

Sid elmosolyodott.

– Ronda, vagy sem, valakinek le kell cserélnie a pelenkát.

– Milyen igaz – nyögött fel Tanger.

*****

A mérkőzés napját mindketten egyedül töltötték a saját rutinjuknál maradva, és megpróbáltak felkészülni az előttük álló estére. Ha beszéltek is, csupán semmitmondó apróságokról. A stadionba vezető autóúton, szinte a torkában érezte Sid idegességét.

– Sid, menni fog – mondta csendesen. Bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg menni fog, Sid ezt nem tudhatta, és egyedül az számított, hogy Sidet sikerüljön meggyőznie.

– Menni fog – ismételte Sid bólogatva, és mintha ettől egy kicsit jobban érezte volna magát, Sid hite pedig Zsenyának is segített lehiggadni.

Átöltöztek, nyújtottak, bemelegítettek, majd Sid beszéde következett, ahogy mindig is. A csapat azonban már a megérkezésük pillanatától tisztes távolságot tartott tőlük, mintha két robbanni készülő bomba lennének. A helyükben valószínűleg Zsenya is így tett volna. Egyik csapattársuk sem tudta, mit tesznek majd, ha a jégre lépnek. Valójában ők maguk sem tudták. Katasztrófa és csoda egyaránt benne volt a pakliban. Senki sem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy elkiabálja – amilyen babonás társaság voltak mindenki tartott tőle, hogy valami rosszat szóljon, vagy rosszat tegyen, elbillentve a mérleg nyelvét. Zsenya őrszintén értékelte ezt, és úgy vette észre, hogy Sid is. Kezet fogtak az ellenféllel, meghallgatták a himnuszokat, és a játék elkezdődött.

Mikor Mike a sorát szólította, Zsenya átugrott a palánkon, és teljes erőbedobással vetette magát a játékba, de képtelen volt lerázni magáról az érzést, hogy valaminek még történnie kell. Tudta, hogy ezzel nincs egyedül. A Wild meglepően szabályosan játszott, a második harmad hatodik percében azonban Coyle elgáncsolta Adams-et. Végre emberelőnybe kerültek, és Siddel egyszerre léphettek jégre. Abban a pillanatban, többé nem volt idő aggódásra, nem volt idő kétségekre. Zsenya megszerezte a korongot, és szokásától eltérően nem passzolta el azonnal, hanem magánál tartotta. Haula próbálta cikizni miatta – lassúnak és ijedősnek nevezte – de Zsenya nem törődött vele. Megtehette, hogy kivár, hisz érezte, hogy Sid készül valamire. Haula akkor veszélyesen közel merészkedett. Zsenya Ollihoz passzolt, Olli meg vissza. Aztán megismételték még egyszer, de akkor már tökéletes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy Sid szabad – szabad, szabad – és csak rá vár. Amikor másodszor is visszakapta Ollitól a korongot, azonnal továbbpasszolt Sidhez, aki rögtön átlőtte Dubnyik válla felett. Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy a Wilde játékosai észre sem vették, de Zsenya látta.

– Basszus! – kiabálta, miközben Sidre vetette magát. – Basszus, Sid! Kibaszott szép volt!

– Igen! – ordított Sid Zsenya fülébe, miközben szorosan átkarolta a vállát. – Ez az! Így kell ezt csinálni!

Aztán megérkeztek a többiek is, hogy együtt ünnepeljenek. Míg a kispad felé korcsolyáztak, Zsenya el is feledkezett az égő lábairól és a fáradt válláról – nem érzett mást csak színtiszta lelkesedést. Megcsinálták. És ha egyszer sikerült, menni fog újra. 

Nem volt több emberelőnyös lehetőségük, de az energiájuk ragályosnak bizonyult. A csapat többi tagja is kiugró teljesítményt nyújtott, és végül 7-2-re lenyomták a Wildot. Zsenya torka berekedt a sok kiabálástól és drukkolástól.

A mérkőzés utáni este őrületes volt. Még a gyengén olvasó Zsenya is tisztán érezte az öltözőt elöntő felszabadult örömöt és megkönnyebbülést. Sid jókedve a többieknél is ragyogóbb volt – újra és újra elkapta Zsenya pillantását, miközben vigyorgott, mint a vadalma. Még az újságírók sem tudták elrontani az örömüket – különben is, a nagyszerű játéknak köszönhetően a kérdések is többségében pozitívak voltak.

Egy ilyen este után, tekintve, hogy másnap nem volt meccsük, természetesen egy bárban kötöttek ki, és az is észbontó volt. Zsenyának egy fillért sem kellett italra költenie, és végre először az új csapattársak sem próbálták Sidet lányokkal összehozni. Minden tökéletes volt. Addig maradt, amíg kedve tartotta, és csak akkor indult haza, amikor a mérleg épp átbillent volna a holt részeg irányába.

Siddel megpróbáltak hazafelé a taxiban a mérkőzésről beszélni, de minden mondatuk hitetlenkedő káromkodásba és nevetésbe torkollott, miközben ugyanazt a gólt elevenítették fel újra és újra. Nem mintha annyira szép gól lett volna – bár nem volt ronda – vagy ez lett volna a legjobb, amit valaha közösen szereztek. A meglepő inkább az volt benne, hogy milyen egyszerű volt, milyen csodálatosan természetes. Kimondatlanul is ott zúgott a csontjaikban: újra meg fogjuk csinálni; még ennél is jobbak leszünk.

Miután hazaértek, mindketten bevágtak egy üveg gatorade-et, és megelőzésképp bevettek egy-egy Tylenolt, majd a szobáikba indultak. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott Zsenya után, ledobta a ruháit, a falnak támaszkodott és elképzelte, hogy minden egészen máshogy történt. Elképzelte, hogy Sid győzelmi mámortól ittasan a bejárati ajtónak szorítja és megcsókolja. Elképzelte, ahogy nevetve botladoznak felfelé a lépcsőn, mert képtelenek egymás ajkától elszakadni. Elképzelte, hogy Sid az ágyra szorítja – arca életteli és kipirult. Zsenya magára húzza – szinte érezte maga fölött Sid erejét, a belőle áramló energiát – és kétségbeesetten széttárja a combjait a csípője körül, hogy máshogy is érezhesse. Mindketten levegő után kapkodnak, ügyetlenkedve próbálják lehámozni egymásról a ruhát, miközben nevetnek a szerencsétlenkedésükön, de mindez nem számít, hisz ma végre úgy játszottak, ahogy mindig is álmodtak róla. Elképzelte, hogy Sid óvatosan előkészíteti – még így is, hogy tombolva ég a bensőjében a tűz, még így is óvatos lenne – majd azt is, hogy sürgetve szidja a figyelmességéért. Elképzelte magukat – mindketten préda és üldöző egyszerre – miközben hajszolják az extázist, ami egyedül képes rá, hogy annak a gólnak, annak a mérkőzésnek vetélytársa legyen. Zsenya nyögve, remegve élvezett kapkodó kezeire. Vajon Sid is ugyanezt csinálja? Őszintén remélte. Még akkor is, ha nem Zsenyára gondol – miért is gondolna rá, hát persze, hogy nem teszi – Zsenya akkor is remélte. Megérdemli, hogy ma este ő is jól érezze magát. Mindketten megérdemlik.

*****

Másnap reggel Zsenya sosem érzett, fenséges illatokra ébredt. Félálomban botladozott le a lépcsőn, és amikor a konyhába lépett, Sid épp akkor húzott elő a sütőből egy aranybarnára sült süteményt. A cukros, fahájas illatfelhő azonnal megcsapta az orrát.

– Mi… – dörmögte elfolyóan. Ha nem lett volna másnapos, valószínűleg akkor sem lett volna összeszedettebb. – Mi ez?

Sid fülig pirult.

– Anya receptje. Mindig ezt a kávétortát készítette, ha valamit igazán jól csináltam… Arra gondoltam, hogy a tegnapi este után megérdemeljük, nem?

Mikor Zsenya nem válaszolt, és még mindig álmosan dörzsölgette a szemeit, Sid sietve hozzátette:

– Benne van az étrendünkben. Sosem engedtem volna, hogy anya ilyet süssön, ha nincsen. Tele van dióval és pekándióval, rengeteg benne a protein és a telítetlen zsírsavak. És zab is van a tetején a rostok miatt.

– Már ehetünk? – kérdezte Zsenya reménykedve, de amikor a tepsi felé nyúlt, Sid elrántotta előle.

– Várj, még megégeted magad!

– Megéri – nyögte Zsenya, de tiszteletben tartotta Sid tekintélyét. A konyhasziget mellé telepedett, és árgus szemekkel mustrálta a kávétortát. – Rohadt jó illata van.

– Igen – mosolyodott el Sid. – Otthonra emlékeztet – mondta lágyan. Még a köteléken átszivárgó nosztalgia is fahéjillatú volt; meleg és otthonos. Tudva azt, amit most tudott Sid és az apja viszonyáról, Zsenya abszolút megértette – az emberek bonyolultak. Ő maga is az. Ahhoz volt bátorsága, hogy Sid kötéstársa maradjon, de ahhoz, hogy bevallja az az érzéseit, már nem. 

Sid hagyta, hogy békében tömje a fejét a tortával, és csak utána hozta elő, elrontva az étvágyát:

– Ne felejtsd el, hogy este Lemieux-éknél vacsorázunk!

Az istenét, gondolta Zsenya, és a gyomra idegesen összerándult. Senkinek nem szabadna „találkozás a szülőkkel” vacsorára mennie a fő-főnökével. Ez tisztességtelenség. Arra számított, hogy Sid izgatott várakozást érez majd, de ehelyett valami félelemhez nagyon hasonló áradt belőle.

– Kedveled Lemieux-éket – kezdte Zsenya értetlenül – Szereted a Lemieux-házat.

Sid válla enyhén meggörnyedt.

– Igen, persze… csak… kicsit ideges vagyok, azt hiszem. Elég kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztam Mariót, amikor megfenyegettem, hogy a nyilvánosság elé állok.

– Gondolod, haragszik rád miatta?

Mario, amennyire Zsenya meg tudta állapítani, egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek.

– Nem tudom – sóhajtotta Sid. – Jogom volt úgy tenni, és nem bántam meg, de nem volt szép tőlem. Nem hibáztatnám, ha személyes sértésnek venné.

Zsenya ezen elgondolkozott.

– Ha dühös rád, megvédelek – mondta szilárdan.

Sid rémülten nézett rá.

– Nem teszed!

– Te harcolsz értem, én harcolok érted. Egyszerű – mondta, mintha teljesen nyilvánvaló lenne.

– Nem fogsz veszekedni Mario Lemieux-vel – kötötte Sid az ebet a karóhoz. Hangja felháborodott volt, mint aki már az ötletet is szentségtörőnek tartja, de Zsenya észrevette a kibuggyanó, elfojtott kis örömet, amikor a védelmére kelt.

– Persze, nem veszekszem Marióval – mondta Sidnek türelmesen –, mert Mario nem mérges. Tudja, az üzlet az üzlet. Profi, és tudja, te is profi vagy. Túl sokat aggódsz, Sid.

– Biztos igazad lesz – mondta Sid, de Zsenya tudta, hogy hazudik. Sokat azonban nem tehetett ellene; szabadnapjuk volt, és mindketten mentek a maguk dolgára. Zsenya orosz híroldalaknak adott interjúkat, Sidnek pedig valami „kispingvines” elfoglaltsága volt – ami nem tűnt igazságos munkamegosztásnak Zsenya számára, de Jen valószínűleg jobban tudja. Szeretett volna Sid helyett a gyerekekkel lenni, de a saját feladatát már egyáltalán nem kívánta számára. Az interjúk ráadásul egyáltalán nem terelték el a figyelmét a közelgő vacsoráról – mostanra álmából felkelve is megválaszolta a feltett kérdéseket. Komolyan gondolta, amikor azt mondta Sidnek, hogy Mario nem lesz rá dühös – egyrészt, mert Mario profi, másrészt, mert mindenkinek teljesen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi fiaként szereti Sidet. Zsenyát azonban nem szerette fiaként, így ha Zsenya elbaltáz valamit, nem számíthat rá, hogy ezek az atyai érzések megóvják a férfi csalódott arckifejezésétől, és az sokkal félelmetesebb kilátás volt, mint bármilyen dühös kiabálás. 

Miután Zsenya végzett az interjúkkal, Sid pedig letette a cuki kisgyerekekkel való korcsolyázás és a jéghoki iránti szeretet megosztásának súlyos terheit, Sid házánál találkoztak. Épp annyi idejük volt, hogy átöltözzenek, fogjanak egy üveg bort, és már indulhattak is a Lemieux-ház felé.

A vacsora… meglepően szórakoztató volt. A Lemieux ifjoncok már inkább fiatal felnőttek voltak, semmint gyerekek, Nathalie pedig mindig barátságosan bánt Zsenyával – megnyugtatta, és anélkül segítette az angol nyelvű társalgásban, hogy közben erőltetettnek vagy leereszkedőnek tűnt volna. Abból a kevésből, amit Zsenya érzékelt, Mario is jókedvűnek tűnt, bár csendes volt, és ezzel táptalajt adott Sid éledező nyugtalanságának.

Vacsora végeztével a férfi az irodájába kísérte mindkettőjüket, hogy hatszemközt beszélhessenek. Zsenya és Sid egymás mellé ültek a kanapéra. Mindhárman hallgattak, és Zsenyában egyre erősödött az érzés, hogy bárhol máshol szívesebben lenne. A csendet végül Mario törte meg:

– Sidney, úgy nézel ki, mint aki a kivégzésére vár – mondta viccesen.

Zsenya érezte Sid idegességének fémes csípését.

– Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni azért, amit a kötésünk utáni találkozón mondtam – kezdte kissé bizonytalan hangon.

Mario meglepetten dőlt hátra a fotelben.

– Azt hiszed, ezért hívtalak ide? Sidney!

– Azt hittem, felzaklattalak – mondta Sid, de Mario határozottan megrázta a fejét, elhallgattatva Sidet.

Zsenya aggódva figyelte, ahogy a férfi összekulcsolt kezekkel, anélkül, hogy Sidre nézett volna beszélni kezdett.

– A felzaklat talán nem a megfelelő szó – mondta majdhogynem szórakozottan, de az apró mosoly a szája szegletében hamar lekonyult. – Vagy talán mégis… de nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. Az az igazság – sóhajtott, és a hangja egyre erősebb és erősebb lett, mint aki végre tudja, mit akar mondani –, hogy… Sidney, tudod, hogy mindig is nagyra becsültelek. Nem csak mint játékost, hanem mint embert is. Amit ajánlottál… hogy felajánlottad, hogy a nyilvánosság elé állsz, hogy megvédd a köteléketeket, hogy megvédd a kötéstársadat; nem hiszem, hogy valaha jobban tiszteltelek volna, mint abban a pillanatban. 

Zsenya a saját meglepődését hallotta visszhangzani Sidben. Nem gondolta, hogy Mario dühös lesz, de erre aztán nem számított.

– Nagyon bátor dolgot cselekedtél – mondta a férfi. – A helyedben nem hiszem, hogy megtettem volna. – A szája széle megrándult, majd sokkal halkabban folytatta. – A helyedben én nem tettem meg, és ezt a döntést a mai napig bánom.

Zsenya nem értette Mario miről beszél. A férfi sosem volt Sid helyzetében, honnan tudhatná… De ez nem igaz, ugye? Már olyan régen történt, hogy Zsenya szinte el is feledkezett róla, és az eset illetlensége mára a Mario Lemieux mítosz apró kis momentumává halványodott. Mario a nagyszerű csapatkapitány, a megbízható csapattárs, az elsőszámú sztár. Az ügy a vészhelyzeti kötések valódi archetípusa volt. Egy idősebb – már házas – és természetesen egy fiatalabb – talán nem is igazán felelőtlen, mint inkább elszigetelt – játékos, aki egy óceánnyi távolságra volt mindenkitől, akiben eléggé bízott, hogy a listájára írja.

– Já… Jágr-ról beszélsz? – kérdezte Zsenya óvatosan.

Sid ösztönösen megrázta a fejét tiltakozásában.

– Azt mondtátok, hogy azonnal felbontottátok a köteléket…

Mario mosolya metszően éles és szívszorítóan keserű volt.

– Igen, azt mondtuk.

Mindketten némán próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat. Zsenya úgy érezte, mintha kupán vágták volna, és tudta, Sid sincs ezzel másképp. Aztán Mario felállt, nyilvánvalóan befejezettnek tekintve a beszélgetést.

– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek. Remélem, jövő héten is velünk ebédeltek.

A hazafelé vezető úton egyikük sem szólalt meg: mindkettőjüket megrázták a hallottak. Bekanyarodva a kapubejáróba, Zsenya a döbbenettől még mindig kóválygó fejjel azt mondta:

– Hát… Mario nem kiabált, úgyhogy… nem nagy ügy.

Sid meglepetten felnevetett.

– Aha, emiatt nem fogok többé idegeskedni. Úgy értem… a szarba! Váó!

– Velük éltél. Tudtad, hogy…? – Nem tehetett róla, meg kellett kérdeznie, hiába tűnt Sid meglepődése épp olyan erősnek és őszintének, mint a sajátja.

– Dehogy! – mondta Sid hevesen. – Úgy értem… nyilvánvalóan elmondtam Mariónak és Nathalie-nek, hogy meleg vagyok, és persze nagyon aggódtam. A politikai nézetei nem éppen… és ott a jégkorong is – mondta, mintha ez önmagában elég magyarázat lenne. Talán az is volt. – De Mario meglepően támogató volt. Mindketten azok voltak, és én olyan rohadtul megkönnyebbültem, hogy sosem kérdeztem meg, miért. Különösen, hogy azok ketten… – Sid tanácstalanul Zsenyára nézett. – A konyhában szoktak ölelkezni és csókolózni mindenféle lehetetlen időpontokban – mondta fájdalmas hangon. – Soha nem tudom elfelejteni!

Zsenya jobbra-balra csóválta a fejét, mint aki így próbálja elérni, hogy az információ végre a megfelelő helyére kerüljön.

– És Jágr! – ismételte tehetetlenül. – Jágr, Sid!

– Istenem, erre nem is…! A Mario részét is alig bírom felfogni – mondta hadonászva, mintha egy bombarobbanást imitálna. Zsenya teljes szívével egyetértett.

Csak az ágyban fekve, álom és ébrenlét határán jutott Zsenya eszébe, hogy féltékenységet érezzen, és megpróbáljon párhuzamot vonni ott, ahol semmi joga nem volt hozzá. Jágr legalább elérte, hogy a kötéstársa meg akarja tartani, talán szeretni is. Zsenya ezt feltételezte, és nyilvánvalóan Sid is így gondolta. Különben miért tartották volna titokban a köteléket?

De mindez nem számított – emlékeztette magát Zsenya. Bár az első évében a média és a rajongók is előszeretettel hasonlították őket Jágr-hoz és Lemieux-höz, azok a napok már rég a múlté voltak. Egyébként sem volt semmi alapjuk. Bármi is volt, vagy nem volt Jágr és Mario között, ettől ő még nem várhat Sidtől semmit. A saját útjukat kell járniuk, és ebben senki sem tud irányt mutatni.

*****

Az Islanders elleni és a két nappal későbbi Habs elleni meccs is meglehetősen furcsán alakult. Nem égették le magukat, de az emberelőnyös egységükre nyilvánvalóan ráfért még a gyakorlás. Mindkét mérkőzésen sikerült egyszer megismételniük a Wild elleni nagyszerű teljesítményüket, de az Islanders védelme és Price ellen ez kevésnek bizonyult. Mindketten jól játszottak, de nem olyan jól, mint amire képesek lehettek volna.

– Fenntarthatatlan lenne? – kérdezte Sid Dr. Shridhartól az egyik jeges kötéstréning után. – Irreális lenne abban reménykedni, hogy mindig olyan jók lehetünk, hogy mindig képesek lehetünk arra a harmóniára?

Zsenya nem örült a Sid gondosan felhúzott pajzsai mögül kibúvó lemondásnak, és Dr. Shridhar rosszallóan összevont szemöldökéből ítélve ő sem.

– Nem – mondta a nő határozottan. – El fognak jutni arra a szintre, de nem tudják majd minden egyes emberelőnyben gólra váltani. Nem maguk az egyedüliek a jégen, Sidney. Nem szégyen, ha nem söpörnek be egy rakás pontot egy olyan kapus ellen, mint Carey Price, vagy a liga egyik legjobb emberhátrányos alakulata ellen. A legjobbjuk nem lesz mindig jobb, mint más csapatok legjobbja.

– Nehéz – próbálta Zsenya megmagyarázni. – Nehéz, hogy tudjuk, érezzük, milyen jók tudnánk lenni, és közben olyanok vagyunk, mint régen.

– Tudom, higgyen nekem, tudom, de nem szabad hagyniuk, hogy ez a frusztráció elvegye a kedvüket. Arra kell használniuk, hogy motivációt nyerjenek belőle. 

Mike továbbra sem tette egy sorba őket, és Zsenya nem hibáztatta. Semmi olyat nem mutattak az emberelőnyös alakulatban, ami ellensúlyozni tudta volna a tényt, hogy a rendszeres egy sorban játszás miatt a lelepleződésük esélye drasztikusan megnőne.

Zsenya a vacsoránál rákérdezett Sid feszültségének okára. Sid savanyú képpel bámulta a tányérját, aztán halkan így szólt:

– Amire ti képesek vagytok… hogy tudtok olvasni másokban… számomra mindig olyan volt, mint a varázslat. Tudom, hogy nem az, néha mégis úgy éreztem. Most, hogy egy kis részét én is megkaptam, bár sokat segít, de… – Gyászosan elmosolyodott. – Mikor kicsi voltam, mindig azt gondoltam, ha képes lennék erre a varázslatra, minden… klappolna. Minden egyszerűbb lenne, de nem az.

Zsenya nyugodtan emésztette a hallottakat. Sosem beszélgettek korábban arról, milyen érzésvaksággal élni. Igazság szerint, Zsenya nem nagyon gondolkodott ezen; és mivel elképzelni sem tudta, így csak annyit mondott:

– Nem, nem könnyű – aztán óvatosan összekoccintott a térdüket, hátha egy kicsit megnyugtathatja Sidet. Mikor Sid visszamosolyogva maga is megbökte Zsenya térdét, Zsenya szíve megremegett, és remélte, Sid nem veszi észre a pirulását.

Mikor Zsenya aznap este lefeküdt, elgondolkodott azon, amit Sid mondott. Zsenya gyengén olvasott másokban, és az elmúlt tíz évet olyan emberek társaságában töltötte, akik a médiával való rendszeres kapcsolatuk miatt megtanulták, hogyan rejtsék el a legbiztonságosabban az érzéseiket. Mindig úgy gondolt saját magára, mint valakire, aki ritkán használja az érzelemolvasási képességeit; az már egyszer biztos, hogy gyakran el is feledkezett róluk. De jobban belegondolva rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez hatalmas ostobaság. Azt is egyfolytában elfelejtette, hogy lát, már ha ez alatt azt értette, hogy hosszú-hosszú napok elteltek anélkül, hogy arra gondolt volna, _jé, hiszen én látok!_ De minden egyes éber pillanatában használta. Az, hogy nem tudatosította magában folyamatosan, hogy igen, van szemem és fülem, látok és hallok, vagy nem gondolt az egyéb érzékszerveire, még nem jelentette azt, hogy ne hagyatkozott volna rájuk egyfolytában.

Megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lenne, ha nem tudná megmondani, ha valaki a szemébe hazudik; vagy épp fordítva, ha nem tudná kiolvasni az őszinteség apró kis villanásait, amit a beszélgetőpartnere küld felé, hogy a mondanivalóját alátámassza. Ha nem tudná, hogy egy viccet tényleg viccnek szánnak-e, vagy a megsértése a cél; vagy ha éppen ő bánt meg valakit, és képtelen lenne az azonnali korrigálásra, a szavai okozta seb pedig elfertőződne. Belesajdult a szíve a gondolatba, hogy Sidnek így kell élnie a mindennapjait, és így már könnyen megértette, miért is tűnnek ezek a képességek mágikus erőnek a számára. A kötésüknek köszönhetően, ennek a mágiának egy kis darabkája most Sid számára is elérhetővé vált, bár Zsenya gyanította, hogy ezen az áron inkább nem kérte volna, ha van választása.

*****

Zsenya éjjel mindenféle ok nélkül felébredt. Az órára nézve látta, hogy még csak hajnali két óra van. Felnyögött. Nem volt oka, hogy felébredjen; nem kellett vizelnie, semmije nem fájt jobban a szokásosnál, nem volt sem éhes, sem szomjas, Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy minden rendben, az oldalára fordult, a párna alá dugta a fejét, és megpróbált újra elaludni, de nem sikerült.

– Mi az isten? – morogta magában, és a könyökére támaszkodott. A szobához csatlakozó fürdőbe cammogott, és ha már úgy is felkelt, pisilt, majd ivott egy pohár vizet. Amikor a pohárba kortyolt, eszébe jutott, hogy leellenőrizhetné a köteléket. Lehunyta a szemét, és tudatosan összpontosított, mint ahogy a Dr. Shridhartól kapott házi feladat közben gyakorolta. Azonnal érezte, hogy valami gond van Siddel. Zsenya szíve a torkában dobogott. _Mi a szent szar történhetett Siddel hajnali két órakor?_

Sebtében Sid szobájába indult. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, érezte, hogy Sid fél. Nagyon-nagyon fél. De mégis mitől? A szoba elé érve az ajtót résnyire nyitva találta. Bekopogott, de mivel válasz nem érkezett, óvatosan belesett. Bent szinte vágni lehetett a rettegést. Zsenya zihálva kapott levegő után. Sid az ágyon feküdt az oldalán összegömbölyödve.

– Mi a szar? – motyogta Zsenya újra letaglózva. 

Bármire is számított, ez nem az volt. Amint a szeme hozzászokott a sötétséghez, látta, hogy Sid arca nem a megszokott, nyugodt, álomba merült arc. Szemöldökét összeszorította, arcán szörnyű feszültség ült.

– Sid! – suttogta hozzá lépve. A szíve őrülten zakatolt, kezét ökölbe szorította, hogy megakadályozza a remegését. – Sid, alszol?

Sid meg se moccant. Rémálma van, jött rá Zsenya megkönnyebbülve, bár horrorfilmek kivételével még soha nem látott ilyen szörnyű rémálmot. Az ágy mellé lépett és lehajolt, hogy felrázza Sidet, de ahogy egyre közelebb ért, a feszültség úgy oszlott el Sid arcáról, és a félelem is halványodni kezdett. A köteléken át meleg nyugalom áramlott felé – ugyanaz a nyugalom, amit Zsenya is mindig érzett, ha Siddel egymás közelében voltak. Kísérletképpen hátrálni kezdett, el az ágytól. Sid homloka újra ráncba szaladt, és a kötelék fellángolt a szorongástól. 

Zsenya Sid alvó alakját tanulmányozta, majd a nyitott ajtón át a saját kényelmes ágya felé fordult. Elméletileg visszamehetett volna a szobájába, de minden porcikája lázadozott a gondolat ellen. Nem hagyhatja magára a szenvedésében. Felébreszthetné, de akkor végig kellene kínlódnia Sid felesleges bocsánatkérését, visszacsoszogni a saját ágyába, és hagyni, hogy egyedül nézzen szembe a démonaival, mert arra mérget vett volna, hogy megosztani nem fogja vele. Azt hinné, hogy a terhére van, holott Zsenya semmire sem vágyott annyira – még Sid szerelmére sem – mint a bizalmára. Zsenya olyan jó lenne hozzá, ha Sid megengedné.

– Basszus! – morogta az orra alatt. A szeme szúrt, fáradt volt, és a hirtelen ijedelem után, hogy Sid veszélyben lehet, kimerülten remegett, de leginkább gyenge volt. Hiába tudta, hogy az lenne a helyes, ha felébresztené, érezte, hogy nem fogja megtenni. Ki tudja, mit gondol majd Sid, ha felébredve az ágyában találja – lehet, hogy végleg lelepleződnek az érzései. Ha nem lett volna hajnali két óra, halálra rémült volna a gondolattól, de túl fáradt volt, és az ötlet, hogy Sid mellé feküdjön túlontúl csábító, hogy érdekelje. Végre lehetősége adódott, hogy tegyen valamit Sidért, hogy adjon valamit ahelyett, hogy mindig csak elvesz. Nem bírta megállni.

Sóhajtva leült, és az ágyra emelte a lábait. Aztán lefeküdt az ágytakaróra, de vigyázott, hogy Sidhez ne érjen hozzá. Így, hogy ilyen közel voltak egymáshoz, és érezte a saját nyugalmát és biztonságérzetét visszatükröződni a kötelékben, alig maradt ideje, hogy a holnap reggel miatt aggódjon, már el is nyomta az álom.

Reggel felébredve az arca puha, sötét hajkoronához simult. Sid feje Zsenya párnáján pihent, szinte egymáshoz értek, teste pedig Zsenya testéhez hajolt, mintha fázna, és Zsenya lenne a melegség egyetlen forrása a hideg szobában. Sötét, hosszú szempilláival végtelenül fiatalnak látszott. Nem szabadott volna, hogy Zsenya lélegzete elakadjon tőle, mégis így történt. Milliószor látta már Sid alvó arcát korábban – Flower vállára dőlve a repülőn, vagy egy párnába nyomódva valaki kanapéján, amikor elaludt filmnézés közben. Most azonban, hogy elég közel voltak, hogy megcsókolhassa, a reggeli csendben, ahol a saját lélegzését is élesen hallotta, minden más volt. Zsenya úgy érezte, mintha megállt volna körülöttük az idő; mintha a világ tovaforogna, elkezdve napi rutinját, ő azonban ott maradt a szobában Sid egyenletesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasával, és az alvó testéből áradó tüzes melegséggel. Legszívesebben megállította volna a pillanatot.

Végül azonban nem mellőzhette tovább a teste jelzéseit, muszáj volt felkelnie. A hátára gördült, hogy kinyújtóztassa elgémberedett izmait. Míg óvatosan ficergett, nehogy felébressze Sidet, az éjjeliszekrényen lévő telefonra esett a pillantása. Homályos szemmel próbálta értelmezni a képernyőn látott visszaszámlálót. Halk káromkodásba kezdett, amikor rájött, hogy Sid ébresztője az, és pillanatokon belül meg fog szólalni. Kiugrott az ágyból, ki Sid szobájából; amilyen gyorsan csak bírt a saját hálója felé iramodott, majd magára csapta az ajtót. Amint a fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta, már hallotta is a szomszédból az ébresztőóra csörgését.

 _Mi az isten,_ gondolta Zsenya dobogó szívvel az ajtónak támaszkodva. Gondolkodás nélkül rohant el – a hirtelen irracionális félelem, hogy Sid felébredve az ágyában találja, és valahogy rájön az érzéseire elviselhetetlen volt. Ám miután kényszerítette magát, hogy mély, megnyugtató lélegzeteket vegyen és a szívdobogása is lecsillapodott, rá kellett jönnie, hogy most sem cselekedne másképp. Ha beszél Siddel a rémálmokról, lehetőleg nem szeretné azzal kezdeni, hogy megmagyarázza, mégis miért gondolta jó ötletnek, hogy mellé feküdjön, és miért álmodozott ott még ébredés után is. Valójában abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy beszélnie kellene Sidnek a rémálmokról; nemhiába tekintette az álmait és alvási szokásait az egyik legszigorúbb magánügynek, és tudta, hogy Sid ezt még nála is személyesebb kérdésként kezeli. Sóhajtva a kezébe temette az arcát. Végül úgy döntött, a legjobb az lesz, ha lehetőséget hagy Sidnek, hogy ő maga hozza elő a témát, máskülönben nem fogja erőltetni.

Mikor fél órával később lement reggelizni, amilyen közömbösen csak tudta, megkérdezte:

– Jól aludtál?

– Igen, jól – válaszolta Sid. Ha Zsenya nem tapasztalta volna meg személyesen, a köteléken keresztül akkor is kiolvasta volna, hogy hazudik. – És te, jól aludtál?

– Igen jól. – Egy kis közjátéktól eltekintve.

Úgy tűnt Sid nem akarja, hogy Zsenya megtudja, rosszat álmodott. Ignorálta a fájdalmas kis szúrást az oldalában, amiért Sid nem fogadta a bizalmába. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy Sid alvásának minősége, nem az ő dolga egészen addig, amíg a saját alvását nem akadályozza. Bármilyen rossz is volt a tegnap éjszaka – és nem kérdéses, hogy nagyon-nagyon rossz volt, Zsenyát még mindig kirázta a hideg, ha Sid fájdalmasan eltorzult arcára gondolt – csupán egyetlen éjszaka volt. Soha nem történt ilyen korábban, és nem volt oka azt feltételezni, hogy a jövőben is megismétlődik. Ráadásul a Flyers ellen játszanak este, ez bárki számára elég ok a rémálmokhoz.

*****

Bármi zaklatta is fel Sidet, úgy tűnt nem lett hosszú távú hatása. Mindketten a legjobbjukat hozták és fergetegesen játszottak a Philadelphia ellen. Mindegy, hogy a rivalizálás nyomása vagy a gyakorlás eredménye volt, Sid és Zsenya nagyobb harmóniában voltak, mint valaha. Begyűjtöttek két igazán ütős emberelőnyös gólt – egyet-egyet mindketten – amivel a pingvinek irányába döntötték a mérleget. Nem volt sok idejük, hogy a dicsfényben sütkérezzenek, mert amint kezet fogtak a fogát csikorogva összeszorító Giroux-val, máris repülőre kellett szállniuk Chicago felé. Így, hogy végre nem ült egyfolytában Sid szoknyája szélén, és csak a jégkorongra koncentrált, az út majdnem olyan volt, mintha a kötés meg sem történt volna. Sid továbbra is ott keringett a látómezeje határán – félszegen, bátran, őszintén és szeretnivalóan, mint mindig – de Zsenyának rengeteg tapasztalata volt, hogyan hagyja figyelmen kívül.

Chicagóban is nyertek, igaz csak szétlövésekkel. A győzelem azonban akkor is győzelem – ahogy Sid is mondta a meccs utáni interjúban – és egy olyan erős ellenfél ellen, mint a Hawks ez önmagában is komoly teljesítmény. A szétlövések miatt sajnos undorítóan késő értek vissza Pittsburghbe. Bár Sid és Zsenya gondolkozott azon, hogy Chicagóban éjszakázzanak, és közvetlenül onnan induljanak az All-Star hétvégére, a vágy, hogy még egy éjszakát a saját ágyukban töltsenek kiütéssel győzött. Miután végre hazaértek, Zsenya ügyetlenkedve lehámozta magáról a ruháit, majd azzal a szándékkel dőlt ágyba, hogy tizenegy óráig akkor sem kel fel, ha a fene fenét eszik is.

Épp ezért találta olyan igazságtalannak, amikor pislogva a telefonjáért nyúlt, és a kijelző hajnali fél négyet mutatott.

– Ne! – nyögte teljesen felébredve, de a helyzeten ezzel nem változtatott. Azonnal tudta, hogy nincs értelme a mosdóba vagy a konyhába caplatni; egyértelműen a kötelékkel van gond.

Zsenya végigcammogott a folyosón Sid szobája felé. Kinyitva a szobaajtót, még a tegnapinál is szörnyűbb látvány fogadta: Sid testét ádáz, éles remegések ostromolták; összeszorított ajkai közül elhaló, lihegő nyögések szűrődtek. A levegőben kavargó félelem izzadtan és fémesen ült Zsenya nyelvére. Az ágy felé iramodott, hogy felrázza Sidet, de csakúgy, mint tegnap este, ahogy közelebb lépett, Sid megnyugodott, és a rettenet, mintha ott sem lett volna, fokozatosan elpárolgott. Zsenya kétségek közt őrlődve téblábolt az ágya mellett. Tudta, hogy fel kellene ébresztenie, de Sid olyan kimerültnek tűnt. Hiába simult ki és nyugodott meg az arca, valahogy mégis leharcoltnak látszott. Mindkettejüknek alvásra van szükségük, nem pedig arra, hogy órákon át zavartan udvariaskodjanak, miközben Sid újra és újra bocsánatot kér valami olyasmi miatt, ami felett nyilvánvalóan nincs hatalma. Jobb esetben valószínűleg felajánlaná, hogy kiköltözik, rosszabb esetben, titokban vitetné vissza a cuccait a saját házába, míg az All-Star hétvégén vannak, és Zsenyának esélye sem lenne megállítani.

Sid elmúlt két hete pocsék volt: először is ott volt maga a kötéskrízis, ami önmagában kitöltötte az egész éves stressz-kvótáját; aztán a tény, hogy elég egyetlen rossz ütés, mielőtt sikerül elsajátítaniuk Dr. Shridhar módszereit, hogy Zsenya egész élete romba dőljön, Sid pedig lehúzhassa a WC-n a pályája kezdetétől gyakorolt óvatosságát és körültekintését; végül pedig a normál, mindennapi professzionális sportoló léttel járó feszültség nyakon öntve a világ legjobb jégkorongozója státusszal együtt járó nyomással. A hétvégén végre lehetőségük lesz egy kis lazításra, ihatnak, együtt lehetnek a más csapatokban játszó barátaikkal, és tét nélkül hokizhatnak, hisz az ellenfeleiket legalább annyira nem fogja érdekelni a végeredmény, mint őket. Bármi is rágja Sidet, hamarosan jobb lesz, mondogatta magának Zsenya. Nincs értelme túl nagy feneket keríteni valaminek, ami lehet, hogy soha többé nem esik meg, és az előcibálása csak újabb felesleges stresszel nehezítené Sid életét. Zsenya tudta, hogy már eddig is komoly terhet jelentett Sid számára, és ha választhat, inkább nem tett volna rá még egy lapáttal.

Elhatározásra jutva, csak annyi időre szaladt vissza a szobájába, hogy magához vegye a telefonját, beállítva egy rezgő ébresztést. Aztán az ágytakaróra dőlt, és fejét egy nem használt párnára hajtotta. A telefont a mellkasához szorítva, Sid mély, egyenletes lélegzetvételeinek hangjaira pillanatok alatt álomba merült.

Amikor reggel az ébresztő halk rezgése felkeltette, Sidet ismét közel kuporodva találta. Kedves arcára árnyékot vetett Zsenya válla. Zsenya nem bírta megállni, hogy nagyot sóhajtva be ne hunyja a szemét, és szánalmas ábrándozásba ne kezdjen. Elképzelte, hogy Sid ágyában fekszik – nem is Sidében, hanem a kettejük közös ágyában – és e¬gy hosszúra nyúlt éjszaka után végre előbb ébred nála. Gondolatban végigfutatta az ujjait Sid arcán, és halkan azt mormolta:

– Kel fel, szolnyicska!

Akkor Sid kinyitná a szemét. Már hozzászokott, hogy Zsenya mellett ébred, de szélesen elmosolyodna, amikor meglátja – századszorra is épp olyan boldogan, mint első alkalommal. Aztán csókolóznának…

 _Te hülye idióta,_ szidta magát Zsenya, miközben kikászálódott az ágyból. Sid sokkal jobban nézett ki, láthatóan kipihent volt, de Zsenya eldöntötte, hogy még egyszer nem fog ilyet tenni. Nem akarta teljesen összetörni a szívét. Visszamászott a saját, hideg ágyába, és kényszerítette magát, hogy aludjon még tizenegyig, ahogy eredetileg tervezte.

*****

Zsenya próbált nem túl mogorva lenni Siddel, miközben összepakoltak, és a reptérre mentek, hogy Columbusba utazzanak. Nem Sid tehetett róla, hogy Zsenya felfedezett egy új módszert a szíve keserítésére. Sid azonban észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben – a próbálkozásai a repülőn, hogy mosolygásra bírja Zsenyát egyre elkeseredettebbek lettek – így Zsenya örömmel ment a maga dolgára, amint leszálltak. Ha nem tudja meggyőzően tettetni, hogy minden rendben van, jobb, ha inkább elkerüli; Sid különben aggódna miatta, és a stressz az utolsó dolog, amire most szüksége van.

Bár Ovecskint lefoglalta a „válassz utolsónak” kampánya, Zsenya próbált lehetőséget keríteni rá, hogy a hétvégén minden jelenlévő honfitársával együtt tölthessen egy kis időt. Vlagyimir maga is játszott, és az orosz Blue Jackets tagok is eljöttek; Artemi, Bobrovszkij és Fedor mind beugrottak. Bobnak sikerült meggyőznie az egyik helyi bár tulajdonosát, hogy minden hónapban rendezzen egyszer orosz karaoke estet, ahova mindannyiukat magával rángatta – Zsenya nem törődve vele, hogy egy cseppnyi zenei talentum sem szorult belé, lelkesen énekelte a kedvenc Alisa dalát. Nem akarta az ördögöt a falra festeni, de képtelen volt nem arra gondolni, hogy ez lehet az utolsó lehetősége. Ha kiderül a kötelékük, soha egyikük sem fog többé a társaságában mutatkozni nyilvánosan.

A meccs után aztán az az orosz NHL játékos is felhívta, akiről tudta, bármi történjék is, soha nem fogja magára hagyni. Ennek a lojalitásnak természetesen megvoltak a maga hátrányai.

– _Vártam, amíg ember csak várhat_ – kezdte Goncs azonnal, amint Zsenya felvette a telefont. Még annyi időt sem hagyott számára, hogy köszönhessen.

Zsenya összerezzent. A szarba, már több mint két hét eltelt mióta elbúcsúztak a dallasi repülőtéren, és ő egyszer sem kereste Goncsot. 

– _Bocsánat, hogy nem hívtalak, Szerjózsa! Ez a két hét… olyan volt, mint az őrültekháza. Levegőt venni is alig volt időm._

Goncs még arra is képes volt, hogy Texasból, némán, egy telefonvonalon keresztül éreztesse Zsenyával a kételkedését, és amint megszólalt, a helyzet még ennél is rosszabb lett.

– _De arra volt időd, hogy berúgj a draft után!_ – Zsenya újból összerezzent. – _És ha jól gondolom, az ügyességi verseny előtt is._

Zsenya nem volt részeg az ügyességi verseny alatt, de nem hibáztatta Goncsot, amiért ezt feltételezte. Vlagyimir Tarasenko kihívta egy végtelenül meggondolatlan léggitár versenyre, ahol olyan pocsék szereplést nyújtott, hogy Szásától a következő üzenetet kapta: _SZÉGYENT HOZTÁL A SZÜLŐFÜLDÜNKRE!_ Igaz Szásának sosem kellett sok buzdítás, hogy Zsenyát az anyaföld megszégyenítésével vádolja.

– _Rettenetes vagyok_ – látta be Zsenya. Így gyorsabb volt. – _Szörnyű barát vagyok, már rég fel kellett volna, hogy hívjalak. De tényleg minden… minden a feje tetejére állt, Szerjózsa_ – fejezte be hadarva, sokkal őszintébben, mint tervezte.

– _Mondjad!_ – nógatta a férfi a megérdemeltnél sokkal gyengédebben.

Zsenya hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol kezdje. Végül kibökte:

– _Sid hozzám költözött._

– _Hát persze_ – sóhajtott Goncs gondterhelten.

– _És igazad volt_ – tette még hozzá Zsenya. Senkinek nem beszélt róla; még az anyja sem hallotta a teljes igazságot; de muszáj volt kimondania, mielőtt belülről falja fel. Próbált tudatosan nem gondolni rá; nem volt kedve visszatérni a fájó és dühítő emlékekhez; de amit Sid tenni tervezett érte, hívatlan vendégként őgyelgett körülöttük valahányszor kettesben maradtak, és sötét árnyékot vetett minden egyes interakciójukra.

– _Mindig igazam van_ – mondta Goncs magabiztosan, de Zsenya hallotta a hangjába keveredő aggodalmat, amikor megkérdezte: – _Ezúttal miről van szó?_

Zsenya Sid egész őrült tervét elmesélte, kezdve az orvosi aktái megszellőztetésével. Mikor a mondanivalója végére ért, Goncs hallgatott egy darabig, majd azt mondta:

– _Le vagyok nyűgözve! Ez még annál is nagyobb őrültség, mint amit kinéztem belőle._ – Aztán hosszan, fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, és lágyan hozzátette: – _Óh, Sidney!_

Zsenya szeretett volna Sid védelmére kelni, de Goncsnak igaza volt.

– _Nem hagytam, hogy megtegye._

– _Ez nyilvánvaló. De tanultál is belőle?_

– _Mire gondolsz?_

Goncs halkan hümmögött, mintha a megfelelő szavakat keresné.

– _Ha két ember együtt él, folyamatosan kérnek ezt-azt egymástól_ – kezdte kis gondolkodás után. – _Én a földön hagyom a ruháimat, Xénia összeszedi; ő utálja kiszedni a hosszú hajait a lefolyóból, én kitisztítom helyette. Néha megkér, hogy hazafelé ugorjak be a boltba, én meg őt, hogy várjon a vacsorával, ha később érkeznék. Így működik, ha együtt élsz valakivel._

– _És?_ – kérdezte Zsenya, nem igazán értve, mire akar a másik kilyukadni. Várakozva előre hajolt, és szabad kezével a hajába túrt.

– _Zsenya, kér tőled Sid bármit is?_ – kérdezte Goncs kínosan semleges hangon.

Zsenya már épp rávágta volna az igent, persze, hogy Sid kér ezt-azt alkalomadtán. Sid különc, mindennek mindig úgy kell lenni, ahogy ő elképzeli. De… Sid lassan két hete Zsenya házában élt, és bárhogy is próbálta, Zsenya egyetlen esetet sem tudott feleleveníteni, amikor Sid kért volna valamit, vagy az útjában lett volna, vagy a legcsekélyebb módon is kellemetlenséget okozott volna a jelenlétével. Igaz, hogy kétszer felébresztette, de az véletlenül történt, és amikor rákérdezett, Sid a szemébe hazudott. Zsenya akkor azt gondolta, hogy titkolózni próbált, de talán más állt a háttérben. Az igazság az volt, ha nem étkeztek volna közösen és nem egy autóval jártak volna edzésre, Zsenya szinte el is feledkezett volna róla, hogy Sid beköltözött.

Zsenya összegörnyedt, homlokát a térdén virító, ronda műtéti heghez szorította. Görnyedt már össze a fájdalomtól, tudta milyen érzés, amikor annyira hasogat valami, hogy az ember a lehető legkisebbre próbál összekuporodni, hogy meneküljön előle, de ez most másmilyen volt. Ezt a fájdalmat saját maga okozta, nem volt hová menekülnie.

– _Az égvilágon semmit nem tanultam_ – mondta keserűen. Hiába mondta magának, hogy vigyáz Sidre, és mindig őt fogja előtérbe helyezni, csúfos kudarcot vallott. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy Sid úgy kezeli a házát, mint egy szállodát. Sőt, még úgy sem. Egy szállodában az ember elvárja, hogy feltakarítsanak utána és reggel felébresszék. Hát ennyit Sid nagy védelmezéséről! Szégyen fojtogatta.

– _A védelmedben szólva_ – mondta Goncs sokkal kedvesebben, mint megérdemelte –, _biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarta, hogy észrevedd. Ha feltűnik, hogy egy önfeláldozó idióta, megállítottad volna._

– _Arra kurvára mérget vehetsz_ – morogta Zsenya, pedig nem Goncsra volt mérges. – _Bocsáss meg, Szerjózsa!_

– _Senki sem szeret hibázni, Zsenya_ – hagyta rá Goncs elnézően. – _Inkább mesélek a lányokról, rendben?_

– _Jó_ – lehelte Zsenya hálásan. – _Örülnék neki._

– _Hát persze, hogy örülnél._

Zsenya bűntudatát, amiért ilyen pocsék kötéstárs csak növelte a tény, hogy egész hétvégén kerülte Sidet, ráadásul olyasmi miatt, ami nem az ő hibája. Zsenya egyre mélyülő érzelmeiről kizárólag saját maga tehetett. Ezért aztán készült rá, hogy elnézést kér hazafelé a repülőn, de amikor elfoglalták a helyüket, úgy tűnt Sidet egy cseppet sem zavarta, hogy alig váltottak két szót egész hétvégén. Mielőtt Zsenya bármit mondhatott volna, Sid felé fordult, és mosolyogva megkérdezte.

– Kiélvezted az orosz hétvégét? Vodka és egyebek? – Épp olyan napsugaras derű áradt belőle, mint amilyet mutatott.

– Vodka és egyebek – morogta Zsenya a rend kedvéért. – Szomorú, hogy vodka az egyetlen orosz dolog, ami eszedbe jut. De igen, jó orosz hétvége volt. Jó.

– Bár lenne még egy orosz játékos a csapatban – merengett Sid kissé melankolikusan. – Biztos hiányzik Goncs.

– Goncsot nem lehet hiányolni – vágott vissza. – Hogy hiányozna valaki, aki nem ment el? Tegnap este is felhívott – magyarázta.

– Óh! – mosolyodott el Sid ismételten. – Ez nagyon kedves tőle.

Aztán Zsenya beszámolt a Goncsar család mindennapjairól, legalábbis arról, amit tegnap este megtudott. Mikor a végére ért, lett volna lehetősége a bocsánatkérésre, amiért magára hagyta Sidet, épp ahogy eredetileg tervezte, de Sid nem tűnt elhagyottnak, és nem tűnt annak a hétvégén sem.

– Neked milyen volt? Kiélvezted a kanadai hétvégét? Sokat beszélgettél Toewes-szel.

Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, Sid több időt töltött Toews-szel, mint szerette volna, de tudta, hogy csak az ostoba féltékenység és képmutatás beszél belőle.

– Igen, szeretek Johnnyval lenni – felelte. – Megnyugtató.

– Te vagy egyetlen ember, aki szerint Toews megnyugtató – viccelt Zsenya.

Sid megcsóválta a fejét.

– Pedig koránt sem olyan fárasztó, mint sokan gondolják, pláne nem a jégen kívül, amikor együtt lógunk. És még ha az is, akkor is kellemes. Johnny… tudod, könnyű mellette lenni.

 _Ne légy féltékeny seggfej, Zsenya,_ utasította magát.

– Régóta ismered – mondta, mert ez megfelelően semlegesnek hangzott.

– Részben ezért – értett egyet Sid –, de azért is, mert… ő is… olyan, mint én.

 _Meleg?_ – gondolta Zsenya döbbenten, és a tekintete elárulhatta, mert Sid pirulva megrázta a fejét.

– Érzésvak, Geno! Édes istenem!

– Óh! – Zsenya nem tehetett róla, megkönnyebbült.

– Nem kell aggódnom, amikor vele vagyok – mondta Sid mosolyogva. – Csak… elengedhetem magam. Jó érzés.

– Értem – mondta Zsenya őszintén. Annyira hozzászokott Sid pajzsainak állandó, egyenletes jelenlétéhez, hogy meg is feledkezett róla, hogy ez a fájta állandóság folyamatos erőfeszítést igényel, ami nagyon is fárasztó lehet.

Sid végre nem volt kimerült, egyenesen feltöltődöttnek és kipihentnek tűnt; és hogy ez Jonathan Toews-nek, vagy egy hétvége tétnélküli, laza játéknak volt köszönhető, nem számított. Zsenya csak abban reménykedett, bármi is okozta Sid rémálmait, végre maga mögött hagyhatja őket.

*****

Aznap este bebizonyosodott, hogy a kérése meghallgatásra talált. Zavartalanul végigaludta az éjszakát, csak a reggeli óracsörgésre riadt fel. Amikor rájött, hogy már reggel van, és egyszer sem ébredt fel – ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy Sid sem – hanyatt feküdt, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Nagyon megkönnyebbült, tekintve, hogy továbbra sem volt ötlete, hogyan beszélhetnének a rémálmokról, de most úgy tűnt, sikerül megúsznia. Ennél is jobban örült azonban annak, hogy Sid jól van. Így is olyan sok teher nyomja a vállát – túl sokat vállal, ha kell, ha nem – legalább annyit megérdemel, hogy nyugodtan, háborítatlanul pihenhessen.

Ám a mosoly azonnal lehervadt az arcáról, amint eszébe jutott a Gonccsal folytatott beszélgetés. Megfogadta, hogy jobb kötéstárssá válik, ideje hát elkezdeni. Reggeli után végigsétált a házon, és meglátta, amit rég észre kellett volna vennie: se egy új DVD az állványon, se egy új könyv a könyvespolcon, az új kabátok és cipők is hiányoztak a bejárat melletti szekrényből. A konyhában sehol egy új étel, csak a régi megszokottak, egy árva, félig üres szőlőzselés üvegtől eltekintve, amit valaki óvatosan a hűtő legalsó polcára rejtett egy sörösüveg takarásába.

Amint a tekintete a magányos kis üvegre tévedt, a szíve összeszorult az ismerős bosszúsággal vegyes fájdalomtól, ami mindig elfogta, ha Sid valami kéretlen áldozatot ajánlott fel. Zsenya legszívesebben jól megrázta volna, hogy _„kérj már tőlem valamit, az isten szerelmére! Vegyed el! Követelj! Jogod van hozzá! Megérdemled!”_ Nehezére esett nem személyesen vennie és megsértődnie, amiért Sid láthatóan azt feltételezte, hogy Zsenya legszívesebben a jelenléte minden kis jelét kitörölné a házából, de tudta, hogy Sid nem így gondolja. Sid nem Zsenyának próbált megfelelni, sokkal inkább a saját maga elvárásainak – a jó modorról és figyelmességről felállított őrült színvonalának. És persze ott volt a bűntudat is, gondolta Zsenya. Mindig a bűntudat. De Zsenya nem akarta, hogy Sid az idegenek számára tartogatott távolságtartó udvariassággal kezelje. Siddel ezer éve barátok voltak, és azt akarta, hogy Sid barátként kezelje, a barátok számára megjáró közelséggel és kölcsönösséggel. Nem akarta, hogy a kötelék ezt is elvegye tőle.

Aznap délután a konyhasziget mellett ebédelve azon gondolkozott, mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb mód a helyzet megközelítésére. Miután arra jutott, hogy nincs tökéletes módszer, kihúzta magát és elhatározta, hogy a szarvánál ragadja meg a problémát.

– Sid – kérdezte óvatosan –, szeretnéd felbontani a köteléket?

– Mi? – Sid úgy bámult rá, mint akinek elment az esze, aztán hangosan felkiáltott. – Nem! 

Zsenya érezte, hogy komolyan gondolja, és ettől kissé megnyugodott. Nem mintha különösebben aggasztotta volna ez a lehetőség, de akár ez is állhatott volna Sid furcsa, távolságtartó viselkedése hátterében. Jó volt tudni, hogy egy lapon vannak.

– Már régóta itt laksz, Sid – emlékeztette Zsenya gyengéden. – Elől hagyhatod a cuccaidat, átrendezheted, ahogy akarod. Ez az otthonod, Sid, nem egy hotel.

– Tudom, hogy nem egy hotel! – tiltakozott Sid.

– Nincsenek Sid-cuccok a nappaliban – kezdte a felsorolást Zsenya összeszűkült szemmel. – Nincsenek Sid-cuccok az étkezőben. Nincsenek Sid-cuccok a videószobában, se az előszobában, se a garázsban. Nincsenek Sid-cuccok hűtőszekrényben, csak egy szomorú kis lekvár. Voltam nálad, tudom, hogy nem így éltél, Sid. Szeretném, ha itt otthonod lenne – fejezte be sokkal halkabban.

Sid elpirult, és bonyolult érzés-kavalkád árad belőle: szégyen és frusztráció, mintha valami rosszat tett volna.

– Sajnálom… csak nem akartam jobban az utadban lenni, mint már eddig is.

– Nem vagy az utamban – mondta Zsenya határozottan. – Nem lehetsz útban a saját házadban. Olyan nincs.

– Óh! – Zsenya bár érezte, hogy Sid kissé még mindig hitetlenkedik, de megjelent mellette egy apró sugárnyi örömteli melegség is; csendes volt, de egyre erősödött. Jól esett hallania, hogy Zsenya az otthonának nevezte a házát. Sid vágyott rá, hogy valóban az otthona legyen, hogy otthonra leljen Zsenya mellett, és ez Zsenyát is melegséggel töltötte el; mintha hirtelen még a konyhaablakon beáramló napfény is erősebb lett volna. – Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Sid.

Zsenya nem tudott elég gyorsan bólintani, és közben úgy mosolygott, mint egy idióta.

– Igen, Sid, legbiztosabb. Itt mindig otthonod lesz, oké?

Sid visszamosolygott.

– Oké!

Aznap este, egy fárasztó kötéstréning után Dr. Shridharral, Zsenyának végre sikerült rávennie Sidet, hogy a holmija egy részét átköltöztesse a hálószobájából a ház közös helyiségeibe. Elégedetten szemlélte az új DVD-ket a polcokon, az új játékokat a TV alatti szekrényben. A szőlőzselé végre méltó helyére került a hűtőszekrény legfelső polcán. Minden nagyszerűen haladt mindaddig, amíg el nem érkeztek a könyvekhez.

– Nem… azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha a könyveimet a szobámban tartanám – mondta Sid. Erős szégyenérzetet sugárzott, és nem mert Zsenya szemébe nézni.

– Sid, miért szégyenkezel? Nem cikizlek, ha unalmasak a könyveid. Mindenki tudja, milyen… – Zsenya megpróbálta felidézni, milyen szót is használt Nealer – …okostojás vagy – jutott eszébe büszkén. – Gyerünk, Sid! Én alig olvasok. Nézd, milyen árvák a könyveim!

Sid lázas szégyenkezése és vonakodása továbbra sem adta meg magát Zsenya győzködésének.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne…

– Sid… nem akarod, hogy bárki is tudja, milyen könyveket szeretsz? – kérdezte Zsenya szemforgatva. – Már mindenki tudja. Sidney Crosby vastag, unalmas történelemkönyveket imádja: könyveket háborúról, harcról, katonákról. Nem?

– Igen, történelemkönyveket – ismételte Sid, de a szégyenkezése még mindig nem múlt el. 

Zsenya értetlenkedve szemlélte; az ajkával talán még csücsörített is egy kicsit. Sid felsóhajtott, és fejcsóválva az ágy lábánál lévő dobozok felé intett.

– Akár meg is nézheted – mondta miközben a piruló szégyen beletörődésbe fordult.

Zsenya izgatott kíváncsisággal azonnal a doboz felé nyúlt. Mielőtt belenézett, vetett egy utolsó pillantást Sid felé, de Sid ismét csak a fejét csóválta, és a kezével legyezve engedélyt adott a folytatáshoz. Zsenya engedelmeskedett. Kivette ez első keze ügyébe akadó kötetet, és alaposan szemügyre vette a borítót: _Augusztus fegyverei._ Elolvasva az ismertetőt előfeltevése azonnal beigazolódott, egy hadtörténeti könyvet tartott a kezében. Még mindig értetlenül, újra a dobozba nyúlt. A következő könyv borítóján egy régimódi katonai egyenruhát viselő férfi szerepelt. Ez is épp olyan, mint az előző, gondolta Zsenya, de amikor közelebbről is megnézte, majdnem kiejtette a kezéből meglepetésében. A borítón egy másik férfi is volt – ing nélkül – aki karjaival birtoklóan magához ölelte az egyenruhást. Zsenya felvont szemöldökkel olvasta a tartalomismertetőt; ajkaira lassú mosoly ült.

– Szerelmes könyv – kiáltott izgatottan. – Szerelmes könyv férfiakról. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyet lehet venni, de Amerika… – Hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét: minden alkalommal, amikor úgy érezte, végre belerázódott a kinti életbe, jött valami emlékeztető, hogy teljesen más világba csöppent, mint Oroszország.

– Tényleg szeretem a hadtörténeti könyveket – ellenkezett Sid, mintha Zsenya ezt megkérdőjelezte volna.

– Persze, hogy szereted – mondta Zsenya a szemét forgatva. – Ezért van meg ez – emelte fel az _Augusztus fegyverei_ nyilvánvalóan agyonolvasott példányát –, és mások is, ugye? – Aztán újra beletúrt a dobozba, hogy újabb és újabb tudományos munkákat toljon Sid orra alá, de lassan egy kupacba kerültek a romantikus regények is. – Igazi történelemkönyvek és szerelmes történelemkönyvek. Nem baj, Sid! Lehet, én is több történelmet tudnék, ha tanár annak idején ilyeneket ad a kezembe – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

Sid rezignáltsága újra szégyenkezésbe fordult, de már koránt sem olyan erősen, mint korábban.

– Miért szégyelled, hogy megláttam a szerelmes könyveidet, Sid?

– Tudom, hogy ostobaságnak tartod őket – mondta Sid szigorúan kerülve Zsenya pillantását.

– Dehogy tartom – vágott vissza Zsenya határozottan. – Szerelmes könyvek szórakoztatóak, nem?

– Igen – vallotta be Sid.

– És szexik?

– Néha – érkezett a válasz pirulva.

– Hát akkor. Szórakoztató, szexi könyvek, dehogy ostobaság. Lefogadom, nagyon jó szerelmes könyvek. – Sidnek mindenben igazán magas elvárásai voltak.

– Igen… azok – mondta Sid kissé félénken. – Ezek a kedvenceim.

– Jó. Akkor feltesszük őket a polcra, ugye?

Zsenya nem tudta pontosan megállapítani, mit is érzett Sid abban a pillanatban, de leginkább ez ecetre emlékeztette.

– Te ki akarsz tenni, egy halom homoerotikus romantikus könyvet a nappalidba, ahol bárki megláthatja? A barátaid, a szüleid, a csapattársaink, a TV szerelő…

Innen nézve, már tényleg nem tűnt olyan nagyszerű ötletnek, mégis tiltakozott.

– Saját házadban is ott voltak…

– Igen, a hálószobámban, nem közszemlére téve a nappaliban, ahol mindenféle idegenek megláthatják.

– Óh! – Zsenya ezen elgondolkozott. – Jó, akkor veszünk könyvespolcot a szobádba – mondta és felállt, mint aki szíve szerint azonnal indulna a legközelebbi bútoráruházba, de Sid leintette.

– Nem kell polcot vennünk…

– Azt hiszed, hagyom, hogy dobozban tartsd a kedvenc könyveidet? – kérdezte Zsenya sértetten.

– Nem kell polcot vennünk – folytatta Sid láthatóan jól szórakozva –, mert elég lesz, ha áthozzunk a sajátomat.

Hát, lehet, hogy ennek több értelme lenne.

– Oké, elhozzuk tőled a polcot, beállítjuk, aztán segítek kipakolni a könyveket.

Sid összevont szemmel mustrálta.

– Csak le akarod csekkolni az összes romantikus regényemet.

Zsenya meg sem próbálta letagadni.

– Mert érdekes! – tiltakozott. – Láttam, hogy mama és Xénia ilyet olvas, csak férfival meg nővel. Még sosem láttam ilyet két férfiról. Nem hiszem, hogy lehet ilyet venni Oroszországban. Talán titokban. Nem tudom, hol árulhatnak ilyet. Oroszországban nem szabad.

– Óh! Szeretnél… szeretnél kölcsönkérni egyet? – kérdezte Sid óvatosan.

Zsenya szívesebben térdelt volna kukoricán, minthogy olyan férfiakról olvasson – feltehetően kötéstársakról, már amit erről a műfajról tudott – akik reménytelen, tiltott szerelembe esnek, végül mégis mindig boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak; de ezt nem mondhatta.

– Angolul olvasni nehéz nekem. Lassú, sokszor meg kell állnom, megkeresni a szót a telefonomon – mondta sajnálkozva, és nem is hazudott olyan nagyot. – Azért köszi!

Hazafelé tartva a kocsiban Sid félénken azt mondta:

– A többi könyvemet tehetjük a nappaliba, ha szeretnéd. A rendes történelemkönyveket.

– Ne! – vágta rá Zsenya azonnal.

– Miért ne?

Zsenya összeszedte a gondolatait, hogyan is fogalmazzon – bonyolult volt, valószínűleg oroszul is nehézséget okozott volna, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat.

– Szeretném, ha a házam valódi Sid otthona lenne. Hely, ahol valódi Sid él, ahol valódi Sid dolgai vannak. Valódi Sid szereti a történelmi könyveket és szerelmes könyveket. Ha történelmi könyveket a nappaliba tesszük, hogy mások lássák őket, akkor a házam nem valódi Sid otthona, hanem média Sidé. Média Sid csak a történelmi könyveket szereti, a szerelmes könyveket nem. – Zsenya megrázta a fejét. – Tudom, nem tehetjük a nappaliba a szerelmes könyveket, de valódi Sid minden könyve egy helyen van, még ha el is kell dugni őket. És ez az ő háza. A te házad, nem média Sidé.

Sid nem felelt azonnal; legalábbis nem szavakkal; Zsenya azonban érezte, ahogy egy végtelenül összetett érzéskavalkád árad ki belőle: öröm, zavar, szeretet és egy leheletnyi félelem mind átszőve melegséggel.

– Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jól… – Elhallgatott, aztán elmosolyodott. – Nagyon jól ismersz, és nem a kötelék miatt. Csak… mert te vagy. És ez… – Sid megrázta a fejét, és a korábban olvasott érzések leülepedtek, mintha a mozdulattal azokat is helyrerázta volna. – Igazad van. Együtt maradnak.

Zsenya, ahogy ígérte, segített kipakolni a könyveket a polcokra. Örömmel tapasztalta, hogy Sid legalább olyan jól szórakozik, mint ő. Szívesen beszélt a könyveiről, és Zsenya feltételezte, hogy nem volt senkije, akivel megoszthatta volna eme érdeklődését; talán néha Taylorral. Miközben egymás mellett ültek a földön keresztbe vetett lábbal, Zsenya úgy érezte a kötelék köréjük fonódó melegét, mintha a nagyanyja kendője terült volna a vállaira. Úgy érezte, mintha végre hazatért volna – vagy most kezdene új otthont alapítani. Szép este volt.

*****

Az éjszaka azonban már kevésbé volt szép. Hajnali egykor ismét felébredt; bűnös várakozás és szomorú visszautasítás közt őrlődött. Lassan sétált a folyosón Sid szobája felé, de nem tétovázott. Kissé dühös volt magára a gondolatai miatt – a fejében egy hang folyamatosan azt mormolta: _lám, Toews sem adhatta ezt meg neked, ő sem adhatott számodra megnyugvást_ – a helyzet azonban ettől nem változott. Sidnek alvásra volt szüksége, és Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy nem venné jó néven, ha felébresztené és elmondaná neki, mi is történik; különösen úgy nem, hogy Zsenya titokban már kétszer mellette aludt. Ha az első reggel elmondta volna – amit nem tehetett volna meg anélkül, hogy felfedi Sid hazugságát – az talán még rendben is lett volna. Azóta azonban túl sok minden történt, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan juthatna vissza a kiindulópontra. És amikor reggel felébredve Sid meleg lehelete a felkarját csiklandozta, kényszerítette magát, hogy szembenézzen a másik okkal is – nem az egyetlen, nem is a legfontosabb, de releváns okkal – hogy bár Sid rémálmai fájdalmasak és ijesztőek, de Sid mellett ébredni mindig is Zsenya egyik nagy álma volt – az egyik legjobb álma – nagyon-nagyon régóta, és most, hogy valóra vált, nem akaródzott feladnia.

*****

A másnapi meccset a Winnipeg ellen játszottak, de valami furcsaság kavargott a levegőben. Az öltözőt uraló energia idegen volt számára – nem rossz, nem negatív, de a korábbi egyensúly megmagyarázhatatlanul, alig érezhetően mégis eltolódott. Flower mintha olyan vicceken nevetett volna, amit senki más nem hallott, bár ez nem volt túl szokatlan viselkedés tőle. Egész addig nem jött rá a változás okára, amíg észre nem vette, hogy Tanger is ugyanezt csinálja. Magával is cibálta ebédelni, türelmesen kivárta, míg mindketten rendeltek a kiszolgálópultnál, majd ez egyik sarokban álló asztalhoz kísérte, ahol senki nem ült a közelükben. Miközben a szendvicsét bontogatta, halkan megkérdezte:

– Te és Flower… Kötéstársak vagytok? Sikerült?

– Igen – válaszolta Tanger vigyorogva. – Kibaszott jó, Geno! Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy a tervezett kötelék unalmas: egy csomó üldögélés, meg tisztítsd meg az elméd és erőltetett izzadás, de… ha hiszed, ha nem, meglepően vicces volt. Egész nap egymás kezét kellett fognunk, szóval nagyjából minden percet szkanderezéssel töltöttünk. Néha már azt hittem, Dr. Shridhar fejbe vág bennünket.

Zsenya azon kívül, amit filmekben látott, semmit nem tudott a tervezett kötelékek rituáléjáról, de amit Tanger mesélt, nem hangzott rosszul.

– Ki nyert? – kérdezte Zsenya, mire Tanger önérzetesen kidüllesztette a mellkasát.

– Ugyan kérlek, Flower egy kis állpamacsos piszkafa!

Zsenya felnevetett a leírásra; miközben Tanger elfintorodott és azt mormolta:

– Mi van? Én nyertem. Rendben, nagyon helyes piszkafa, de most kopjál le!

– Ti beszéltek? Ilyen messziről? – kérdezte Zsenya ámuldozva, Tanger azonban csak vállat vont, mintha az egész nem lenne különösebben nagy dolog.

– Ez az előnye, ha egy igazán erős olvasó a kötéstársad; vagy a hátránya, attól függ, honnan nézed. Most egyfolytában képesek vagyunk gondolatban kommunikálni egymással. – Ravasz mosolyt vetett Zsenyára. – A lehetőségek végtelenek. 

Zsenya felnyögött, amint elképzelte, milyen csínytevésekre lesznek képesek mostantól.

– Rengeteg huncutság – jósolta.

– Ugyan, Geno, a csapat felelősségteljes mintaképei vagyunk – mondta Tanger ártatlan szemekkel, mintha arra várna, hogy Zsenya elhiggye a hülyeségét. – Sosem használnánk a szent, interperszonális kötelékünket arra, hogy megvicceljük a csapattársainkat.

Zsenya Tangerre meredt, majd azt mondta:

– Szar olvasó vagyok, de még én is tudom, hogy ez oltári hazugság.

Tanger háborítatlanul lapátolta tovább az ételt. 

– Legyünk őszinték, ha te és Sid képesek lennétek gondolatban kommunikálni egymással, ti is ugyanezt művelnétek. Csak Sid érzésvaksága miatt vagyunk biztonságban.

Zsenya próbálta elzárni a hirtelen támadt bűntudatát, hogy több szempontból is csak Sid érzésvaksága miatt van biztonságban. Tanger viszonylag gyengén olvasott másokban, de Zsenya pajzsai még ennél is pocsékabbak voltak, ha sokáig lamentál rajta, egy olyan erős érzelmet, mint a bűntudat, Tanger is fel fog ismerni.

– Legjobb, hogy mostantól lesz valaki, aki meghallgatja a vicceidet, és viccesnek is találja őket – csipkelődött Zsenya, hogy valahogy könnyebb vizek felé evezzen. – Nem kell az egész csapatnak hallgatni őket.

– Majd meglátod, hogy fog hiányozni a sziporkázó humorérzékem – vágott vissza Tanger. – Te, egyébként veletek mi van Siddel?

Hát persze, hogy Tanger felhozta az egyetlen témát, amit Zsenya kerülni kívánt, és felkavarta az összes gondosan elnyomott érzését. Most mind kiáradtak: a Sid becsapása és a magánszférája megsértése miatt érzett bűntudat; a félelem, hogy rájöhet Zsenya valódi érzéseire; a gyengédség, amit érzett, miközben Sid félénken megmutatta tegnap a könyveit; a visszamaradt frusztráció, amiért Sid szállodaként kezelte a házát és az önmaga felé irányuló düh és csalódottság, amiért nem vette észre…

Rendes pajzsok vagy az elterelés lehetősége nélkül Zsenya nem tehetett semmit; az érzései áradatként zúdultak ki belőle. Tanger bűntudatosan nézett rá, aztán gyorsan leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Zsenya érezze az őszinte sajnálatát.

– Bocsi, G! Tudom, hogy mind megígértük, hogy nem beszélünk róla. Hagyd csak! Beszéljünk valami másról, oké! Amiről csak akarsz?

– Vannak nálad babaképek? – kérdezte hálásan.

– Hát hogy a fenébe ne lenne! – válaszolta Tanger, aztán elővette a telefonját. Az ebéd hátralévő része sokkal kellemesebben telt.

*****

Másnap Washingtonba utaztak, de a Capitals elleni meccs egy rakás szart ért. Hatalmas rakás szart. Szása felhívta meccs után, hogy van-e kedve együtt lógni, de Zsenyának semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. Úgy tűnt, még Szása is megértette, mert egyáltalán nem cikizte miatta. _Ez az egyik előnye, ha a barátaid is sportolók,_ gondolta Zsenya: megértik, hogy egy négy nullás vereség után az embernek nincs kedve a társasághoz. 

Undorítóan későn szállt le a gépük Pittsburghben, és Zsenya semmi másra nem vágyott, mint bebújni a takarók alá, és elő se mászni, míg magasan nem áll az égen a nap, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Ébresztést állított be másfél órára. Mikor felébredt percekig szidta magát nyöszörögve, és még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy megfojtsa magát a párnájával, végül mégis feltápászkodott, és Sid szobájába osont. Megnézte Sid ébresztőjét, hogy fel órával korábbra beállíthassa a sajátját. A képernyőre pillantva észrevett egy emlékeztetőt – Vacsora Mariónál – és majdnem felnyögött, az utolsó pillanatban azonban sikerült csendben maradnia. Beállította az ébresztést 6.30-ra, magában Sidet szapulva, amiért mindig ilyen istentelenül korán kell kelnie.

Reggel fél hétkor, miközben visszafelé botorkált a szobájába ímmel-ámmal elgondolkozott, vajon mi a francért kel fel Sid minden nap ilyen átkozottul korán. Minden reggel fent volt már és a reggelit is elkészítette, mire Zsenya lement a konyhába, holott sosem volt egy híresen korán kelő azelőtt. Soha egyetlen szobatársa sem panaszkodott az utazások alatt emiatt. Bár furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, annyira nem érdekelte, hogy megakadályozza a további alvásban. Meglepően kipihentnek érezte magát, amikor aznap harmadszor kikecmergett az ágyból. A konyhában a megszokott fenséges illatok terjengtek, és ő türelmetlenül vetődött le a konyhasziget mellé, hogy megnézze, mi is a fejedelmi illat forrása. Sid lehajolva tanulmányozott valamit a sütőben – Zsenya nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne gyönyörködjön a látványban – és amikor felállt, Zsenya látta, hogy egy quiche-t tart a kezében. Azt. Egy kibaszott quiche-t.

– Hé, Geno! – üdvözölte Sid széles mosollyal. – Ugye, szereted a quiche-t?

– Persze, mindenki szereti – mondta automatikusan. Nem tudta, hogy a Sid napi rutinja iránti új keletű érdeklődése tehetett-e róla, vagy szimplán elég volt a quiche őrült nevetségessége, de hirtelen minden apró részlet a helyére billent, és szembe kellett néznie a ténnyel, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Valami, amit már réges-régen észre kellett volna vennie.

– Nagyszerű! – olvasta Zsenya Sid lelkesedését. – Van benne lazac, paradicsom és gruyere sajt. Ezek a kedvenceid, ugye?

– Nagyon szeretem, igen – dünnyögte Zsenya továbbra is automatára állva, mert… _Mi a szar? Mi a nagy lószar?_ Nem az a kérdés, _„miért készít nekem Sid reggelit minden áldott nap már három hete?”_ , hanem az, _„mi a francért telt három hétbe, hogy észrevegyem?”_

Zsenya számba vette, milyen reggeliket is tálalt Sid az elmúlt hetekben: a frittata, a kávétorta, az Eggs Benedict, a sütemények. Komolyan azt hitte, hogy Sid reggeli rutinjának része, hogy Eggs Benedictet készítsen magának? De az egész annyira normálisnak tűnt. Sid nem mondott semmit, csak mosolyogva felszolgálta az aznapi finomságot: frissen a serpenyőből, melegen a sütőből. Zsenyának aznap másodszor kellett visszafognia a kikívánkozó nyögését. Frissen és melegen a sütőből… Hát persze, mert Sid olyan korán kelt, hogy biztosan végezzen, mire Zsenya letámolyog. Ez volt a halálpontos időzítés egyetlen ésszerű magyarázata. Hát, úgy tűnt, két rejtélyt is sikerült egy csapásra megoldania.

 _Hogy lehetek ilyen barom,_ gondolta Zsenya kétségbeesetten, és már előre összerezzent, ha elképzelte, milyen lesz a következő eszmecseréje Gonccsal. A szája szerencsére képes volt dicsérően csacsogni a quiche-ről – ami persze kibaszott finom volt, mint mindig – miközben az agya majd szétrobbant.

Zsenya komoly erőfeszítések árán összeszedte magát – még az is előfordulhat, hogy van valami logikus magyarázat a helyzetre. Lehet, hogy Sid szimplán szeretett reggelit készíteni, vagy szeretett főzni másoknak, és a reggelik voltak a specialitásai. Talán Sidet csak elkapta a főzési mánia, mert ideges az új házban, és ez csak egy új, Sid féle furcsa fészekrakó szokás. Zsenya nem tudhatta. Muszáj lesz információt gyűjtenie.

Aznap este a Lemieux ház felé tartva Zsenyában felvetődött a gondolat, hogy vacsora közben talán lesz rá lehetősége, hogy egy kicsit körbeszimatoljon. Egész este próbálta a beszélgetést a főzés irányába terelni – először óvatosan, majd egyre növekvő ügyetlenséggel – remélve, hogy valaki majd mond valami hasznosat – például azt, hogy: _„Basszus, Sid, emlékszel, milyen ínycsiklandó reggeliket készítettél nekünk, amikor itt laktál?”_ – de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Alexa minden egyes ételekre való utalást megragadott, hogy megpróbálja meggyőzni a teljes asztaltársaságot a vegetáriánusság előnyeiről, Nathalie pedig láthatóan azt hitte, hogy Zsenya udvariasan arra próbálja megkérni, hogy ossza meg vele a családi recepteket, amit nagyon szívesen meg is tett – Zsenya igazán meghatódott, hisz Nathalie vacsorái mindig fenségesek voltak – de nem erre az eredményre számított.

Miközben Mario vacsora után az ajtó felé kísérte őket, Zsenya rájött, hogy valószínűleg ez az utolsó esélye, így amilyen erősen csak tudta, felé sugározta: _Nagyon-nagyon szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni veled!_ Az üzenet feltehetően átment, mert Mariónak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Alexa Sid segítségét szerette volna kérni a történelem házijához. Amint ketten maradtak, kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Remélem nem hosszú beszélgetésre gondoltál, mert azt sem tudom, van-e Alexának történelem házija egyáltalán.

– Nem, bocsánat, csak rövid kérdés. Ostobaság. – Kicsit tétovázott, de úgy érezte, muszáj megtudnia az igazságot. – Amikor Sid veletek élt, nektek is készített reggelit? – kérdezte.

Mario homlokán összeszaladtak a ráncok.

– Nem. Nem igazán.

– Mikor egyedül élt, sokat főzött magának? Lehet, hogy nem tudod – mondta Zsenya sietősen –, de nem tudom, kit kérdezzek.

– Sid tud főzni, és azt hiszem, rendszeresen készített magának ebédet és vacsorát, de semmi bonyolultat.

– Mint… palacsinta? Francia pirítós? Muffin? – kérdezte reménytelenül.

Mario úgy nézett rá, mintha teljesen elment volna az esze.

– Nem… ez nem úgy hangzik, mint amit Sid csinálna magának. Geno, Sid reggelit készít neked?

– Igen, mártír reggelit – mondta sötéten, ahogy végre összeállt a kép. – Minden nap puccosabbat. Félek, holnap szuflé lesz, vagy Oroszország alakú torta. Minden nap korán kel, és máig észre nem vettem. Megölöm – motyogta Zsenya, majd ijedten Marióra nézett. – Nem igazából ölöm meg. Sosem bántanám Sidet…

– Csak dühös vagy rá – mosolygott a férfi. – Semmi gond, átérzem a helyzeted, nagyon is.

Zsenya felsóhajtott.

– Sid legjobb, de néha legrosszabb – mondta komoran.

Zsenya tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb beszélniük kell az állandó reggeli készítésről, de a hazaúton az autóban Sidből olyan elégedett jókedv sugárzott, és olyan napsugarasan mosolygott ki az ablakon, hogy Zsenyának nem volt szíve elrontani az örömét. Másnap reggel azonban, amikor leérve ismét a konyhapult mellett találta, amint épp tortilla tekercset készít, tudta, hogy nem halogathatja tovább.

– Sid, ezt abba kell hagynod.

– Abbahagyni mit? – nézett fel Sid a tortilla tekerésből.

– Hogy minden nap reggelit készítesz – magyarázta Zsenya a tortilla, a vágódeszka, a reszelő és a két különböző feltétekkel teli serpenyő felé mutatva. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy nem vette ezt észre idáig, de most hálás volt, hogy megállíthatja, mielőtt egyik reggel Sid trüffelt vagy ki tudja milyen őrültséget készítene.

– Nem szereted? – kérdezte Sid csalódottsággal átitatottan, amihez érthetetlen módon még egy kis önmarcangoló keserűség is vegyült. Keze nyugtalanul játszadozott a tortillával, hol feltekerve, hogy kiegyenesítve a szélét. – Úgy tűnt, szereted…

– Persze, hogy szeretem – szólt Zsenya türelmetlenül –, nem erről van szó.

Sid makacsul megkeményítette az állát.

– Az, hogy szereted, épp elég ok, hogy…

Zsenya őszintén remélte, hogy a beszélgetésük nem fog veszekedésbe torkollni, de jóságos isten, Sid néha rohadtul idegesítő tudott lenni.

– De rossz okból csinálod – csattant fel Zsenya savanyú ábrázattal.

Sid, mint egy bagoly pislogott rá. Amikor megszólalt, hangjában kétkedés csendült.

– Azt akarod, hogy hagyjam abba a reggeli készítést, mert rossz indokkal csinálom?

Próbálta elérni, hogy Zsenya ostobán érezze magát, de nem működött.

– Mondd meg te, Sid! Miért főzöl ilyen puccos reggelit minden nap, miért kelsz folyton hajnalban?

Sid hirtelen levegő után kapott, aztán anélkül, hogy bármit mondott volna, lassan kiengedte. Nem nézett Zsenya szemébe.

– Tudom… milyen nehéz ez neked – kezdte óvatosan. – Minden. Hogy itt vagyok a házadban, a fejedben… a kötéstréning, a családod, hogy miattam ki kellett hagynod egy meccset… és én csak szerettelek volna valahogy kárpótolni, G. Tudom, hogy nem lehet; hogy jobban szeretnéd visszakapni a régi életedet, mint egy palacsintát reggelire, de… valahogy szerettem volna… – A hangja elakadt, kétségbeesetten nézett Zsenyára. 

Zsenya viszonozta a pillantását, és hirtelen bosszúsága elpárolgott, csak a mellkasát szorító fájdalom maradt hátra. Kínszenvedés volt hallgatni, hogy Sid így beszél, hogy úgy érzi, szívességekkel kell helyet szorítania magának Zsenya életében; mintha a jelenléte csak egy probléma lenne Zsenya számára, holott ő volt minden, amire vágyott. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy Goncsnak nagyon sok mindenben igaza volt. Sid mindig félrevezette, mindig sikerült elérnie, hogy Zsenya elfeledkezzen róla, hogy néha neki is szüksége van a gyengédségre, mint bárki másnak, de most eszébe jutott. Zsenya lassan fújta ki a levegőt. Megkerülte a konyhapultot és Sid mellé lépett.

– Sid! – Megfogta a vállát, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Nagyon kedvellek.

– Az emberek általában akkor mondnak nekem ilyet, ha utána panaszkodni akarnak a rigolyáim miatt – motyogta Sid.

Zsenya megerősítette magát.

– Nagyon kedvellek, de beleőrülök, hogy úgy csinálsz, mintha tönkretetted volna az életemet, és most jóvá kellene tenned.

Sid összerezzent, és elkapta a pillantását.

– Nem tetted tönkre az életemet – mondta Zsenya határozottan. – Nagy változás, igaz. Néhány része rossz, igaz, de néhány része jó, és a rossz nem a te hibád. – Sid továbbra is kerülte a tekintetét. Zsenya úgy érezte újra és újra kapufát lő. – Nem kell jóvátenned semmit, Sid – mondta, amilyen gyengéden csak tudta. – Nem kell folyton bocsánatot kérned és óvatoskodnod körülöttem. Nem vagyok törött, nem kell megjavítani. Rendben? – Sid ellenkezve a nevét mondta, és Zsenya érezte, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot, így tovább erőltette. – Úgy beszélsz, mintha romba dőlt volna az életem, Sid, pedig nem. – Megerősítésként Sid vállára markolt, aztán elengedte, és visszadőlt a konyhapultnak. – És ha romba dőlt volna, nem a te hibád lenne. Talán Demersé… de nem, az övé sem. Nem tudta, hogy fejjel esek a palánknak. Nem tudta, hogy ütéstől kötéskrízisem lesz, nem tudta, hogy nincs listám. Nem tudta, hogy Oroszországban milyen nehéz a melegeknek. Az ütés miatt sok minden történt, néhány rossz, de az ütés miatt, most van egy gyógyító kötésünk. Ha legközelebb újra a Stars-szal játszunk, Demersnek rohansz? Őt fogod hibáztatni, hogy romokban az életem, és jóvá kell tenni?

Sid még mindig makacskodott.

– Ebben a szezonban nem játsszunk többé a Stars-szal, maximum a kupadöntőben, de ahogy az idei szezonjuk kinéz…

Zsenya türelmetlenül csóválta a fejét.

– Nem ez a lényeg! – És tudta, hogy Sid is tisztában van vele.

Sid ekkor megadóan bólintott. Zsenya érezte, hogy bátorságot gyűjt, aztán halkan azt mondta:

– Még ha nem is kell jóvátennem, szeretném.

– Nem, Sid! – felelte Zsenya lágy, de határozott hangon: nem fogja beadni a derekát. – Nagyon kedves, de… nincs miért. Nem tettél semmi rosszat.

Sid elgondolkozva rágcsálta az ajkát.

– Igazából, tényleg szeretnék jól bemosni egyet Demersnek – vallotta be.

– Sikerülne is – mondta Zsenya hűségesen –, hiszek benned, de ne tedd! Nem az ő hibája, nem a te hibád, nem enyém. Csak így alakult. Kapja be az univerzum!

Erre Sid elmosolyodott.

– Lehetséges.

– Akkor? Nincs több őrült jóvátétel reggeli?

Egy hosszú percig eltartott, míg Sid leküzdötte magában az ellenkezést, de végül rábólintott.

– Nincs több jóvátételi reggeli. De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne vigyáznék rád továbbra is – tette hozzá kihívóan.

– Jó – válaszolta Zsenya, amivel sikerült kifognia a szelet Sid vitorlájából. – Én se hagyom abba, hogy vigyázzak rád. Vigyázunk egymásra. Barátok, kötéstársak, csapattársak vagyunk. Három ok, hogy vigyázzunk egymásra, nem?

– Valóban. Nagyon jó ok mindhárom.

– Igen. És most ülj le, én meg befejezem a tortillát a finom feltétekkel, amit csináltál.

Zsenya érezte Sid ellenkezését – az ösztönös elutasítást, hogy Zsenya bármilyen munkát elvégezzen számára – de nem különösebben zavarta. Csak az számított, hogy ennek ellenére leült a konyhasziget mellé, és hagyta Zsenyát főzöcskézni.

– Ügyes – jelentette ki Zsenya. Megkönnyebbült és egy kicsit büszke is volt mindkettőjükre. – Te csak ülj, én etetlek.

*****

Legnagyobb örömükre sikerült legyőzniük a Devilst aznap este. Az már kevésbé volt örvendetes, hogy mindezt a hosszabbításban tették, és emiatt pokolian későn értek vissza Pittsburghbe; olyan későn, hogy Zsenya azt kívánta, bár Newarkban maradtak volna, és korábban még sosem kerekedett hasonló gondolata Newarkról. Gyanította, ez nem fog egyhamar megismétlődni. Őrülten hálás volt, hogy a mártír-reggeli többé nem volt terítéken – Sid fél órával későbbre húzta a telefonját, így Zsenya is tovább alhatott.

Másnap Nashville-be utaztak, és az éjszakát is ott töltötték. Zsenyának nem volt kulcsa Sid szobájához, és különben sem próbált volna átosonni, hátha valamelyik kíváncsi csapattársa észreveszi, de ettől még nem volt egy szívderítő élmény reggel szembenézni Sid véraláfutásos, megfáradt tekintetével. Hiába volt nagyon is jó oka, hogy ne őrizze Sid álmát, nem tudta lerázni magáról az érzést, hogy cserbenhagyta.

A Nashville elleni meccs egy katasztrófa volt. Kész katasztrófa. Hiába tudta józan ésszel, hogy a Nashville védelme fantasztikus. Hiába tudta, hogy nem szégyen elbukni egy olyan akadály előtt, mint Shea Weber, ettől sem a kézfogássort nem lett könnyebb végigállni, sem beszámolni Mike-nak, hova az istenbe tűnt a varázslatos emberelőnyös osztaguk hatvan percre. Megkönnyebbülés volt hazatérni végre a saját házába, és csak eldőlni – különösen, hogy tudta, nemsokára újra fel kell kelnie.

Éjfélkor csörgött az ébresztés. Zsenya megragadta az alkalmat egy gyors WC szünetre, majd ivott egy pohár vizet, és Sid szobájába indult. Rögtön az ágyhoz osont és lefeküdt, hálát adva a magasságosnak, hogy Sid az ágy ajtótól távolabbi felét részesítette előnyben. Épp csak elnyújtózott, mikor Sid motyogva megszólalt:

– Geno?

Zsenya megdermedt. Talán ha nem szól semmit, és teljesen mozdulatlan marad, Sid visszaalszik.

– Hé! – mondta Sid. Nem hangzott se ijedtnek, se dühösnek.

Zsenya óvatosan viszonozta a köszönést. A következő dolog, amit meghallott a takarók susogása volt, majd hirtelen a semmiből Sid puhán arcon puszilta, aztán bosszúsan felszusszant, a kezét Zsenya álla alá tette és szájon csókolta.

Zsenya ösztönösen visszacsókolt – ha próbál, sem tudott volna elhúzódni. Sid szája csukva volt, de a csók túl heves ahhoz, hogy ártatlan gesztus legyen; örökké udvariasan viselkedett, most is Zsenyára várt, hogy beinvitálja, mielőtt elmélyítené. Keze szilárd és meleg volt Zsenya állán, és óvatosan igazított a helyzetén, ahogy a kedve diktálta. Zsenya boldogan követte az utasításait. Mikor Sid végre abbahagyta a csókot, mély levegőt vett, aztán nem várva, újra magához vonta Zsenyát a sötétségben.

 _Álmodom,_ gondolta Zsenya. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy furcsa, testen kívüli élmény. Tisztességtelennek tűnt, hogy míg Sidet rémálmok gyötrik, Zsenyát erotikus álmok ostromolják, ahol Sid megcsókolja, megérinti, és teljesen nyugodtan fogadja, hogy Zsenya hívatlanul felbukkan az ágyában az éjszaka közepén. De amikor Zsenya megérezte Sid erős, éjszakai leheletét, ahogy tovább csókolta szerényen, de lelkesen, szembe kellett néznie vele, hogy ez bizony nem álom. Sid kívánja, és ez a valóság. Zsenya örömteli sóhajt hallatott a kettejük közti forró levegőbe, majd az ujjait Sid puha tincseibe fúrta. Ez nem jelentette, hogy Sid mélyebb érzelmeket is táplál iránta, de ha csak őszinte vágyról van szó, Zsenya azt is örömmel fogadta. Kiindulópontnak megteszi, és talán… talán több is lesz majd, reménykedett. Lehet, hogy Sid szíve épp olyan hevesen kalapál Zsenya érintése alatt, mint Zsenyáé.

– Mit szeretnél? – nyögte Sid. – Le… leszophatlak, vagy… megdughatnál újra.

Zsenya nem tagadhatta, csábító gondolat volt, de az első alkalommal is Sid gondoskodott róla; ezúttal máshogy szerette volna, így visszadobta a kérdést:

– Te mit szeretnél, Sid? – Muszáj volt újra megcsókolnia; mélyen és elemésztőn; és amikor elhúzódott, a függönyök közti vékony résen beszűrődő fényben meglátta, hogy Sid arcát a leggyönyörűbb pír futja el.

– Én… bármit csinálhatok – erősködött tovább Sid, de a kezei elbizonytalanodtak Zsenya vállán és mellkasán.

– Oké – hagyta rá Zsenya elnézően. – Sidney Crosby nagy szex-guru, bármit megcsinál, értem, de te mire vágysz?

Sid elcsendesedve az ajkába harapott – te jó isten, Zsenya mennyire szerette ennek a szájnak a látványát – és Zsenya érezte, hogy gondolkodik, ezért időt hagyott számára. Hüvelykujjával megdörzsölte Sid mellbimbóját, ami megkeményedett az alváshoz viselt póló vékony anyaga alatt; és sikerült egy éles nyögést kicsalni belőle. Sid ajka elnyílt, egész testében remegett. Zsenya ezt megjegyezte későbbre.

– Én… – Sid hangja elhalt az újabb próbálkozás alatt. – Szeretnélek leszopni – mondta idegesen.

Zsenya felsóhajtott, és a keze egy pillanatra Sid hajába markolt.

– Bocsánat! Bocsánat! – szabadkozott azonnal, ellazítva az ujjait, de Sid megint elpirult és azt suttogta:

– Nem bánom.

Zsenya nagyot nyelt, és próbált nem erre gondolni, különben nagyon hamar vége lesz mindennek.

– Oké – szólalt meg Zsenya –, leszophatsz, örülök neki, de én mit csináljak neked? Kéz, száj? Nem sok gyakorlatom van, lehet, béna leszek, de gyakorlással csak jobb lesz, nem? Vagy valami mást inkább?

– Óh! Nem… nem kell tenned semmi ilyesmit – hadarta Sid izgatottan, aztán Zsenya rájött, hogy ez több volt, mint izgatottság. Sid egyenesen meglepődött, amitől Zsenyában nyugtalanság támadt.

– Sid, komolyan hiszed, hogy ilyen önző vagyok az ágyban? – kérdezte félig viccelve, félig aggódva.

– Nem – vágta rá Sid azonnal. Hát ez is valami. – Én csak… tudod, neked nem kell… Ez nem erről szól.

Ekkor a kis nyugtalanság elhatalmasodva, mint egy hideg kéz szorított a tüdejére, elvéve a lélegzetét. Erőltetett nyugalommal megkérdezte:

– Sid, mit gondolsz, mi történik? Mit gondolsz, miért jöttem szobádba, ágyadba?

Sid értetlenkedve nézett rá, és ugyanaz az értetlenség szivárgott belőle a kötésen át is, megízesítve azzal a tompa lemondó érzelemmel, amit Zsenya „a szarba, ezt elbasztam” érzésnek nevezett.

– Mikor beköltöztem, mondtam, hogy… tudod, ha nem akarsz csajozni, itt vagyok… bármire van szükséged. És… – Sid tétovázó, egyre gyengülő hangja végül teljesen elhalt.

Zsenya elhúzódott tőle, és felült. Aztán amikor ez a távolság sem volt elég a keserves hibájától, az ágy szélére ült, és könyökével a térdére támaszkodva összegörnyedt. A kibaszott életbe! Az isten verje meg a hülyeségéért, mert azt gondolta, Sid tényleg kívánja, és az isten verje meg Sidet is a mártírkomplexusáért, és hogy egyetlen cselekedetét sem lehet készpénznek venni. Tudta, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetük, nem Sid hibája. Már rég beszélnie kellett volna az éjszakai látogatásairól; már az első este el kellett volna mondania. Nem igazán hibáztathatta Sidet, amiért azt feltételezte, hogy az éjszaka közepén az ágyába mászó férfi szexet akar tőle. Bárki más ezt gondolta volna, és csak magát hibáztathatta, amiért Sid úgy értelmezte a csókjait, az érintését, a testét és a jelenlétét az ágyában, hogy Zsenya használni akarja, nem pedig égő szerelmének egyértelmű jeleként. Nem várhatta el Sidtől, hogy kitalálja, amit Zsenya túl gyáva volt elmondani, de a rádöbbenés így is fájdalmas volt.

Zsenya mély levegőt véve megszólalt:

– Rémálmaid vannak… hosszú ideje. Ha a szobába jövök, ha közel vagyok, a rémálmok elmennek. A kötés miatt. Ezért pár éjszaka óta bejövök, amikor érzem, rossz álmaid vannak; idefekszek, és maradok, amíg az álmok elmennek. Ma is. Nem szexért jöttem.

– Óh, istenem! – A kötelékből olyan elementáris erővel áradt a megalázottság és az önutálat, hogy Zsenyának muszáj volt megfordulnia, hogy Sid felé nyúlhasson. – Óh, istenem, Geno! – nyögte Sid összetörten. – Annyira nagyon sajnálom!

– Hé! – szólt Zsenya sürgetően. Egyik kezét Sidére tette, és minden erejével azt kívánta, bár Sid ne lenne érzésvak, és megoszthatná vele a kötelék biztonságát, és éreztethesse, hogy nem haragszik rá. – Nem kell bocsánatot kérni! – mondta neki, és félretéve a saját fájdalmát enyhén elmosolyodott. – Sid jól csókol.

Erre Sidből, ha csak egy percre is, meglepett kis kuncogás tört elő, majd Zsenyára nézett.

– Sajnálom, Geno! – A hangja egészen kétségbeesett volt. – Nem bírom elhinni… én…

– Sid – szólt rá Zsenya komolyan, nem eresztve a pillantását. – Abba kell hagynod, hogy azt gondolod, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor megérintesz, szörnyű tragédia számomra, hogy _„óh, ne, helyes pasi megcsókol, le akar szopni, szörnyen nehéz az életem”_ – mondta Zsenya gúnyosan magas hangos, újabb mosolyt csalva elő Sidből. – Először segítesz a krízisnél, rosszul érzed magad, az talán oké. Nem kellene rosszul érezned magad, mert muszáj volt, de zavar, hogy szexeltél valakivel, aki nem tud igent vagy nemet mondani, ennek van értelme. Érthető, ha zavar.

Sid lassan bólintott, és Zsenya érezte, hogy a szégyenkezése visszahúzódik, így folytatta:

– De ez alkalommal? Pasas bejön a szobádba… az ágyadba éjszaka, azt hiszed meg akar csókolni. Érthető. Megcsókolod, visszacsókol, talán többet is akar. Ez is érthető. Semmi baj nem történt. Nem hibáztál, Sid! Én hibáztam, hogy nem mondtam el az álmokat, ezért azt hitted szex miatt jöttem.

Zsenya rettegett tőle, hogy Sid majd megkérdezi, mégis miért csókolt vissza, ha nem szexet akart, de szerencsére nem tette. Helyette azt kérdezte:

– Miért nem mondtál valamit az álmokról?

Zsenya felsóhajtott. Volt válasza, de nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy jó, bármilyen meggyőzően hangzott akkoriban.

– Kellett volna. Tudom, kellett volna, de ha szólok, csak még több „bocsánat”, rengeteg „bocsánat”, és rosszul érzed magad, mert azt hiszed, zavarsz, és arra gondolsz, _„óh, Genónak hozzám kell érni, biztos szörnyen szomorú, hogy át kell ölelni”_ , és csak bűntudatod lett volna olyan dolog miatt, amit nem direkt teszel. Talán ki is költözöl, amikor nem vagyok itt, és csak egy szomorú mártír levelet hagysz a konyhában, hogy tönkretetted a nyugodt álmomat, ami nem igaz, mert én is jobban alszom, amikor te jól alszol.

– Nem tettem vol… – Sid szava elakadt, térdét a mellkasához húzta, és fókuszálatlanul meredt a hálószoba távolabbi falára. – Elég idegesítő tudok lenni, mi? – kérdezte egy perc múlva. A hangjában nem volt bánat vagy önsajnálat, csupán egyszerű ténymegállapítás.

Zsenya elgondolkodott, erre mégis mit válaszoljon, végül úgy döntött, az igazat mondja.

– Igen – mondta, majd egyik karjával átölelte Sid vállát, és közelebb húzta –, de így szeretem.

– Tudtam, hogy rémálmaim vannak – szólt Sid csendesen. – Már azóta… De nem tudtam, hogy te is felébredsz miattuk. Nagyon sajnálom, Geno!

– Szánt szándékkal álmodsz rosszat? – kérdezte Zsenya fejcsóválva.

– Nem, de akkor is sajnálhatom.

– Sajnálhatod – látta be Zsenya –, de nem szükséges.

– Rendben.

Sid feje lassan Zsenya vállára hajolt, de Zsenya kimerültségen és csendes elmélázáson kívül semmi mást nem tudott kiolvasni belőle, mégis úgy érezte, jó lenne megkérdeznie:

– Szeretnéd, ha visszamennék az ágyamba?

– Ha szeretnél. Nem kell, ha szívesebben maradnál, de miattam nem kell maradnod. Most már biztos végigalszom az éjszakát. – Lehet, hogy diplomatikusan hangzott, de akkor is ott volt az a tisztességtelen előny, ami lágy sóvárgásról és étintés iránti vágyról beszélt, melyek tóról felszálló páraként szivárogtak Sidből.

– Ha benne vagy, maradok. Rendben, Sid?

– Persze! – mondta, mintha teljesen mindegy lenne; de a kötés melege felerősödött.

Zsenya lecsúszott az ágyon, mígnem a feje a párnán pihent. A karjaival tovább ölelte Sidet, de óvatos volt: lazán tartotta és nem szorította magához, hogy ha szeretne, átmehessen a saját ágyfelére. Sid azonban maradt, és a takarók alá bújt Zsenyával, az pedig arcát a vállához szorította; lehelete meleg és cirógató volt a póló anyagán keresztül.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta Sid egyéb pontosítás nélkül, mivel azonban a válasz minden esetben ugyanaz lett volna, Zsenya azt mondta:

– Nem szükséges, de szívesen. – Zsenya fáradt volt, a kötelék melege pedig elringatta. Álom és ébrenlét határán lebegett, de mielőtt elaludhatott volna, Sid alig hallhatóan ismét suttogni kezdett.

– Geno, tényleg jól csókolok?

Zsenya semmi okát nem látta, miért ne mondaná el az igazságot.

– Igen. – Ha még nyitva lett volna, a szemét forgatta volna a köteléken átszűrődő zavart boldogságtól. – Most aludj! – mondta, és Sid egyszer végre hallgatott rá.

***** 

Másnap reggel, először a rémálmok kezdete óta, Sid kelt előbb, és Zsenya egyedül ébredt az ágyában. Lebattyogott a konyhába, miközben a fejében már az érvein gondolkozott, miért nem szabadna Sidnek elköltöznie. Nem volt bolond, tudta, hogy Sid előző esti józan gondolkodása nem lesz maradandó. Sid a konyhában ült, előtte két csésze kávé. Amikor hozzá lépett, Sid felé tolta az egyik csészét, aztán Zsenya helyet foglalt a konyhasziget túloldalán.

– Nem hagyod, hogy kiköltözzek, ugye? – Sid inkább nyugodt volt semmint duzzogós, amire Zsenya egyáltalán nem számított.

– Nem ez a kérdés – rázta meg a fejét Zsenya. – Nem állíthatlak meg, de nem szeretném, ha elmennél.

– Úgy értem, nem hagytad volna, hogy elmenjek anélkül, hogy megpróbáltál volna lebeszélni róla – mondta Sid fél mosollyal.

Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy jól értette, de azért rákérdekezett:

– Le… beszélni?

– Anélkül, hogy vitatkoztál volna velem – pontosított Sid, mire Zsenya felhorkant.

– Nem. Persze, hogy vitatkoztam volna.

– Én is erre gondoltam. – Sid a pultra tette a telefonját, és valamit szöszmötölt rajta mielőtt Zsenya felé tolta. – Letöltöttem egy appot, ami felébreszt, ha rosszat álmodok.

Nem erre a beszélgetésre számított, amikor lejött a konyhába. Kételkedve piszkálta a telefon kijelzőjét.

– Honnan tudja az app, mikor van rossz álmod?

– Az ágyra kell tenni, mielőtt elalszol – kezdte magyarázni Sid. – Érzékeli, ha álmodba mozogsz, és felébreszt, ha szokatlan mozgásformákat érzékel. Ha beleegyezek, hogy maradok, hagyod, hogy az appot használjam, ahelyett, hogy minden éjjel felverlek álmodból?

Zsenya elkomorodott. Úgy érezte kicselezték.

– Mi van, ha az app nem működik? Mi van, ha nem ébreszt fel? És ha felébreszt? App nem fogja elűzni a rémálmot, nem érzed magad jobban tőle.

– Nem mondtam, hogy ez egy tökéletes megoldás – vont vállat Sid –, de annál jobb, mint minden éjjel felverni téged, úgyhogy… azt hiszem, meg kell próbálnom.

– Segíteni neked nem kell, hogy zavarjon az alvásban – tiltakozott Zsenya, de már azelőtt érezte Sid fanyar szkepticizmusát, hogy a szemöldökét felvonta volna.

– Azt gondolod, beköltözni a szobámba jobb ötlet?

Igen, akarta mondani Zsenya, de több esze volt ennél. Már így is ott volt Sid életében, a fejében – millió módon befurakodva a magánszférájába. Bármilyen meghittnek is találta volna, hogy egyfolytában Sid közelében legyen, tudta, hogy nem lenne tisztességes; Sid megérdemelte, hogy megőrizzen a titkaiból annyit, amennyit csak lehetséges, így Zsenya azt mondta:

– Nem, igazad van. Kipróbáljuk a telefont.

– Jó! – bólintott Sid. Felállt a konyhasziget mellől, a konyhapulthoz lépett, ahol már ott sorakoztak a rántotta hozzávalói. Miközben zöldségeket aprított és pirított, majd a serpenyőbe öntötte a tojást, Zsenya érezte, hogy lett egyre feszültebb, de nem értette miért, és ettől őbenne is nőni kezdett az idegesség. _A szarba,_ gondolta Zsenya, _a szarba, a szarba, a szarba. Mindjárt megkérdezi, miért csókoltam vissza._ A gyomra összerándult – tudta, hogy nem lesz egyetlen épkézláb válasza sem.

Miközben kezében fakanállal a serpenyő mellett állt és a rántottát figyelte, Sid végre megszólalt:

– El kellett volna mondanod, hogy mit csináltál. Tudom, miért nem tetted, de ez így… nagyon nem volt oké – hadarta kapkodva.

– Tudom. Sajnálom, Sid! – mondta egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében. Sidnek igaza volt, és Zsenyának fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna, hogy jóvátegye, azt sem tudta van-e egyáltalán bármi, amit mondhatna, hogy jóvátegye. A legkevesebb az, hogy elmondja az indokait, bármilyen gyengének is találja őket Sid. A konyhaszigetre görnyedt és belevágott: – Először azt hittem, csak az a két rémálom lesz, de amikor visszajöttünk az All-Star hétvégéről, és még mindig rosszakat álmodtál, el kellett volna mondanom, de elbasztam. – Tudta, mi lett volna a helyes, és egyrészt valóban nem akart Sidben felesleges bűntudatot ébreszteni, másrészt azonban a puszta önzés vezérelte, és erre nem volt semmi mentsége.

Sid élesen bólintott, de Zsenya érezte, hogy oszlik benne a feszültség, és ez reménnyel töltötte el. Talán még menthető a helyzet.

– Hogy tehetem jóvá? – kérdezte Zsenya.

Sid összehajtotta a rántottát, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kell… csapat vagyunk, nem?

– De!

– Hát… nem a jóvátétel a lényeg, hanem, hogy jobbá váljunk. Hogy mostantól jobbak legyünk. Én is ezt próbálom, és ha te is így teszel, azt hiszem… akkor minden rendben lesz. – Zsenya tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja.

– Mindent megpróbálok érted, Sid – ígérte meg Zsenya, és előbb érezte, mint látta Sid mosolyát.

Onnantól a reggeli meglehetősen nyugodt mederben zajlott. Zsenya gondosan megköszönte Sidnek a reggelit, mire Sid Zsenya meglepetésére felnevetett.

– Eléggé meglepődtem, hogy hagytad, hogy reggelit készítsek neked – mondta félig viccelve, félig komolyan.

– Mai nap nem jó rá, hogy megmondjam, mit csinálj – látta be szomorúan Zsenya. – Aki elbassza, nem mondhatja meg, más mit tegyen. Érted?

Érezte, hogy Sid szíve szerint vitatkozna, amiért így beszél magáról, de nem tette. Helyette lágyan csak annyit mondott:

– Néha mindenkivel előfordul az ilyesmi.

Ahogy azonban telt a nap, Zsenya aggódása, amiért felbosszantotta Sidet átváltott a Sid alvása iránti aggodalomba. Videó elemzés és erőnléti edzés közt titokban letöltötte Sid appját a saját telefonjára, és hazatérve a délutáni sziesztára kipróbálta. Többszöri tesztelés után kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy ha hánykolódik az ágyon, az app valóban jelez. Eleinte halk hangon riaszt, és ha nem nyomják ki, egyre hangosabbá válik. Az app ikonjára meredt a telefonja kijelzőjén, és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy _te nem szereted úgy, mint én,_ mert még saját maga számára is gyerekes ostobaságnak hangzott. Különben sem számított semmit; még ha Zsenya jobban viselte is gondját Sidnek, mint az app – és erre talán nem kellene mérget vennie, tekintve az eddigi teljesítményét, gondolta sötéten – Sidnek akkor is joga van dönteni, ki vagy mi gondoskodjék róla. És itt rontotta el először. Lehet, hogy Sid tényleg kiköltözött volna, ha elmondja neki az igazságot, vagy zavarban lett volna, vagy a helyzet kínos lett volna, vagy bármi más rossz dolog történt volna, de akkor is joga lett volna dönteni. Zsenyának viszont nem volt joga elvenni tőle ezt a lehetőséget.

Ezt mondogatta magának, mikor aznap este beállította az ébresztőjét; szigorúan másnap reggelre. Hajnali fél háromkor felébredt – talán mert aggódott, de lehet, hogy csak megszokásból – ám a ház csendes volt, és amikor leellenőrizte a köteléket, mindent rendben talált. Természetesen megkönnyebbült. Bármit is gondolt Zsenya az appról, ez volt Sid választása, és ha segít benne, hogy zavartalanul átaludja az éjszakát, az igenis jó dolog. Zsenya ignorálta a megkönnyebbülés alatt bujkáló sóvárgást. Ez neki is jót tett, még ha nem is örült neki. Minden alkalommal, amikor Sid mellé feküdt, egyre nehezebben szánta rá magát másnap reggel a felkelésre. Jobb kihúzni a szálkát frissiben, mint hagyni, hogy fölé nőjön a bőr és végleg beágyazódjon.

*****

Másnap reggel Edmontonba repültek, hogy megkezdjék a nyugati körútjukat. Érkezés után, miközben leszálláshoz készülődtek, Sid hirtelen megrándult. Meglepetten fordult meg, és Flowerre meredt, aki épp akkor kászálódott fel a helyéről.

– Mi a pokol, Flower? – kérdezte.

– Mi van? – nézett rá Flower sértetten. – Nem csináltam semmit.

Zsenya túl rég óta ismerte Flowert ahhoz, hogy ezt elhiggye, és úgy tűnt Sid is hasonlóan gondolkozik.

– Egész úton a padlóhoz dörgölted a lábadat? Lehetetlenség ennyi elektromosságot összegyűjteni véletlenül.

– Igen, Sid – forgatta a szemét Flower. – Szánt szándékkal megráztalak, mert képes vagyok uralni az elektromosságot, mint Magneto.

– Magneto a mágnesességet irányítja, haver – mondta Sunshine lenézően, de Flower egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát.

– Jól van, akkor, mint az elektromos pasas. Ki irányítja az elektromosságot?

– Benjamin Franklin – tette hozzá Paulie.

Flower felhorkant.

– Amerikaiak – morogta.

Aztán másnap, amikor egyérintőzés közben Zsenya Flowerbe futott, ő is éles csípést érzett.

– Szarba – dörmögte a karját dörzsölgetve. – Miért ráztál meg, Flower?

– Mert egy széltől is óvott kisvárosi fiú vagy – válaszolta Flower ártatlan tekintettel.

– Nem szép dolog viccelődni az európaiakkal. Nem beszélnek elég jól angolul, és nem tudják, miért nevetnek a többiek – mondta Horny, mintha nem lett volna épp úgy európai, mint Zsenya.

Zsenya felmordult:

– Bazdmeg, Horny!

Aztán a mérkőzés után a repülőgépen, amint Sid leült, összerándulva fel is ugrott a helyről. Ujjával Flowerre mutatott.

– Ez nem véletlen. Mi az istent művelsz?

– Segítek neked, Sid – mondta tettetett fájdalommal.

– Mégis hogyan? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Sid.

– Nem csak neked – magyarázta Flower gyanúsan komoly ábrázattal. – Genónak is.

Zsenyának fogalma sem volt, mit művel Flower, de bármivel is próbálkozott, nem akart részt venni benne.

– Nem kell segítség! – mondta határozottan. – Flower ne segítsen!

– Hah, ez a hála az után, hogy segítettem neki megtanulni, hogyan korcsolyázzon a kötelékkel – morogta Flower, mire Zsenya bocsánatot kért… végül is igaza volt. Flower és Tanger segítsége nélkül nem biztos, hogy most együtt játszanának Siddel. Ennek ellenére azonban fenntartotta a gyanakvását.

Flower hamarosan megmagyarázta:

– Sindhu egy kicsit megtanított arra, amit ő is csinál veletek. Az elektromos áramütés tulajdonképpen koncentrált kötési energia. Nem tudlak úgy kiütni, mint ő, de megugraszthatlak – mondta vigyorogva.

– És persze puszta szívjóságból kérted, hogy tanítson meg rá, mert olyan nagyon szeretnél nekünk segíteni a kötés-tréningünkben – szólt Sid szárazon.

– Nem hiszem, hogy baj lenne azzal, ha valaki élvezi, hogy segíthet másokon – mondta Flower tettetett sértettséggel. – Ez társadalmi munka, Sid. Karitatív tevékenység.

– Óh, olyan kibaszottul bosszantó… Áú! – kiáltott fel Sid a térdét dörzsölgetve.

Flower elégedetten mosolygott.

– Társadalmi munka – bólintott komolyan.

– Szeretnél mellém ülni, Sid? – kérdezte Zsenya, jobbára Flower bosszantására. – Én nem rázlak meg. Én vagyok kedves csapattárs. – Megfordult a fejében, hogy nyelvet ölt rá, de Flower már így is megbotránkozva meredt rá, így arra nem volt szükség.

Aztán Zsenyán volt a meglepődés sora, amikor Sid azt mondta:

– Igen, szeretnék. – Somolyogva Flowerhez fordult. – Geno mellett fogok ülni, mert ő kedves.

Bár nem volt teljesen ismeretlen jelenség, hogy Sid valaki más mellett üljön a repülőn, Zsenya a két kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor történt meg, de nem fogja megkérdőjelezni a szerencséjét. Flower rikácsolása közepette egy üres üléshez vezette Sidet, és lehuppant. Amint elhelyezkedtek, Sid hátrahajtotta a fejét, és olyan halkan, hogy mások ne hallhassák, megszólalt:

– Köszönöm! Ha Flower megrázott volna álmomban… annak azt hiszem, rossz vége lett volna… és nem akarok mindenki előtt magyarázkodni.

Zsenya meglepetten pislogott. Alig merte elhinni, amit hall. A torka elszorult, a szemét könnyek szúrták. Hihetetlen volt, hogy Sid mindazok után, amit Zsenya tett vele, ilyen könnyedén képes kimondani, hogy bízik benne, hogy őrzi az álmát. Elszégyellte magát, de közben elégedett melegséget is érzett. Bizonytalanul azt suttogta:

– Velem biztonságban vagy, Sid. Nem hagyom, hogy bárki bántson téged.

– Tudom – válaszolta egyszerűen. Aztán ahogy lehunyta a szemét, a kötelék lassan álomtól felhőssé és puhává vált. Mielőtt azonban elaludt volna, Zsenya még elkapott egy apró kis villanást; ugyanazt a melegséget, amit ő is érzett; mintha Sidet is megérintette volna, hogy vigyázni fog rá.

Tíz év után már nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy Sid viszonozza az érzéseit, de abban a pillanatban, mielőtt a józan esze visszavehette volna az irányítást, a remény apró nyilallását érezte a szívében.

*****

A Flames elleni 4-0-ás győzelemtől mámorosan érkeztek Vancouverbe, de véget ért a sikersorozatuk. Az 5-0-ás vereség után Zsenya őrjöngve tépte le magáról a felszerelését. Először az öltözőt elözönlő riporterek miatt nem mondott semmit, aztán a repülő némasága állta az útját; mindenki kimerült volt, legtöbben aludtak, így a nyelvébe harapott, és lejátszott kétszáz menet dühös Temple Run-t, míg a telefon kijelzője homályos pacává nem vált a szeme előtt. Nem szólt egy árva szót sem, de az idegesség csak nőtt a gyomrában. Úgy érezte felgyullad a visszafojtott feszültségtől. Törni-zúzni szeretett volna; vicsorogni és kiabálni, míg lángolva kiég belőle a harag.

Remélte, hogy majd az autóban hazafelé mondhat valamit, de nem adódott lehetősége. Ez lett volna az első alkalom a meccs óta, hogy kibeszélhesse magából az órák óta gyűlő feszültséget, de Sid hosszas tirádába kezdve megelőzte.

– Nagyon leszerepeltünk feltartóztatásban – mondta, és folytatta az egész út alatt. Általánosságokkal kezdett, majd fogcsikorgatóan konkrétra váltott. Ez az ütés magasabb lehetett volna. Ezt az eladást meg lehetett volna előzni, ha Olli és Scuds jobban kommunikálnak. A miatt a védés miatt Flowert nyitva hagyták, és nem tudta kivédeni Henrik Sedin visszapattanóját. Mire bekanyarodtak a garázsba, Zsenya keze remegett az idegességtől, és fájt az ajka, olyan erősen szorította össze, de kibírta. Egészen addig képes volt befogni a száját, míg a lépcsőn felfelé menet félúton Sid Zsenya kritizálásába kezdett.

– Tudom, hogy nem akarsz önző lenni, de ha Horny nem szabad, te viszont jó szöget találsz, neked kellene lőnöd…

Most már tényleg elege lett.

– Nem! – vicsorogta. – Nem kell. Nem kell lőnöm, ha a kibaszott Hamhuis épp egyvonalban van, és nem kell ezt a szart se elviselnem. Riporter vagy, Sid? Olyan jól szét tudod szedni a játékomat. Szeretnéd a TV-ben csinálni?

Zsenya érezte Sid fellángoló döbbenetét.

– Én nem… nem szedem szét, Geno, de nem szeretnél jobb lenni?

Na, itt szakadt el végleg a cérna.

– Te jobban tudod – fröcsögte Zsenya. – Persze, mit is gondolok! Sidney Crosby mindig jobban tudja. Ő tudja a legjobban. Kibaszott Sidney Crosby mindent tud, mindent jobban tud, mint hülye Geno, a nagy barom orosz.

– Geno, ne… – Zsenya érezte, milyen mélyen megbántotta Sidet, és három órával ezelőtt még megállt volna, de most csak a vért érezte. Most, hogy végre szabadjára engedte a dühét, képtelen volt abbahagyni.

– Mindig így lesz, Sid? – kérdezte követelőzve. – Hatvan percig ütnek a jégen, aztán a média szemétkedik velem, aztán lehord az edző, mikor én is tudom, aztán hazajövök és ömlik tovább ugyanaz a szar, de most tőled? A kötéstársamat hívtam, hogy itt éljen, nem a rohadt csapatkapitányomat – köpte.

Sid megrándult. Zsenya semmit nem tudott kiolvasni belőle, egy ijesztő pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha Sid eltűnt volna egy földbe vájt lyukban. Aztán Sid felsóhajtott, és Zsenya megérezte a fájdalmát, miközben azt mondta:

– Igazad van, sajnálom! Nem kellett volna… – Hangja vékony volt, és mielőtt Zsenya bármit tehetett volna, csomagostól visszafordult a lépcsőn, és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Amilyen gyorsan Zsenya haragja fellángolt, úgy ki is szunnyadt. A falnak tántorodott, arcát remegő kezébe temette. Forgott a gyomra, hányinger kerülgette. Fél perc alatt sikerült lerombolnia hosszú hetek munkáját, hogy meggyőzze Sidet, örömmel fogadta az otthonába. 

Lerohant a garázsba, de Sid autója már nem volt ott. Felvágtatott a bejárati ajtóhoz és kihajolt; még épp elcsípve Sid hátsó fényszórójának fényét, ahogy eltűnt az utca végén. A kurva életbe! Zsenya előkotorta a telefonját, hogy azonnal felhívja, de akkor eszébe jutott Goncs okítása, hogy soha ne hívjon senkit, aki éppen vezet, így egyelőre visszatette a zsebébe.

Mint egy robot pakolta ki a cuccait, miközben azon tanakodott, vajon mennyi ideig tart míg Sid eléri választott célpontját, bármi legyen is az. Hova megy egyáltalán? Először arra gondolt, talán a Lemieux házhoz – mindannyian viccelődtek már vele az évek alatt, de Zsenya nem kételkedett benne, hogy Sid sokkal inkább az otthonának tekinti, mint a saját kongó palotáját. Ilyen későn azonban nem akarta zavarni Lemieux-éket. Folyamatosan hívogatta Sid mobilját, és a háza vezetékes vonalát is, de sehol nem válaszolt senki. Zsenya gyomra összeszorult az aggodalomtól. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ha elég ideig vár, Sid vissza fog jönni; csak vezet egy kört, kiszellőzteti a fejét, és már otthon is lesz, hogy jól leteremtse Zsenyát, aztán lefekszik a saját szobájába. De ahogy múltak az órák, és Sid még mindig nem jött haza, és a telefonját sem vette fel, Zsenya feladta, és hívta a Lemieux-ház vonalát. A Pittsburgh-ben töltött kilenc éve alatt egyszer sem használta, de most nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Pár csörgés után egy határozatlan női hang szólt a kagylóba:

– Halló!

– Nathalie? – kérdezte Zsenya. – Geno vagyok. Bocsánat, hogy ilyen késő hívok.

– Óh, Geno! Semmi gond! Miért telefonálsz? Valami történt?

Zsenya sóhajtva megmarkolta a szabadidőnadrágját. Bűntudat és aggodalom marcangolta, a hangja remegett.

– Nem találom Sidet. Azt hittem, nálatok van.

– Sid eltűnt? – kérdezte a nő aggodalmasan.

– Nem eltűnt… veszekedtünk és… elment. Azt hittem, visszajön, de még nem jött.

– Óh! Hát, Geno… nálunk nincs, de… gondolom, azt tudod, hogy ha veszekedtek, érthető, hogy az egyik félnek időre van szüksége – mondta Nathalie óvatosan.

– Tudom. – Elgondolkozott. Nem akart beszélni Sid rémálmairól, de ha nem teszi, talán azt hiszik, hogy egy semmiség miatt aggódik. – Félek, hogy rosszul alszik – mondta végül kompromisszumként.

– Ah! – sóhajtotta Nathalie, és Zsenya hallotta, hogy mosolyog. – Haza fog menni, Geno. Sidnek nem szokása elfutni a problémák elől.

– Tudom – értett egyet, bár nem volt egészen biztos benne. Ha egy hétköznapi vitáról van szó, igazat adott volna neki, de Zsenya félt, hogy Sid azt hiszi, nem akarja, hogy többé nála lakjon. És ha Sid elhiszi, hogy Zsenya nem akarja, nem fog visszajönni. Így is folyamatosan azon aggódik, hogy az útjában van.

– Ha ide jönne, megmondom neki, hogy szeretnéd, ha hazamenne – ígérte Nathalie.

– Igen. Szeretném, ha hazajönne. Köszönöm!

Miután letette a telefont azon agyalt, vajon hova mehetett még Sid. Talán Flowerhöz vagy Duperhez, ám ha Sid náluk lenne, a telefonját már elöntötték volna a halálos fenyegetések. Az egyetlen lehetőség Sid üres háza maradt.

Nem tudva, mi mást tehetne, Zsenya kocsiba vágódott, és Sidhez vezetett. Ahogy befordult Sid kapubejárójába, egyre biztosabb lett benne, hogy Sid odabent van. A másik jelenlétének fokozott érzékelése, emlékeztette magát, és hirtelen végtelenül ostobán érezte magát. Elég lett volna a köteléket használnia, hogy megtalálja. A magabiztossága azonban megingott, amikor leparkolt és felnézett az üres épületre. Fény sehonnan nem szűrődött ki, és mozgást sem látott, ami elárulta volna, hogy Sid legalább biztonságban van, nem fel-alá furikázik a sötét utcákon fáradtan és felindultan. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Sid gyakorlatiasabb ennél, de nem tudta lerázni a félelmét. Elővette a telefont és SMS-t írt.

**A házadnál vagy, Sid?**  
Nem látok autót, nem látok fényt  
Aggódom, Sid   
Úgy sajnálom, kérlek, tudom, elbasztam  
Hülyeséget beszéltem, nem igaz  
Szeretném Sid kapitányt a házamban  
Mindenféle Sidet szeretnék a házamban  
Csak mérges voltam a meccs miatt, nem a te hibád  
Szeretem, ha a hokiról beszélsz mindig  
Kérlek mond jól vagy  
Elbasztam  
Kérlek 

Zsenya feje a kormánykerékre bukott. A kétségbeesett romantikus énje szeretett volna egész éjjel Sid kapubejárójában vesztegelni bűnbánata jeléül, de alvásra volt szüksége. Ha nem piheni ki magát, holnap még bosszúsabb és ingerlékenyebb lesz, és valószínűleg csak tovább rontana a helyzeten. Így erőt vett magán, és hazaindult, hogy lefeküdjön. Tompán és leharcoltan dőlt ágyba, és amint a feje a párnához ért, már aludt is.

Másnap reggel nyugtalan álmoktól elgyötörten ébredt. A telefonján három üzenet is várta Sidtől. Egyik öt perccel az után érkezett, hogy elaludt, és mindössze annyit írt: **jól vagyok.** A másik kettőt pár órával később küldte: semmi gond, nem nagy ügy és **tudom, hogy néha bosszantó tudok lenni.** Elolvasva Zsenya kétszer olyan rosszul érezte magát, mint korábban.

 **Nem vagy bosszantó,** írt vissza. **Seggfej vagyok** – Zsenya megnyitotta a Google szótárat egy pillanatra – **Nehéz a természetem. Nem a te hibád.**

Aznap szabadnapjuk volt. Ha Sid kerülni akarja, valószínűleg sikerrel jár. Másnap muszáj lesz találkozniuk az edzésen, de Zsenya nem akarta, hogy a csapat előtt kelljen a vitájukat rendezni. Azt is gyanította, minél tovább hagyja Sidet a tegnap esti bántó szavain tanakodni, annál nehezebb lesz meggyőznie, hogy nem gondolta komolyan. Sóhajtozva kikászálódott az ágyból, összekészülődött és segítséget kért.

– _Mama_ – kezdte a telefonba –, _nagyot vétettem. Nagyon nagyot_ – vallotta be.

– _Mondjad!_ – kérte az anyja.

– _Nagyon kijöttem a sodromból a tegnapi meccs után, és szörnyen gonosz voltam Siddel. Szétszedte a játékunkat, és én elvesztettem a fejem. Azt mondtam neki, nem a kapitányomat hívtam, hogy velem éljen, hanem a kötéstársamat._ – Zsenya elfintorodott. A reggeli napfényben még bántóbban hangzott. – _Elment._

– _Nem hibáztatom_ – mondta az anyja fanyarul.

– _Én sem_ – értett egyet Zsenya keserűen. – _Én hibáztam. El is mondtam neki, de úgy szeretném, ha hazajönne! Mégis mit tegyek?_

Az anyja egy ideig csendben volt, majd mintegy magának azt suttogta:

– _Jóságos Istenem, ha harminc évvel ezelőtt azt mondod, hogy a fiam azért hív fel Amerikából, mert nem tudja, hogyan béküljön ki a meleg szeretőjével és tanácsot szeretne kérni…_

– _Nem vagyunk szeretők…_

– _Csitt, Zsenya!_

Zsenya engedelmesen befogta a száját.

– _Természetesen bocsánatot kell kérned._

– _Megtettem_ – Ennyit azért tudott magától is.

– _Jó_ – sóhajtott az anyja. – _És arra megkérted, hogy menjen haza?_

– _Nem_ – rázta meg a fejét, bár tudta, hogy az asszony nem láthatja. – _A kötés és a krízis miatt úgy érezné, hogy tartozik nekem. Ha megkérem, akkor is visszajönne, ha ő maga nem akarja, de azt meg én nem szeretném._

– _Jó ember vagy, Zsenya_ – mondta az anyja elégedetten, és Zsenya visszanyelte az ellenkezését. – _Mondom, mit tegyél. Egyezkedned kell. Menj el a házához, és ajánlj valami értékeset, ha visszajön hozzád._

– _Mondtam, hogy semmiért is visszajönne._

– _Igen, épp ezért kell felajánlanod valamit, hogy megmutasd neki, nem egyszerűen elvárod tőle. Hogy nem azt akarod, hogy szimplán a te kedvedért megtegye._

Zsenya magába szívta a hallottakat. A nő így folytatta:

– _Ha valami értékeset ajánlasz viszonzásképpen, azt is bebizonyíthatod neki, hogy igazán megbecsülöd. Tudod, hogy megy ez. Ha valamihez túl olcsón jutsz hozzá, legyen bármilyen jó minőség, lehet, hogy nem értékeled annyira, mintha drága. Azt gondolom, Sid valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy már csak kötelességtudatból is visszahívod, akkor is, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy nálad éljen. Ha ajánlasz valamit a visszaköltözésért, látni fogja, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolod._

Zsenya végigpörgette a fejében az anyja tanácsát, de nem talált benne semmi kivetnivalót.

– _Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent?_ – kérdezte, bár már rég felhagyott vele, hogy meglepődjön anyja bölcs tanácsai hallatán.

– _Öreg vagyok, Zsenyácska_ – nevetett. – _Ezt kapod cserébe a sajgó csontokért._

A beszélgetés végeztével Zsenya alaposan górcső alá vette a kérdést. Mit adhatna Sidnek, amit Sid is értékel? Minden pénzen megvásárolható dolog kilőve. Sid épp olyan gazdag, mint ő. Ráadásul vigyáznia kell, nehogy úgy tűnjön, mintha meg akarná vásárolni. Amikor kész volt a terve, Sid házához vezetett, tíz órán belül immár másodszor.

Bekanyarodva Sid utcájába, már biztosan érezte, hogy Sid a közelben van, épp ahogy előző este is. Megnyomta a csengőt, amit hamarosan léptek zaja követett; érezte, hogy Sid közeledik. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, nem tűnt meglepettnek, hogy Zsenyát ott találja – sűrű, szürke kimerültség sugárzott belőle.

Mielőtt Sidnek lehetősége lett volna bármit mondani, amitől Zsenya még rosszabbul érezhette volna magát, Zsenya belekezdett a tervezett beszédébe.

– Sajnálom, Sid! Biztos azt gondolod, nem akarom, hogy velem lakjál, de tévedsz. Ez nem igaz, rossz, hogy ilyet mondtam. – Próbált, igenis próbált szemkontaktust tartani, de a végén már nem bírta; túlzottan szégyellte magát, és félt, mit látna visszatükröződni Sid tekintetében. Szemét szigorúan a padlóra szegezve, halkan így folytatta: – Kérlek, gyere vissza Sid! Ha visszajössz, átvállalom a rádió és TV interjúidat a szezon hátralévő részére, és magammal viszek pár oroszt a nyári hoki-sulidba. Ha szeretnéd – tette hozzá gyorsan, hisz nem volt biztos benne, hogy Sid szívesen töltené-e vele az értékes nyári szabadidejét, vagy olyanokkal, akiket nem saját maga választott. – Lehet, hogy csak kanadaiakat akarsz a táborban, oroszokat nem. De ha szeretnéd, elintézem, csak gyere vissza, kérlek!

Sid meglepődött. Nem erre számított, és Zsenya némán hálát adott az anyjának.

– Utálod a rádióinterjúkat.

Ez igaz volt. Minden olyan interjút gyűlölt, ahol nem látta a riporter arckifejezését és testbeszédét, és teljes mértékben az angoltudására kellett hagyatkoznia, de épp ez volt a lényeg.

– Utálom – értett egyet Zsenya, és összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy újra Sid szemébe nézzen –, de jobban utálom, hogy megbántottalak, hogy elszomorítottalak… hogy elüldöztelek. Jobban utálom, ha soha többé nem jössz vissza.

Sid nem válaszolt. Zsenyára függesztett tekintete semleges maradt, de látszott, hogy alaposan kiértékeli a hallottakat. Zsenya érezte, milyen mélyen elgondolkodott.

– Tényleg jobban hiányoznék, mint amennyire utálod a rádióinterjúkat?

– Igen! – vágta rá Zsenya gondolkodás nélkül.

– Úgy tűnik, akkor nagyon hiányoznék neked – mondta rövid mérlegelés után, és elmosolyodott.

– Igen – sóhajtott fel Zsenya megkönnyebbülten. – Akkor… visszajössz?

Sid az ajtófélfának támaszkodott.

– Melyik oroszokat?

Zsenya egy pillanatra összezavarodott, aztán eszébe jutott az ajánlata.

– Goncs és én természetesen. Talán Kulemin, talán Ovecskin is. Ha fiatalabb játékost szeretnél, Nicsuskin tartozik egy szívességgel. – Vállat vont. – Bárki, amelyik oroszt akarod, megszerzem, ha visszajössz.

Sid megrázta a fejét, mire Zsenya szíve összerezzent.

– Sose tudnád rávenni Ovecskint, hogy eljöjjön egy hoki-suliba, amin az én nevem ott van, az övé meg nem.

Mikor végre megértette, állát a mellkasához szorította és felnevetett.

– Ha mondom, megteszem, Sid! Lehet, hogy ki kell írni az ő nevét is, vagy ki kell nevezni, hogy is mondják… – Zsenya felidézte az amerikai TV sorozatok főcímét –, különleges vendég előadónak – jutott eszébe Sid nagy derültségére.

– Kérlek, Sid! – mondta újra, elkapva a pillantását.

– Tényleg szeretnéd, ha veled élnék, Geno? – Zsenya látva Sid bizonytalanságát és érezve a köteléket elárasztó tétovázást eszeveszetten szidta magát a forrófejűségéért.

– Tényleg szeretném – ígérte meg. – Legjobban szeretném. Átvállalom a rádiózást is – emelte ki újra egy félős mosollyal.

– Jó, visszamegyek, de a rádiós cuccokat nem csinálhatod – mondta Sid könnyedén. – A videó kötelezettségeim egy részét viszont szívesen átengedem. És jó lenne, ha Gonccsal eljönnétek a táborba. – A szeme sarkában nevetve összeszaladtak a ráncok.

– Ez igen? – kérdezte még egyszer a biztonság kedvéért. Amikor Sid bólintott, hevesen átölelte. – Legjobb Sid! Te vagy a legjobb!

A hazafelé úton végig nyugtalanság kínozta, és idegesen figyelte Sid autóját a visszapillantó-tükörben, mintha attól tartana, hogy Sid meggondolja magát és visszafordul. Érkezés után a bejáratban toporgott, míg Sid be nem lépett. A torka is elszorult, amikor a másik végre átlépte a küszöböt. Korábban nem hagyta magát azon rágódni, hogy mi lesz, ha Sid nem jön vissza; minden figyelmét a visszacsábítására összpontosította; de most hidegzuhanyként szakadt rá a gondolat. Talán soha többé nem látta volna Sidet átlépni a küszöbét, legalábbis nem azért, hogy maradjon. Miután Sid letette az előtérben a csomagjait és félénken rámosolygott, Zsenya tudta, hogy van még valami, amit el kell mondania. Lehet, hogy túl sok lesz, lehet, hogy lelepleződnek az érzései, de nem hagyhatta, hogy Sid úgy érezze, egyedül a kötelék miatt látja szívesen.

– Hiányoztál, Sid – mondta halkan. – Tegnap este is, ma reggel is. Mondtad, hogy a házam olyan, mint egy otthon, de nem nekem. Nem azelőtt, hogy ideköltöztél. Most igen. Már az. Te teszed azzá. Mikor hazaérek, jobban érzem magam, ha látom a cipődet az ajtó mellett, érzem a finom étel illatát, amit főztél. Jó, hogy van egy barát, akivel beszélhetek, ha kell. Sokat jelent, Sid.

– Óh! – Sid tekintete elkerekedett, Zsenya érezte vatta-puha és napmeleg csodálkozását a köteléken át. Egyáltalán nem volt rossz érzés; ha rájött volna, hogy Zsenya szerelmes belé, valószínűleg mélységes döbbenetet érezne inkább, így Zsenya megnyugodott. Sid elmosolyodott, és napsugaras meglepődése egyszerű aranyos boldogsággá szelídült. – Nekem is hiányoztál – vallotta be halkan. – Hiányzott a ház. Még amikor olyan kutyául voltam, akkor is vissza akartam jönni. Ez a ház… nekem is az otthonom, G. Mint a Cole Harbour-i házam, vagy Lemieux-éké. Ez a hely, ahova haza akarok jönni.

– Sid… – nyögte Zsenya könnyes szemmel, de nem szégyellte magát; Sid gyönyörű és bátor őszintesége előtt állva úgy érezte, összeroskadnak a térdei.

Sid szemöldöke aggodalmasan összeszaladt.

– Jól vagy, G?

– Igen, jól – krákogta, majd reménykedően kitárta a karját. – Ölelés?

Sid megdermedt; Zsenya pedig nevetve leengedte a kezét.

– Oké, nincs ölelés. Hogy visszajöttél, elég csoda egy napra. – Vidáman csóválta a fejét, majd az emelet felé noszogatta Sidet a csomagjaival, hogy még ebéd előtt elmehessenek bevásárolni.

Aznap este vacsora közben Zsenya megkérdezte:

– Tegnap este… mindig így csinálsz rossz meccsek után? Mármint… rágsz?

– Rágok? – kérdezett vissza Sid pislogva.

Zsenya szidta az angol nyelvet, de kitartott.

– Rágsz… rágódsz – ismételte, és eltúlozva rágni kezdett. – Rágod, rágod, rágod, amíg a meccs kicsi és puha lesz a szádban, és le tudod nyelni.

– Óh! Sosem gondoltam rá így, de igen. Ezt szoktam. – Egészen halkan hozzátette. – Általában Taylort szoktam felhívni. Bocsánat.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot – ellenkezett Zsenya. Bármilyen bosszantó is volt, Zsenya tudta magáról, hogy az ő reakciója sem jobb egy szemernyit sem. – Én… ordibálni szoktam rossz vereség után. Ideges leszek, de általában nincs ott senki, ezért csak a levegőnek kiabálok. Tegnap neked kiabáltam, és ez rossz. Nem helyes. Sajnálom, Sid.

– Semmi baj. – Sid ivott egy kortyot, majd folytatta. – És nem kell átvenned az interjúimat. Elég, hogy szeretnéd, hogy itt legyek, nem szükséges…

– Megígértem, megteszem – mondta szigorúan. – Betartom az ígéretem.

Sid bár később próbálta győzködni, Zsenya hajlíthatatlan maradt. A köteléken átérződő meleg elégedettség pedig több mint elég fizetség volt, amikor Sid egyeztetni próbálta Jennel az egyik tervben lévő interjúját, ám a nő közölte, hogy Geno már csinálja; Sid megmenekült.

*****

Jól jött az újabb szabadnap, hisz másnap folytatódott a munka, Sidre és Zsenyára pedig még egy kötés-tréning is várt. 

Zsenya már próbált feltápászkodni a földről, ahova Dr. Shridhar taszította legalább századszor, mikor meghallotta az orvos hirtelen kurjantását. Sid épp akkor zuppant a földre Zsenya mellé, de meglepő izgatottság buggyant fel belőle is. Zsenya nem jött rá, mi történt, míg Dr. Shridhar fel nem kiáltott:

– Érezte? Újra!

– Sidnek sikerült? – kérdezte Zsenya lelkesen, oda-vissza jártatva a tekintetét Dr. Shridhar és Sid között. – Sikerült?

– Csak egy töredékmásodpercre – válaszolt Sid, de nem tudta a vigyort letörölni a képéről. – Megpróbálhatjuk újra?

– Nem hogy próbálhatjuk, egyenesen muszáj lesz – mondta a nő örömmel.

Egy kicsit kivárt, hogy Sid összeszedje magát, aztán újra ostromolni kezdte a kötési-energiával, és ezúttal Zsenya is tisztán látta, hogy ha csak egy rövidke időre is, de állva marad a roham alatt, mielőtt a hatás elérte. Végül így is elesett – ez elkerülhetetlen volt – de igazán az időzítés számított.

– Legjobb! – örvendezett ki Zsenya, miközben a kezét nyújtotta Sid felé. Miután felsegítette, hevesen átölelte; még a hátát is megveregette.

Sid azonban figyelmeztette:

– Még nem vagyok kész. A jégen a korong és az ütő nem fog várni, amíg felkészülök, mielőtt eltalálnak. Automatizmussá kell, hogy váljon, különben semmi értelme.

– Ez mind igaz – értett egyet Dr. Shridhar boldogan –, de ez akkor is kiváló lépés. Most már érzi, milyen az, amikor rendesen blokkolja, így gyakorolhatja, míg rutinná válik. Ez óriási, Sidney. Büszke lehet magára.

Sid vállat vont, de egyértelmű volt, hogy elégedett a nő szavaival.

– Most én – ajánlotta Zsenya lelkesen. – Újra!

De amikor Dr. Shridhar megtette, az eredmény ugyanaz volt – Zsenya abban a pillanatban fenékre esett, amint a kötési-energia eltalálta. Bármi is okozta az áttörést Sid számára, nyilvánvalóan nem volt fertőző. A gyakorlás végére Zsenyát mély csalódottság fogta el.

– Majd menni fog magának is – bíztatta Dr. Shridhar, hogy Sid ne hallja. – Mindenki a saját tempójában tud csak tanulni. Sidney mentális kontrollja bámulatos, és rengeteg gyakorlata van benne, hogyan használja. Ne keseredjen el!

Zsenya próbálta megfogadni a tanácsot, de mondani könnyebb volt, mint megtenni. Sid nyilvánvalóan észrevette, milyen lehangolt, mert amint hazaértek, bekapcsolta az Animal Planetet, és vacsorát rendelt Zsenya kedvenc sushi étterméből. Még azt is hagyta, hogy az övé legyen az utolsó angolnás darab, holott máskor, mint egy kis mókus, azonnal betömte, amint Zsenya felé nézett.

Zsenya sosem mondott volna nemet egy Édesvízi szörnyek epizódra, és közben grillezett angolnát enni, a TV és étel kombinációk abszolút csimborasszója volt számára. De akkor is jobban érezte volna magát, ha Sid gyorsétteremből rendel, és francia művészfilmet nézet vele – Sid közelében lenni bőven elég volt a boldogsághoz. Sid nem volt egy remete típus, voltak más barátai is, a mai estét azonban Zsenyával akarta tölteni, mert látta, milyen lehangoltan ment haza az edzésről, és fel akarta vidítani. Ez sokkal többet jelentett Zsenya számára, mint ezer epizód Édesvízi Szörnyek. _Milyen figyelmes lehet a partnereivel,_ gondolta Zsenya szomorúan, és be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert félt, Sid mit olvashat ki belőle.

Sid láthatóan még másnap reggel is aggódott Zsenya miatt, mert úgy sertepertélt körülötte, mint az a szülő, aki először küldi iskolába a gyerekét. Az autóban, úton a repülőtér felé, Zsenya szemforgatva azt mondta neki:

– Jól vagyok, Sid, tényleg. Animal Planet és sushi igazán felvidított. Jobban kéne örülnöd, olyan jól haladsz a kötés-tréningen. Nagyszerű hír!

Sid egyetértően lehajtotta a fejét. 

– Igen, tényleg nagyszerű – mondta. – Nem akarom elkiabálni, de… ez nagy előrelépés.

Aznap este, amikor kiléptek a jégre Ottawában, Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid egy kicsit magabiztosabban jön ki az alagútból, amit korábban sosem érzett felőle.

A szétlövésekben sikerült nyerniük a Senators ellen, aztán visszarepültek Pittsburghbe, hogy a Capitals-t fogadják. A meccs előtt egy baljóslatú üzenetet kapott Szásától: **Ez alkalommal nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy kis sírással kihúzd magad. Győzünk, vagy veszítünk, a meccs után inni megyünk!** Zsenya kissé szkeptikus volt, de miután 4-1-re győztek, tudta, nincs semmi kifogása.

Meccs után, kilépve az öltözőből, Szása a falnak támaszkodva állt a folyosón, és nyilvánvalóan rá várt. Zsenya felnyögött, és lehajtott fejjel az ellenkező irányba vette az útját, de nem volt semmi értelme.

– _Zsenya, ezer éve várok rád!_ – kiabálta Szása, és utána kocogott. – _Mit csináltál, minden lábujjközödet egyenként megtörölgetted? Vagy meztelen képekhez álltál modellt?_

– _Nincs ma este kedvem hozzád_ – panaszkodott már csak megszokásból is. – _Igazából… soha nincs kedvem hozzád._

– _Engedd, hogy meghívjalak egy italra, és jól berúgassalak. Velem még oroszul is beszélhetsz_ – mondta Szása meglepően komoly arccal.

Ez az arckifejezés pedig mindig okot adott a gyanakvásra.

– _Mi van veled?_ – kérdezte, és a szeme összeszűkült. – _Mi ez az egész?_

– _Szerjózsa mondta, hogy szar éved van… személyes okokból. Nem mondott részleteket, de eléggé ismerem, hogy tudjam, aggódik érted. És a közhiedelemmel ellentétben, tudok kedves is lenni._

Zsenya megcsóválta a fejét.

– _Hiszem, ha látom_ – mondta, de nem gondolta komolyan. Szása szerette megjátszani magát, de valójában ő volt az egyik legrendesebb ember, akit Zsenya ismert. 

Szása könnyed témákat ajánlott, és elmesélte a legújabb pletykákat, míg mindketten bedöntöttek egy-két felest. Aztán amikor a beszélgetésük elcsendesedett, mély levegőt vett és azt mondta:

– _Nem kell elmondanod, mi nyomaszt, de…_

Zsenya felsóhajtott.

– _Ha nem teszem, egész este ezen fogsz lovagolni._ – Szása sértődött képet vágott, de Zsenya nem törődött vele. – _Nézd, nem beszélhetek róla. Csak… aggódom egy csapattársamért._

– _Szóval Crosby az._

– _Honnan…_ – Vajon ilyen könnyű lenne olvasni benne?

Szása megmagyarázta:

– _Vagy Crosby, vagy Neal kell, hogy legyen. Ők állnak hozzád a legközelebb, és Neal nem a csapattársad többé. Nem megy neked ez a titokzatoskodás, Zsenya. Nem kellene vele próbálkoznod._

– _Aggódhatnék Flower miatt is_ – tiltakozott Zsenya, de nem volt mögötte erő. Nem mintha Szása tévedne.

Szása durva horkanást hallatott.

– _Ha nekiállnánk a kapusok miatt aggódni, sosem hagynánk abba. Különben is, Flowernek fergeteges éve van, szóval nem. Crosbyról van szó. Egyébként te sem tagadtad._

– _Valóban Sid az_ – ismerte be –, _de nem mondhatom el, miről van szó._

– _Hát persze, hogy nem_ – értett egyet Szása könnyedén. – _Én sem mondanám el, ha Brooksie-nak, vagy Greenie-nek lenne valami baja. De annyit megtehetek, hogy fizetek még pár vodkát, és hagyom, hogy kisírd magad a vállamon._

Ez a terv Zsenya számára is nagyszerűen hangzott; le is gördítettek mindketten még két felest.

– _Mi van a te „személyes dolgaiddal”?_ – kérdezte Zsenya, mert viszonozni szerette volna Szása figyelmességét. 

– _Mi van az én „személyes dolgaimmal”?_ – Szása hangja élessé vált, olyan lett, mint a túl közel vágó penge karcolása.

– _Úgy értem, én is szívesen meghallgatlak, ha szeretnéd_ – mondta Zsenya szelíden. – _Nem kell leharapnod a fejemet._

Szása felsóhajtott.

– _Tudom, és sajnálom!_ – Felvette az egyik üres vodkás poharat; ujját újra és újra végighúzta a peremén. – _Hiányzik. Egyfolytában hiányzik. Egyik pillanatban azt hirdetem mindenkinek, nehogy kötéstársat válasszanak, mielőtt megházasodnak, még csak ne is gondoljanak rá. A másik pillanatban meg olyan vasmarokkal kapaszkodom az elmúlt két év emlékébe, hogy csak úgy tudnád elvenni tőlem, ha letépnéd a karomat. Nem tudom, Zsenya, kibaszottul nem tudom._

– _Megpróbáljátok felbontani a köteléket?_ – kérdezte Zsenya. 

Hiába nem volt semmi köze hozzá, Szása mégis válaszolt. Ebből is látszott, mennyire beszélni akart róla; Zsenya örült, hogy erőltette a kérdést.

– _Megegyeztünk, hogy nem próbálkozunk semmi drasztikussal. Ha nem látogatjuk egymást egyfolytában, idővel valószínűleg magától is felbomlik. De a kötelékünk mindig is nagyon jól tolerálta a távolságot. Jó időbe bele fog telni. Jó sok időbe._

– _Nem lehet könnyű így ismerkedni… hogy ott van még a kötésetek_ – állapította meg Zsenya, és próbálta leplezni, hogy valójában ő is tapasztalatból beszél.

Szása megrázta a fejét.

– _Nem fogok komolyan randizni, amíg fel nem bomlik. Nem lenne tisztességes._

– _Jól van_ – próbált Zsenya támogató lenni. – _Úgy értem, szívás, de szerintem helyesen cselekszel._

– _Aha!_ – Szása végül abbahagyta az üres pohárral való játszadozást, és határozottan az asztalra tette. – _Van kedved berúgni velem?_

Bármilyen csábítóan is hangzott az ötlet, Zsenya kénytelen volt nemet mondani.

– _Holnap edzésem van._

Azt hitte, sikerül megfelelően palástolnia az érzéseit, de Szása tekintete gyanakvóan összeszűkült.

– _Nem ez a valódi ok. Tudod, Crosby nem fog kiakadni, ha egyetlen este úgy döntesz, kirúgsz kicsit a hámból._

– _Ezt úgy mondod, mintha veled inni, olyan jó móka lenne_ – vágott vissza. Szása nem jött rá pontosan, de majdnem ráhibázott, így Zsenya úgy döntött, aznapra befejezi az italozást. Bízott Szásában, de már nem csak a saját titkait rejtegette a pajzsai mögött.

Szása töretlenül mosolygott.

– _Rendben, Zsenya_ – mondta emelt fővel, mintha egy herceg tenne fontos bejelentést. – _Rendelhetsz nekem abból a lóhúgyból, amit az amerikaiak sörnek mernek nevezni, és pletykálkodhatunk a honfitársainkról, míg el nem jön a takarodód ideje._

Az este végén; jóval Zsenya tervezett hazaindulása után, amikor a személyzet már álmosan bólogatott és a hely is kezdett kiürülni; Szása a vállára tette a kezét, és azt mondta:

– _Figyelj, a csapatkapitányság nagy nyomással jár. Szerintem Crosby jól kezeli; mindig is jól kezelte, de ha beszélne valakivel, aki átérzi a helyzetét, megadhatod neki a számom, rendben?_

– _Köszönöm, Szása!_

– _Ugyan, semmiség._

Zsenya gond nélkül hazaérkezett. Próbált lábujjhegyen végigosonni a házon, nehogy útban az ágya felé felébressze Sidet. Elegendő vizet ivott, hogy amennyire lehet, megelőzze a másnapossággal járó kínzó fejfájást, aztán hálásan, hogy a másnapi edzés nem kötelező, ágyba bújt.

Amikor reggel lecsoszogott a lépcsőn, úgy érezte, visszarepült az időben. Az asztalon több fogásos, bőséges reggeli várta. Egy hatalmas tálban gyümölcssaláta, benne dinnye, ananász és szinte világítóan fényes eperdarabok, mellette egy nagy szelet tortaféleség, vastagon megrakva rubinpiros málnaöntettel. Volt ezen felül egy rakás amerikai palacsinta, egy halom különböző lekvárosüveg és egy tálban álomszerű, hatalmas adag tejszín áfonyával meghintve. Sid a kávéfőző körül sürgölődött, és amint meghallotta, hogy Zsenya a konyhába lép, megfordult, és egy lágyan gőzölgő csésze kávéval a kezében felé sétált. Miközben Zsenya kezébe nyomta a csészét, így szólt:

– Tegnap sokáig kimaradtál. – Mielőtt Zsenya bepillanthatott volna a pajzsai mögé, már a konyha másik felében volt, így fogalma sem volt, mégis mi ütött Sidbe aznap reggel. – Hogy van Alex?

Zsenya szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt.

– Mióta hívod Ovecskint Alexnek? – A kávéba kortyolt; természetesen fantasztikus volt.

– Azt hiszem… kedvesebbnek kellene lennem vele – mondta Sid, miközben egy lábassal szöszmötölt a tűzhelyen. – Nagyon gyerekes, hogy ennyi idő után is neheztelek rá. Örülök, hogy van egy olyan ember az életedben, mint ő… tudod, akivel kényelmesen érzed magad.

– Nem kell kedvesebbnek lenned Szásával – válaszolta Zsenya vigyorogva. – Én sem vagyok kedves hozzá.

Sid meglepő módon elpirult.

– Óh, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az voltál. Nem hiszem, hogy képes lennél gonoszul viselkedni valakivel, akivel… tudod.

– Nem tudom – mondta Zsenya összezavarodva, de bármiről is volt szó, nagyon is mulattatta.

– Hát… valakivel, akivel… intim kapcsolatban állsz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon is jó voltál hozzá.

Zsenya soha életében nem találkozott senkivel, akinek állandó szokása lett volna, hogy egyszerre ilyen megható és rémisztő dolgokat mondjon.

– Azt hiszed, lefekszek Ovecskinnel – mondta ki, hogy hangosan is hallja, de azért is, mert egy kicsit még mindig reménykedett, hogy félreérti a helyzetet.

– Szerintem… ez nagyszerű – szólt Sid szigorúan kerülve a tekintetét. – Jó, hogy van valaki, akiben megbízhatsz, különösen, hogy most nem tudsz ismerkedni, és…

– Sid! – Zsenya megrázta a fejét, mintha azzal elűzhetné az őrületet a levegőből, épp ahogy a vizet szokta kirázni a füléből zuhanyzás után. – Sid, nem fekszek le Ovecskinnel. Nem is akarok. Soha, soha nem akarok szexelni Ovecskinnel – mondta határozottan.

– De te… vonzódsz a pasikhoz – mondta Sid tanácstalanul.

Zsenya felsóhajtott; úgy tűnt muszáj lesz megmagyaráznia.

– Igen, vonzódom, de nem mindenkihez. – Azt feltételezte, hogy Sid ezt már réges-rég tudja.

Sidet azonban nem lehetett eltántorítani.

– Tudom, de Ovecskin… Úgy értem, bámulatos játékos – mutatott rá Zsenya szemforgatása közepette.

– Igen, Szása nagyon jó játékos, de Sid, normális emberek nem az alapján döntik el, hogy kivel fekszenek le, vagy kivel nem, hogy mennyire jó a jéghokiban.

– Én… – kezdte Sid ügyefogyottan, mielőtt elhallgatott.

– Normális emberek arra gondolnak, hogy jóképű? És Szása nem az. Vagy vicces? Szása azt hiszi, de nem. Vagy okos? Erről ne is beszéljünk.

– Ovecskin ennyire nem rossz!

– Tetszik Ovecskin? – kérdezte Zsenya vigyorogva. – Bocsánat, hogy nem hívtalak el a bárba egy szezonban ötven gólt lövő Ovecskinnel – turbékolta, és az utolsó szavaknál a hangja álmodozóvá vált. Sid szigorú pillantására hangosan felnevetett. – Azért csináltad az egész gyümölcssaláta és palacsinta reggelit, hogy gratulálj, amiért megdugtam a Rocket Richard győztest?

– Bocsánat, amiért támogatni próbáltalak – fújtatott Sid.

Zsenya magához ragadott egy tányért, és elkezdte megrakni gyümölcssalátával.

– Mondok valamit, Sid; ha egy nap valami őrület miatt megdugom Szását, ne szép, színes gratuláló reggelit csinálj, hanem részvét reggelit sok csokival meg vajjal; mert sajnálsz a szörnyű döntésem miatt.

Erre már Sid is elmosolyodott, és Zsenya intett neki, hogy végre üljön le. A reggeli, mint mindig, most is fenséges volt. Zsenya lefotózta evés közben, és elküldte Szásának, hadd irigykedjen.

*****

A következő napjaikat intenzív kötés-tréningek jellemezték; most, hogy Sid végre fejlődést mutatott, úgy tűnt, Dr. Shridhar kétszeres erőbedobással hajszolja őket; erősebben, mint korábban bármikor. A gyakorlást egy chicagói győzedelmes kiruccanás szakította meg, amihez Sid Zsenya passzából lőtt emberelőnyös góljával járultak hozzá.

Amikor a Detroit jött látogatóba, a játék hamar feszültté vált. A Red Wings mindent megtett, hogy Flower dolgát megnehezítsék: lökdösték, sokkal jobban beálltak a zónájába, mint más csapatok, és a játékvezetők, mintha észre sem vették volna. Ettől Zsenya úgy felidegesedett, hogy pontosan azt tette, amire a Red Wings számított: nem sokkal a második harmad vége előtt elkövetett egy ostoba szabálytalanságot, amiért két percre kiállították. A büntetőpadról végignézni, ahogy a csapata megpróbálja kivédekezni az emberelőnyt sosem volt szívderítő látvány, de Sid élénk helytelenítésével a fejében még annál is rosszabb volt.

Amint a két perc lejárt, Zsenya újra a jégre lépett, épp jó időben, hogy begyűjtsön egy Sid lövése utáni visszapattanó korongot, de Zsenya próbálkozása sem jutott át a kapu előtt tömörülő játékosok kavalkádján. Zsenya a korong után vetette magát, bele a csődületbe. Épphogy sikerült elcsípnie, hogy Howard rossz szögben véd, és a kezét is leengedte, amikor egy piros mezes ráesett, és ő kiterült alatta a jégen. A korong azonban mozgásban maradt, és ahogy a játékosok egymást taszigálva próbáltak hozzáférni, a kapu előtti tülekedés hamarosan kicsi a rakásba váltott, a legalján Zsenyával. Egy másodperc elteltével Zsenya érezte, hogy újabb Red Wings játékos esik rájuk, olyan rossz szögben, hogy rögtön a törő csont fájdalma követte. A kurva életbe, gondolta, és a fájdalomnál is rosszabb volt a rezignáltság, hogy ki tudja, mennyi időt kell lábadozással töltenie. Aztán a fájdalom hirtelen jelentősen lecsillapodott, és akkor eszébe jutott a kötelék. Vajon mi történt Siddel? Sikerült felkészülnie? Volt elég ideje, hogy eljusson a kispadig?

A játékosok lassan lábra kecmeregtek. Zsenya a szemével a legközelebbi csapattársát kereste, hogy segítséget hívjanak a számára, és valamelyik tréner levezesse a pályáról. Ehelyett azonban Sidet látta meg, aki a jégen állt – állt törött lábbal – és a játékvezetővel vitatkozott. A vita rövid ideig még folytatódott, majd a bíró a büntetőpadra mutatott, mire Sid odasántikált és huppanva leült. 

– Kibaszott színészkedés, csak földobta magát – morogta az egyik Red Wings játékos az orra alatt. És valóban, a hangosbemondó már mondta is: „két perc színészkedésért”.

A Pingvinek trénerei ekkor vették csak észre, hogy Zsenya a földön maradt, és páran hozzá korcsolyáztak.

– Eltört a lábam – mondta, mire azok bólintottak.

Aztán egy másodperccel később egyikük szeme elkerekedett.

– Várj, ha a te lábad eltört, akkor…

– Igen – csikorogta Zsenya. – De ne mondd!

– El tudsz korcsolyázni az alagútig?

– Nem – mondta Zsenya lassan, nyomatékosan, és tágra nyílt szemekkel szuggerálta őket, hogy megértsék.

Kellett egy kis idő, de amikor felfogták, bólintottak, és felsegítették, hogy rájuk támaszkodhasson, és ne kelljen a sérült lábára nehezednie, míg lemegy a jégről. Dr. Shridhar már várt rájuk az öltözőben. Röviden megvillantotta az elismerését, majd azt mondta:

– Jó ötlet.

– Mivel mindenki látta, Sid tud korcsolyázni, ha látják, hogy én nem, akkor nem gondolják, hogy ugyanaz a sérülés – magyarázta Zsenya az edzőknek, mire azok is helyeslően bólogatni kezdtek. Zsenya aztán a dokihoz fordult. – Sid jól van?

– Nagyszerű volt – mondta a nő büszkén. – Eredményes volt a gyakorlás. Egy pillanata volt csak a reagálásra, de sikerült Datsyuk elé vetnie magát, és elesni, amikor összeütköztek. Persze kapott egy kisbüntetést színészkedésért, de a titkuk biztonságban maradt.

A szünetben Sidet és Zsenyát is sietve a röntgenbe tolták, ami megerősítette Zsenya diagnózisát: egy félig gyógyult, törött sípcsont, mindkettőjüknél a bal oldalon. Dr. Vyas előrejelzése szerint ki kell hagyniuk az elkövetkező négy-hat hetet, de a kötelék nélkül két, három hónap is lett volna, mire újra játszhatnak. Szóval nézzék a jó oldalát!

Miután Dr. Shridhar felvetette, hogy az egyforma gipszek gyanakvást keltenének, Sid megkapta a legmodernebb könnyített merevítőt, amit sikerült nagyjából elrejteni a nadrágszára alatt, míg szegény Zsenyának egy hatalmas, ronda és feltűnő gipsz jutott, ami majdnem az egész lábát beborította.

– Sajnálom, Geno – mondta Sid, amikor meglátta az ormótlan borzalmat Zsenya bal lábán.

Zsenya megvonta a vállát.

– Te egyedül korcsolyáztál le. Engem úgy vittek. Az enyém sokkal komolyabbnak tűnt előtte is, ezért komolyabbnak kell tűnni utána is. Ráadásul, most Flower nem tud piszkálni. Ha ezzel seggbe rúgom, jó sokáig érzi majd.

– Igazad van – somolygott Sid.

Mikor Sid kénytelen-kelletlen megjelent a sajtó előtt, hogy homályosan beszámoljon a sérüléséről, Zsenya egyedül maradt Dr. Shridharral. A nő már épp indult volna, de Zsenya megállította.

– Kérdezni szeretnék… – kezdte, mire a doki várakozóan visszafordult, és bátorítóan Zsenyára nézett.

Zsenya, amilyen tisztán csak tudta, összeszedte a gondolatait.

– Ma megsérültem… de Sid megvédett, megvédte a titkunkat, mert jól megy neki a gyakorlás.

– Valóban – értett egyet Dr. Shridhar, és türelmesen várt, hogy befejezze a kérdését.

– Ha legközelebbi meccsen Sid megsérül, én is meg tudom védeni, mint ahogy ő tette ma értem?

– Mindkettőjükért tette.

– Tudja, mit kérdezek.

Dr. Shridhar a szemébe nézve azt mondta:

– Tudom, és azt hiszem, maga is tudja, hogy mi a válaszom. Nem, Jevgenyij, a mostani képességeivel, ha Sid váratlanul megsérül, úgy hogy maga nem látja, nem tud róla, nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne blokkolni, mint ahogy Sidney tette. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne ideje a reagálásra.

– Ha megsérülök, Sid megvéd, de ha Sid megsérül, én cserben hagyom – összegezte keserűen.

Dr. Shridhar fújtatva nekikezdett:

– Nem, nem ezt…

– Több gyakorlás kell – követelte Zsenya.

– Az agya olyan, mint egy izom, túlterhelhető, és az sem magának, sem másnak nem lesz jó, Jevgenyij!

– Tudok többet dolgozni – ragaszkodott hozzá Zsenya. – Az nem túlterhelés. – Mikor látta, hogy Dr. Shridhar elbizonytalanodik, tovább folytatta: – Egy hónapra kiesek… legalább három hétre… Lesz idő gyakorolni, edzeni.

– Sidney edzéseit heti egyre csökkentem, tekintve, milyen jól halad. Akkor lesz időm, hogy egyedül találkozzunk a szokásos keddi és csütörtöki időpontjukban – mondta a nő vonakodva. – Emellett kap még egy plusz órát hétvégén, ha megígéri, hogy beszél Sidneyvel, és elmondja neki milyen kétségei merültek fel a helyzettel kapcsolatban.

– Mármint? – kérdezte Zsenya időhúzásból, hátha eszébe jut valami jó ötlet, amivel kibújhatna a feladat alól.

– Hogy úgy érzi, cserben hagyja őt.

Zsenya fontolóra vette a hallottakat.

– Nem fog örülni neki – összegezte.

– Nem – értett egyet Dr. Shridhar –, és én sem örülök, de ez az ajánlatom. Vagy elfogadja, vagy mehet. Csak akkor vagyok hajlandó dédelgetni a bizonytalanságait, ha veszi a fáradtságot, hogy felnőtt módjára beszéljen róluk.

 _Hát ez szívás._ Zsenya mégis megígérte – dacára a rossz előérzetének – és beírta az extra edzést a telefonja naptárjába.

*****

Addig odázta a színvallást, amíg csak tudta. Egész huszonnégy órán át sikerült is, ám másnap, amikor a Consolba készült az első szóló kötés-tréningjére, Sid furcsa zavarodottsággal figyelte a szedelőzködését.

– Dr. Shridhar heti egyre vette vissza az edzéseinket. Neked nem mondta, vagy…

– Neked heti egyre vette vissza – javította ki Zsenya. – Te már így is jó vagy a blokkolásban, már csak gyakorolni kell. Nekem még sok segítség kell. A doki azt mondta, kaphatok külön edzést egyedül.

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid nehezen fogadja el, végül mégis bólintott.

– Persze! Logikus.

Dr. Shridhar nagyon erős olvasó volt, ezzel Zsenya tökéletesen tisztában volt; és azt is gyanította, hogyha úgy jelenne meg az első magánórájukon, hogy elszalasztja a tökéletes lehetőséget az ígérete teljesítésére, a nő tudni fogja, úgyhogy fogta magát, és sóhajtozva Sid mellé telepedett a kanapéra.

– Amikor a doki azt mondta, hogy különórát ad, meg kellett ígérnem, hogy elmondok neked valamit. Ez a… házi feladatom.

Sid várakozón bólintott. Zsenya nem számított rá, hogy könnyű lesz kimondani, de a valóság még a képzeletét is felülmúlta. Sid helyett a dohányzóasztalt bámulva motyogta:

– Megígértem, hogy elmondom neked, úgy érzem, cserben hagylak.

Sid szemöldöke összeszaladt, mint aki nem érti pontosan, Zsenya mit mond, de mielőtt Zsenya folytathatta volna, hirtelen megrázta a fejét és kibökte:

– Micsoda? Hogyan tudnál egyáltalán cserben hagyni?

– Ha megsérülök – kezdett bele a magyarázatba –, te tudsz blokkolni, jól megy az egész kötés dolog, és megőrzöd a titkunkat. De ha te sérülsz meg, én nem vagyok elég jó – mondta lehajtott fejjel. – Én nem tudlak megvédeni… hanem cserben hagylak.

Sid tiltakozva megrázta a fejét, miközben áthatóan Zsenyára nézett.

– Tudom, hogy mindent megteszel, G. Ennél többet nem kérhetek.

A Sidből áradó töretlen támogatás csak még inkább felerősítette Zsenya lelkiismeret-furdalását.

– Akkor is így éreznél, ha rólad lenne szó? – köpte mérgesen. – Mindent megteszel, hogy gólt lőj, de nem sikerül öt, tíz meccsen át sem, akkor is azt gondolod; minden rendben van, megpróbáltam?

– Én egész életemben ezt csináltam – mondta Sid nyugodtan. – Te sosem próbáltál ilyet korábban. Teljesen új a számodra, de menni fog. Tudom, hogy menni fog, oké, G? Tudom. – És valóban „tudta”, a Sidből áradó bizonyosságot lehetetlenség volt megkérdőjelezni.

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Zsenya csendesen. – Érzem, hogy tudod; hogy hiszel benne. Hiszel bennem. Miért hiszel bennem ennyire?

Sid nem eresztette a pillantását

– Még soha nem hagytál cserben. Nem látom okát, miért akarnád most elkezdeni.

– Nem igaz – mondta, és a szemét könnyek szúrták.

– Dehogynem! – szólt Sid halvány mosollyal.

– Beosontam a szobádba…

– Valóban nem az volt a legnagyszerűbb pillanatod – Sid hangja meglepően biztosan szólt –, de segíteni próbáltál, mert nem akartál magamra hagyni. Nem mondom, hogy tökéletes vagy. Nem így értettem, amikor azt mondtam, sosem hagytál cserben. Úgy értettem, hogy soha nem fordult elő, hogy amikor igazán szükségem volt rád, amikor valamiért csak rád számíthattam, és te tudtál róla, ne tettél volna meg minden tőled telhetőt. És most is meg fogsz tenni. Ebben biztos vagyok.

Sid hite melegséggel töltötte el, és erőt adott az újabb csalódást keltő kötés-tréning elviseléséhez. Csak amikor már az ágyban feküdt álom és ébrenlét határán ingadozva, akkor jutottak az eszébe Sid konkrét szavai: _soha nem fordult elő, hogy amikor igazán szükségem volt rád, amikor valamiért csak rád számíthattam, és te tudtál róla, ne tettél volna meg minden tőled telhetőt._ Zsenya ekkor elgondolkozott, mégis mikor volt Sidnek szüksége rá, amikor ő hátat fordított neki, soha meg nem tudva, hogy fájó sebet ejtett rajta?

*****


	2. Második fejezet

Zsenya és Sid lassacskán belerázódott a felépülés unalmas, jól ismert napirendjébe. Zsenya minden alkalommal, amikor megsérült, megfogadta, hogy elkezd egy új hobbit, vagy tanul valamit – mondjuk, felfrissíti az angoltudását – de tíz év alatt sikerült kiismernie magát.

– Rengeteget fogunk tévézni – mondta a fintorgó Sidnek.

– Jó, de egy nap nem nézhetünk meg kettőnél több lakásfelújítós részt – szólt Sid határozottan, mintha kettejük közül Zsenya lett volna a lakásfelújító sorozatok megszállottja.

Legalább kényelmes volt – végül is csinálták már korábban. Mindkettejüknek sok gyakorlata volt benne, hogyan lábadozzanak egymás közelében. Zsenya igazi profi volt a lábsérülésekben, de Sid már koránt sem: Zsenya összerezzenve nézte, hogyan próbálja bevenni a kanyarokat vagy használni a lépcsőt.

– Sidney Crosby legjobb korcsolyával, de egyáltalán nem jó mankóval – incselkedett Zsenya kedvesen, mielőtt megosztotta vele a legjobb ötleteit. Sid, ha vonakodva is végül kénytelen volt néhányat megfogadni.

– Nem fogom ledobni a lépcsőn a mankómat! – mondta megbotránkozva, de Zsenya csak mosolygott, és egy finom mozdulattal ledobta a mankóját a nappali irányába. Sid rémült rikácsolására aztán kitört belőle a nevetés.

– Össze fogod törni magad – sziszegte Zsenyának.

Zsenya nevetve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Már késő – mondta vidáman. – Már összetörtem – mutatott a lába felé.

Sid az ajkába harapott, nyilvánvalóan így próbálta visszafogni kikívánkozó nevetését. Mikor végre sikerült komolyságot erőltetnie magára, csípősen azt mondta:

– Azt hiszed, vicces vagy, pedig rohadtul nem.

Zsenya azonban tudta, hogy ez bődületes hazugság, és még szélesebben mosolygott. Sid szemében vidámság csillogott, és olyan tündérien esetlen volt a mankókkal, hogy Zsenya legszívesebben felé nyúlt volna, hogy megtámassza. Egy barát végül is miért ne segíthetne. Amint a keze Sid válla köré fonódna, esetleg a derekára, már könnyű lenne magához vonnia, hogy Zsenyára támaszkodhasson. Egy barát, akár még ezt is megtehetné, ha elég közeli a kapcsolat. És amint Sid szorosan a testéhez simulna, a világ legkönnyebb dolga lenne lehajolni, és megcsókolni pirosra harapdált ajkait. Zsenya már tudta, milyen jó lenne, milyen puhák lennének az ajkai Zsenyáé alatt. _És Sid számára;_ emlékeztette magát keserűen; _még ez is beleférne a barátság kereteibe… Ha egyszer mindketten unatkoznak és felizgultak, miért ne használnának valakit, aki törődik velük._ De Zsenya nem _ilyen_ barát volt, és elhatározta, hogy nem is lesz soha. Sid ennél jobbat érdemel. Így aztán megacélozta magát, és az előtte álló feladatra összpontosított. Sid még mindig ott téblábolt a lépcső tetején – gyönyörűen, elbűvölően és ingatagon – és arra várt, hogy Zsenya folytassa a tréfálkozásukat. Talán megbocsátható, ha a hangja kissé recsegősen szólt, amikor elhúzódva megszólalt:

– Tudod, nem valami okos kigúnyolni az embert, aki megtanítja neked, hogy juss el a kanapéig, ahol a Házvadászokat nézed. Gyerünk, Sid, megtanítalak, hogyan lehet legkönnyebben lemenni a lépcsőn, rendben?

És miközben Zsenya a gipsszel való lépcsőhasználat leghatékonyabb módjára okította Sidet – miután sikerült nagy nehezen rávennie, hogy dobja le a mankóit a földszintre – magában szigorúan azt gondolta: _ez így helyes._ Ezt kell egy barátnak tenni Sidért: segíteni neki, védelmezni és támogatni, ahogy ő is tette Zsenyával ezer és egy alkalommal. Ha Sid csak ennyit akar tőle, hát rendben van. Zsenya szívesen adja, és hálás lesz, ha Sid elfogadja. És egy nap talán… Bár tudta, hogy tíz év után nincs rá sok esély, mégsem tudta elnyomni magában a remény halvány villanását. Egy nap Sid talán ennél többet is akar majd tőle. Egy nap Sid talán máshogy tekint majd rá.

Legtöbbször azonban megpróbálta ignorálni ezeket a gondolatokat, és örülni annak, ami van. Örülni, amikor Sid meccsnézés közben bosszúsan csapkodta a kanapét a mankójával, mert a játékvezető igazságtalanul ítélt. Örülni, amikor Sid először vette elő az egyik romantikus regényét, hogy Zsenya mellett olvasson, hisz Zsenya tudta, hogy valószínűleg ez a legelső alkalom, amikor Sid ilyen könyveket olvas egy másik ember szeme láttára. Örülni Sid szörnyű cukkolásának, miközben Call Of Duty-t játszottak, és a gyerekes duzzogásának, amikor veszített MarioKartban, és örülni a sok-sok hétköznapi apróságnak, ahogy az életük egyre szorosabban összefonódott.

Az együtt töltött napok még úgy is szépek voltak, hogy szúró fájdalommal töltötték el Zsenyát, valahányszor régóta dédelgetett álmaira gondolt.

Az éjszakák viszont koránt sem voltak szépek.

Utazás közben, amikor Sid és Zsenya a hotelfolyosó két ellentétes végén kapott szobát, Zsenya nem jött rá, milyen szörnyen teltek Sid éjszakái. De az is lehet, hogy akkor még nem voltak ilyen rosszak. Talán a sérülés vagy a kényszerű tétlenség indított be valamit, amitől rosszabbá váltak. Nem számított igazán. Zsenyának hozzá kellett szoknia, hogy Sid félelmétől reszketve ébred az éjszaka közepén, és a plafon bámulásán kívül nem tehet semmit.

Zsenya tudta, hogyha a rémálmok kezdetén felnőttként viselkedett volna, most nem lennének ebben a helyzetben. Ha őszinte lett volna Siddel, és elmondta volna az igazságot a titkolózás és ólálkodás helyett, Sid talán hagyná, hogy segítsen – már ha nem költözött volna el Zsenya házából. Annyit mindenesetre talán megengedne, hogy Zsenya felébressze, ha azt nem is, hogy utána vele maradjon. Ehelyett azonban Zsenya becsapta, elárulta a bizalmát, és most fekhet tétlenül, miközben tudja, hogy Sid szenved.

Szerencsére az álmok nem tartottak egész éjszaka. Az elviselhetetlen lett volna. A félelem előbb-utóbb elpárolgott – vagy elvágta az app ébresztése, vagy magától csendesedett el, ahogy az álom véget ért. Szerencsére Zsenyának ilyenkor sikerült újra elaludnia, de amikor reggel leérve a konyhába meglátta Sid elkínzott ábrázatát, a fájdalom hevesen lángolt fel a szívében.

Zsenya érezte, hogy aznap este különösen rossz lesz. Hazaérve egy újabb frusztráló kötés-tréningről Sidet az apja telefonhívása fogadta, ami negyven gyötrelmes percen keresztül tartott. Mikor Sid utána megpróbálta felhívni Taylort, nem sikerült elérnie, legalábbis Zsenya erre a következtetésre jutott megérezvén a köteléket ostromló fojtogató csalódottságot.

Amikor aznap éjjel hajnali három órakor hirtelen felébredt, azonnal tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. A köteléken átáramló félelem és rettegés minden korábbinál erősebb volt – Sid máskor mindig felébredt, mielőtt ennyire eldurvult volna a helyzet.

Zsenya egy percig sem gondolkodott tovább, félálomban kivetődött az ágyból és végigsántikált a folyosón. Sid ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt. Zsenya megállt előtte, és tenyerével az ajtókeretnek támaszkodott, mire az megnyikordult. Benézve látta, hogy Sid kétségbeesetten vergődik a takarók alatt, aztán meghallotta ijedt nyögéseit is, amik teljesen elnyomták az ágyon hasztalanul vibráló telefon hangját.

Zsenya olyan nagyon szeretett volna bemenni hozzá, hogy felrázza, de ígéretet tett. Megfogadta, hogy helyesen viselkedik és tiszteletben tartja Sid kívánságait. Így aztán még erősebben az ajtófélfába kapaszkodott, és hangosan azt kiabálta:

– Sid! Sid, kelj fel! Rosszat álmodsz…

Erre végre a kötésen át megérezte, hogy Sid felébred, és ha csak egy kicsit is, a félelme alábbhagy. Nagy nehezen felült, de a tekintete még mindig a távolba révedt, mint aki valami olyat lát, ami nincs is ott. Valamit mondogatott az orra alatt, de Zsenya nem értette. Bármi is volt azonban, úgy tűnt hozzá beszél, mert a pillantása megállapodott Zsenya arcán, és hangsúlya sürgetővé, könyörgővé vált.

– Mondd, hogy bemehetek Sid – könyörgött Zsenya. – Kérlek, Sid, kérlek, mondd, hogy bemehetek hozzád…

Sid váratlanul, görcsösen bólintott, és Zsenya ezt igennek vette. Miközben az ágyhoz próbált eljutni, feldöntötte Sid mankóját, de magasról leszarta. Sidnek szüksége van rá, minden más mellékes. Zsenya Siddel szemben az ágyra ült – olyan közel, ahogy csak mert – majd Sid keze után nyúlt, próbálva megosztani vele a kötelék biztonságát.

– Nem tenném – mondta Sid meredt szemmel, továbbra is rettegést és kétségbeesést árasztva magából. – Sose tenném, Geno, soha! Kérlek, könyörgök, hinned kell nekem, sose tenném…

– Sid, minden rendben – próbálkozott Zsenya, de ez sem tudta elapasztani a Sidből kibuggyanó szóáradatot és a köteléken átszűrődő félelmet. Sid vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa, és a szemébe nézhessen. Megragadva végre a pillantását, Zsenya sürgetően folytatta: – Sid, nem valóság. Csak álom. Nem valóság. A rossz álomnak vége, már felébredtél. Csak álmodtál, minden rendben van. – _Kérlek, istenem, működjön,_ gondolta Zsenya elkeseredetten és bizonytalanul. Úgy tűnt, Sid még mindig képtelen a racionális gondolkodásra.

Sid végre becsukta a száját, de még mindig remegett Zsenya keze alatt, és gyorsan, kapkodva vette a levegőt – túl gyorsan, majdnem úgy, mint egy nyúl.

– Nem tenném – mondta újra elhalóan, aztán hirtelen felnézett, és úgy bámult Zsenyára, mintha egy pillanat alatt köddé foszlana, ha félrepillant.

– Sid… – Abból, amit mondott, úgy tűnt Zsenyáról álmodott. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a gyomrát összeszorító hidegséget megkérdezte: – Mi… mi történik az álomban, Sid? Mit álmodsz, ami így megijeszt?

– Nem akarom… – mondta Sid félrenézve.

– Talán jót tesz, ha hangosan kimondod – sugallta Zsenya gyengéden, és még egyszer megszorította a vállát, mielőtt elengedte, hogy egy kis teret hagyjon neki.

Sid hezitált egy percig, végül bólintott.

– Több van… nem mindig ugyanaz, de… három fő csoport van. Ezek… nagyon gyakran visszatérnek – kezdte Sid mély hangon. Lehajtott arcára árnyék vetült. – Az egyik… amit a legtöbbször álmodok… az az éjszaka, és én… tudod… megérintelek. Pont, mint a valóságban, de aztán… máshogy történnek a dolgok. Megérintelek meg minden, de egyre rosszabbul leszel. Betegebb és betegebb leszel, és bárhogy próbálkozom, pedig mindent megpróbálok, mindent odaadok, te egyre lázasabb leszel, aztán már égetsz, aztán… – Sid szinte fulladozott, úgy tűnt mindjárt elhányja magát. Halkan suttogta: – Rajtad… vagyok, és amikor rád nézek… – ismét fuldokolni kezdett, arcát a kezébe temette –, halott vagy!

Zsenya szorosan magához ölelte. Felkavarodott a gyomra, el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehet újraélni ezt a borzalmat éjszakáról éjszakára.

– Jól vagyok – mondta Zsenya, amilyen megnyugtatóan csak bírta, csitítóan simogatva Sid hátát. – Nem vagyok halott. Nem vagyok beteg. Megmentettél. Már jól vagyok.

– I… igen, tudom. – Sid felemelte a fejét, aztán a kézfejével megtörölte a szemét. Zsenya lazított az ölelésen, de továbbra sem engedte el. – Ezek… rémesek, míg álmodom őket, de ilyenkor tényleg segít, ha utána mellettem vagy. Mert akkor érezlek… a köteléken keresztül. Érzem… hogy valóságos vagy. Ilyenkor sokat segít… hogy velem vagy – suttogta, és Zsenya kiolvasta belőle, mennyire szeretett volna belékapaszkodni, hogy a közelében tudhassa. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a pajzsai teljesen leomlottak, Zsenya mindent képes volt kiolvasni Sidből.

– De ma este nem ezt álmodtad – tippelt Zsenya. Emlékezett, hogy Sid azt kiabálta, _nem tenném, nem tenném, soha_ , és ez nem vágott egybe az elmeséltekkel.

– Nem – mondta az ajkát rágcsálva. – Ma este… ma este a legrosszabb volt.

Zsenya megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen álom lehet még az előzőnél is rettenetesebb, de a fantáziája cserben hagyta.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte. – Ez is krízisről szól?

– Igen – mondta Sid nagyot nyelve, és egy kicsit elhúzódott. – Ez is hasonlóan kezdődik… leveszem a ruhád, megérintelek, ahogy tettem. De aztán… tiltakozni kezdesz. Kéred, hogy álljak meg, megpróbálsz ellökni, de én… én nem állok meg – mondta, és olyan erős hányinger kerülgette, hogy Zsenya szinte maga is érezte a savas ízt a torkában. – Nem állok meg – ismételte Sid. Arca eltorzult, szemébe könnyek gyűltek. – Akkor is folytatom, amikor azt mondod, álljak meg, még akkor is, amikor azt mondod, fáj! – Sid mostanra hangosan zokogott; arcán sűrű patakokban folytak a könnyek. – Én… én tényleg nem akarom… próbálok megállni, de a testem nem engedelmeskedik, teljesen elveszítem fölötte az irányítást. Folyamatosan azt ismételgeted, hogy hagyjam abba, és el akarsz menekülni, de én lefoglak, és aztán… Óh, istenem, Geno! Geno! – Arcát összekulcsolt karjai közé rejtve zokogott, miközben félelemtől és undortól átitatott kis labdává húzta össze magát. Zsenya nem bírta tovább. Feljebb mászott az ágyon, hogy Sid mellett ülhessen, és magához húzta. Sid válla megállíthatatlanul remegett a karja alatt. Mikor megérezte, hogy Zsenya hozzá ér, hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és sürgetően hadarta: – Megálltam volna, esküszöm, G! Esküszöm, bármi is történt volna, akkor is megállok. Akkor is, ha beteg vagy, akkor is, ha haldokolsz, megálltam volna, ha kéred. Megálltam volna. Nem tennék ilyet, Geno, nem tennék, ígérem! – A hangja, az arca, a kötelék, a teste minden egyes porcikája elkeseredetten zúgott, mintha szétszakadna, ha Zsenya nem hisz neki.

– Tudom – vágta rá Zsenya azonnal. – Tudom, hogy megállsz, ha kérlek. Akkor is tudtam, most is tudom. Tudom, hogy megtennéd, Sid. Hidd el, tudom!

A kétségbeesés, mint egy jóllakott pióca fordult le Sidről, ahogy Zsenya karjaiba omlott. Arcát még mindig sírva Zsenya vállához fordította. Zsenya szorosan tartotta, próbálva vigasztalást nyújtani neki, míg kisírja magát. Mikor Sid könnyei végre elapadtak, Zsenya kimerülten előkaparta a legjobb angolját, amire ilyen későn, ennyi megrázkódtatás után képes volt.

– Sid, szeretném, ha tudnád… ha tudnék visszamenni, hogy krízispartnert válasszak, most… jó fejjel is téged választanálak. Ha vissza tudnék menni egy nappal a krízis elé, és valaki megkérdezi, kit választok, téged választanálak. Tudom, lehet, soha nem tudod elfogadni, ami történt, mindig lelkiismeret-furdalásod lesz, mert azt hiszed, hazudok, vagy azt, hogy akkor, jó fejjel mást választottam volna, vagy senkit nem választottam volna. Szóval… értem, miért olyan nehéz neked, miért nem bocsátasz meg magadnak – mondta őszintén. – Talán, ha én lennék helyedben, talán én sem bocsátanék meg magamnak. De ha ettől jobban érzed magad, megígérem, őszintén hiszek neked. Hiszem, hogy sosem tennél olyat. És ez igaz. Rendben?

Kis hallgatás után Sid bólintott.

– Jobb? – kérdezte Zsenya.

– Picit – válaszolta, és Zsenya érezte, hogy igazat beszél. Azt is érezte, hogy Sid gondolkodik valamin, így csendben maradt, és hüvelykujjával oda-vissza simogatta Sid válla hajlatát, míg az dűlőre jutott.

– Azt hiszem… talán soha nem tudom teljesen elfogadni – vallotta be Sid, és Zsenya meglepetten olvasta a vallomással egy időben támadt megkönnyebbülést, mintha az, hogy végre hangosan kimondta, csökkentette volna a terheit. – Nem tudod, milyen ijesztő volt. Úgy értem… először azt hittük haldokolsz a fejsérülésedtől, aztán rájöttünk, hogy krízised van, de attól még ugyanúgy ott maradt a fejsérülés is. Úgy féltem, hogy fájdalmat okozok neked, és még csak nem is tudok róla, mert a krízis miatt… a krízis miatt a tested akkor is élvezné, vagy, hogy nem vagy eléggé magadnál, hogy szólj, ha valamit nem szeretnél. Persze… nem így volt… kérdezgettelek, folyamatosan kérdezgettelek, hogy jó-e, hogy élvezed-e…

– Emlékszem.

– És te mindig válaszoltál. Úgy tűnt, nem vagy annyira kiütve, hogy ne tudnál szólni, ha valami nem tetszik, de akkor is féltem. Azt hiszem… soha nem féltem még ennyire életemben – vallotta be már-már suttogva.

– Sajnálom, Sid! – mondta Zsenya lágyan. Arcát Sid hajához simította.

– Nem a te hibád – válaszolta Sid automatikusan. – De… azt hiszem… azt hiszem, egy darabig még… nagyon nehéz lesz.

– Semmi baj, Sid. Senki nem várja el, hogy mindig jól legyél – emlékeztette Zsenya. – Néha nekem is nehéz. Ezért vagyunk csapat. Ha egyiknek nem megy, másik cipeli. Örökké. – Sid megint sírni kezdett, mire Zsenya riadtan visszahúzódott. – Mi a baj? Rosszat mondtam?

– Dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét Sid. Visszafészkelődött Zsenya oldala mellé, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… én is téged választanálak, Geno. Nincs senki más, akit szívesebben választanék. Senki.

Mielőtt leállíthatta volna magát, Zsenya kibökte:

– Szeretlek, Sid!

– Én is szeretlek, Geno – válaszolta Sid álmosan, de Zsenya kimerültségen és csendes elégedettségen kívül nem volt képes semmi mást kiolvasni belőle.

*****

Másnap reggel, egy teljesen normális rántotta reggeli felett, Zsenya kihúzta magát és azt mondta:

– Az app nem működik, Sid. – Nem szívesen hozakodott elő vele; valahogy helytelennek tűnt a tegnap este csendes bizalmát kirángatni a vakító reggeli napfénybe; de tudta, így nem folytathatják.

– Tudom – mondta Sid, de láthatóan nehezére esett a beismerés. – Eleinte működött… nagyjából, de… az álmok nem lesznek jobbak. Nem tudom, miért, de nem. Az app addig nem jelez, amíg hánykolódni nem kezdek, de akkor már késő. Mire felébredek, kész rom vagyok.

– Alvásra van szükséged, Sid.

– Tudom – harapott az ajkába. – Beszélhetnék egy orvossal, és talán… írathatnék fel altatót. – Az arca nyugodt volt, de nem tudta eltitkolni Zsenya elől, mennyire ódzkodik a gondolattól.

– Vagy alhatunk egy ágyban, mint először – javasolta Zsenya türelmet erőltetve magára.

– Nem… nem akarok még ezzel is a terhedre lenni.

– Nem vagy terhemre. Már aludtunk egy ágyban korábban. Nem nagy ügy. Nem rugdosol, nem horkolsz. Sidney Crosby legjobb hálótárs – viccelődött Zsenya. – Pont, mint a hokiban.

Sid azonban nem mosolygott.

– Eltekintve a rémálmoktól.

– Ha a közelben vagyok, nincsenek. A kötéstől te is jól alszol. 

Sid továbbra is az ajkát rágcsálta; Zsenya már kezdett aggódni, hogy ha így folytatja, még átharapja.

– Te… tényleg nem bánnád?

– Megígérem, Sid. Nem bánom. A kötéstől én is jobban alszom.

Zsenya érezte Sid vonakodását. Ha úgy látta volna, hogy valóban kellemetlen számára a gondolat, nem erőltetette volna, de szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Sidet leginkább az tartja vissza, nehogy kellemetlenséget okozzon Zsenyának. 

– Engedd, hogy segítsek, Sid. Egy csapat vagyunk, emlékszel? – kérlelte lágy hangon.

– Igen, az vagyunk – sóhajtotta. – Jó, ki… kipróbáljuk. Először csak egy hétre, aztán majd meglátjuk. Rendben?

– Oké, Sid!

Megállapodtak, hogy már rögtön aznap kipróbálják. Sid fog Zsenya szobájában aludni – ez Zsenya ötlete volt, szerette volna, ha marad Sid számára egy biztos zug, ha magányra van szüksége, vagy egy kicsit félre szeretne vonulni.

Miután beszéltek, Zsenyát egész nap feszült várakozás nyugtalanította. Sid elment otthonról; valami Reebokos elfoglaltsága akadt, utána pedig Letang-ékhez volt hivatalos vacsorára, és Zsenyát majd megette az aggodalom. Valahányszor leült, hogy olvasson vagy TV-t nézzen, ideges dobolásba kezdett az ép lábával.

Alaposabban szemügyre véve a hálószobáját meg kellett állapítania, hogy ráférne egy kis rendrakás. A szoba és a fürdő kitakarítása szerencsére elterelte a figyelmét, és segített megnyugtatni az idegeit. Mire Sid hazaért Kriséktől, Zsenya a TV előtt heverészett, és a szobája sosem volt még tisztább.

– Vacsora jó volt? – kérdezte Sidtől.

– Aha, jó. – A bugyuta mosolyából Zsenya azonnal levette, mi történt.

– Játszottál a babával – énekelte nevetve.

– Igen – mondta Sid, és egy cseppet sem szégyenkezett. – Te mit vacsoráztál?

– Hamburgert.

– Nem rossz.

– Nem olyan jó, mint a babák – szólt Zsenya.

– Nem, tényleg nem – értett egyet Sid vigyorogva.

Egymásra mosolyogtak egy pillanatra, de bármilyen jó is volt… későre járt.

– Én… lassan lefekszem – mondta Zsenya zavartan. – Picit olvasok még, aztán alszom. Bármikor ágyba jöhetsz, amikor csak akarsz, oké?

– Óh! Oké! – mondta Sid, és Zsenya orrát hipószagú idegesség csapta meg. – Hamarosan megyek én is.

Zsenyának nem volt lelkiereje még Sid idegességéhez is, de legalább a szoba tiszta volt. Fogat és arcot mosott, aztán felvett egy bokszeralsót és egy kinyúlt Metallurg pólót. Nem tudta, mire számítson. Vajon ébren lesz még, amikor Sid bejön, vagy Sid inkább megvárja, míg elalszik, elkerülve az esetleges kellemetlenséget. Végül úgy döntött, marad a szokásos esti rutinjánál. Lekapcsolta a nagyvillanyt, majd fel az éjjeli lámpát, aztán a takaró alá csúszott, és elővette a könyvolvasóját.

Még öt oldalt sem olvasott, amikor kopogtak. Sid az ajtóban ácsorgott, és még mindig ideges volt. Általában bokszerben aludt, esetleg fölé vett egy pólót, ma este azonban pizsamába és hosszú ujjú pólóba öltözött. Zsenya visszanyelte a megbántódását. Ha Sid nem akarja, hogy Zsenya véletlenül a bőréhez érjen, joga van hozzá, hogy megőrizze a titkait. Zsenya elhatározta, hogy legközelebb ő is hasonlóan öltözik majd.

Sid továbbra sem lépett a szobába, így Zsenya lágy hangon megkérdezte:

– Jobb oldal jó lesz?

Sid erre végre valahára lerázta magáról az idegességet.

– Persze, teljesen jó – mondta az ágy felé indulva. Még egy saját párnát is hozott magával, erre cserélte a Zsenya által odakészítettet. – Bocsánat, de elég válogatós vagyok, ha párnákról van szó.

– De csak ha párnákról – mondta Zsenya rezzenéstelen arccal.

– Kapd be! – vágott vissza Sid, de mosolygott, miközben az ágyra mászott. Kicsit ügyetlenkedett a gipsszel, de hamarosan ő is a takarók alatt feküdt. Mihelyt egymás közelében voltak, a kötelék megnyugtató biztonsága elárasztotta őket, és Zsenya érezte, hogy mindketten megkönnyebbülnek.

– Olvasol te is? – kérdezte Zsenya, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Ma nem, de nyugodtan hagyd felkapcsolva a lámpát. Nem zavar.

Zsenya érezte, hogy igazat mond, így visszatért a könyvéhez. Nem kerülhette azonban el a figyelmét, hogy Sid a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedett tőle, ami még kényelmes volt. Zsenya próbálta nem magára venni. Csak azért, mert Sid tegnap este nyilvánvalóan zaklatottan és kimerülten a karjai közt akart aludni, még nem jelenteti azt, hogy ma vagy bármikor a jövőben újra ezt szeretné. Amikor végre letette a könyvét és a párnák közé süppedt, engedelmeskedve Sid kívánságának, Zsenya is az ágy lehető legszélére húzódott. Sid légzésének puha hangjai és a melegség – fizikai és lelki egyaránt – percek alatt álomba ringatta.

*****

Zsenyának ébredéskor erős déjà vu-je volt. A nyakán érezte Sid légzésének meleg, lassú ritmusát, a haja pedig a fülét csiklandozta. Sid kinyújtott keze Zsenya hasán pihent, a bokáját pedig a lábszára köré fonta.

Zsenya mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta. Jelen körülmények között nem igazán tudta élvezni a helyzetüket: Sid tegnap nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy egyáltalán nem szeretné, ha egymáshoz érnének. Bár nem szívesen, de tudta, mozdulnia kell. Amikor azonban Sid kívánságát szem előtt tartva megkísérelte kihámozni magát a szorításából, Sid mormogni kezdett és a szempillái megrebbentek.

Zsenya azonnal mozdulatlanná dermedt. A legutolsó dolog, amire Sidnek szüksége van, hogy Zsenya ágyfelén, Zsenya köré tekeredve ébredjen – biztosan magát hibáztatná, amiért belemászott Zsenya személyes terébe. Végül is mindig ezt csinálta. Zsenya gyanította, hogy ha természetes módon felébredve lelné magát hasonló helyzetben, akkor sem örülne jobban. Vagy mégis? Talán ha azt hinné, hogy Zsenya alszik, és nem veszi észre, nem lenne zavarban, amiért éjszaka hozzábújt. Leginkább azonban abban reménykedett, hogy Sid álmában épp olyan automatikusan, ahogy közel kuporodott hozzá, leválik majd róla, és akkor nem kell tennie semmit. Nem volt rá jellemző ez a fajta habozás, de a szituáció korántsem volt mindennapi. A gondolatok egymás kergették a fejében, mígnem…

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ébren vagy, ugye tudod? – suttogta Sid.

Zsenya megdermedt, majd kinyitotta a szemét, hogy Sidre nézzen.

– Nem tudok olvasni benned – mormolta Sid továbbra is csukott szemmel –, de a köteléken át ezt-azt én is megérzek.

Zsenya félretéve ezt a nyugtalanító apróságot, bocsánatot kért.

– Bocsi, Sid! – sóhajtotta. – Emlékeztem, hogy este nem akartad, hogy egymáshoz érjünk. Arra gondoltam, kellemetlenül éreznéd magad, ha összeölelkezve ébrednél. Gondoltam, ha tettetem, hogy alszok, felkelhetsz, és nem lesz olyan kínos.

Sidből tanácstalanság sugárzott.

– Összeölelkezve? A francba! – Amint felfogta a szavak értelmét, az ágy másik felére vetődött, és felhúzta a pajzsait. – Sajnálom, G, nem vettem észre!

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérni, Sid. Szeretem, ha hozzám érsz – mondta Zsenya kissé talán túl őszintén is, mert Sid megdermedt, és a pajzsai mögül a legszemernyibb érzelemfoszlány sem tudott kijutni. Zsenya visszafojtott lélegzettel szidta magát, de szerencsére a zavartság nem tartott sokáig.

– Értem – mondta Sid lágyan, mintegy magának. – Mondtad, hogy te is jobban alszol így.

– Igen. – Zsenya úgy örült a hihető ürügynek, mint fuldokló a mentőmellénynek. – Nagyon jól aludtam éjjel.

– Én is – mosolygott Sid. Feje a másik párnán pihent, oldalra fordulva nézett Zsenyára, és a mosolya egyik felét elnyelte a párnahuzat. Zsenya követni szerette volna; megkeresni szája rejtőző szegletét, és megcsókolni.

– Te is érzel dolgokat a kötésen át? – kérdezte meg témát váltva, nehogy véletlenül valami meggondolatlanságot cselekedjen.

Sid vállat vont.

– Apróságokat. Általában tudom, mikor vagy ébren, és természetesen azt is, hogy hol vagy. Komoly érzelmi reakció esetén meg tudom állapítani, hogy pozitív vagy negatív érzelem volt-e, de ez elég haszontalan. Ha valami nagyon jó történik veled, általában úgy is mosolyogsz és nevetsz, ha meg valami nagyon rossz, akkor a szemedet mereszted és csapkodsz. Hm… ha nagyon közel vagyunk, érzem, ha megéhezel vagy fáradt vagy. Nagyjából ennyi.

_Hála istennek semmi terhelő!_ Zsenya megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Érdekes.

– Azt hiszem – vont vállat Sid újra.

– Mondtad Dr. Shridharnak?

– Aha, azt mondta ez normális. Azt mondta… ha nem lennék érzésvak, valószínűleg észre se venném, mert az érzéseid teljesen elnyomnák ezeket az információkat. De azért ez… – Elfintorodott. – Már beszéltünk róla. Furcsa, hogy ott vannak ezek a dolgok a fejemben. Nem vagyok hozzászokva.

– Sajnálom, Sid! – motyogta Zsenya összeszoruló gyomorral. Talán pár hónap múlva nem fog újabb és újabb módokat felfedezni, amivel a kötelékük megnehezíti Sid életét. Legalábbis remélte.

– Semmi baj!

És legalább Sid végre egész éjszaka nyugodtan aludt. Ahogy jelenleg állt a helyzet, Zsenya már ezt hatalmas győzelemként könyvelte el.

Reggeli közben Sid azt mondta:

– Tudom, hogy ez a te házad…

– A mi házunk – ismételte Zsenya, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

Sid beismerően fejet hajtott.

– Jó, a mi házunk. Csak szerettelek volna megkérdezni, hogy nem zavarna-e, ha áthívnék pár srácot holnap vacsorára.

Zsenya miközben a rántottát lapátolta, végiggondolta a napirendjét.

– Ha szeretnéd, hogy ott legyek… holnap nem valami jó – mondta sajnálkozva. – 11.30-kor telefonálok haza, és lehet, elhúzódik. De nyugodtan hívd át őket, csak én nem tudok ott lenni.

Látszott, hogy Sid bődületes ostobaságnak tartja Zsenya mondandóját.

– Persze, hogy szeretném, ha te is ott lennél! Majd… – Elgondolkodva hunyorított. – Péntek? Az jó lenne?

– Péntek jó – mondta Zsenya tele szájjal. Mélységes elégedettséget érzett, miközben az asztal túloldalán ülő, mosolygós és kipihent Sidet figyelte, amint a közösen készített reggelijüket fogyasztották. Sid engedte, hogy segítsen neki tegnap este, hogy őrizze az álmát, és emiatt ma sokkal jobban nézett ki. Most meg még a srácokat is át akarja hívni. Zsenya tisztában volt vele, milyen nagy előrelépés, hogy Sid otthon érzi magát annyira a közös házukban, hogy vendégeket hívjon. Nem tudta, hogy mit tartogat a holnap; ezer és egy rossz dolog történhet velük; de a jelen igazán nagyszerű volt.

Sid értetlenkedve figyelte az egész napos undorító jókedvét. Elégedettségében nagylelkűen felajánlotta, hogy Sid válasszon ebédet és vacsorát, és önként jelentkezett, hogy megnézi vele az egyik kedvenc világháborús filmjét, ahol minden színész arcát egyforma sárpöttyök tarkították, és Zsenya képtelen volt megkülönböztetni őket. Amikor másnap reggel Sid felfrissülten ébredt Zsenya ágyában, Zsenya megvárta, amíg a zuhanyzóba vonul, majd győzedelmesen a levegőbe öklözött.

Ez a jókedv sem volt azonban elég egy újabb teljes kudarccal végződő kötés-tréning elviseléséhez. Bár egyszer sem vette észre, hogy Dr. Shridhar unatkozna vagy dühös lenne, Zsenyában két ember számára is elég frusztráció gyűlt össze. Miközben kifelé igyekezett a nő irodájából, Dr. Shridhar a karjára tette a kezét, és megállította.

– Tudom, hogy úgy érzi, nem haladunk, de minden, amit kipróbálunk, és nem működik, közelebb visz minket a megoldáshoz. Higgye el, nem felesleges – mondta a nő határozottan, megragadva Zsenya pillantását, míg az bólintott. Zsenya tudta, meg kell próbálnia hinni neki. Aztán a nő így folytatta: – Igazán büszke lehetne magára. Nagyon keményen dolgozik, akkor is, ha még nem látszik az eredmény.

Zsenya fáradtan elmosolyodott, miközben előbányászta a kulcsait a zsebéből.

– Büszke? Nem tudom – mondta. Az azért nem volt. – De nem adom fel, még ha dühös és bosszús vagyok is. Mama mindig azt mondja, ez az egyik legjobb tulajdonságom, és büszke rá, azt hiszem. – Mosolya kiszélesedett, és halványan felnevetett. – Persze azt is mondja, hogy ez a legrosszabb bennem, úgyhogy lehet, mégsem olyan büszke.

Dr. Shridhar elnevette magát. Hát, gondolta Zsenya, legalább ennyit sikerült ma elérnie. Ráadásul most, hogy az anyjáról beszélt, eszébe jutott, hogy a napja ennél már csak jobb lesz. Amint hazaért, a szobájába szaladt: elővette a laptopját, és megnyomta a kis Skype ikont. Miután az anyja beszámolt az összes helyi pletykáról – Zsenya pedig elhatározta, hogy nem szükséges megtudnia, hogy Sid minden éjjel az ágyában alszik – eszébe jutott a madár, amit Sid vett észre tegnap este a kertjükben.

– _Papa merre van?_ – kérdezte. – _Mondani akartam neki, hogy láttam egy baglyot éjjel a hátsókertben._

– _Elment az új edényekért, amiket rendeltem. Nagyon tetszeni fognak neked, gyönyörűek._

Zsenya felsóhajtott, és kedves panaszkodásba kezdett.

– _Papának mindig valami elintéznivalója van, amikor telefonálok. Hát nem tudja, hogy már nyugdíjas? Pihenhetne néha egy kicsit._

Az anyja épp egy másodperccel hallgatott tovább a kelleténél. Gyorsan rendezte a vonásait és mosolyogva azt mondta:

– _Tudod, hogy apád sosem bírta a tétlenséget, és szeret segíteni másokon._ – De már késő volt.

– _Papának mindig valami elintéznivalója van_ – ismételte Zsenya vontatottan. Hirtelen minden eltompult körülötte. Már két hónap eltelt. Hogy nem vette észre? Hogy lehetett ilyen naiv? A légzése hirtelen bántóan hangosnak tűnt. – _Papa mindig…_ – Zsenya hangja elakadt, és zokogáshoz hasonló hang tört fel belőle. Ügyetlenül próbálta bontani a vonalat. Nem akarta, hogy az anyja így lássa. Érezte, hogy mindjárt összeroskad, de mielőtt megnyomhatta volna a gombot, az anyja megszólalt.

– _Szeret téged, Zsenya._

Zsenya összeszorította a szemét.

– _Még csak beszélni sem akar velem!_ – ordította.

– _Nem tudja, mit mondjon._

– _Bármit mondhatna!_ – Zsenya olyan szorosan markolta meg a térdét, hogy belefájdult. – _Bármit mondhatnánk. Beszélhetnénk arról a hülye bagolyról, vagy a kocsimról, vagy csak hallgathatnék… Nem számít!_

– _Képtelen úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna_ – mondta az anyja állhatatosan. – _És ne mondd nekem, hogy te tudsz! Az életed gyökeresen megváltozott, és apád próbálja megérteni, de nem könnyű neki. Nem tudja, hogyan beszélhetne róla anélkül, hogy bántana._

– _Ezért inkább nem mond semmit?_

– _Nem jobb így?_ – A nő hangja fáradtan csengett, és Zsenyát hirtelen elöntötte a lelkiismeret-furdalás, amiért kiabált vele. Igazán nem kellene megnehezítenie a helyzetét. Tudta, így sem könnyű neki. – _Lehet, hogy nem_ – folytatta. – _Nem tudom, Zsenya. Számodra egy pillanat alatt történt, de itt minden sokkal lassabb. Apád megtesz minden tőle telhetőt. Légy hozzá türelemmel, kisfiam. Kérlek!_

Zsenya mély levegőt vett, majd kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Látta a logikát az anyja szavaiban, de ettől még nem fájtak kevésbé. Úgy érezte, mintha feltépték volna a mellkasát, és hideg szél süvítene a bordái között. 

– _Megpróbálom_ – nyögte. – _De nagyon hiányzik._

– _Szeret téged, Zsenyácsaka_ – mondta az anyja újra, ezúttal sokkal lágyabban. Zsenya látta a szomorúság ráncait a szeme körül. – _És én is._

– _Én is szeretlek benneteket. Mindkettőtöket. Kérlek… mondd el neki!_ – nyögte Zsenya akadozva a torkát elszorító gombóctól.

– _Tudja, Zsenya._

A hívás végeztével Zsenya lecsukta a laptopot, és a földre csúszott. Szeretett volna újra kicsi lenni, és biztonságban érezni magát, ahogy régen szokta gyermekkorában, amikor az apja a válla köré kulcsolta a kezét. Szüksége volt valamire, amibe megkapaszkodhat.

– Geno? – hallotta meg ekkor.

Mikor felnézett, Sid állt a szobája ajtajában. Tudhatta volna, hogy ott van, de jelen pillanatban a fájdalmon kívül semmit nem érzett.

– Éreztem, hogy valami felzaklatott – mondta Sid idegesen téblábolva a szobaajtóba.

– Apám… – kezdte Zsenya, de a torka elszorult. Tehetetlenül bámult a padlóra.

Sid mellé telepedett a szőnyegre.

– Mondott valamit? Valami csúnyát?

– Nem – sóhajtotta. – Tudod, hogy… elmondtam papának és mamának a krízis után, hogy vonzódom a férfiakhoz?

Sid láthatóan nem tudta, mert Zsenya orrát éles, citrom illatú meglepődés csapta meg.

– Elmondtad? Jesszus, G, ez hatalmas! Váó! És… jól ment? – kérdezte óvatosan. A szeme sarkából nézett csak Zsenyára, mintha attól tartana, Zsenya nem akar rá nézni. Valószínűleg nem tévedett túl nagyot.

Hogy az előbújása jól vagy rosszul sikerült-e, már maga sem tudta biztosan. Most már nem. Lenézett a térdén összekulcsolt kezeire, úgy válaszolt:

– Nem tudom. Mamának nehéz, de azt hiszem, egy kicsit már tudta, és megért engem. Egész jól vagyunk, normálisan. Da papa… – Nagyot nyelt, majd suttogva folytatta: – Papának nagyon nehéz megérteni. Nem hiszem, hogy meg akarja érteni. – Égett a szeme. Hátát szorosan az ágynak feszítette, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy magába szívhat belőle egy kis stabilitást, hogy egyben maradjon.

Sid megértően hümmögött. Zsenyát ekkor gyengédség árasztotta el a köteléken át, fényes és erős volt, mint a fű zöldje egy kiadós eső után. Elcsitította szomorúsága fájdalmas éleit, és Zsenya még közelebb fészkelődött Sidhez, hogy többet kaphasson belőle. Sid némán felemelte a kezét, hogy Zsenyát magához invitálja. Zsenya az oldalához bújt és megkönnyebbülten lehunyta a szemét.

– Erről… én is tudnék mondani ezt-azt – szólalt meg Sid kis hallgatás után.

Mielőtt heves tiltakozásba kezdhetett volna, hogy az ő apja nem olyan, mint Sidé, Zsenya erősen összeszorította a száját. Minél tovább fogta vissza a kikívánkozó szavakat – amikkel csak megbántotta, esetleg feldühítette volna Sidet – annál inkább rájött, hogy ezért igazán hálás lehet. Ahelyett, hogy azon rágódik, mit veszített, vegye inkább számba a nyereségeket. Az apja még mindig szerette, és nem azért hallgatott, hogy bántsa vele, hanem azért, mert félt, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki, ha beszélne. Nem minden orosz apa cselekedne így. Még a kanadaiaknak sem mind sikerült. Hát ez is valami.

– Szeret – mondta Zsenya Sidnek.

Sid bólintott.

– Egyedül ez számít.

Jó ideig ültek még a földön – Sid karja Zsenya válla körül – mígnem zsibbadni kezdtek a lábai. Miközben feltápászkodtak Sid megkérdezte:

– Szusi?

Zsenya elrejtette a Sid kiszámíthatósága hallatán kelt mosolyát.

– Legyen szusi – bólintott rá. Miután az étel megérkezett és ők leültek a nappaliban, Zsenya ismét elmosolyodott, amikor Sid bekapcsolta az Animal Planetet.

Ebéd után Zsenya kedvetlenül készülődött a délutáni sziesztára. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy szemhunyásnyit sem fog tudni aludni; és éberen feküdni, miközben a gondolatok egymást kergetik a fejében, nem hangzott valami csábítóan. Sid azonban egy torokköszörülés után tétovázva felajánlotta:

– Ha szeretnéd, olvashatok neked. Hogy könnyebben elaludj. Mikor kicsi voltam, és az érzések… mikor minden túl sok volt, anya is ezt csinálta.

Ezzel egy időben Zsenyának feltűnt az a már korábban is érzett gyengédség, ami puha ragyogásával mindig ámulatba ejtette. Behunyta a szemét, hogy elmerülhessen benne, miközben hevesen zakatoló szívét nyugtatgatta – szinte részegítő volt a gondolat, Sid mennyire törődik vele.

– Oké! – hagyta rá. – Köszi, Sid! 

Így aztán Zsenya visszaballagott a szobájába, és a párnába mosolygott, amikor Sid a vállai köré igazította a takarót. Sid az egyik valódi történelemkönyvét vitte magával – az elejét egy régimódi vitorlás hajó díszítette – az ágytámlának dőlt, kinyitotta a megjelölt oldalon, és olvasni kezdett. Mint végül kiderült, a hálószobaablakon beszűrődő délutáni fátyolfelhős fényben, Sid egyenletes hangját hallgatva, beburkolózva a kötelék melegébe igazán könnyű volt elaludni. Az pihenése nyugodt volt, és ébredéskor csak egyetlen álomra emlékezett, az is kellemes volt: egy kéz cirógatta a haját, miközben egy gyengéd hang alig érthetően suttogott fölötte.

Zsenya aznap este lefekvéshez készülődés közben, épp amikor fogat mosott, váratlan hívást kapott a szüleitől. Sietve kapta fel a készüléket, és torkában dobogó szívvel beleszólt:

– _Halló!_

Rövid szünet után az apja hangja csendült fel.

– _Anyád mondta, hogy láttál egy baglyot._ – A beszéde félszeg és akadozó volt, de itt volt, és telefonált.

– _Igen_ – szólt Zsenya, és próbált magabiztosnak hangzani. – _Gyönyörű volt, papa! Sid vette észre._

Sid neve hallatán az apja élesen felszisszent, de nem mondott semmit, csak hümmögött, és noszogatta Zsenyát, hogy meséljen tovább. Pár perc elteltével azt mondta, mennie kell. Azt nem mondta, hogy hova, csak azt, hogy mennie kell, de Zsenya kincsként őrzött minden pillanatot, mintha egész napok lettek volna.

Sid kérdő pillantást vetett rá, amikor kilépett a szobához tartozó fürdőből.

– Papa hívott – mondta Zsenya egyszerűen. – Beszéltünk. Jó volt.

Sid erre meleg, arany boldogságot sugárzott felé, épp, mint az olvasólámpa fénye.

– Ez szuper, G! Nagyszerű hír. Igazán… megérdemled.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Zsenya, miközben a takarók alá csúszott –, de megtörtént, és nagyon örülök.

*****

Amikor másnap reggel felébredt, Sid már nem feküdt mellette. Ez nem volt túl szokatlan, Sid elég korán kelő típus volt, de amikor Zsenya megfogta a lepedőt, az teljesen hideg volt. Elkomorodott. Mikor leérve a konyhába meglátta az edényalátéten várakozó, frissen sült kávétortát, felsóhajtott.

– Sid, erről már beszéltünk!

– Tudom – szólt Sid védekezően –, de annyi receptet összegyűjtöttem mostanában. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy meg tudom-e sütni. Csak… mert kedvem volt hozzá.

Zsenya közelebb lépett, hogy alaposan szemügyre vehesse a tortát. A teteje egységes aranyszínű volt, és a tészta alól mintha apró, rózsaszín pöttyök kandikáltak volna ki, amik minden bizonnyal eperdarabok voltak. Az illata fenséges volt, és ráadásul Sid irányából sem érzett semmit, ami bűntudatra vagy kétségbeesésre utalna: kellemes vajas illatú elégedettséget sugárzott, semmi mást.

– Nem kell enned belőle – mondta Sid, és Zsenya érezte, hogy az örömébe kis aggódás vegyül.

– Még túl meleg, vagy már jó?

– Szerintem már eléggé kihűlt… Geno! – kiáltott fel Sid, és félrelökte Zsenya torta felé tapogatózó kezeit. – Nem ehetsz a kezeddel! Vágj magadnak egy szeletet – mondta, és felé nyújtott egy spatulát és egy villát.

Zsenya mosolyogva szeletelni kezdett.

– Neked is vágok – mondta. – Két tányért hozz!

*****

Új nap, újabb sikertelen kötés-tréning. Újabb húsz értelmetlen próbálkozás és fenékre esés, és semmivel sem került közelebb a megoldáshoz, mint eddig. Érezte a felé tartó energiát, pontosan tudta, mikor éri el, de most épp úgy nem tudta megállítani, mint a tréningek kezdetekor. Zsenya idegesen a falnak csapta a kezét.

– Próbálom – mondta Dr. Shridharnak. Képtelen volt a szemébe nézni. – Tudom, úgy néz ki, mint aki nem, pedig rohadtul próbálom.

– Tudom, Jevgenyij – válaszolta a nő, és leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Zsenya érezze az őszinteségét. – Tudom, mennyire fél tőle, hogy csalódást okoz Sidneynek – tette hozzá lágyabban.

– Igaz – vallotta be, hisz nem volt titok.

Zsenya felnézett, a nő arcán elgondolkodó pillantás ült.

– Van egy ötletem, mi lehet a gond – mondta lassan.

Zsenya lehengerlően ostromolta a türelmetlenségével, de a nő nem siette el a magyarázatot. Leült a matracra, és maga után intette Zsenyát is, majd nekikezdett:

– Amikor elkezdtük a gyakorlást, megkérdezte, hogy azt tanítom-e meg maguknak, hogyan kapcsolják le a köteléket.

Erre Zsenya is emlékezett. Bólintott.

– Mondtam, hogy nem erről van szó, hogy azt kell elsajátítaniuk, hogyan szabályozzák az áramlást, nem azt, hogyan vágják el teljesen. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy nem hisz nekem.

Mielőtt Zsenya tiltakozhatott volna, Dr. Shridhar felemelte a kezét.

– Tudatosan, talán igen, de tudat alatt… Szerintem azért okoz ekkora problémát, hogy kontrollálja a köteléket, mert attól tart, ha egy kicsit elállítja az átáramló energiát, teljesen elzárja, netán meg is töri.

A nő hallgatott, hagyta, hogy a szavai leülepedjenek. Zsenya először vitatkozni akart, de minél inkább elgondolkozott, annál inkább rájött, hogy Dr. Shridharnak valószínűleg igaza van.

– Rosszul olvasok, rosszak a pajzsaim, ebben a… blokkolás dologban is… rossz vagyok – vallotta be csendesen, kerülve a nő pillantását. – Azt mondja, megtanuljuk, hogyan blokkoljunk tökéletesen. Nem túl kicsit, nem túl nagyon, pont jól, de… én rossz vagyok ezekben. Félek, ha megpróbálom, elrontom, és bezárom teljesen. Mindent kizárok a kötelékből, és elveszítem – mondta, de amit valójában gondolt az volt: _elveszítem Sidet_. Hisz a kötelék nélkül, mi tartaná mellette? Nem lenne más, mint Sid élete legszörnyűbbnek vélt cselekedetének szomorú mementója.

Dr. Shridhar bólintott.

– Gondoltak rá valaha, hogy felbontsák?

– Kicsit. Nem komolyan. Én nem, de Sid… lehet.

– Hát, akkor van egy hírem: nem tudnák – mondta a nő kertelés nélkül. – Azt nem tudom megmondani, mi történt volna, ha akkor rögtön megpróbálják felbontani. De most? Jevgenyij, nagyon jó vagyok abban, amit csinálok; szerintem ezt maga is tudja; és még én sem tudnám felbontani a köteléküket Sidneyvel. Most nem – hajolt előre megerősítésként.

Zsenya meglepetten bámult rá, nem tudta, mire vélje a szavakat. Dr. Shridhar rámosolygott.

– Azt próbálom mondani, hogy ha egy képzett kötés-specialista sem tudná felbontani szánt szándékkal, nincs az az isten, hogy maguknak véletlenül sikerülne. Hogy legyen esély egy kötelék felbontására, legalább az egyik kötéstársnak közömbösnek kell lennie iránta. Ha mindkét kötéstárs olyan mélyen ragaszkodik hozzá, ahogy maguk, akkor a kötelék gyakorlatilag elpusztíthatatlan. Rendben?

– Rendben – mondta Zsenya ámuldozva. – Mindketten? Sid… Sid is?

A nő bólintott.

– Meglepettnek tűnik.

– Azt hittem… Sidnek a kötés csak… nyűg. A kötés miatt elvesztette az otthonát, a… privát… szféráját. Elvesztette az irányítást. Persze ez butaság – jött rá Zsenya bosszankodva, hogy milyen ostoba volt. – Segít a játékban. Persze, hogy Sid meg akarja tartani, belekapaszkodni. – Hisz elsősorban ez volt a kötelékük célja, hogy segítsen a karrierjükben. Zsenya azonban hagyta, hogy a kötelék miatt a kapcsolatukban bekövetkezett változások eltereljék a figyelmét. 

Dr. Shridhar egy percig némán figyelte.

– Adok magának egy kis házi feladatot. Nem hiszem, hogy ma lenne értelme folytatnunk, de szeretném, ha a következő találkozónkig szánna egy kis időt rá, és elgondolkozna azon, amit ma mondtam. Fogadja el, hogy nem kell a kötelék megtörésétől tartania. Akkor sem menne, ha megpróbálná. És még valami. Üljön le Sidneyvel, és kérje meg, hogy mondja el a kötelékről az őszinte véleményét. Nem magáról, nem a kapcsolatukról, nem is a krízisről, csak a kötelékről. Megteszi ezt nekem?

– Beszéljünk… érzésekről – motyogta Zsenya kétségbeesve, de bólintott, és megígérte.

Szívesen elodázta volna a beszélgetést, de a köteléket leleplező ütés lehetősége Damoklész kardjaként lógott a feje fölött, és tudta, muszáj fejlődnie. Nem akarta Sidet cserbenhagyni. Így még aznap este, vacsora után kibökte:

– Dr. Shridhar házi feladatot adott.

– Igen? – kérdezte Sid érdeklődve. – Mit?

Zsenya idegesen babrált a kezével.

– Egyik része, hogy üljek csendben… és koncentráljak egy dologra…

– Meditáció – bólintott Sid. – Érthető.

– Igen – lehelte Zsenya. – Másik részéhez… te is… kellesz.

– Persze, bármit. – Sid nyugodtnak tűnt, de Zsenya érezte, hogy valami mocorog a felszín alatt, épphogy átpislákolva Sid pajzsain.

– Nem nehéz – nyugtatta meg Zsenya. – Csak kérdeznem kell tőled valamit. Meg kell kérdeznem, hogyan gondolsz a kötelékre… hogy érzel. Mi neked a kötelék. Ez a kérdés.

– Huh! – Sid kényelmesen hátradőlt a kanapén. – Ez egy jó kérdés. Adj egy percet, hadd gondolkozzak rajta.

– Persze, amennyi szükséges – hadarta Zsenya.

Ígéretéhez híven egy perc gondolkozás után előrehajolt, és a térdére támaszkodott.

– Amit gondolok az – kezdte sziklaszilárd bizonyossággal –, hogy örülök, hogy kötéstársak vagyunk. Komolyan. Olyan önzőnek érzem magam, hogy ezt mondom. Tudom, milyen sok nehézséget okoz ez számodra…

– Nem önzőség, Sid.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem örülök neki, hogy krízisbe kerültél. Én soha… – Elhallgatott, a szája széle megrándult.

– Tudom, Sid – nyugtatta meg Zsenya.

– Persze, igazad van. – Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid felkészül, hogy megossza vele a gondolatait. Nem gyakran tett ilyet, épp ezért volt minden alkalom olyan jelentőségteljes. Nem szerette a felesleges szócséplést. – Szóval… akkor nem a krízisről, hanem a kötésről… – Összefűzött ujjaira nézett, és belekezdett. – Mindig tudtam, hogy ez az egész – bizonytalanul körbemutatott –, bármelyik percben véget érhet. Mindannyiunknak. Elég egy rossz ütés, vagy egy vérrög, mint Dupernek, és annyi. Egész addig nem értettem, mennyire nyomaszt ez a gondolat, míg meg nem szabadultam tőle. Persze most jött egy csomó új dolog, ami miatt aggódhatok, ami miatt mindketten aggódhatunk, mégis úgy érzem… – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd lágyan azt mondta: – Úgy érzem, kegyemet kaptam az univerzumtól. Nem jöttem rá, milyen kétségbeesett is lettem az agyrázkódás után. Mintha minden szezon, minden meccs, minden csere az utolsó lenne. És természetesen lehetett is volna, de most… nem lesz. – Szilárdan Zsenyára nézett. – Választhatunk, G – mondta álmélkodva, és szinte remegett a boldogságtól. – Mi fogjuk eldönteni, mikor van vége, mikor vagyunk túl leharcoltak a folytatáshoz. Egy nap, amikor eljön az idő, a hátunk mögött hagyjuk mindezt, és átadjuk a stafétabotot MCDavidnek, Ekbaldnak, Eichelnek, de azért tesszük, mert úgy akarjuk, mert készek vagyunk a továbblépésre. És a legjobb az egészben, hogy együtt tehetjük meg. Te és én, egész végig.

Zsenyának be kellett hunynia a szemét – a mellkasa összeszorult, a légzése bizonytalanná vált. Mikor Sid puhatolózva a nevén szólította, Zsenya összeszedte magát, és egyenesen ránézett.

– Te és én – ismételte, minden érzését belesűrítve ebbe a két szóba. – Te és én, egész végig. Igen, amíg el nem jön az idő. Együtt döntünk.

A következő kötés-tréningen még mindig nem tudta blokkolni az energiát, de már nem félt megpróbálni. Többé már nem. Nem ismert Sidnél erősebb embert. Ha Sid akarja ezt a köteléket, nincs a világon senki, aki elvehetné tőle.

*****

Még azon a héten – pénteken, míg a csapat Anaheimben tartózkodott – Sid és Zsenya a kórházba indult ellenőrzésre, hogy mikor vehetik le a gipszet. A röntgen után kiderült, hogy még nincsenek ott egészen, de már nagyon közel vannak. Két nappal későbbre új időpontot kaptak végleges gipsz eltávolításra. Amikor Zsenya meglátta a röntgenfelvételt, szinte alig hitt a szemének. Sosem látott még ehhez foghatót. Szinte hihetetlen volt, hogy ilyen hamar meggyógyult. A filmekben a gyógyító kötelékek percek alatt meggyógyították a vágásokat és visszaforrasztották a levágott végtagokat, de a valóság is igazán lenyűgöző volt, még ha kissé hátborzongató is.

Bár Zsenya kissé csalódott, hogy még két napig várniuk kell, a helyzetnek nyilvánvalóan megvoltak a maga előnyei. Aznap este újra elgyönyörködhetett Sid ügyetlenkedésében, ahogy megpróbált bemászni Zsenya ágyába – Zsenya ágyába, amit Zsenya magasságú, hosszú lábú emberekre szabtak, nem pedig Sid méretű köpcösökre, akik ráadásul még gipszet is viseltek. Az egész kifejezetten szórakoztató volt.

Amikor Sid meghallotta Zsenya kuncogását, hirtelen felé fordult, és összeszűkült szemmel rámeredt.

– Óh, fogd már be! Nem én tehetek róla, hogy ilyen lehetetlenül magas ágyad van.

– Hosszú a lábam – mondta Zsenya védekezően.

Ekkor legnagyobb meglepetésére rövid vonzalom csapta meg Sid irányából. Sosem érzett hasonlót felőle, de nem volt kérdéses, miről van szó. Vonzalom volt. Az egyik pillanatban még ott volt, a következőben elillant. Aztán Sid azt mormogta:

– Tudom – és a takaró alá kúszott. – Bocsánat – mondta aztán kis idő elteltével. – Nem volt szép dolog, hogy leszóltam az ágyadat. Nagyon szép ágy.

– Szép – értett egyet Zsenya letaglózva. – Csak túl alacsony vagy ilyen szép ágyhoz.

– Hé! – károgta Sid, de túl fáradt volt, hogy komolyan vegye a cukkolást. Inkább mélyen bevackolta magát a takarók közé, és nem foglalkozott vele. 

Zsenya hálás volt érte. Teljesen lefoglalta a józan csalódottság és az ostoba reménykedés csatározása a fejében. Jó, Sidnek bejönnek a hosszú lábú pasik. Zsenya lábai pedig elég hosszúak, lehet, hogy tetszenek is neki. A tény azonban az, hogy Sid tíz évet töltött Zsenya hosszú lábai közelében anélkül, hogy egy pillantást vetett volna rájuk: nincs értelme abban reménykedni, hogy ez megváltozik. Valójában meglehetősen lehangoló volt a gondolat, hogy bár Zsenya fizikailag bejön Sidnek, Sid mégsem akar tőle semmit.

A szoba sötét és csendes volt. Sid egyenletesen vette a levegőt; már aludt.

Zsenya legszívesebben letépte volna magáról a ruhát, és jól megrázta volna, hogy azt mondja neki: _itt van. Itt van. Minden porcikám a tiéd lehet, amelyiket csak akarod. Próbáld ki, nézd, milyen tökéletesen illenél a karomba, milyen nagyszerűen csókolnának az ajkaim. Csak próbálj ki! Csak egy esélyt adj!_

_Ostobaság_ , gondolta Zsenya. Elfordult Sidtől, és összegömbölyödött a hasába maró fájdalomtól. A kríziskor Sid Zsenya minden egyes porcikáját megismerte, meglátta, megérintette. Ha talált volna benne bármi vonzót, már rég kiderült volna. És Zsenya is tudná, különösen most, hogy a kötelék miatt olyan átlátszóvá vált számára. Bármit is keressen Sid, nyilvánvalóan nem Zsenya testében fogja megtalálni. Vagy azért, mert nem ez a test volt a megfelelő, vagy, mert egy testnél többre vágyott.

Sid sosem akarta őt. Zsenya tíz éve sajnálkozott és bánkódott ezen, de sosem fájt annyira, mint most. Soha korábban. A fájdalom lázforrón égett benne, és arra ösztökélte, hogy ébressze fel Sidet. _Mit tegyek? Mivé váljak, hogy akarj engem? Miért nem vagyok elég jó neked?_

Kivetődött az ágyból, és felkapta a mankóit. Lement a földszinti konyhába, engedett egy pohár vizet, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Tudta, a dolgok nem így működnek. Mindenki arra vágyik, amire akar, de csak azért, mert ő Sidre vágyik, még nem jár neki viszonzás. Sid talán a művészlelkekhez vonzódik vagy a szőkékhez vagy a tetováltakhoz. A legvalószínűbb az, hogy kedves, kanadai fiúkhoz, akiknek kiváló a modoruk, meleg a mosolyuk, és egy csettintésre készek feladni a karrierjüket, hogy Sid gyermekeit neveljék, és hozzáigazítsák magukat az időbeosztásához. Igen, valószínűleg erről van szó.

Zsenya maga sem tudta meddig állt a mosogató mellett a semmibe bámulva, de teljesen elveszítette az időérzékét. Hirtelen furcsa kis rántást érzett a köteléken keresztül. Halvány volt, de egyértelműen történt valami…

_A szarba!_

Zsenya sietve szedte a lépcsőfokokat, de a mankó és a gipsz nem segített a helyzetén. Ahogy közeledett a hálószobához, mintha jeges vízbe esett volna. Pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy melyik gyomorszorító félelem Sidé és melyik a sajátja.

Sid hevesen összerándult a takarók között, és hangosan nyöszörgött. Zsenya az ágyra mászott, és megrázta a vállát.

– Ébredj, Sid! Ébredj! Csak álom. Már jól vagy – mondta, aztán eszébe jutott, amit Sid mesélt, és hozzátette –, és én is jól vagyok.

Sid kínzóan lassan szabadult az álom szorításából, és miután felébredt még hosszú percekig satuszerűen szorította magához Zsenyát. Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy véraláfutásokat fog hagyni maga után.

– Ne! Ne! – lihegte.

Zsenya átölelte Sidet, miközben bőszen szidta magát az önzőségéért. Amikor Sid elhúzódva a szemébe nézett, még mindig rémült volt, de ez a félelem más ízű volt, mint amit a rémálmok keltettek.

– Még sosem volt rémálmom, amikor mellettem voltál… – Szeme értetlenkedve elkerekedett.

– Nem voltam itt – mondta Zsenya morózusan.

– De te…

– Lementem… a földszintre – magyarázta. – Túl sokáig maradtam. Magadra hagytalak. Úgy sajnálom, Sid, hogy cserbenhagytalak…

– Nem hagytál cserben – mondta Sid automatikusan. – Már jobban vagyok. Igazából… megkönnyebbültem. Már azt hittem, akkor is rosszat álmodok, ha itt vagy.

– Nem, semmi nem változott. Csak én vagyok seggfej. 

– Nem vagy seggfej. Inkább aggódom érted. Jól vagy? Történt valami, hallottál valamit lentről?

– Csak lementem vízért – mondta, mire Sid kiegyenesedett.

– Lementél, hogy vizet igyál? – kérdezte, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy jól értette. Zsenya csak akkor jött rá az értetlenkedése okára, amikor Sid tekintete Zsenya válla fölött a fürdőszoba felé tévedt. 

Sid biztos azt hiszi, hogy hazudik, ébredt rá Zsenya. Ha nem lenne érzésvak, tudná, hogy Zsenya igazat mond, de így nem tudhatja. Egész eddig megnyugvással töltötte el a tudat, hogy Sid képtelen olvasni benne, képtelen megmondani, hogy Zsenya mikor hazudik, és most, amikor őszinte vele, most nem hisz neki?

– Igen – mondta Zsenya kétségbeesetten. – Vízért. Fürdőben is tudtam volna engedni – vallotta be Sid kérdő tekintetét látva –, de… gondolkodnom kellett… jártam egyet.

– Lementél inni és sétálni egyet – ismételte Sid tompán. Nyilván azt hitte, ez a mese még nagyobb hazugság, holott ez is száz százalékosan igaz volt.

– Igen… Sid, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt…

– Semmi baj, Geno! – De Zsenya tudta, hogy nem mond igazat. Sid halkan folytatta. – Ne akartam a… – Elhallgatott, Zsenya sosem tudta meg, mit akart mondani. – Nem lényeges. Visszamegyek a szobámba, G. Rendben?

Elkezdett kikecmeregni az ágyból, és Zsenya tudta, hogy megérdemli. A mai szarvashiba után teljesen megérdemli, hogy Sid ne bízzon benne, de képtelen volt megállni a tiltakozást.

– Sid, ne…

– Miden rendben, G. – Sid fáradt mosolya a legkevésbé sem győzte meg, pláne hogy tisztán érezte mögötte a szívfájdalmat. – Nyilvánvalóan… egy kis térre van szükséged. Ez teljesen normális. Gondolhattam volna rá…

– Nem, Sid, tévedsz. Nem kell tér. Nem akarok tért – hadarta, de nem volt semmi értelme. Sid pillanatok alatt kint volt az ajtón.

– A szarba! – recsegte, és a matracra csapott, aztán még párszor megismételte, olyan jó érzés volt. – A szarba – ismételte újra. Hirtelen úrrá lett rajta a kimerültség. Az ágyra ereszkedett, homlokát a lepedőbe nyomta. Ha több ereje lett volna, végtelenül dühös lett volna magára, de most csak veszteséget érzett. Megpróbálta maradásra bírni Sidet, de Sid nem hallgatta meg, nem hitt neki, hanem elment. Már olyan jól alakultak a dolgok, már olyan jól voltak – Sid nyugodtan aludt, Zsenya segített neki, és minden éjszakát egymás mellett töltöttek – és akkor Zsenya képtelen volt kezelni az ostoba érzéseit. Kellett neki elkóvályogni az éjszaka közepén. Kellett neki magára hagyni Sidet.

– Bazdmeg! – morogta a takaróba. – Bazdmeg! Bazdmeg! Bazdmeg!

Nem az volt a feladata, hogy Sid után epekedjen, nem is az, hogy belső monológot folytasson magával, amiért Sid nem találja elég basznivalónak. Az volt a feladata, hogy vigyázzon rá, hogy jó barát legyen. És valahányszor elfelejtette, valahányszor elmerült a sóvárgásban, ahelyett, hogy Sid szükségleteire figyelt volna, elbaszta.

_Talán ez alkalommal tanulok belőle,_ gondolta, de nem igazán bízott benne. Erőszakkal csukva tartotta a szemét, és próbált elaludni. _Kérlek, istenem, engedd, hogy végre tanuljak belőle!_

Csak nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnia.

Másnap, reggeli közben Sid azt mondta:

– Ismét a szobámban alszom. Ha rémálmom van, bejöhetsz, hogy felébressz. Örülnék neki, ha felébresztenél, de nem fogok többé a szobádban aludni, és erről nem akarok vitatkozni.

Zsenya persze szeretett volna, de nem tette. Már nem érezte olyan rosszul magát, mint tegnap este. Kipihenten, hogy volt ideje gondolkozni, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Sid éjszakai viselkedése kibaszott furcsa volt. Miért magát hibáztatta, amiért Zsenya kiment a szobából, és miért volt benne olyan biztos, hogy hazudik? Zsenya talán felelősséggel tartozott az álmokért, de ezért nem volt felelős. Persze azzal tisztában volt, hogy cserbenhagyta Sidet, mert nem volt ott, amikor szüksége volt rá, és a hibájáért Sidnek kellett fizetnie, így most nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy meghatározhassa a játékszabályokat. Már annak is örült, hogy engedélyt kapott, hogy bemenjen Sid szobájába, ha rémálmok gyötrik. Jobb híján rábólintott Sid ultimátumára.

– Rendben, Sid!

Hosszan kortyolt a kávéjából, hogy elfoglalja valamivel a kezeit. Érezte, hogy Sid megkönnyebbül. Erre számított is, de a megkönnyebbülés alatt rejtőző sötétségre nem. Tömény és émelyítően édes volt, mint a bűntudat.

– Szívesen felébresztelek – tette hozzá Zsenya, hogy megpróbálja csökkenteni Sid lelkiismeret-furdalását, amiért Zsenya terhére van, de kudarcot vallott.

– Jó – válaszolt Sid semleges hangon, és ennyiben maradtak.

*****

Az apjával való szituáció emlékeztette rá Zsenyát, hogy már két teljes hónapja kötéstársak lettek Siddel, és hogy ez fájdalmasan hosszú idő, ha az ember nem hall a barátai felől. Ettől még persze a szemét forgatta, amikor Okszana beleszólt a telefonba:

– _Jevgenyij Vlagyimirovics Crosbyval beszélek?_

– _Baszódj meg!_ – mondta Zsenya kedvesen. – _Ezt érdemlem, amiért gondoltam rád?_ – Mindennek ellenére meglehetősen jókedvű volt. Végre levették a gipszet, és reggel újra jégre mehetett. Ez tíz év elteltével is mindig boldogsággal töltötte el.

– _Miért, még nem házasodtatok össze?_ – kérdezte Okszana tettetett meglepődéssel. – _Ha hiszel az itteni híreknek, meleg-házasságot kell kötnöd, hogy letelepedési engedélyhez juss. Ha nem veszed el, ki fognak toloncolni Amerikából._

– _Én inkább attól tartok, hogy Oroszországból toloncolnak ki_ – mondta Zsenya őszintén. 

– _Áú!_ – szisszent fel a nő. – _Ebben sajnos nem tévedsz. De tudod, hogy utálok ilyen dolgokról beszélni, Zsenya. Mondj valami kevésbé lehangolót, kérlek!_

Úgyhogy Zsenya beszámolt az elmúlt két hónapról. Sid rémálmairól és a családi gondjairól nem beszélt, az nem az ő titka, de a saját apjáról – és hogy folyamatosan kerüli a hívásait – mesélt neki. Okszana azonnal a védelmére kelt, emlékeztetve Zsenyát, miért is szereti annyira. A hangja keményen csengett, mikor azt mondta:

– _Apád, jobb, ha hamar megembereli magát. Így gondolkozni Oroszországban egy dolog, de ha kiköltözteted őket Amerikába, ott férfiak fognak csókolózni az utcán, nők tologatják együtt a kisbabájukat és fiúk lányruhába öltöznek. Mit csinál majd, ha meglátja?_

– _Itt tényleg más_ – értett egyet Zsenya mosolyogva, de aztán feltűnt neki valami. – _Nem fogom Amerikába költöztetni a szüleimet._

A nő felhorkant.

– _Most el kellene hinnem, hogy Zsenya, a kötelességtudó jó fiú hagyja, hogy idegenek gondoskodjanak a szüleiről, amikor azok öregek és betegek lesznek? Ismerlek, Zsenya._

– _Persze, hogy nem_ – mondta értetlenkedve –, _de ez majd jóval az után lesz aktuális, hogy visszavonultam, és akkor már újra Oroszországban fogok élni._

– _Már nem vagyunk együtt, Zsenya. Nem kell többé tettetned, hogy egy nap hazaköltözöl_ – szólt Okszana csípősen.

– _Vissza fogok költözni!_ – tiltakozott Zsenya. – _Mindig ezt akartam. Most is ezt akarom._

– _Akkor mégis felbontod a köteléked Crosbyval?_ – A nő épp olyan zavartnak hangzott, mint ahogy Zsenya érezte magát.

– _Nem, nem szeretném felbontani…_

– _Zsenya, a távolság Amerika és Oroszország közt…_

Bár a nő nem láthatta, Zsenya megrázta a fejét.

– _Az nem lesz gond. Megígérte, hogy velem jön, ha visszavonultunk._

A vonal túlsó végén csend lett, olyan csend, hogy Zsenya attól tartott, Okszana bontotta a vonalat, a nő azonban végre megszólalt:

– _Elnézést, esküdni mernék, hogy azt mondtad, Crosby Oroszországba jön veled, miután visszavonultatok._

– _Igen._

Ismét hosszú csend következett.

– _Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem_ – sóhajtott a nő.

– _Nem vagyunk együtt… Sid és én…_ – szólt Zsenya elővigyázatosan.

– _Ettől lesz igazán őrültség_ – mutatott rá Oksana.

– _Nem őrültség. Oroszország nagyszerű hely. Ki ne szeretne Oroszországban élni?_

– _Igen, Oroszország nagyszerű hely_ – értett egyet. – _Ezért nem költöztem veled Amerikába, ha még emlékszel._

Zsenya megrezzent. Nagyon örült neki, hogy sikerült megmentenie a barátságát Okszanával, de néha hihetetlenül nehéz tudott lenni, ha az ember érzelmi támasza a csipkelődésre hajlamos ex-barátnője.

– _Szereted a hazánkat. Én is szeretem a hazánkat, de… Nézd, Zsenya, nem igazán ismerem Crosbyt, főként azért, mert amikor találkoztunk, folyton arra gondoltam, hogy legszívesebben képen törölném…_

– _Ksziuska!_

– _De… Zsenya, komolyan azt hiszed, hogy boldog lenne itt? Gondolod, hogy Oroszország számára a megfelelő hely?_

– _Megígérte_ – mondta Zsenya erőtlenül, és szinte hallotta, Okszana hogyan csóválja a fejét a vonal túlsó felén.

– _Feltételezem, megvolt rá az oka. Mint ahogy arra a többi őrültségre is, amiket érted tett. Nem egészen öt perce még arról panaszkodtál, hogy jóvátételi reggeliket készített neked_ – mutatott rá keményen. – _Ez pont olyan emberre vall, aki képes szem előtt tartani a saját érdekeit._

Zsenya megrándult; a szaval sokkal mélyebben érintették, mint a nő gondolta volna. Fújt egyet, és elhatározta, hogy később újragondolja a terveit.

– _Nem akarok többet beszélni erről._

– _Micsoda véletlen egybeesés. Én sem_ – mondta a nő vidáman. – _A szakításunk egyik előnye épp az kellene legyen, hogy nem kell állandóan a Cosbyról való sirámaidat hallgatnom._

Zsenya megint összerándult.

– _Jó, ez jogos. Inkább mesélj magadról._

– _Na, így mindjárt más_ – helyeselt a nő.

Miután Zsenya egyetértett, hogy az a cafka Mása egy rettenet, és igen, Ilja sokkal jobb barátnak tűnik, mint Zsenya – ez sajnos tényleg igaz volt – és hogy Okszana testvérének igenis ott kellene hagynia az állását, Okszana elbocsájtotta. Miközben búcsúzkodtak, azt mondta:

– _Zsenya, néha végtelenül önző tudsz lenni, pedig nem ez van a szívedben. Ez csak egy rossz szokás. Ezt tanultad. Szedd össze magad! Különben azt kell hinnem, hogy nem tanultál tőlem semmit._

Ezzel letette. Tényleg túl jó volt hozzá – túl okos, de legfőképp túl őszinte egy olyan gyáva alakhoz, mint Zsenya.

Miután aznap este Sid kikapcsolta a TV-t – megnézték a Sharks elleni meccset, és bár kikaptak, de szoros volt, és a fiúk jól játszottak – Zsenyának muszáj volt megkérdezni.

– A krízis éjszakáján… te…

Sid elméje Zsenyát arra emlékeztette, mint amikor valaki túl szoros felsőruhát visel: olyat, ami korlátozó és levegőtlen.

– Igen? – A hangja viszont laza és sima volt.

Hát, ha már belekezdett, muszáj lesz befejeznie. Hirtelen erősen verejtékező tenyerét a nadrágjába törölte. A hazája sokat jelentett számára.

– Azt mondtad, miután visszavonulunk, Oroszországba költözöl velem, ha szeretném – mondta erőltetett könnyedséggel, de tudta, nem sikerült. – Komolyan gondoltad?

– Persze – mondta Sid Zsenya szemébe nézve. – Tudom, milyen fontos számodra a hazád, és azt is, hogy nagyon hiányolnád. – A hangja halk volt, de magabiztos.

Zsenya megpróbálta elképzelni Sidet Oroszországban. Elképzelni, hogy egy kis időre meglátogatja, könnyű volt, és nem csak azért, mert olyan sokszor gondolt rá az elmúlt évek alatt. Ezt azonban elhessegette, és megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lenne végleg ott élniük. Két öreg jéghokis kötéstárs, akik együtt edzősködnek, vagy semmittevéssel múlatják a napjaikat. Zsenyának feltehetően lenne egy felesége – nem epekedhet egész életében Sid után, és tényleg nem szeretne egyedül megöregedni – Sidnek pedig… Kivel élne Sid? Kit találhatna Oroszországban úgy, hogy közben nem sodorná magát veszélybe? Kit találna Amerikában, aki vállalná vele a veszélyt vagy a titkolózást?

Aztán ott volt még a gyerekkérdés. Zsenya mindig tudta, hogy Sid apának való. Képtelen volt gyerek nélkül elképzelni Sid visszavonulás utáni életét. Ha arra gondolt, Sidet egy ház ajtajában guggolva látta, miközben mosolyogva beköti a csemetéje cipőjét vagy épp egy rajzfilmfigurákkal díszített óvodás hátizsákot ad a kezébe. Zsenya megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan valósulhatna ez meg Oroszországban egy másik férfival úgy, hogy biztonságos és boldog gyerekkort adhassanak az utódaiknak, de képtelen volt rá.

Nem tudta teljesen elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy milyen önző elégedettséggel töltené el egy ilyen élet. Ha Sid nem találna társat Oroszországban, és Amerikából sem hozhatna magával senkit, Zsenyának nem kellene végigszenvednie, hogy egy másik ember öleli át a derekát és áll mellette: ott, ahova Zsenya kívánkozott. Persze szomorú lenne, hogy Sidnek nincs saját gyereke, de élhetne Zsenya családjával, kísérhetné Zsenya gyerekeit az iskolába, taníthatná Zsenya gyerekeit korcsolyázni. Talán az is elég lenne.

Szóval nem tudta teljesen elhessegetni a gondolatot, de megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy ez a lehetőség inkább szomorúsággal tölti el, de egyáltalán nem kísérti. Azt nem tagadhatta, hogy őrülten kielégítően hangzott a gondolat, hogy Sid együtt korcsolyázzon egy kisfiúval vagy kislánnyal, akik Zsenyát papának hívják, de azt sem, hogy egyáltalán nem számított, hogy ez Oroszországban történik vagy máshol, és hogy a képzeletében nem állt mellette egy asszony a karjába kapaszkodva, és jegygyűrűt sem viselt az ujján.

De mi lenne az alternatíva? Okszána olyan meggyőződéssel mondta, hogy Zsenya majd Amerikában marad, de Zsenya nem ezt a jövőt képzelte saját maga számára. Túl magas árat kellene érte fizetnie. Sok dolgot szeretett Pittsburghben és úgy általában Amerikában is, de amíg akcentussal beszéli az angolt és néha elfelejti a névelőket, az emberek ostobának fogják tartani, és ez minden alkalommal mélységes szégyenérzettel töltötte el. Az amerikai társas interakciók mesterkéltsége fárasztotta. Mi értelme az állandó kellemeskedésnek, és minek az időjárásról és a családról kérdezősködni, ha egyszer mindenki tudja, hogy a válasz senkit nem érdekel. De legfőképp miért kell mindent körbeudvariaskodni, hogy _gondoltál már rá_ , vagy _ezt valószínűleg csak én gondolom_ , meg _nem, egyáltalán nem rossz, hogy lenne az, csak… lehetne egy icipicit jobb is_ , ahelyett, hogy őszintén elmondanák a véleményüket. Zsenya legszívesebben okádott volna tőle. Ha Amerikában marad, hiányolni fogja azt a fajta egyenességet, amire otthon a barátaival lehetősége van, de ennél is jobban fogja hiányolni a barátait.

Aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy itt is vannak barátai – Max, Kadar, volt és jelenlegi csapattársak – akiket épp úgy hiányolna, ha végleg haza kellene költöznie. Mindegyik választásnak ára van, jött rá: bárhová is megy, valamit maga mögött kell hagynia. Ha Amerikában marad, hiányozni fog az orosz étel illata és az anyanyelve, de ha Oroszországot választja, hiányozni fog az Amerikában megszokott hatalmas bőség: az ötven féle reggeli pehely, a kétszáz TV csatorna és az a felfoghatatlan sokszínűség, hogy az emberek végtelen számú variációban alkothatnak nyíltan családot. Hiányozni fog Pittsburgh a boltíves hídjaival és iparváros mementóival; hiányozni fognak a ködös tavaszok és a friss, tiszta őszök. És itt, egyedül itt tudta Sidet boldognak elképzelni; boldognak egy saját családdal Zsenyáé mellett. Itt a gyerekeik együtt, ugyanazon a jégen tanulhatnának korcsolyázni, és Zsenya egyedül itt tehetné meg, hogy a visszavonulása utáni években bújócskát játsszon mogyoró szemű, komoly kis csöppségekkel, akik épp olyan komikus nevetéssel kacagnának fel, mint az apjuk, ha belesve a kanapé mögé elkapná őket. 

Zsenya szerette volna elodázni a döntést, de tisztességtelen lett volna Siddel szemben. Valószínűleg ő is végigjátszotta a fejében ezeket a lehetőségeket. Talán épp ezért ódzkodik tőle, hogy bárkivel randevúzzon. Tudnia kell, hogy Zsenya nem fogja kötelezni az ígérete betartására. Bármennyire is rühellte a gondolatot, Sid tudomására kell hoznia, hogy nyugodtan újrakezdheti az ismerkedést.

– Oroszország nagyon fontos számomra – értett egyet Zsenya, és a szavak elégtelenül kevesek voltak az érzései kifejezéséhez –, de Pittsburgh is sokat jelent. Hiányzik, amikor nyáron Oroszországban vagyok. – Ez bár nem mindig volt így, mostanra igaz lett.

– Mindig azt mondtad, hogy szeretnél hazaköltözni, miután visszavonultál – mondta Sid szinte mozdulatlanná dermedve. Az arca és a hangja semleges volt, de a kötelékből meleg remény és hűvös gyanakvás keveréke áradt.

Zsenya óvatosan azt mondta:

– Dolgok… néha változnak. – Tudta, ha csak a legkisebb utalást tenné rá, hogy a változás katalizátora maga Sid, akkor kötözködni kezdene, ehelyett így folytatta: – Pittsburgh jó hely; jó hely gyerekeknek. Mindenféle gyerekeknek. Ha a gyerekeim olyanok, mint én vagy te… – összerezzent –, Oroszország nem jó hely nekik. Nem valami jó hely kislányoknak sem. Sokkal kevesebb lehetőség. Az iskolák… vannak jók, de sok nagyon rossz. Korábban ezekre nem nagyon gondoltam. De ideje gondolni rá… mi lesz, ha lesz család, mi lenne jó nekik.

– Igazad van – mondta Sid, de sötétség kígyózott a szavai alatt, mint egy fekete véraláfutás. Zsenya attól tartott, Sid nem hisz neki; hogy talán magát okolja, amiért elvette Zsenyától az otthonát. Zsenya megpróbálta egy viccel elütni a furcsa feszültséget.

– Felelősségteljes apa leszek. Szeretném, ha a gyerekeimnek jó oktatás jutna, még ha nincs is rá szükségük.

– Már miért ne lenne rá szükségük? – kérdezte Sid csodálkozva.

Zsenya játékos sértődöttséggel nézett rá.

– Nyilvánvalóan nagy hoki sztárok lesznek majd, Sid!

– Óh, nyilvánvalóan – mondta Sid megránduló ajakkal.

– Nem hiszed? – duzzogott Zsenya, de közben iszonyatosan élvezte a szóváltásukat.

– Jó hoki géneket örökölnek, ez nem vitás – hagyta rá Sid.

– Géneket… igen – legyintett Zsenya –, de legfontosabb, hogy én tanítom őket. Elmondom az összes titkomat, hogyan lehetnek legjobbak a hokiban meg az ugratásban. Megtanítom őket korcsolyázni, és veszek nekik ruhaszárító gépet, hogy azzal gyakorolhassanak – mondta nevetve. – Mindenki tudja, így lehetsz a legjobb.

– Igen – mosolygott Sid gyengéden, de még mindig marad valami érthetetlen, lágy szomorúság a szavai mögött. – Nagyszerű apa leszel.

Óvatosan, maga sem tudva miért, Zsenya azt mondta:

– Veszek ruhaszárítót kis Crosbyknak is. Megengeded, hogy megtanítsam őket, hogyan ugrassák egymást? Ezt nem tanulhatják meg a saját papájuktól; sajnos nem ért hozzá.

Sikerült elérnie, hogy Sid elmosolyodjon, de a szomorúsága csak tovább mélyült.

– Igen – mondta Sid halkan. – Persze, hogy megengedem. – De ezek csak szavak voltak, mintha maga sem hinne bennük.

Zsenya nem tudta mit és hogyan kellene megjavítania.

– Pittsburghben maradok. – Fontos volt, hogy ezt kimondja. – Velem maradsz?

– Mindig. Amíg csak akarod.

*****

Két nappal később, amikor Zsenya az éjszaka közepén felébredt, mert pisilnie kellett, megszokásból a kötelék felé nyúlt. Nem számított rá, hogy bármit talál majd – ha Sidnek rémálma lenne, már rég felébredt volna – de a néma, távoli üresség határozottan meglepte. Úgy tűnt, mintha Sid nagyon messze lenne, de ha kinyitotta volna a garázskaput, azt Zsenya észrevette volna. Te jóságos isten, Zsenya remélte, hogy Sid rémálmai nem fordultak alvajárásba. Arra aztán végképp nincs szükségük. A szíve hevesen dobogott, mikor visszament a szobába, majd ki a folyosóra. Szerette volna hinni, hogy minden rendben van, de tudta, hogy téved. Az éjszaka közepe volt, Sidnek a közelben kellett volna lenni és aludni. A pulzusa még inkább felgyorsult, mikor belesett Sid szobájába, és üresen találta.

_A szarba,_ gondolta Zsenya, a szemével kutatva a szobát, hátha Sid nyomára bukkan, de semmi. A gyomra egyre inkább összeszűkült az idegességtől, és bárhogy mondogatta magában, hogy valószínűleg minden rendben, semmi nem használt.

Kilépett Sid szobájából, és a kötelékre bízta magát, hadd vezesse. Épp kibotorkált a halba, mikor meghallotta a sikítást.

Rohanni kezdett, továbbra is a köteléket követve, le a legfelső emeletről az alagsorba. Sid a TV előtti fotelben ült: vergődött, sírt, az arca eltorzult a félelemtől. Hogy nem volt semmi, ami az álomból kiragadhatta volna, a rémséges látomás sokkal erősebben a karmai közé ragadta, mint bármikor korábban. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit kínoznak. Zsenyának a nyelvébe kellett harapnia, nehogy ő is felkiáltson.

Sidhez rohant, hogy felrázza, de ahogy közeledett, Sid abbahagyta a vergődést, kiáltásai halk nyöszörgéssé csitultak. Az arca még mindig rémült volt, és a kezei is ökölbe szorultak, de ahogy Zsenya közelebb lépett és minden erejével próbált nyugalmat közvetíteni Sid felé a köteléken át, Sid arca lassan kisimult, és az ujjai ellazultak. A feszültség Zsenya szeme láttára fokozatosan elpárolgott, és végül a nyögések is elapadtak: kiszabadult az álom fogságából.

Amikor Zsenya teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Sid újra nyugodtan alszik, kiengedte a látszólag örökkévalóság óta benn tartott levegőt, és észrevette, hogy remeg, mint a nyárfalevél. Az arcán könnycseppek csorogtak, és reszketett, bár a helyiség hőmérséklete ezt egyáltalán nem indokolta.

Tompán meredt Sid alvó alakjára. _Most mi legyen?_ Tehetetlenül sodródott a krízis után beállt mozdulatlanságban, még a kisujját is képtelen volt megmozdítani. Az ijedtség elmúltával a felfokozott adrenalin szintje lassan esni kezdett, de még pörgött annyira az agya, hogy észrevegye az eddig elszalasztott részleteket: a Sid ölében fekvő távirányító oldalán hosszú horpadás éktelenkedett, a heverő mögötti falon pedig egy hasonló nagyságú darabon megsérült a vakolat. _Ez a mostani nagyon rossz volt_ , gondolta Zsenya elszoruló torokkal. _Óh, Sid!_ De az igazság az, hogy mindig rossz volt, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan tehetne ellene.

Tisztán emlékezett rá, milyen érzés volt, amikor először felfedezte, hogy csillapítani tudja Sid rémálmait. Természetesen aggódott és szomorú volt, de a tudat erővel és magabiztossággal töltötte el. Most már jobban tudta. A szeme előtt lejátszódó jelenet után tehetetlenebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha. Egyszer régen, ez egy megoldható problémának tűnt. Mostanra millió lehetőséget kapott rá, és mégsem tudott semmit felmutatni. Visszaért a kiindulópontra, és csak halálos fáradtságot érzett.

Felkapta a kanapé háttámlájára vetett plédet. Minden szándéka az volt, hogy beleburkolózzon, de mire kettőt pislogott, a takaró már Sid alvó alakja köré tekeredett. _Na, nem számít!_ Takaróval vagy a nélkül, amint Zsenya a kanapéra huppant, már aludt is.

*****

– Geno? – Zsenya arra ébredt, hogy valaki a nevén szólítja. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Sid állt felette, és a háta kegyetlenül hasogatott. _Ja, persze, az a rohadt kanapé._

Sid kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Zsenya teste elgémberedett, a szíve fájt. Félálomban azt dörmögte:

– Kiabáltál. Tegnap éjjel álmodban.

– Sajnálom – mondta Sid, miközben nyomasztó lelkiismeret-furdalást sugárzott. Zsenyának elege lett. Mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, hirtelen felugrott a kanapéról.

– Sajnálod? Baszd meg, ha azt hiszed, hogy tér kell nekem! Mondom, hogy nem kell, de nem hiszed el, hát jó! Tér. De tényleg elhiszed, hogy annyira akarom a teret, hogy jobban érdekel, mint a kiabáló kötéstársam? – kérdezte követelőzve. A hangja rekedt volt, és érezte, hogy a szemébe könnyek gyűlnek. Elfordult, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán hirtelen arra eszmélt, hogy Sid szinte az ölében ül, és erős, meleg karjaival átöleli a vállát.

– Nem, G – mondta mély hangon. – Nem hiszem. Egyáltalán nem. – Zsenya eleinte úgy érezte, képtelen rendesen levegőt venni, de akkor Sid egyenletesen, ritmusosan simogatni kezdte a hátát, és Zsenya megpróbálta az érintéséhez igazítani a lélegzetvételeit. – Minden rendben – mormolta Sid. – Minden rendben. – Óvatosan a vállára vonta Zsenya fejét, és ha bánta is, hogy Zsenya akadozva és párásan a nyakába szuszog, nem mutatta. Türelmesen tartotta Zsenyát, míg sikerült újra egyenletesen vennie a levegőt. Elárasztotta az oltalmazó gyengédség áradata, amibe most csak egy nagyon halvány megbánás keveredett.

Zsenya azt feltételezte, hogy Sid majd elhúzódik tőle, ha összeszedte magát, de Sid továbbra is szorosan tartotta. Aztán halkan azt mondta:

– Megijesztettelek, és ezért bocsánatot kérek. Nem azért, mert rémálmom volt – vágta el Zsenya kezdődő tiltakozását –, hanem mert nem foglalkoztam vele, és aggódnod kellett miattam.

– Csak azt akarom, jól legyél – mondta Zsenya. A szemét továbbra is behunyva tartotta, és az arcához simuló haj puha érintésére koncentrált.

– Én is azt szeretném – mormolta Sid. – Azt szeretném, hogy mindketten jól legyünk. – Aztán mély levegőt vett; Zsenya érezte, hogy a testük még szorosabban egymáshoz préselődik. – Komolyan azt szeretnéd, hogy a szobádban aludjak?

– Igen, Sid!

– Akkor úgy lesz – jelentette ki eltökélten. – Amíg azt nem mondod, hogy terhes számodra. Mondod, nem csak úgy viselkedsz. – Felsóhajtott, és egy pillanatra, mint akinek támaszra van szüksége közelebb dőlt Zsenyához, aztán elhúzódott, és ünnepélyes komolysággal a szemébe nézett. – Többé nem próbálom kitalálni a gondolataidat – ígérte meg, és Zsenya érezte, milyen nehezére esett kimondani ezeket a szavakat. – Különben is, mindketten tudjuk, hogy nincsenek meg hozzá a szükséges szenzorjaim.

– Köszönöm – lehelte Zsenya, de ezzel még nem végeztek. Megacélozta magát, és azt mondta. – Én megkaptam, amit akarok. Te mit akarsz, Sid?

– Ha úton vagyunk, továbbra sem fogok a szobádban aludni. – Mikor tiltakozni kezdett volna, Sid megismételte. – Nem fogok! 

Zsenya tisztán kiolvasta belőle, hogy lehetetlenség lenne jobb belátásra bírni, így új taktikához folyamodott.

– Jó, de mindig adj szobakulcsot, amikor hotelben alszunk.

Gondolta, hogy Sidnek ez sem fog tetszeni, de komoly érvei voltak, Sid pedig meglepően ésszerűen viselkedett aznap reggel, nem vesztegette hát el a lehetőséget.

– Tegnap éjjel kiabáltál álmodban, Sid – emlékeztette, és már a gondolatba is beleremegett. – Lehet, hogy csak most egyszer volt. – _Kérlek, istenem, add, hogy ilyen soha többé ne forduljon elő!_ – De mi van, ha mégse? Mi van, ha a hotelben kiabálsz? Mit szeretnél, ki menjen be, én kártyával, vagy biztonságiak törjék be az ajtót? 

Sid fintorgott, de alaposan meghányta-vetette a hallottakat.

– Jó, kapsz szobakulcsot.

Zsenya meglepetten pislogott – nem számított rá, hogy sikerrel jár, és képtelen volt a mosolyt letörölni az arcáról. Hálásan ölelte magához Sidet.

– Köszönöm, Sid – suttogta. – Megígérem, csak arra használom, hogy felébresszelek. Nem osonok be a szobádba, ágyadba többé.

Sid elmosolyodott.

– Ez meg sem fordult a fejemen. Egyszer már megígérted.

Békés csend borult rájuk. Zsenya szemei lecsukódtak, feje Sid vállára nehezedett, és átadta magát Sid köré fonódó karjai biztonságának. Az agya azonban figyelmeztette, hogy a kanapén ülve aludni még a kanapén fekve alvásnál is pocsékabb lehetőség.

– Sid – motyogta.

– Igen?

– Szarul aludtál tegnap este.

– Igen.

– Én is szarul aludtam tegnap este.

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid első gondolata a bocsánatkérés volt, amiért megzavarta az éjszakai pihenését, végül mégis sikerült lebeszélnie magát róla, és csak annyit mondott:

– Igen.

– Mi lenne, ha felmennénk reggeli… szundikálásra?

– Oké – mondta Sid, és Zsenya érezte a homlokán, hogy elmosolyodik. – Nagyszerű ötlet.

Együtt mentek fel az emeletre, és bevackolták magukat a takarók alá. A reggeli napfény álmosítóan sütött be az ablakon. Zsenya nem tudta álmodik-e, amikor Sid tenyérrel felfelé kinyújtotta a kezét az ágyon keresztül. Hitetlenkedve, lassan felé nyújtotta a sajátját, és amikor látta, hogy Sid nem rezzen össze és nem húzódik el, a kezébe vette. Az ujjaik összesimultak – bőr a bőrhöz ért. Zsenya remegő idegességet olvasott ki belőle, de az idegesség alatt a szeretet olyan végtelenül hullámzott, mint az óceán.

– Mit érzel? – kérdezte Sid fellángoló idegességgel.

Ahogy Zsenya a mélybe nézett, észrevette, hogy ez a szeretet koránt sem általános, hanem kifejezetten rá irányul. Mérhetetlen hatalmassága olyan megingathatatlan és állandó volt, hogy biztosan érezte, nem tudna olyat tenni, vagy mondani, ami képes lenne kiapasztani.

– Hogy… veled biztonságban vagyok – mondta elszoruló torokkal.

Sid erre egy furcsa érzésáradattal reagált, de az olyan összetett volt és olyan hamar véget ért, hogy Zsenya képtelen volt pontosan megnevezni. A tengernyi szeretetből született, de nem pusztán annyi volt, hanem valami több annál.

– Biztonságban vagy – mondta Sid rekedten. – Mindig biztonságban vagy.

– Tudom.

Sid nem húzta el a kezét, és Zsenya sem. Zsenya aznap reggel olyan mélyen aludt, mint egy kisgyermek.

*****

Eleinte aggódott, hogy majd kényelmetlen lesz Sidet újra az ágyában tudni, de egyáltalán nem így történt. A helyzet veszélyét épp az jelentette, milyen természetes volt, hogy Sid ismét mellette alszik. Az után a reggeli szundikálás után Sid többé nem érintette meg, mindig körültekintően a saját ágyfelére vonult, de Zsenya igazán nem panaszkodhatott, amiért ragaszkodik a normális, barátok közti határokhoz. Sid minden szempontból tökéletes hálótársnak bizonyult: nem horkolt, nem rugdosott, és mindig elég korán kelt, hogy már ne legyen az ágyban, amikor Zsenya a reggeli merevedésével a fürdőszobába indult.

Épp ezért volt olyan furcsa, amikor egy reggel; négy nappal az után, hogy visszatértek az egy ágyban alváshoz; Sid még mellette ejtőzött, és láthatóan nem akaródzott felkelnie.

– Sid? – kérdezte Zsenya, meglepődve új keletű vonakodásától.

– Csak még öt perc – mormogta, pedig már nem aludt: teljesen éberen rejtőzködött a párnák alatt.

– Jól van – hagyta rá kétkedve. Úgy tűnt, kénytelen lesz kihagyni a napi bűnös kis fantáziálását. Ki tudja, Sid mennyi ideig fog még a fürdőajtó túloldalán heverészni, és a fürdőszobája sajnos meglehetősen visszhangos, Zsenya pedig meglehetősen… hát, lelkes tudott lenni.

A nap furcsaságai reggeli után is folytatódtak. A délelőtti korcsolyaedzés után Sidet mintha a föld nyelte volna el, és még csak meg sem mondta, hová megy. Amikor Dr. Vyas közölte a jó hírt, hogy a három nap múlva esedékes Devils elleni meccsen pályára léphetnek, Sid akkor is csak szórakozottan bólogatott, mintha nem is igazán törődne vele, hogy hamarosan újra játszhat. Megegyeztek, hogy Zsenya már a Devils ellen játszani fog, Sid pedig a bostoni mérkőzésen csatlakozik a csapathoz.

Sid ebédkor ismét eltűnt, és amikor megjelent a gyógytornára, éles, avas rettegés áradt belőle. Vajon attól félt, hogy újra játszania kell? Mégis miért? Ez nem volt rá jellemző. Este a VIP páholyban ülték végig a Bruinstól elszenvedett csüggesztő 2-0-s vereséget. Miután hazamentek, és nekiálltak egy kései vacsorának, a kérdés végre megoldódott.

– A szüleim holnap jönnek látogatóba – mondta Sid, és Zsenya így már tökéletesen értette, miért volt egész nap olyan zaklatott. – Csak pár napra. Nálam fognak lakni, és amíg itt vannak… én is hazaköltözöm.

– Sid! – A rémálmok továbbra sem lettek jobbak, és Zsenya tudomása szerint ő volt az egyetlen, aki segíteni tudott a kordában tartásukban. Az igaz, hogy Sidnek nem voltak rémálmai minden éjjel, de Zsenya biztosra vette, hogy a stressz az egyik legerősebb kiváltó faktoruk, a szülei látogatásánál érzelmileg megterhelőbb eseményt nehezen tudott elképzelni.

– Nem épp ideális – folytatta Sid –, de akkor sem lehetsz mellettem, ha úton vagyunk. Így legalább kipróbáljuk, milyen lesz.

Zsenya nem lelkesedett az ötletért, a legnagyobb félelméről azonban tudta, nem beszélhet: arról, hogy mi lesz, ha Sid apja tudomást szerez róluk, és seggfej módon viselkedik, még inkább meggyötörve a fiát. Így aztán vonakodva, de egyetértett, és azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy mindössze két napról van szó. Sid majd használja az appot, és remélhetőleg a családlátogatás okozta idegességet felülírja a jégre visszatérés öröme.

Mire másnap Zsenya felébredt, Sidnek hűlt helyét lelte, és ettől egész reggel mogorva és harapós volt. Végigdörmögte a szabadedzést; a csapat okosan távol maradt tőle az öltözőben. Amint belépett Dr. Shridhar irodájába az esedékes kötés-tréningre, a nő a matracra parancsolta, hogy meditáljon. Zsenya magában morgolódott miatta, de a meditáció végére sikerült annyira megnyugodnia, hogy dolgozhassanak.

Mikor végzett a nő megkérdezte:

– Jobb?

– Tudja, hogy jobb – válaszolta Zsenya szemforgatva.

A nő felnevetett.

– Tudom, de úgy szeretem hallani, amikor azt mondja, igazam van. Na, jöjjön! Álljunk neki!

Zsenya bólintott és felkészült. Miközben a nő minden irányból kötési energiával bombázta, Zsenya próbált az összes szükséges lépésre egyszerre összpontosítani: tartást találni egyenes hátában; stabilitást és kiegyensúlyozottságot a lábaiban; idejében észrevenni az érkező löketet; és amikor eléri, megragadni az irányítást. Olyan erősen koncentrált, hogy amikor megtörtént, először észre sem vette. Dr. Shridhar viszont igen, és örömködve ugrott a levegőbe.

– Jevgenyij! – kiabálta. – Sikerült, megcsinálta!

– Igen? – kérdezte Zsenya kábultan, hisz épp az előbb esett megint fenékre.

– Igen, sikerült. Keljen fel gyorsan, hogy újra próbálhassuk, amíg még érzi, hogyan kell csinálni – mondta a doki, miközben sürgetve noszogatta.

Szüksége volt pár próbálkozásra mielőtt újra megtalálta a korábbi egyensúlyt, de amikor sikerült, ő is érezte: egy apró kis szünet, mielőtt az energia sokkja elérte.

Nyilvánvalóan még sokat kell gyakorolnia, de amikor a találkozó véget ért, Zsenya ragyogott a boldogságtól. Dr. Shridhar próbált a tenyerébe csapni, de olyan alacsony volt, hogy nem érte el Zsenya feltartott kezét – ezt sosem fogja megunni. A doki persze megbocsájtott neki, amiért kinevette, és még egy pingvines matricát is kapott jutalmul. Zsenya szerette volna azt mondani, hogy gyerekesnek tartja a gesztust, de titokban nagyon is örült neki.

A Consolból egyenesen Sid házához indult, hogy elújságolja a jó hírt. Tudta, hogy könnyen egy családi drámába szaladhat, de ez sem vette el a jókedvét. Igaz, hogy Sid családjának jelenléte mindig magában hordozta az összezördülés lehetőségét, igaz, hogy ha több esze lett volna, azonnal hazamegy, és telefonon mondja el a jó hírt, vagy vár egy napot, míg újra találkoznak, de Zsenya olyan felhőtlenül boldog volt, hogy azonnal meg akarta osztani Siddel az örömét. Szerette volna, hogy Sid büszke legyen rá. Hosszú hónapok eredménytelen próbálkozása után, végre sikerült. Sidért tette, és szerette volna, ha ezt Sid is tudja. Ha ostobaság, amit tenni készül – és az agya folyamatosan azt skandálta, hogy hatalmas ostobaság – ám legyen. Különben is, ha Siddel kötéstársak maradnak, előbb-utóbb valahogy össze kell békülnie Sid családjával. Remélte, ha jó hírrel érkezik, talán nekik is jobb kedvük kerekedik.

Leparkolta a kocsiját a garázsban, és az alsó bejáraton keresztül a házba indult: levette a csizmáját és felakasztotta a kabátját. Amikor megfordult, hogy elinduljon felfelé a lépcsőn, Sid apja állt előtte. Zsenya próbált nem elfintorodni. Hát persze, hogy Sid apjába fut bele legelőször. Túl jól alakult a napja, a sors nem hagyhatta, hogy így folytatódjon.

– Mr. Crosby, Sidhez jöttem – mondta óvatosan.

Sid apja alaposan megnézte magának Zsenyát, mintha felbecsülné. Fel is becsülte – a pajzsai koránt sem voltak olyan jók, mint a fiának – és Zsenya kiolvasta, hogy megmérettetett és könnyűnek találtatott.

– Sidney a konyhában van az anyjával. Süteményt sütnek – mondta Mr. Crosby, de nem mozdult, hogy felkísérje Zsenyát, és el sem állt az útjából.

– Jó – mondta Zsenya összeszűkülő szemmel. – Jó híreim vannak. Felmegyek beszélni vele.

De Mr. Crosby még mindig nem lépett odébb, és Zsenya kellemetlenül érezte volna magát, ha megpróbálja odébb tolni. A levegőben érthetetlen feszültség vibrált, és úgy érezte bármit tenne, azzal csak robbanást produkálna. Mr. Crosby alaposan megnézte magának tetőtől talpig, és halkan azt mondta:

– Sokkal nagyobb és erősebb vagy, mint én, és sokkal gazdagabb is. De ha rájövök, hogy bántottad a fiamat, ez sem fog megvédeni.

Zsenya először elképedt, az elképedése azonban hamar felháborodásba fordult.

– Én bántom Sidet? – köpte. – Idejön a városomba, és azt mondja, bántom Sidet? – Zsenya a fejét rázva bámult le Mr. Crosbyra. – Sid fontos számomra. Törődök vele… nagyon is. Hallom, hogyan beszél vele, de nem mondok semmit, mert nem az én dolgom; nem avatkozok bele. De nem kell elviselnem, hogy velem így beszéljen! Nem én mondok csúnya dolgokat Sidre, nem én mondok neki olyanokat, hogy rosszul érezze magát olyasmi miatt, amin nem tud változtatni! Nem én mászok bele a fejébe, hogy teljesen felkavarjam!

– De belemászol – vágott vissza Mr. Crosby. A szemében félelem villant. – Mindent tudsz róla. Kilesed a gyengeségeit, kilesed a hibáit, és bármikor ellene fordíthatod.

– Fordíthatnám – mondta Zsenya nagy vonakodva –, de nem fogom. Nem tenném – hangsúlyozta, hálásan hogy a nyelvtantudása ezúttal nem hagyta cserben

Mr. Crosby mintha meg sem hallotta volna, amit mond, folytatta:

– Amit Sid eddig elért… egy pillanat alatt elveheted tőle. Miután annyit küzdött érte, és mi is annyit küzdöttünk… Mindent tönkretehetnél!

Zsenya bosszúsan felhorkant. Ha Mr. Crosby képtelen meghallgatni, mi értelme az egésznek? Zsenya sosem bántaná Sidet. Ennyi. Ha az apja olyan paranoiás, hogy ezt nem hiszi, az az ő baja. 

Sid apja összevont szemöldöke alól fürkészte Zsenyát.

– Ne mondd nekem, hogy nem vagy épp olyan versengő, mint ő! Ne próbáld beadni nekem, hogy nem tennél meg mindent, hogy a legjobb lehess!

Zsenya tíz éve hallgatta a külvilágtól azt a feltételezést, hogy ő és Sid titokban mindent megtesznek, hogy a másikat visszatartsák, hogy egymást hátba szúrva verekszik magukat a csúcs felé, és már elege volt.

– Sok dolgot nem tennék meg, hogy a legjobb legyek. Ugyanez igaz Sidre is. Sosem próbál versenyezni velem. Mindig segíteni akar. Nekem is, a csapatnak is. Ha ő akar lenni az egyetlen sztár, nagyon egyszerű, nem segít volna a krízisnél. Hagyja, hogy beteg legyek… vagy még rosszabb.

Mr. Crosby ajka kemény vonallá szűkült.

– Túl lágyszívű. Mindig is az volt.

Zsenya kedvtelenül felnevetett.

– Akkor én is. Akkor én is lágyszívű vagyok, mert nem akarom, hogy valaha is bármi rossz történjen Siddel. Sosem bántanám. Ugyanezt magáról nem tudom elmondani.

– Csakis a legjobbat akarom Sidnek!

– Én is ugyanezt akarom – mondta halvány mosollyal. – Úgyhogy akkor nincs semmi problémánk.

De Sid apját nem sikerült meggyőznie, sőt, mintha Zsenya egyetértésétől még inkább feldühödött volna.

– Ha a legjobbat akartad volna neki, nem engedted volna, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerüljön. Az isten szerelmére, miért olyan nehéz leírni egy átkozott lapnyi nevet ahelyett, hogy a fiamat sújtod a felelőtlenségeddel, és rá hárítasz minden következményt!

– Apa! – Sid falfehér arccal állt a lépcső tetején. A pajzsai fent voltak, de a harag olyan erővel izzott benne, hogy Zsenya egy utcával odébb is megérezte volna.

Miközben Sid átverekedte magát az apja mellett, hogy Zsenyához lépjen, a férfi újra elkezdte:

– Semmi olyat nem mondtam, amit te magad ne gondoltál volna.

Sid Zsenya mellé állt, és szembe fordult az apjával.

– Sosem hibáztattam Genót…

– Csak azért, mert akartad, még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne lehetett volna több eszed.

Egy pillanatra Zsenya azt hitte, Sidet leszúrták: a hirtelen fájdalom és kínzó sértés őrült erővel csapódott az érzékeinek.

Sid hallgatásától felbátorodva az apja folytatta:

– Több eszed lehetne, mint hogy mentségeket keress más emberek hibáira. Tudom, hogy több van. Ezért olyan veszélyes a helyzet; hagyod, hogy elhomályosítsa az értékítéletedet, miközben folyamatosan engedsz az elvárásaidból…

– A kötelék óta sokkal jobb a pontátlagom – ellenkezett Sid, Zsenya azonban teljesen értelmetlennek látta a tiltakozását: Sidnek nem szabadott volna hagyni, hogy az apja belerángassa ebbe a vitába. Minden szava méreg volt.

– Egyelőre – szólt vissza Mr. Crosby, és a keze ökölbe szorult. – Amíg az egész a képedbe nem robban. Olyan ember kezébe tetted az életed, akinek minden oka megvan rá, hogy a fenébe kívánjon téged, és te még csak észre sem veszed.

Zsenyának sem szabadott volna engedni, de nem bírta visszafogni magát.

– Mondtam magának, soha nem bántanám Sidet!

Mr. Crosby dühösen felé fordult.

– Már megtetted. Mielőtt belerondítottál a képbe, Sid összeszedett volt, tudta, mik a prioritásai. Hosszú távon gondolkozott, a karrierjét mindenek elé helyezte…

– A csapat a fő prioritásom – vágott közbe Sid –, és az én karrierem semmivel sem fontosabb, mint…

Az apja azonban rá sem hederített. Az ujjával bökdösve azt mondta:

– Visszaéltél a gyengeségével. Az egész jövőjét kockára teszi miattad…

Zsenya elnyomta feltörő bűntudatát – igen, valóban veszélybe sodorta Sidet, de nem fog lelkiismeret-furdalást érezni egy olyan ember szavai miatt, aki Sid szexuális orientációját és a jó szívét gyengeségnek titulálja.

– Lefogadom, hogy halálra bosszant… hogy egyfolytában azt hallod mindenhonnan, hogy Sid az NHL legjobb játékosa. Hát, gratulálok! – köpte Mr. Crosby keserűen. – Ha ez kiderül, többé senki nem fog egy másodpercnyi figyelmet sem fordítani a valódi tehetségére. Jonathan Toews lehet az NHL legjobbja, az én fiam meg nem lesz más, csak az NHL leghíresebb buzija.

Zsenya úgy meglepődött, hogy haragra már nem futotta. Mintha még Mr. Crosby is megilletődött volna a saját szavaitól. Egy pillanatra bizonytalannak tűnt, keze remegve, tétovázva nyúlt Sid felé, de aztán megkeményítette az állát, és védekezően azt mondta:

– Talán kicsit durva voltam, de azt hiszem… hogy ezt igenis hallanod kellett. Mert ez fogják mondani. Az emberek kegyetlenek lesznek, és te nem vagy rá felkészülve.

– Ki innen! – parancsolta Zsenya jeges haraggal, miközben Sid és az apja közé állt. – Ki innen azonnal!

– Ez nem a te házad. Nem dobhatsz ki…

Valóban. Sid háza volt, és Sid halkan azt mondta:

– Sétálj egyet, apa!

– Sidney!

Sid szája megrándult, de nem emelte fel a hangját.

– Nem kell, hogy hosszú séta legyen. Elég, ha jársz egyet a tömb körül, de most el kell menned!

Mr. Crosby egy pillanatig tétovázott. Kinyitotta a száját, mint aki vitatkozni készül – Zsenya hirtelen bűntudatot olvasott felőle – aztán megfordult, és az ajtóhoz indult. Mikor az ajtó becsukódott utána, Sid Zsenyához fordult.

– Felhívom Taylort. Sajnálom, hogy ilyeneket mondott neked. Nem volt joga hozzá. Egyáltalán nem. – Olyan óvatosan tartotta magát, mintha sérült lenne, és minden kis mozdulatra fájdalom hasítana belé.

– Nekem? – rázta meg a fejét Zsenya. – Nem volt joga ilyet mondani neked, Sid!

– Tudom. Tudom, hogy nem volt – mondta, mintha így próbálná meggyőzni magát.

– Nem kell Taylort hívnod – ajánlotta Zsenya Sid felé nyúlva. – Ha szeretnéd, visszamehetünk hozzám, és beszélgethetünk…

Sid azonban elhúzódott, nehogy Zsenya hozzá érhessen.

– Nem lehet… Nagyon-nagyon értékelem a támogatásodat, G. Iszonyúan hálás vagyok érte, és sokat jelent, hogy beszélhetek veled, és meghallgatsz – mondta átéléssel –, de nem lehetsz számomra minden. Érted? Mindig ezt szoktam csinálni, ha apa… ha nagyon nehéz. Felhívom Taylort… mert ő megérti – fejezte be halkan.

Zsenya szívébe fájdalom nyilallt. Hittel hitte, hogy válhatna a mindenséggé Sid számára: robosztus falakká, melyek közt menedéket találhatna, hűs forrássá, ami kitisztítaná a sebeit. De nem lehet, ha Sid nem engedi.

– Én is szeretném megérteni – mondta teljes átéléssel, és mélyen Sid szemébe nézett.

– Tudom. – Sid elkapta a pillantását. Olyan halkan, hogy Zsenya alig hallotta, azt suttogta: – Ez nagyon sokat jelent, de nem hiszem, hogy menne. 

– Rendben, Sid – hagyta rá Zsenya sóhajtva, és próbálta elnyomni keserű csalódását. – Hazamegyek – mondta, miközben felvette a kabátját. – Haza jössz aludni?

Sid bizonytalanul az ajkába harapott.

– Tudod, hogy rosszat fogsz ma álmodni, Sid. – Zsenya próbált nem könyörögni.

– Tudom. – Aztán mély levegőt vett, és hangosabban elismételte: – Tudom. Este látjuk egymást, G.

– Akkor este.

Zsenya felvette a csizmáját, és visszament a garázsba – még az előtéren sem jutott túl. Hiába tudta, hogy ostobaság, mégis fájt, hogy Sid életének egyes részeit csak kívülről szemlélheti. Abból, amit Zsenya Sid testvéréről hallott, Taylor nagyszerű lánynak tűnt, de fojtogatta a tudat, hogy Sidnek megint fáj valami, és ő nem tud a fájdalmán enyhíteni.

Vacsorát készített, majd egyedül elköltötte; bekapcsolta a TV-t, keresett egy orosz sitcomot, de közben fél füllel a garázsajtóra figyelt, de Sid csak nem jött. Zsenya végül összecihelődött, és a hálószoba felé indult. Út közben magában vitatkozott – nem szerette nyaggatni Sidet, de biztos volt benne, hogy éjszaka rémálma lesz, és csak elképzelni tudta, mit művel Mr. Crosby, ha Sid kiabálva ébred, mert Zsenya kötéskríziséről álmodik. Beleremegett a gondolatba.

Sid máskor ilyenkor már rég aludni szokott, és most nem volt sehol. Zsenya végül úgy döntött üzenetet küld, hogy várja, de erre aztán nem lett szükség. Öt perccel az után, hogy Zsenya kezében könyvvel elhelyezkedett az ágyban, meghallotta a garázskapu nyitódását, majd a csukódását is. A könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre tette, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A lámpát nem kapcsolta le.

Sid tétovázva lépett be az ajtón, mint aki nem biztos a meleg fogadtatásban, de Zsenya rámosolygott.

– Örülök, hogy látlak, Sid! Nem tudtam, jössz-e – mondta Zsenya, és engedte, hogy Sid hallja az aggodalmat a hangjában.

Sid továbbra is az ajtóban téblábolva esetlenül bólintott. Zsenya magában lemondóan sóhajtott, és próbált a lehető legtermészetesebben viselkedni.

– Jót beszélgettél Taylorral?

– Igen, sokat segített – mondta Sid, de nem ment közelebb az ágyhoz.

Egyszerre szólaltak meg:

– Bocsánat, ha úgy érezted, mintha nem tudnék beszélni veled…

– Nem akartam, hogy rosszul érezd magad, amiért Taylort hívod. Jó, hogy van valaki…

Elhallgattak. Végül Zsenya Sid felé intett:

– Kezdd te! 

– Semmi… csak Taylor megígértette, hogy beszélek veled. Azt mondta, nem várhatom el, hogy megérts, ha nem vagyok hajlandó elmagyarázni. Nem tudom, hogy menni fog-e, de szeretném megpróbálni. Már te is a családunk része vagy, legalábbis amíg a kötelékünk tart. Sajnálom.

– Ne sajnáld! Szeretnék a családod része lenni. – És Zsenya valóban komolyan gondolta, még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy Troy Crosby családjának is részévé kell válnia.

Sid elmosolyodott.

– Taylornál sokkal rosszabb húgod is lehetne. És anya… igazán nagyszerű. Neked is küldött süteményt.

– Kedves asszony – hagyta rá Zsenya, bár nem igazán ismerte Sid anyját.

– Apám… – Sid az ajkába harapott. – Szeretem őt, Geno. Ő az apám, és szeretném, ha megértenéd. Azt hiszem… ez nagyon fontos.

Sid elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, és miközben a gombokkal vacakolt belekezdett:

– Szeret engem. Valószínűleg nem hiszel nekem, de szeret engem. Minden, amit valaha tett, értem tette, mert tudta, mi az, ami fontos számomra. – Sid végzett a gombokkal, de az inget nem vette le. A figyelme teljes mértékben Zsenyára irányult. – Nem tudod… dehogy nem, valószínűleg te is nagyon jól tudod, milyen sokat dolgoztak értem a szüleim… egész három éves korom óta. Mindent feladtak értem mindketten. Nem volt hobbijuk, nem mentek nyaralni, sokszor még a szabadságukat sem vették ki – mondta, és a hangja elszorult a szomorúságtól. – Nem voltak barátaik, a többi hokis szülőtől eltekintve, és őket is elvesztették, amint kiderült, mennyivel jobb vagyok a gyerekeiknél. Minden perc, amit nem munkával töltöttek, hogy nekem felszerelést vehessenek, meg fizethessék az edzéseket és a versenyeket, azzal telt, hogy engem cipeltek és segítettek gyakorolni.

Sid megrázta a fejét, és miközben az ajtónak dőlt, jobb kezével a bal csuklójára markolt.

– És nem magukért tették. Ezt te is tudod. Ott egy csomó hokis apa, akik egyfolytában a fiuk nyakán lógnak, amint egy kamera megjelenik, de apám ennek épp az ellenkezője. Nem ad interjúkat, nem szerepel a sajtóban, soha nem tette. Kellemetlenül érzi magát a rivaldafényben. Utálják, ha felismerik őket az ABC-ben, meg ilyenek. – Sid keserűen nevetett fel. – Ha tehetem, vásárolok nekik, mert pénzt nem fogadnak el, hiába szeretném. Értem tették, értem hozták ezt a rengeteg áldozatot. Nem csak anya… nem csak róla beszélek, hanem apáról is. Apám nehéz ember, de mindent megtett értem. Az egyetlen dolog, amit szeretne, hogy a legjobb legyek, mert tudja, hogy én is erre vágyom.

Amint mondandója végére ért, Sid ellépett az ajtótól, és folytatta a készülődést: levette az ingét és felakasztotta – a rendmániás – aztán Zsenyának háttal leült az ágy szélére, és levette a zokniját. Zsenya érezte, hogy buzog benne a feszültség, miközben a válaszára vár: hogy szóljon már valamit, vagy ítéletet mondjon. De Zsenya nem ítélkezhetett. Felsóhajtott, és azt mondta:

– Nem tudom, Sid. Tudom, hogy elhiszed, ki tudom olvasni, hogy tényleg elhiszed, de nehéz megérteni, hogy valaki, akiről azt mondod, szeret, ilyen… rossz érzéseket kelt benned… – Zsenya elhallgatott. Meglehetősen kellemetlennek találta a helyzetet: még mindig úgy érezte, hogy beleüti az orrát egy idegen család dolgaiba.

– Nem volt mindig ilyen – suttogta Sid.

– Mikor lett ilyen? – kérdezte Zsenya, bár sejtette a választ.

– Amikor elmondtam, hogy meleg vagyok – válaszolta Sid, és Zsenya őszintén kívánta, bár tévedett volna. Hiába mondta, hogy szeretne tudni ezekről a dolgokról, fájt hallania. Sid kimerülten folytatta. – Olyan nagyon… nagyon dühös volt. A családom nem vallásos, nem erről van szó. Ha balett táncos lettem volna, és elmondom neki, na, nem hiszem, hogy repesett volna a boldogságtól, de nem lett volna… nem lett volna ennyire rossz – mondta sóhajtva.

Azt, hogy Sid apja csalódott legyen, vagy aggódjon, esetleg undorodjon, Zsenya meg tudta volna érteni. Amit nem értett, és meg is kérdezte, ez volt:

– Hogy lehet rád dühös, mert meleg vagy? Nem olyasmi, amin változtatni tudsz.

– Látod – mondta megránduló ajakkal –, ez az a dolog, amit apám képtelen elfogadni. Ez minden baj forrása. 

– Apád azt hiszi, te választottad…

– Azt hiszem – sóhajtotta –, pár évvel ezelőtt sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy nem én választottam, hogy meleg legyek, de szinte teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy még mindig azt gondolja, mindegy, hogyan lettem az, akkor is választhatnám, hogy a lányokat szeressem. Erről soha nem fogja megváltoztatni a véleményét. Szerintem, nem tudja.

– Ennek semmi értelme – makacskodott Zsenya. A hideg is kirázta a köteléken átszűrődő szürke, fénytelen rezignáltságtól: egy cseppnyi remény sem volt a láthatáron, még a legapróbb szikrányi sem.

– Ha ismernéd apámat, lenne. – Sid arcán egy kényszeredet mosoly szalad végig. – Mindig úgy gondolta, azt hallgattam egész gyerekkoromban, hogy nincs olyan dolog, amit az ember ne tudna magán megváltoztatni. Semmi. Nincsenek határok, csak amiket magadnak húzol – sorolta Sid, mint akibe szinte beleégtek a szavak a sok ismétléstől. – Mindig dolgozhatsz többet, lehetsz erősebb, lehetsz jobb. Ha megakadsz, az azért van, mert nem akarod eléggé. Apám számára azt elfogadni, hogy a melegség olyan valami, amin nem lehet változtatni, szembe megy az egész világképével. Ezért mondtam, hogy szerintem szó szerint képtelenség, hogy ezt valaha elhiggye.

– Melegnek lenni, azt nem kell kijavítani. Az nem rossz… – mutatott rá Zsenya hevesen.

– Egy jégkorongozó számára igen – mondta Sid közömbösen. – Úgy értem, ez a másik sarkalatos pont. Attól a perctől, hogy elmondtam, meleg vagyok, apám csak azt látja, mennyire veszélyes ez a karrierem számára. A világában az, hogy meleg vagyok, egy önmagam elleni szabotázs, amivel kockára teszek mindent, amiért ő dolgozott. Mintha leköpném az áldozatukat. Mintha szándékosan basznék ki saját magammal. Mintha… mintha egy alkoholista lennék, aki nem megy elvonóra.

Zsenya megpróbálta kitalálni, mit is mondhatna erre, végül nem jutott jobb eszébe, mint egy szörnyen elbagatellizáló:

– Ez kibaszott hülyeség, Sid!

– Ja! – Sid felmászott az ágyra, majd hanyatt dőlve a plafonra meredt. – Tényleg szeret engem, G. Csak a rossz részét látod, de amikor kicsi voltam… tényleg boldogok voltunk. Boldoggá tett. Emlékszem, amikor kint voltunk a jégen, csak mi ketten, és ütöttük a korongot… Rám mosolygott, a hajamba borzolt, és azt mondta, büszke rám. Ezek a legszebb emlékeim.

Sid mosolya keserédes volt és elmondhatatlanul gyönyörű – Zsenya szíve majd megszakadt.

– És még most is, amikor ilyen szörnyen viselkedik, most is csak vigyázni akar rám. Mindig azt nézte, mi a legjobb számomra. Csak tudod, amit én a legjobbnak gondolok, nem mindig egyezek azzal, amit ő annak gondol.

Sid mellkasa lassan emelkedett és süllyedt. Az egyetlen fényforrás a szobában Zsenya éjjeli lámpája volt, és az is alig érte el Sid arcának domborulatait. Zsenya szerette volna megérinteni, hogy letörölje a gyászt a homlokáról, a keserűséget félrehúzódó ajkáról.

– Már sokkal több ember hisz bennem, mint régen – mondta halkan. – Sokan támogatnak, sokan gondolják, hogy jó vagyok, de kezdetben csak apa és anya volt. Ők voltak az elsők, akik hittek benne, hogy lehet belőlem valami. Annyira hittek, hogy az egész életüket ennek szentelték. Mindenért nekik tartozom köszönettel, Geno. Szeretem őket.

Ezen Zsenya elgondolkozott – szomorú, túlontúl hihető történet volt ezt, és Zsenya tökéletesen átérezte, milyen teher, ha azoknak tartozol az álmaidért, akik szeretnek. De minden tartozásnak van határa.

– Sid… az a szó… amit az apád mondott neked… – Kényszeredetten elhallgatott. Sokszor hallotta a jégen, meg az öltözőben is, talán nem kellene ekkora feneket keríteni neki, de más, ha valaki olyan mondja, aki szeret. Más kell, hogy legyen.

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Nem akarom mentegetni érte. Nem szabadott volna ilyet mondania. Nem engedném, hogy bárkinek ilyet mondjon, hát nekem sem szabadna ilyet mondania, de a szavak csak szavak. Ám ha a cselekedeteit nézed, hogy mi mindent áldozott fel értem… Szeret, Geno. Még akkor is, ha néha nem a megfelelő dolgot mondja.

Sid könyörgő szemmel nézett Zsenyára, és Zsenya érezte, mennyire szeretné, ha megértené. De mit értsen meg? Értse meg, hogy Sid miért nem szakít meg minden kapcsolatot az apjával? Igen, ezt megértette. Értse meg, Sid miért tesz néha úgy, mintha a szexualitása egy betegség lenne, ami az istennek nem akar meggyógyulni? Zsenya most már ezt is értette. De ha Sid azt akarta, hogy értse meg az apját, hogy értse meg azt, hogy valaki, aki ennyire szereti Sidet, képes ilyen mélyen megbántani, azt nem tudta.

– Szeret téged – látta be Zsenya, és elszomorodva konstatálta, milyen megkönnyebbülés szaladt végig rajta ettől az apró kis beismeréstől – És abból, amit mondtál, úgy látszik, sok jó dolgot tett érted – mondta, bármennyire is fájt bevallania. – De azt kívánom… azt kívánom, bár boldoggá tenne most is, mint amikor még kicsi voltál. Nem szeretem nézni, ha valaki bánt, elszomorít. És azt hiszem… – Zsenya kissé eltöprengett vajon folytassa-e. – Azt hiszem sokkal rosszabb, ha olyan bánt, akit szeretsz. – Az ajkát rágcsálva várt Sid válaszára.

Sid csendben maradt. Egy jó perc elteltével az oldalára fordulva összekuporodott, és Zsenyára nézett. 

– Sok szemétséget mondanak rám. Te is tudod. Már hozzászokhattam volna. Hozzá is szoktam. De igazad van, ha róla van szó… – Sid hangja elhalt, és újra hanyatt fordult, hogy Zsenya helyett a plafont fixírozza. Aztán hirtelen megkérdezte: – Különben is, miért jöttél át délután? Nem számítottam rád.

Zsenya szó nélkül belement a témaváltásba. Sid eléggé kitárulkozott aznap estére.

– Hogy elmondjam, ma a kötés-tréningen… ma először sikerült blokkolni… – mondta büszkén. – Jó, mi?

– Jó? Geno, ez nagyszerű! – Sid boldogan ragyogó szemekkel nézett rá az ágy másik feléről. A gondjait félretolta, és a kötelékből csordogáló szomorúságot pezsgőbuborékos, színtiszta öröm és büszkeség váltotta fel. – Tudtam, hogy meg tudod csinálni, G – mondta meleg bizalommal. Bár Zsenya néha kételkedett, de Sid mindig bízott benne.

– Igen – bólogatott Zsenya. – Ez volt a siker kulcsa.

– Mi? – kérdezte Sid egy hatalmas ásítás közepette.

– Hogy bíztál bennem – válaszolta Zsenya őszintén.

– Óh! – Sid elégedetten elpirult. – Hát, nagyon büszke vagyok rád, Geno!

– Még sokat kell gyakorolni – mondta, miközben lekapcsolta a lámpát –, de menni fog.

– Biztos vagyok benne.

Nehezen szállt álom Zsenya szemére aznap. Egyfolytában az járt a fejében, mit tenne, ha Sid helyében lenne – képes lenne szeretni valakit, aki így megbántotta? A filmekben és a könyvekben úgy mutatták be, mintha ez valami nemes cselekedet lenne: önzetlen szeretet, amitől sem kegyetlenség, sem viszonzatlanság nem tántoríthat el. De Zsenya mégsem látta benne a nemességet, csak a mélységes szomorúságot. Sid nyilvánvalóan elhitte, hogy az apja még mindig őszinte szeretettel viseltetik iránta, és Sid érdekében nagyon remélte, hogy ez valóban így is van – Sid minden szeretetet megérdemel ezen a világon – de Zsenya nem volt biztos benne. Vajon jobb lenne, ha Sid száműzné az apját az életéből? Vajon Zsenya mit tenne, ha az apja teljesen elutasítaná? Ezek a kérdések nyugtalanították, és képtelen volt tőlük elaludni.

A köteléken át az is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Sidnek is problémát okoz az elalvás. Zsenya nem lepődött meg. El tudta képzelni, milyen jelenetek játszódnak le Sid lehunyt szemhéjai mögött, és milyen szavakat hall újra és újra a gondolataiban. _Csak azért, mert akartad, még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne lehetett volna több eszed. Az én fiam meg nem lesz más, csak az NHL leghíresebb buzija._ Mégis, hogyan békélhetne meg ezzel? Hogy békélhetne meg vele bárki?

Amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az éber heverészéstől egyikük sem fog elaludni, Zsenya az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpa felé nyúlt és felkapcsolta. Sid arca összerándult a hirtelen támadt világosságtól, a kötelékből pedig bűntudat áradt.

– Sajnálom, hogy miattam nem tudsz aludni – mondta.

– Nem miattad – vágta rá Zsenya azonnal – Magam miatt. – A szemét dörzsölve felült. Mégis mit tegyen? Beszélgethetnének tovább, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha Sid szívesen folytatná, és Zsenya maga sem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy tovább foglalkozni Sid apjával jót tenne bármelyiküknek is. Talán ehetnének valamit, vagy ihatnának egy pohár meleg tejet. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott; _mikor kicsi voltam… anya is ezt csinálta._ Ez már egész használható ötletnek tűnt. Zsenya Sidre nézett, aki a könyökére támaszkodva hunyorgott a lámpafényben. Fáradtnak és édesen gyűröttnek tűnt. Zsenya szívét mintha satu szorította volna össze a látványára, de ez aztán elmúlt. Ahhoz talán nem volt joga, hogy a kezével védelmezze Sid szemét a világosságtól, vagy lesimítsa az összeborzolódott hajfürtjeit, de a többit megtehette.

– Hé – mondta halkan –, szeretnéd, hogy olvassak neked?

– Óh! – Sid meglepetten pislogott rá, de aztán tétova mosolyra szaladt a szája széle. A hála és az öröm íze olyan volt a szájában, mint a fekete kávé és a gazdag tejszínhab keveréke. Sid szinte félénken kérdezte meg: – Nem bánnád?

Zsenya megrázta a fejét.

– De oroszul, nem baj? 

– Dehogy! – mondta Sid, és visszadőlt a párnára. – Ez… ez jól hangzik. Köszönöm!

– Mindjárt hozom a legjobb könyvet – jelentette be, aztán átcsoszogott a szobán, és az egyik szekrényből elővett egy orosz népmesegyűjteményt, amit még az anyja küldött évekkel ezelőtt. Gyönyörű kötet volt, de Zsenya egyszer sem olvasott bele, hisz az összes történetet kívülről ismerte. Most örült, hogy mégis megtartotta. A fejtámlának dőlt, és találomra kinyitotta. Mikor meglátta a mesét, elégedetten biccentett.

– Áh! Legjobb mese. Mese a békakirálylányról. Jó lesz?

Sid kérdőn nézett rá.

– Meg mernék esküdni, hogy békakirályfi volt.

Zsenya visszafogta a késztetést, hogy meglapogassa a kobakját – olyan édes volt, és annyira nem volt igaza.

– Nem – mondta türelmesen. – Nem az. – Azért udvariasságból megengedte: – Kanadában talán békakirályfi – bár Zsenya elég szkeptikus volt; ugyan, ki hallott már békakirályfiról –, de Oroszországban békakirálylány, és mivel ez orosz, ez a legjobb. Feküdj le! – parancsolt rá, amikor Sid megint a könyökére akart támaszkodni, hogy Zsenya könyvébe kukucskálhasson. – Most aludni kell, majd holnap megnézheted a képeket. Jó – tette hozzá, mikor Sid csendesen engedelmeskedett. – És most kezdem.

Zsenya mély levegőt vett, és olvasni kezdett:

– _Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy király, s annak három szép dali fia…_ – A szavak könnyedén, kényelmesen perdültek a nyelvéről. A könyv régies stílusa és a szöveg ritmusa már-már zenei volt; ringató. Sid persze egy szót sem értett belőle, de úgy tűnt Zsenya hangja önmagában is elég számára. Mielőtt Zsenya a mese közepéig elérhetett volna, Sid szeme lecsukódott, és mire a békakirálylány átváltozott, már mélyen aludt.

A mese végeztével Zsenya Sidre nézett. Lágy és védtelen arcát látva melegség öntötte el, és ennek most semmi köze nem volt a kötelékhez.

– Jó éjt, Sid! – suttogta halkan, és lekapcsolta a villanyt. A könyvet az éjjeliszekrényen hagyta. _Hát, segített_ , gondolat, és elmosolyodott. A mese kedves, ismerős otthonossága, és Sid békésen alvó alakja maga mellett hamarosan Zsenyát is álomba ringatta.

*****

Reggel felébredve, Sid már nem volt sehol. Nem aggódott miatta különösebben, tudta, hogy Sid szeretett volna együtt lenni a szüleivel, míg azok a városban tartózkodnak. Csak akkor kezdett el aggódni, amikor lefelé cammogva a lépcsőn, hogy összeüssön valami reggelit, üzenetet kapott.

**Anya átmegy hozzád.**  
Visz reggelit.  
Próbáltam megállítani, de az anyám.  
Sajnálom! 

– A kurva életbe – morogta Zsenya. Nem akart még jobban belegabalyodni a Crosby család drámájába, de épp ahogy Sid ígérte, öt perc elteltével csöngettek.

Zsenya többször is találkozott már Sid anyjával, de szinte soha nem beszélgettek. Amikor Mrs. Crosby – Szólíts csak Trinának! – leült vele szemben a reggeliző pulthoz, és mindkettőjüknek felszolgált egy-egy szelet mogyorós kávétortát, amit már Sid is elkészített egyszer korábban, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ez záros határidőn belül változni fog.

– Elnézést kellene kérnem a férjem viselkedése miatt – mondta tárgyilagosan –, de ha elkezdeném, soha nem tudnám abbahagyni.

– Sid elmondta, mi történt tegnap – összegezte Zsenya megrezzenve.

– Életem mindkét férfijától hallottam róla. – Mosolya fanyar volt. – Bár a két verzió enyhén eltérő volt, abban biztos vagyok, hogy Troynak nem sikerült valami jól bemutatkoznia.

– Nem én dolgom – mondta esetlenül. Talán ha azt játssza, hogy nem beszél rendesen angolul, megakadályozhatja, hogy a helyzet még kellemetlenebbé váljon.

Trina felsóhajtott.

– Ha bárki más lennél, azt hiszem, egy jobb oldalát is megismerhetnéd Troynak, de mivel te vagy, sosem fogsz látni mást, csak a legrosszabbat, mert te vagy a legszörnyűbb rémálma.

Zsenya zavartan és kissé sértődötten nyugtázta a hallottakat.

– Én nem… – Nem jutott azonban tovább, mert a nő leintette.

– Nem azért mert bármi rosszat tettél volna, vagy, mert rossz ember lennél, hanem mert hatalmas veszedelmet jelentesz Sidney számára.

– Nem bántanám Sidet – mondta Zsenya, bár már unta, hogy folyton ezt kell ismételgetnie; és olyan emberek előtt kell bizonygatnia az igazát, akik sokkal jobban megbántották Sidet, mint ő valaha tudná.

– Hiszek neked – mondta Trina, és leengedte a pajzsait, hogy Zsenya kiolvashassa, igazat beszél. Hát, ez is valami. – De Troy talán sosem fog. – A nő a tortájára nézett; csak piszkálgatta eddig; majd kihúzta a vállát, mint aki valami súlyos tárgy felemelésére készül.

– Nem tudod, milyen volt, amikor Sid kicsi volt – kezdte végül. – A rosszindulatúság a többi gyerektől, a szüleiktől, a saját csapattársaitól. Nem tudod elképzelni. A gyerekek néha piszkálják egymást, de amit Sid kapott… És nem csak a tipikus fizikai bántalmazásra gondolok, hanem arra is, amiket mondtak; óh, milyen kegyetlenségeket tudtak mondani; és azokra is, akik elhitették vele, hogy a barátai, és utána… – A nő hangja elcsuklott. Amikor felnézett, a szeme fekete volt a szomorúságtól, de hamar összeszedte magát, és folytatta. – Sid azonban nem hagyta, hogy mindettől megkeményedjen a szíve. Olyan édes kisgyerek volt, és ugyanolyan édes fiú maradt, mostanra pedig egy kedves, törődő férfi lett. Olyan büszke vagyok rá ezért, pedig látom, mennyivel könnyebb ettől megbántani. – Az ajka egy pillanatra összeszűkült. –Troy azonban képtelen így látni. Troy sosem hitte, hogy Sid jó szíve olyan érték, amire igen is büszkének lehet lenni; különösen nem az után, hogy ő is meglátta, hogy megnehezíti ez az életét. És Troy azt sem tudja elképzelni, hogy egy másik játékos inkább támogatni akarja, semmint tönkretenni. Különösen nem olyan valaki, aki ennyire közel áll hozzá tehetségben. – Trina megrázta magát. – És most… igaza van. Te jelented a legnagyobb veszély Sid jövőjére. Tudom, hogy Sid döntött így, de attól még igaz. – Kezét a Zsenya által kikészített kávéscsésze köré fonta, és sokkal lágyabb hangon azt mondta: – Fél tőled, és nem tudja, hogyan kezelje ezt a félelmet. A legtöbb férfi nem tudja.

– Trina… – Zsenya alig jutott szóhoz.

A nő féloldalasan rámosolygott. 

– Nyugodtan legyél őszinte, nem bánom. 

Zsenyából kiszakad egy apró kis nevetés.

– Nem arról van szó, hogy őszinte legyek, vagy ne. Nem tudom, mit szeretne, mit mondjak. Azt szeretné, hogy azt mondjam, _óh, megértem, amiért ilyen gonosz Siddel, hiszen fél!_. Nem hiszem, hogy ez menni fog, Mrs. Crosby… Trina – javította magát sietve. – Még ha értem is, akkor sem helyes. Ha valaki így bánna a fiammal, én… – Zsenya hitelen elhallgatott. Tudta túl messzire ment.

– Elhagynád? – kérdezte a nő kedvesen. Nem tűnt sértődöttnek. – Attól szerinted jobb lenne? Azzal szerinted meg tudsz változtatni valakit, hogy elhagyod? Magváltoztatott valaha is olyan ember, aki elhagyott téged?

Zsenya hallgatott – főként azért, mert nem akart még nagyobb hülyét csinálni magából. A nőnek ebben sajnos igaza volt. Hányszor mondta neki Okszana, hogy elhagyja, ha nem fejezi be a Sid iránti epekedést? És tíz évvel később, három évvel az ultimátuma után Zsenya még mindig Sid után sóvárgott. Mégsem hitte, hogy Troy megváltoztatása lenne, ami számít. Sid az, akinek számítani kellene.

A nő bólintott, mintha Zsenya egyetértett volna. Lehet, hogy elég erős olvasó volt, hogy megérezze.

– Egy dolgot megmondhatok, Geno. Ha a köteléketek valaha napvilágra kerül, ha megtörténik a legrosszabb, és a keselyűk ott köröznek körülöttetek… Sid mellett fog állni. – Tekintete hajlíthatatlanul Zsenyáéba mélyedt. – Ha minden barátja hátat is fordít neki, ha minden csapattársa magára is hagyja, Troy ott lesz mellette. És nem számít, hogy magában nem ért egyet Sid döntésével, amint feltűnik egy mikrofon, az utolsó leheletéig védelmezni fogja. Ahogy ő szereti Sidet talán más, mint ahogyan te és én szeretjük, de ez akkor is hatalmas szeretet. Méltó Sidhez, még ha akkor is, amikor fáj neki.

Amikor a nő végre elengedte a pillantását, Zsenya halálosan kimerülten dőlt hátra a székben.

– Értem – mondta gyengén, és remélte, hogy soha nem kell megtudnia, hogy a nőnek igaza van-e.

– Rendben – bólintott mosolyogva. – És most edd a tortád.

Apró semmiségekről csevegtek, míg befejezték a reggelit. Miután a nő távozott, Zsenya üzenetet küldött Sidnek.

**Anyukád kedves, de ijesztő.**

**Óh, istenem** , érkezett hamarosan Sid válasza. **Mindenért bocsánatot kérek. Remélem, nem volt nagyon traumatikus.**

Zsenya megnézte, mit jelent a traumatikus, majd megnyugtatásul azt írta. **Nem, anyukád nem rázott meg.**

Az apjáról bölcsen hallgatott.

*****

Aznap délután Zsenya repülőre ült Newark felé. A gépen a másnapi meccs felkészítő videóit nézte. Örült, hogy végre újra jégre léphet, annak pedig különösen, hogy egy mérkőzéssel később Sid is visszatérhet. Annak már kevésbé, hogy így kénytelen lesz újabb napokat a szülei társaságában tölteni. Zsenya nehéz szívvel hagyta magára, de a csapatnak szüksége van rá. Sorozatban kétszer is kikaptak, legutóbb beleszaladtak egy megszégyenítő vereségbe a Detroit ellen. Nem tehették meg, hogy hagyják Zsenyát otthon ülni csak azért, mert nem szívesen hagyja magára Sidet.

Sajnos Zsenyával együtt sem sikerült kiharcolniuk a győzelmet a Devils ellen. Bizonytalanul érezte magát a kispadon és az emberelőnyös egységben Sid nélkül. Amíg nem kellett Sid nélkül játszania, észre sem vette, milyen nagymértékben megváltoztatta a kötelék a játékát. Emiatt még türelmetlenebbül várta Sid visszatérését.

A mérkőzés utáni napon Bostonba utaztak, és végre Sid is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Nem hozta szóba a szülei látogatását, Zsenya pedig nem kérdezte, úgy gondolta, jobb nem bolygatni a dolgot.

A másnap reggeli edzésen Sid ragyogott a boldogságtól: kis híján madarat lehetett fogatni vele.

– Örülsz, hogy újra játszol? – incselkedett Zsenya.

– Igen. Miért, nem érzed? – kérdezte vakító mosollyal.

Zsenya meglepetten nevetett fel: Sid sosem szokott a kötelékkel viccelődni. Úgy tűnt még jobb a kedve, mint Zsenya gondolta.

– Nagyon várom már a meccset, teljesen fel vagyok pörögve, és utána… együtt lógunk Taylorral.

Zsenya már el is feledkezett róla, hogy Taylor valahol Boston környékén jár iskolába.

– Nem találkoztok előtte? Van időd.

Sid megcsóválta a fejét.

– Tudod, hogy nem beszélhetek Taylorral meccs előtt.

Senki nem várhatta Zsenyától, hogy Sid minden egyes babonáját számon tartsa, és ez valahogy teljesen kiment a fejéből. Amikor Sid először elmesélte, Zsenya teljesen ledöbbent: Sid a világon mindenkinél jobban szerette a testvérét, ezért is gondolta Zsenya, hogy egy olyan emberrel beszélni versenyek előtt, aki boldoggá teszi, csak javítana a játékán. Most azonban, hogy megtudta, sok beszélgetésük hogyan kezdődik, inkább elszomorodott.

– Ostoba szabály – mondta mégis. Sidnek igazán minden lehetőséget meg kellene ragadnia a boldogságra. – Nyolcvankét nap, plusz rájátszás. Ostobaság ilyen sokszor nem beszélni a kedvenc személyeddel – kacsintott Sidre. – Ha velem, második kedvenc személyeddel nem beszélnél nyolcvankét napig, plusz rájátszás, jó nagy arcmosást kapnál tőlem minden edzésen.

Sid összehúzott szemöldöke alól kémlelete Zsenyát, de közben mosolygott.

– Így is azt csinálod. Különben is, ki mondta, hogy te vagy a második kedvenc személyem?

Zsenya felháborodást tettetve hápogott.

– Mért’, ki jobb? Tanger, az ostoba hajával? Duper, az ostoba képével?

– Talán… Ovecskin az – hergelte Sid csillogó szemmel.

Zsenya meglepetten felnevetett, és ujjával párszor megböködte Sidet.

– Én mondhatom – károgta –, de ne már, Sid! Ha választasz valakit, a legjobb oroszt kell választani.

– Ötven gól egy szezonban – emlékeztette Sid, végtelenül élvezve Zsenya szekálását.

– Visszavédekezés – vágta rá Zsenya azonnal.

– Na, jó! – ingatta a fejét Sid mosolyogva. – Ezzel tényleg nem vitatkozhatok. Te vagy a legjobb orosz.

– Legjobb orosz – énekelte Zsenya, és még egy kis bolondos táncot is lejtett, miközben felkapta a sporttáskáját. – Igeeen! Én vagyok a legjobb orosz!

– Ha tovább táncikálsz, visszaszívom – rótta meg Sid kedvesen.

– Nem teheted – szólt vissza Zsenya boldogan. – Én vagyok a legjobb orosz örökre – csicseregte, és kitáncolt az ajtón.

Amint kiléptek az épületből, Flower otthagyta a többieket, és a csapat busza előtt parkoló autóhoz ment, hogy beszéljen valakivel. Nem telt bele sok idő, Zsenyáért kiáltott:

– Hé, Geno! Gyere ide! Nézd, milyen édes kiskutyája van a barátomnak.

Zsenya, mint minden épeszű ember, odáig volt kiskutyákért. Ahogy közeledett, Flower kinyitotta az anyósülés felőli hátsó ajtót, és behajolt, hogy megnézzen valamit a vezető oldalán. Zsenya izgatottan odakocogott.

– Kiskutya? – kérdezte, mire Flower mosolyogva befelé mutatott.

– Itt van bent, gyere!

Zsenya helyet cserélt Flowerrel, és behajolt, hogy megnézhesse, de ekkor valaki hátulról erősen seggbe taszította, és ő beborult az ülésre. Egy másodperccel később az autóajtó is csapódott mögötte, a kocsi pedig elindult. Zsenya meglepetten pislogott, de félni nem félt. Flower szeretett szórakozni, de valódi veszélybe senkit nem sodort volna. Mégis…

– Emberrablás? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán megnézhetné magának a sofőrt. Na, ekkor lepődött meg igazán. – Taylor?

Sid testvére rávigyorgott a visszapillantó tükörből.

– Helló, Geno! Köszi, hogy csatlakozol hozzám, és bocs a megtévesztésért. Sid nem igazán lelkesedett az ötletért, hogy beszéljek veled, így muszáj volt cselhez folyamodnom. 

– Meg kéne köszönnöm? – kérdezte savanyúan. – Nem, dehogy köszönöm! Ráadásul kiskutya sincs?

– Nincs kiskutya, bocsi, Geno.

– Emberrablás – ismételte helytelenítően, majd összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és rosszalló pillantással Taylorra nézett. – És nincs kiskutya. Legrosszabb! – Persze, ezt csak játékból csinálta, valójában nagyon is lenyűgözte a lány merészsége, amiért _elrabolta._ Nem mintha lett volna érdekesebb elfoglaltsága délutánra.

– Hé, az, hogy elrabollak, annyira nem szörnyű. – Taylor az utolsó pillanatban még épp áthúzott a sárgánál; Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy legalább a megengedett sebesség duplájával száguldanak, úgyhogy kapkodva becsatolta a biztonsági övét. Nem mindig szokta, de amikor érezte, hogy a gyomrát hátrahagyta a kereszteződésben, rájött, talán érdemes lenne ezúttal komolyabban venni a saját biztonságát. A lány közben zavartalanul folytatta: – Csak szerettem volna egy kicsit beszélni veled.

– Miről? – kérdezte Zsenya, bár tudta a választ: Sidről. Végtelenül igazságtalannal találta, hogy egy hét leforgása alatt a teljes Crosby család kivallatja; úgy érezte teljesen jogos a bosszúsága.

Taylor a válla fölött féloldalasan rámosolygott.

– Szeretnélek üdvözölni a családban.

– Sid és én… nem vagyunk egy pár – ismételte Zsenya sokadszor; már alig fájt, olyan volt, mint egy tompa heg; de Taylor leintette.

– Tudom, ha együtt lennétek, Sid már elmondta volna. De egy kötés is nagy dolog. A tiétek… sokáig fog tartani, talán egész életetekben, nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy itt leszel egy ideig, és ettől te is családtag vagy. Ha tetszik, ha nem – tette hozzá, és a mosolya kesernyéssé vált.

Zsenyának a háta is borsózott a gondolattól, hogy véleményt nyilvánítson a Crosby család belső dinamikájáról, így inkább csendben maradt.

– Aha, jó ötlet – mondta a lány, és kibuggyant belőle egy kis nevetés.

– Milyen erősen olvasol? – kérdezte Zsenya hunyorogva.

– Meglehetősen. – A lány lezserül vállat vont, majd hajmeresztően bevágott egy másik kocsi elé, hogy jobbra forduljon. – Nem annyira, mint Flower, de azt meg tudom mondani, hogy titkolózol. Ne félj, nem fogok leskelődni. A pajzsaid jó szarok, de nem akarok semmi olyat megtudni rólad, amit te nem akarsz megosztani. Már csak azért sem, mert akkor nem mondhatnám el Sidnek, titkolóznom kellene, és az… szívás.

– Akkor tényleg csak azért raboltál el, hogy üdvözölj?

– Dehogy! – mondta Taylor komolyan. – Szeretném tudni, hogy van Sid. És nem akarok mellébeszélést, Geno. Hogy bírja ezt az egészet?

Zsenya hátra huppant az ülésben, amikor Taylor hirtelen felgyorsított. Mogorván így válaszolt:

– Folyton felhív téged. Hogyhogy nem tudod? Engem kell ellopni, hogy megtudd?

Taylor hosszú sóhajt hallatott.

– Az az igazság – kezdte, kifelé bámulva a szélvédőn –, hogy Sidről egyszerre két dolog is igaz. Mindent elmond nekem… de mindent elbagatellizál, mert nem szeretné, hogy aggódjak érte. Szóval, ha van valami, mindig tudok róla, de azt legtöbbször nem, hogy mennyire rossz a helyzet.

A hangja csodálatra méltón kiegyensúlyozott volt, Zsenya szíve mégis összeszorult tőle. Nem tudta elképzelni, milyen érzés lehet. _Hogy tud nem a legrosszabbra gondolni, ha Sid azt mondja, baj van?_

– Például – folytatta –, Sid elmondta, hogy rosszul alszik mostanában, de ez pár álmatlan éjszakától a sikítva ébredős rémálomig bármit jelenthet nála.

Zsenya nem bírt megszólalni, teljesen lefagyott. Nem kotyoghatja ki Sid titkait, de hazudni sem akart. Ahogy a csendre egyre nyúlt, a lány szája keskeny vonallá szűkült.

– Ezek szerint a sikítva ébredős rémálmok – suttogta. – A francba.

– Már dolgozunk rajta – mondta Zsenya, remélve, hogy ezzel megnyugtatja egy kicsit.

– Hogyan? – Taylor megcsóválta a fejét, aztán a fékre taposott, és pár centire az előttük lévő autótól megállt. – Hagyd csak! Majd Sidtől megkérdezem. Jaj, istenem, néha úgy fel tud bosszantani. Ha nem szeretném olyan nagyon, jól seggbe rúgnám.

– Akkor is seggbe rúghatod, ha szereted.

Erre a lány mosolyogni kezdtet.

– Igaz.

Mást nem mondott, és Zsenya ettől először megkönnyebbült. Nem szívesen viselte el a vallatást, és isten a megmondhatója, igazán nem szerette volna, ha a lány figyelmét még jobban eltereli valami a vezetésről, de ha valaki, hát ő igazán ismerte Sidet, és Zsenyából kibukott:

– Mit tegyek? Sidért? – tette hozzá. – Nem tudom… hogy legyek jó hozzá. – Mert ez volt az igazán lényeges kérdés, ez volt az önként vállalt küldetése.

Taylor tekintete elkerekedett, bár a pajzsai majdnem olyan jók voltak, mint Sidnek, Zsenya érezte, hogy meglepődött.

– Miért engem kérdezel?

– Sid bízik benned… sokat segítesz neki…

– Próbálok. Sid egy hatalmas, bosszantó dinka, de próbálok. – Sóhajtott. – Nem tudom, Geno. Legyél mellette. Hallgasd meg. Mondd meg neki, ha hülye. Mond meg neki, ha bámulatos. Néha észre sem veszi. Kérdezd meg, hogy mit szeretne, és addig nyaggasd, amíg abbahagyja a mellébeszélést.

Zsenya az ölében összefűzött kezeire meredt, és óvatosan azt mondta:

– Sid azt hiszi, minden az ő felelőssége. – Hangja kemény élétől, kissé maga is elfintorodott.

– Ja, tudom. Az nagyon megy neki. – A lány ismét sóhajtott. – Nem akar sértő lenni, néha mégis az. Olyankor kell szólnod.

Zsenya először nem értette, miért mondja a lány, hogy sértő, aztán visszagondolt, milyen mérges volt Sidre amiért azt feltételezte, hogy Zsenya a farkasok elé lökné, ha a kötésük kiderül. Valóban a jó szándék vezette, Zsenya nem mondhatta, hogy nem így volt, mégis nagyon fájt a viselkedése. Fájt, hogy Sid azt gondolta, képes lenne így megbántani.

– Szerintem mindent jól csinálsz – mondta hirtelen Taylor. – Főként ezért raboltalak el… hogy megtudjam… és szerintem érted. Egy oldalon állunk. – Zsenyára kacsintott: épp olyan aranyos volt, mint Sid amikor reggel álmosan feltápászkodott. – Szeretnél hattyúkat etetni?

– Igen – lelkesedett Zsenya.

– Képesek embert is ölni – figyelmeztette.

– Nem félek – felelte nevetve. – Ettől még jobban tetszik.

– Nyilvánvalóan őrült vagy – mondta Taylor elgondolkodva. Tekintve a lány vezetési stílusát, ez egy kicsit vicces volt tőle. – Jól van. Azt hiszem, rendben leszel.

Miközben a hattyúk felé vették az útjukat, Zsenya nem bírta megállni, hogy össze ne hasonlítsa Taylor és Mr. Crosby vallatását. Az teljesen egyértelmű volt, hogy mindketten óvni próbálják Sidet, de a Taylor által leírt Sid, szemben a Mr. Crosby által körülírttal, Zsenya számára is ismerős volt. Sid apja úgy beszélt róla, mint egy gyerekről: felelőtlen, lobbanékony, könnyen megtéveszthető. Mintha Mr. Crosby fejében a fia egy fénykép lenne: tizenöt éves, gyönyörű, de statikus, időtlen mozdulatlanságba dermedve; egy olyan pillanatban megörökítve, amikor még nem mert kívánni magának semmit, amit ne mások választottak volna.

Zsenya hirtelen végtelen hálát érzett, hogy van legalább egy ember Sid családjában, aki ismeri, megérti és meghallgatja. Lehet, hogy Zsenya anyja nem helyeselte a köteléküket, az apja pedig nem értette, de akkor is tudni akartak róla, hisz mindig tudni akartak Zsenyáról: szomjaztak szeretett gyermekük életének minden apró kis részletére. És! Teljes mélységében ismerték. Sosem kellett előttük tettetnie, vagy úgy éreznie magát, mint egy idegen. Az öccsével már kicsit más volt a helyzet – nem álltak olyan közel, hogy Denis végighallgassa, Zsenya mit evett reggelire – de Denis is nagyon jól ismerte. Minden alkalommal bebizonyította, amikor beszéltek: mindig tudta, hogy mit kérdezzen.

Ha Sid számára ez sem adatott volna meg, abba Zsenya szíve beleszakadt volna. Nem ismerte túl jól Taylort – ha jobban belegondolt, semmitmondó apróságokon kívül soha semmiről nem beszélgettek az évek alatt – de mint kiderült, nem is kellett ismernie hozzá, hogy lássa, a lány milyen jó Sidhez: valódi ajándék, és Zsenya ezért végtelenül hálás volt.

– Jó testvér vagy – mondta reszelős hangon.

A lány rámosolygott a visszapillantó tükörben.

– Próbálok. Néha szörnyen bosszantó tud lenni, de az a vicces… – Taylor átvágott két sávon, mire Zsenya kétségbeesetten az első ülésbe kapaszkodott. – …hogy így is olyan könnyű őt szeretni.

– Igen – értett egyet Zsenya, és visszamosolygott.

Még alig öt perce etették a hattyúkat, amikor a telefonját elárasztották Sid hívásai. Olyan kitartóan próbálkozott, hogy végül muszáj volt felvenni.

– Mondd meg a tesómnak – hallotta meg Zsenya az első szavakat –, hogy hatalmas bajban van.

– Mi vagyok én, üzenetrögzítő? – vigyorgott Zsenya – Mondd el neki te, Sid!

Sid bosszús horkantást hallatott.

– Tudod, hogy nem tehetem.

– Akkor soha nem fogja megtudni, milyen nagy bajban van. Milyen szomorú – turbékolta Zsenya élvezettel. – Tudod, hogy kiskutyát ígért nekem, és kiderült, hazugság? De most hattyúkat etetünk, és legjobb barátok vagyunk.

– Megtiltom, hogy összebarátkozzatok – jelentette ki Sid. – Az életem onnantól egy merő gúnyolódás lesz.

– Meg kellene mondanod neki, Sid. Mondd meg, nem lehetünk barátok! Óh! Nem teheted! Milyen szomorú – vigyorogta.

– Látod, máris rossz hatással van rád – motyogta Sid, aztán bontotta a vonalat.

– Na, így kell ezt csinálni – helyeselt Taylor bólogatva.

*****

Amikor Zsenya újból csatlakozott a csapathoz, Sid egészen a korong bedobásig feltűnően duzzogott, de Zsenyának volt egy tisztességtelen előnye, és a köteléken át pontosan tudta, mennyire örül neki, hogy ilyen jól kijönnek. Sikerült kicsiholniuk a győzelmet Boston ellen, és amikor végeztek Taylor az öltöző előtt várt rájuk pingvin mezben.

– Mi vagyunk a legjobbak! – éljenzett Zsenya.

– Azok vagytok! – helyeselt a lány.

Amikor Sid is megérkezett, Zsenya megkérdezte:

– Elmegyünk valahova? Biztos ismered a legjobb helyeket…

– Óh, nem, te nem jössz velünk – vágott közbe Sid, miközben a ruhaujjánál fogva maga után rángatta a testvérét, és szomorú pillantást vetett Zsenyára. – Egész délután a tiéd volt. Most én következek!

– Nem vagyok csont, és ti nem vagytok kutyák – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Gyerünk, csak sikerül valahogy megosztoznotok. Sosem panaszkodsz, ha Flower csatlakozik.

– Eddig nem panaszkodtam – morogta Sid sötéten –, de most ő is bűnrészes. Emberrablás, Taylor, komolyan?

– Mindenre képes vagyok, tesó – vetette oda rezzenéstelen arccal.

Sid felhorkant.

– Nevetséges, az vagy – mondta, és szorosan magához ölelte. Zsenya hallotta, amint a hajába mormolja: – Nagyon hiányoztál. – A köteléket elárasztotta az elégedettség, amihez egy kis türelmetlenség is keveredett, mintha Sid egyetlen másodpercet sem akarna elszalasztani, most, hogy végre együtt lehetnek.

Ez volt végül az, ami miatt Zsenya máshogy döntött. Szívesen töltötte volna velük az idejét takarodóig, de tudta, Sid mennyire komolyan gondolja, hogy kettesben szeretne lenni a testvérével, és Zsenya sosem tudott ellentmondani neki. Taylornak végül is igaza volt: amíg Siddel kötéstársak, sok alkalmuk lesz még találkozni. Lesz még lehetőségük, hogy összefogjanak Sid ugratására.

– Majd máskor beszélgetünk Taylorral – mondta, és titokban örült, hogy a lány morcos egy kicsit. – Taylor, cikizd helyettem is! Múltkor mondta, Ovecskin a kedvenc orosza.

Taylor megbotránkozva Sidre dörrent:

– Hogy mit mondtál?

– Csak vicceltem – védekezett Sid felháborodottan. – Várj egy kicsit! Flower meze van rajtad?

– A kapusoknak is megjár a szeretet, Sid! – tiltakozott Taylor, miközben befordultak a sarkon.

Zsenya mosolyogva indult a szálloda felé. Már aludt, mikor Sid visszaért, de a repülőúton Arizona felé végig érezte milyen boldogságban úszik. A jókedve ragadósnak bizonyult, a csapat magabiztosan és könnyedén lépett át Coyotes-ot. Meccs után még inni is elment velük, Tangernek és Flowernek erősködni sem kellett. Bár korán visszament a hotelbe az öregekkel és a házasokkal, de Sid már csak ilyen volt. Zsenya sokkal jobban meglepődött volna, ha hajnali egyig kimarad vele és a többi egyedülállóval.

Végül aztán Zsenya is otthagyta a társaságot. Másnap reggel indultak vissza Pittsburghbe, és már nem ment, hogy mindkét végén égesse a gyertyát. Levetkőzött, lemosta magáról a sör és a tömeg szagát, és ágyba dőlt.

*****

Lassan, nehézkesen ébredt; idegen félelem ostromolta, ami egyértelműen azt jelentette, Sidnek már megint rémálma van. Kikászálódott az ágyból, felkapott egy rövidnadrágot és egy kardigánt, és magához vette a Sidtől kapott szobakulcsot. Ahogy a folyosón átvágva érezte, hogy a rettegés minden lépéssel sűrűbb lesz, bőszen szidni kezdte magukat. Mi az istenért nem gondoltak rá, hogy kapcsolódó szobát kérjenek, vagy legalább szomszédosat?

Belépve a szobába Sid nyöszörgése ütötte meg a fülét, de ahogy közelebb lépett az ágyhoz látta, hogy szinte teljesen mozdulatlan – az oldalára gömbölyödött, néha megrándult, de amúgy mintha megdermedt volna.

– Sid – suttogta Zsenya az ágy mellé állva. – Sid, rémálmod van, ébredj fel! Csak álmodsz!

Ahhoz, hogy felébressze, általában meg kellett ráznia vagy megérintenie, de Sid szemei most pusztán a hangja hallatára felpattantak. Zsenyát készületlenül érte a rettegés őrült lökete, amikor Sid megpillantotta. A tekintete a félelemtől elkerekedett, és ijedten azt nyögte:

– Ne, kérlek, Geno… kérlek, ne!

– Sid, csak álmodsz – ismételte Zsenya ijedten. – Az álomnak vége, krízisnek vége, már megnyugodhatsz…

A félelem lassan kitisztult Sid szeméből, de megszólalni még mindig képtelen volt. A csend szinte elviselhetetlenné vált. Egy feszültséggel teli perc után félrekapta a pillantását.

– Sajnálom – suttogta, aztán felkapcsolta az éjjeli lámpát. A hirtelen felvillanó fényben megdöbbentően sápadtnak tűnt.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérni. – Zsenya ilyenkor általában már rég átölelte, de Sid olyan vehemensen megrándult a látványára, hogy csak tehetetlenül téblábolt az ágya mellett, és próbált rájönni, mi a franc történhetett. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet-e bármit mondania, de szerette volna megérteni, így mégis megkockáztatta: – Nem az az álom volt, ami korábban. – Aztán eszébe jutott valami, amit Sid akkor mondott, amikor az álmokról mesélt neki. – Azt mondtad, három van, de csak kettőt mondtál el. Ma a harmadik volt, ugye?

Sid bólintott, miközben figyelmetlenül igazgatta a lábán a takarót. Még mindig nem nézett Zsenyára, és a kellemetlen érzés ettől még inkább felerősödött a gyomrában. Kezdett belefáradni, hogy Sid ágy mellett szobrozzon, úgyhogy a másik ágyra ült, és a térdére támaszkodott a könyökével.

– Nem kell beszélned róla, de… múltkor segített. – Csak ennyit mondott, tovább nem erőltette.

– Igaz – mondta Sid, ám fémes kelletlenség áradt belőle, nyilvánvalóan nem volt kedve a dologhoz.

– Nem muszáj – ismételte Zsenya; Sid majd beszél, ha készen áll rá –, de reggelig itt maradok.

– Ne! – hangja élesen csattant. Talán maga sem akart így felkiáltani, mert szégyenkezve elpirult. Nyugodtabban, Zsenya szemébe nézve újra nekifutott: – Értékelem, G, de nem maradhatsz, oké? Menj vissza a szobádba, én rendben leszek.

– Nem leszel – vágott vissza Zsenya idegesen. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom? Visszamegyek, te elalszol, az álom újrakezdődik. Te mondtad, hogy így van, Sid. Emlékszel?

– Nem mindig van így – ellenkezett Sid erőtlenül, de a pajzsai meggyengültével Zsenya számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy maga sem hiszi el, amit mond,

– Sid, miért olyan fontos, hogy külön szobában aludjunk? Azt hiszed… többiek nem tudják, hogy együtt élünk?

– Azt tudják, hogy együtt élünk, de azt nem, hogy együtt is alszunk – csattan fel Sid. Amint rájött, milyen félreérthetően beszélt, ügyetlenül pontosítani próbált. – Szó szerint értettem… nem úgy, hogy…

Zsenya megdörzsölte az arcát.

– Sid, tényleg nem értem, miért számít. A lényeg, hogy szükséged van rám, és szeretnék segíteni. Bassza meg, mit gondol a csapat. 

– Ez nem így van… – Sid hangosan szusszant egyet, majd elhallgatott. Szorosan, védelmezően maga elé húzta a térdeit, aztán Zsenya felé intett. – Gyere! – mutatott az ágyon felszabadult helyre maga mellett. – Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha elmondom, miről szól ez az álom. A harmadik.

Zsenya engedelmesen mellé telepedett, Sid pedig beszélni kezdett. Az arca nyugodt, a hangja egyenletes volt, de Zsenya érezte, hogy sötétség lappang a felszín alatt, amit mélyen átsző a félelem. 

– Azt fogod mondani, hogy ez nem valóság, és ezt én is tudom, Geno. Rendben? Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem gondolom, hogy ilyen valaha is megtörténne. Soha. Tisztában vagyok vele.

– Rendben, Sid.

– Ez is úgy kezdődik, mint a többi.

– A krízissel.

– Pontosan. – Zsenya látta, hogy Sid kihúzva a vállait felkészül. – Pont, mint a többi. Én… tudod, leveszem a ruháidat… egyebek. De aztán… – A hangja olyan halk volt, Zsenya alig hallotta. – De aztán megütsz.

Zsenya, mintha áramütés érte volna, összerándult. Legszívesebben tiltakozni kezdett volna, hogy soha nem tenne ilyet, de rájött, miért tartotta Sid a bevezető előadást, így csendben maradt. Nem akarata félbeszakítani, és még nehezebbé tenni számára az elbeszélést.

– Nem csak egyszer. Többször is. Olyanokat mondasz, hogy… észrevetted, hogy leskelődök utánad a zuhanyzóban… de én soha…

– Tudom, Sid.

– Hogy beteg vagyok, egy perverz buzi, és már rég ki kellett volna rúgniuk a csapatból.

Zsenyának szinte fájt nem közbeszólni, nem esküdözni, hogy _soha, soha nem tenném!_

– És miközben ütsz és rugdosol, a régi sérüléseim mind visszatérnek. Szépen egyesével. Az állam legelőször – mondta Sid nagyot nyelve, és körültekintően kerülte Zsenya pillantását. – Megütsz, és érzem, hogy eltörik… érzem, ahogy a fogaim újra kitörnek. Amikor a földön fekszem, térden rúgsz, és elszakad a térdszalagom, aztán a lábamra lépsz, és hallom, hogy a csont hangosan roppan. Könyörgök, hogy hagyd abba, megesküszöm, hogy sosem akartalak bántani, hogy senkit nem bántanék a csapatból, de csak nevetsz. Amikor feléd nyúlok, hogy megállítsalak, elkapod a karom, aztán a kézfejem a másik kezedbe veszed, és megtekered, mintha… mintha csak egy üvegről csavarnád le a kupakot. Érzem, hogy az ínszalagok elszakadnak, és a kezem csak lóg ernyedten… Ekkorra néha mások is ott vannak már. Van, hogy egyedül vagy, de van, hogy bejönnek a többiek is, és nevetnek rajtam. Mindig ugyanazt mondják, hogy nem szabadna helyet kapnom a csapatban, hogy a hideg is kirázza őket tőlem. Neked meg azt mondják, hogy ne aggódj, megvédenek. És hiába ígérem meg, hogy nem bántalak, nem hisznek nekem, és ők is rugdosni kezdenek, amíg…

Sid elhallgatott. Zsenya nem akarta tudni, mi következik; már így is a hányinger kerülgette; mégis megkérdezte.

– Akkor engeded, hogy felálljak, és én megpróbálok elmenekülni, de meglöksz, és elesek. A fejem egy asztal szélének ütődik… olyan erősen, hogy hallani a lucskos csattanást… Miután elesek, már nem próbálok felkelni. Tudom, milyen érzés az agyrázkódás, és azt is tudom, ahogy álmodban néha teljes bizonyossággal tudsz dolgokat, hogy soha többé nem fogok játszani.

Nem csoda, hogy Sid majdnem felsikított, mikor meglátta Zsenyát az ágya mellett tornyosulni. Szeretett volna Sid felé nyúlni, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Sid ezek után vágyna az érintésére. Ma este biztosan nem. Mondhatna valamit, megesküdhetne, de mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, Sid ránézett.

– Ezért alszunk külön szobában.

Zsenya rémülten visszahőkölt.

– Azt hiszed, megütnélek…

– Nem – biztosította Sid sietve, és legalább olyan zaklatottnak tűnt, mint ahogy Zsenya érezte magát. – Tudom, hogy nem tennéd. Már mondtam, Geno. Te mindig olyan… gyengéd vagy hozzám. Tudom, hogy nem bántanál.

– Akkor miért a külön szoba?

– Mert nem hagyhatom, hogy ez történjen veled – mondta Sid lágyan.

Miután magában háromszor elismételte Sid szavait, még mindig nem jutott közelebb a megoldáshoz, és nem a nyelvi akadályok miatt. _Mi az istent akar ezzel Sid mondani?_

– Sid, mit gondolsz, mi lesz velem? – Arra biztos nem, hogy ő lenne, aki megveri Zsenyát; ha ez lenne a helyzet, nem aludt volna Zsenya ágyában odahaza. De a másik lehetőség… – Azt hiszed, a srácok bántanának? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Va… valószínűleg nem…

– Valószínűleg?

– Az ifiben megtörténik – mondta Sid keményen. – Nem egyszer, nem kétszer. Lehet, hogy Oroszországban ilyen nincs, de ezt erősen kétlem…

– Ifiben igen – értett egyet Zsenya. Nem volt hülye, miért tagadta volna. – De ez NHL, Sid. A srácok ismernek. Engem is… téged is… – Hát ez sem elég magyarázat, miért nem bántanák? – Miért gondolod, hogy kiakadnának meleg csapattárson épp most? Már tudják, hogy meleg vagy… régóta…

– Igen, de egy dolog tudni, és egy másik _tudni_.

Zsenya a fogát csikorgatta – a normál, egyenes angol beszéd is bőven elég volt, de ez a szócsavarás!

– Igen, a srácok tudják. Sokan tudták már eddig is, de vannak, akik nem, és nekik nem könnyű elfogadni. De a régi csapattagok is… ez egy semmitmondó információ volt számukra. Tudták, de sosem kellett látniuk. Sosem látták, hogy egy másik férfi kezét fogom, vagy hallották, hogy megjegyzést teszek egy helyes pasira… Olyan volt, mint az, hogy tudják, barna szemem van. Csak egy kis apróság. Egy teljesen lényegtelen apróság. És ráadásul mindig távol tartottam tőlük – tette hozzá Sid halkan. – Vigyáztam, hogy sose kelljen meglátniuk. Nem akartam, hogy… kérdéseik merüljenek fel.

_Miféle kérdéseik?_ Zsenya tudni akarta.

– De most _tudják_ – mondta Sid letörten, és valami furcsa sós szomorúságot sugárzott, mint amikor gyászol az ember. – Most van egy konkrét személy, akire mutogathatnak. Itt van, akivel szexeltem, akivel ekkor és ekkor, ezen és ezen a napon, ebben és ebben a hotelszobában együtt voltam, míg ők a folyosó túloldalán aludtak. Most mindez konkréttá vált, kézzel foghatóvá. Az, hogy meleg, már nem pusztán azt jelenti, mi vagyok, hanem azt is, mit csinálok. Más pasikkal szexelek. És akivel szexelek… az egy csapattárs. Mint ők. Pont, mint ők. Eddig azt mondhatták: _igen, Sid pasikkal alszik, pasikra gondol, de mindezt távol tartja tőlünk, távol tartja a csapattól, semmi közünk hozzá; tudom, hogy rólam nem fantáziál, velem nem akar együtt lenni._ De már nem mondhatják ezt többé, mert már megtettem, majdhogynem a szemük láttára.

– Én is megtettem – mutatott rá Zsenya –, és senki nem macerál miatta.

Sid nekidőlt az ágytámlának és biccentett. Ezzel egyetértett, de akkor sem adta meg magát.

– Igen, de az egyszeri eset volt. Csak egyszer volt kötéskrízised. És alig voltál magadnál. Amennyire ők tudják – kivéve Flower, Kuni és Kadar – te még csak nem is vonzódsz a férfiakhoz. Nem kell aggódniuk, hogy újra megtennéd, hogy újra megtennéd velük, de nálam más a helyzet. Én a férfiakhoz vonzódom, és én, veled ellentétben, teljesen magamnál voltam. Felelősségem teljes tudatában lefeküdtem egy csapattársammal – mondta Sid kihívóan. – És minden joguk megvan, hogy megkérdezzék: _mi állítja meg, hogy újra megtegye?_ Ha a csapattársság többé nem jelent semleges területet, egy különleges VIP klubot, ami teljes mértékben elhatárolódik a melegségemtől, akkor mégis honnan tudhatják, hogy nem rájuk gondolok, miközben kiverem magamnak? Honnan tudhatják, hogy nem leskelődök az öltözőben vagy a zuhanyozóban? Nem tudhatják. És vannak, akiket ez nem zavar, de másokat… – Sid ajka fáradt, cinikus mosolyra húzódott. – Fontos volt, hogy tudják, hogy biztonságban érezhessék magukat, hogy a szexuális orientációm nem kerül semmiféle kapcsolatba az életükkel, és ezt többé nem adhatom meg nekik. Persze, soha nem fog kapcsolatba kerülni az életükkel – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Nem fekszem le csapattársakkal, de nem kényszeríthetem őket, hogy higgyenek nekem. És tudod, megértem, ha nem hisznek.

Zsenyát már megint teljesen ledöbbentette, milyen alaposan, milyen mélységéig végiggondolta Sid a kérdést, de bármilyen alapos is volt az elmélete, Zsenya nem igazán értette, mit jelent ez a gyakorlatban.

– Szóval… azt hiszed, hogy a srácoknak problémájuk lesz veled? – kérdezte. – Hogy nem ülnek melléd, nem akarnak beszélgetni veled? Sid, ez nem fog megtörténni…

– Már megtörtént – mondta Sid tompán. – Néhányan a farmról, és néhányan a régiek közül is.

– Mondtak valamit? – követelőzött Zsenya ökölbe szoruló kézzel, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Senki nem mondott semmit. Nem erről van szó. Csak… a krízis óta pár apróság megváltozott. Gyorsabban öltöznek át, meccs után rögtön a zuhanyzóba mennek, amikor tudják, hogy én még az újságírókkal beszélek. Később érkeznek edzésre, amikor én már a jégen vagyok, hisz mindenki tudja, hogy én vagyok ott legkorábban. – Elhaló hangon azt mondta. – Régebben korán jöttek, hogy megpróbáljanak lenyűgözni. – Zsenya szíve majd megszakadt érte. Nem vette észre, és most dühös volt magára, de nem kételkedett Sid szavaiban. Sid híres volt a szociális feszélyezettségéről, de okos és figyelmes ember volt, aki mindig pontosan átlátta a csapat dinamikáját. Sosem fogadta volna el a kapitányi posztot, ha nem lett volna biztos benne, hogy emberileg is maximálisan képes a feladatra.

– Gondoltam rá, hogy visszaadom a kapitányságot – folytatta, és Zsenya már épp tiltakozni kezdett, amikor Sid megrázta a fejét. – Nem fogom. A csapatnak stabilitásra van szüksége, és ha megtenném, az emberek kérdezősködnének. És én… – állát határozottan megkeményítette – én… jó kapitány vagyok – mondta, mintha ez kérdéses lenne. – Kiérdemeltem.

– Igen – értett egyet Zsenya. – Jó kapitány vagy.

– Persze, ha szeretnél te kapitány lenni… – mondta Sid bizonytalanul.

– Dehogy! – vágta rá azonnal, és meg sem próbálta titkolni az elborzadását. Sid elmosolyodott.

– Aha, gondoltam.

Zsenya lassan vette a levegőt.

– Olyan mérges vagyok, Sid – mondta végül. – Olyan mérges vagyok, hogy… így viselkednek. Nem helyes.

– Nem. – Sid vállat vont, és lejjebb helyezkedett az ágyon. – Ilyennek nevelték őket. Legtöbbjük sosem látott mást. Persze ettől még nem fáj kevésbé – nézett Zsenyára. – Nem akarom, hogy veled is ez legyen. Ha azt hinnék, hogy még mindig együtt vagyunk… biztos nem tetszene nekik. Sokuk valószínűleg azt hinné, hogy kihasználtalak. Hogy kihasználtam a leggyengébb, legkiszolgáltatottabb pillanatodat. – Sid tekintete a távolba révedt. Hogy mit nézhetett, Zsenya nem tudta. – Emlékszem még, milyen olyan csapatban játszani, ahol utálnak, ahol azt hiszik, hogy egy perverz különc vagy. – Mikor Zsenyára nézett, tekintete elszánt volt. – Nem bírnám ki újra, Geno. És számodra sem kívánom ezt a sorsot.

Zsenya mégis hogy vitatkozhatott volna ezzel?

*****

Olyan halkan csukta be maga után Sid szobájának ajtaját, amilyen halkan csak tudta. Sóhajtva megdörzsölte az arcát, és visszaindult a saját szobájába. Alig tett öt lépést, amikor egy ajtó kinyílt, és Flower lépett ásítozva a folyosóra. Amikor meglátta Zsenyát az arca elkomorodott. Felé indult, és meg sem állt, amíg teljesen ne nem lépett Zsenya személyes terébe.

– Flower, mi van? – kérdezte Zsenya fáradtan.

– Mit gondolsz, mi a fenét művelsz? – sziszegte Flower dühösen.

Zsenya döbbenten hallgatott, majd akadozva kinyögte:

– Szo… szobámba megyek aludni…

– Eddig befogtam a számat – mondta Flower veszélyesen mély hangon –, de most már elég! Kiosonni Sidtől, mintha egy utolsó, egyéjszakás kaland lenne?

Zsenya kifejezéstelenül meredt Flowerre. Vajon több értelme lenne ennek a beszélgetésnek, ha nem lenne ilyen kibaszottul fáradt?

– Azt hiszed, nem vettem észre? – Flower nem lassított, ha lehet, még felindultabbnak tűnt. – Szinte hozzá sem érsz. Sosem látom, hogy átölelnéd, vagy megfognád a kezét, vagy bármi… Sosem ülsz mellé a repülőn, vagy amikor kimegyünk szórakozni. Az istenit, kimaradsz nélküle, és otthagyod egyedül a szállodában, most meg még ki is osonsz tőle az éjszaka közepén, mint valami idegentől, akit egy bárban szedtél fel? Baszd meg, Geno! – köpte Flower. Kezét Zsenya mellkasára tette, és megtaszította. – A barátod, a kötéstársad!

– Kidobott, Flower! – sziszegte Zsenya. Felkészült rá, hogy tovább védje magát, de Flower meglepetten elhátrált, és Zsenyának ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy Flowernek nem okoz gondot, hogy kiolvassa belőle az igazságot.

A harag olyan hamar szállt el belőle, ahogy kezdődött. A falnak dőlt; borvörös bűntudat szivárgott belőle.

– A szarba, Geno! Sajnálom!

Zsenya felhorkant. Tudta, hogy most azt kellene mondania, hogy minden rendben, de túl fáradt volt az udvariaskodáshoz.

– Ez kemény – mondta Flower fejcsóválva. – A szentségit! Azt hiszem, akkor Sidet kell lehordanom – mondta, és az álla eltökélten megkeményedett, mint meccsek előtt az öltözőben.

– Nem bántsd Sidet! – emelte fel a hangját Zsenya, még mindig nem értve a beszélgetésüket. – Megmondhatja, mikor szeretne egyedül lenni, és mikor nem. Ezért van külön szobánk.

Flower elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá.

– Váó, úgy néz ki, tényleg le kell hordanom, amiért ilyen rossz barát. Ennél magasabb elvárásaid is lehetnének, G.

– Rossz barát? – Zsenya elgondolkozott, nem aludt-e el véletlenül Sid szobájában, és ez egy kivételesen aprólékos álom csupán. Flowernek láthatóan konkrét elképzelése volt, mi is történik, de nem mutatott rá hajlandóságot, hogy megmagyarázza, Zsenya pedig túl fáradt volt kitalálni. – Flower, nem értem. Miért mondod, hogy Sid rossz barát? Kinek a barátja Sid?

Flower úgy bámult rá, mint akinek két feje van. Láthatóan ő sem értette jobban Zsenyát, mint Zsenya őt.

– Hát te, G! Te vagy a _barátja._ Vagy társa… vagy szeretője, vagy mit tudom én…

Zsenya a fejét rázta. Túl késő volt, és túl kimerült volt ehhez a beszélgetéshez.

– Azt hiszed, lefekszünk Siddel? Hozzá sem érek, Flower. – Amint kimondta, eszébe jutottak a reggelek, amikor Siddel szorosan összefonódva ébredtek, mire bűntudat és izgalom furcsa keveréke öntötte el.

Flower is észrevette, és felvont szemöldökkel rámeredt.

– Aha. És ezért voltál a szobájában ilyen késő éjszaka, mi?

Zsenya nagyot sóhajtott. Olyan nagyon szeretett volna végre lefeküdni, de tudta, Flower addig nem ereszti, amíg kielégítő magyarázatot nem kap a kérdésére.

– Flower, nem így van. Sid szobájában voltam, mert rémálmai vannak. Könnyebben alszik, ha kötéstársa mellette van. Én és Sid, mi nem szexelünk, nem vagyunk együtt. Sose voltunk. Csak barátok vagyunk, kötéstársak. – Amilyen szorosan tudta, felvonta a pajzsait. Nem akarat, hogy bárki kiolvassa a csalódottságát.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Flower döbbenten. – Hiszen ti kötéstársak vagytok!

– Sok kötelék nem szexről szól, nem párkapcsolatról – mutatott rá Zsenya, továbbra is erősen védve az érzéseit. – Te és Tanger, az se párkapcsolat.

Flower ezen elgondolkozott, aztán hátradőlt, hogy Zsenya arcára nézhessen. A tekintetébe végtelen sajnálkozás vegyült. 

– G, ez nem Oroszország. Nyugodtan elmondhatod – szólt gyengéden.

Zsenya tehetetlenül hadonászott, és az ég felé emelte a pillantását.

– Ez az igazság – mondta, és már nagyon fogytán volt a türelme. – Nem tudod kiolvasni?

– A pajzsaid nagyon szorosak – emlékeztette Flower. – Mintha azt szeretnéd, hogy ne tudjam…

– Mert nem a te dolgod – mondta Zsenya. Összeszorította a szemét, és őrülten kívánta bár Sid ágyában lehetne; puha haja csiklandozná az arcát, és erős karjai magához szorítanák. – Mind ezt gondoljátok? Hogy… járunk?

– Nem tudom, hogy mindenki így gondolja-e – szólt Flower vonakodva –, azt hiszem, jobbára csak a régiek, akik elég ideje a csapatnál vannak, mint én is.

– Akkor te, Duper, Tanger, Kuni és Paulie – összegezte Zsenya rémület és hisztérikus nevetés közt vacillálva.

– Aha, nagyjából. – Floweren látszott, egyre kellemetlenebb számára a beszélgetés. – Jól vagy, G? Olyan furcsa vagy…

– Flower, ezt soha nem mondhatod el Sidnek – mondta komolyan Zsenya. A gyomra összerándult, ha Sid korábbi vallomására gondolt. – Sid azért dob ki, azért van külön szobánk, mert nem akarja, hogy a srácok azt higgyék, együtt vagyunk. Nagyon feldúlná, ha tudná.

– Miért? Miért gondolja, hogy zavarna minket? Hogy egyáltalán foglalkoznánk vele? – Flower kissé sértődöttnek tűnt, és Zsenyának nem volt lelkiereje a kapus felborzolt érzelmeihez.

– Mert már megtörtént – mondta röviden. – Az újak… mások vele. Néhányan régiek közül is. Nem mondom meg, hogy kik, nincs értelme. És ne szomorkodj, hogy Sid titkolózik előled, mert nem teszi. Nem rejtegetünk előled valami titkos nagy kapcsolatot, Flower. Nincs kapcsolat!

– Csak… – Flower megcsóválta a fejét. – Egyszerűen nem tudom nem észrevenni. Sidben nehezebb olvasni, de te… G, te szerelmes vagy belé. Azt hittem, hogy végre rájött. Hogy a krízis éjszakáján rájött. Hogy tudta, hogyan érzel iránta, és ezért vállalta. Amiket akkor este Sidnek mondtál, nem csak arra az egy alkalomra értetted. Te szeretnél…

– Menj a francba, Flower! – mondta Zsenya fáradtan. Nem lepődött meg különösebben, hogy Goncs és Mario után Flowerről is kiderült, hogy mindvégig tudott az érzéseiről, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy szívesen vette, ha a szemébe mondják, milyen átlátszó. Már nagyon érett benne, hogy fogja magát, és kisétáljon az egész szituációból, de valamit még tisztáznia kellett. Nem akarta, hogy Sid rájöjjön, a semmiért titkolózott olyan eszeveszetten.

– Tényleg nem értem – folytatta Flower. – Olyan… odaadó veled; mint egy lovag, még a kabátját is eléd terítené, hogy ne kelljen sárba lépned. Akkor este úgy nézett rád, mintha te lennél a világmindenség. Mindig is nagyon oltalmazó volt, ha rólad van szó, de ez… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, és ismét a fejét csóválta. – Sid törődik veled… nagyon is – mondta végül, mint az egyetlen bizonyosságot.

Ezt Zsenya is tudta.

– Igen, Sid sok mindent megtesz értem. – Egyrészt törődésből, másrész bűntudatból, gondolta, majd a falnak vetette a tenyerét, és a kezeire bámult. Nagyot sóhajtott, és bevallotta, amit eddig magának is félt bevallani. – _Ezt_ is megtenné, ha kérném. Mindent odaadna. Már így is rengeteget adott. Igazad van… szeretném… Akarom, de nem helyes ezt is elvenni tőle.

Érezte, hogy Flower a vállára teszi a kezét, és bátorítóan megszorítja.

– Jó ember vagy, G.

Zsenya felemelte a fejét, és Flowerre nézett, majd gyászosan rámosolygott.

– Először rossz ember vagyok, kilopózok a barátomtól, most meg jó. Döntsd el végre!

– Jó ember vagy – ismételte Flower, és még erősebben szorította Zsenya vállát. Aztán elengedte és hátralépett. – Jó éjt, G! Én megyek, levegőzöm egy kicsit.

– Jó éjt! – Mielőtt elindult még egyszer elkapta Flower pillantását. – Mondd meg a srácoknak, tévednek. Sid belepusztul, ha azt hiszitek, együtt vagyunk. Ígérd meg, Flower!

Flower bólintott.

– Megígérem!

*****

A következő napokban a csapat veteránjai furcsán méregették Zsenyát. A furcsa alatt Zsenya hitetlenkedőt értett. Sid persze maga is észrevette a megmagyarázhatatlan pillantásokat, és újra bűntudatot kezdett árasztani. Nyilvánvalóan azt gondolta, a Zsenya felé forduló figyelem valamilyen módon az ő hibája, hiába próbálta Zsenya tisztázni a helyzetet.

– Nem a te hibád. Nem miattad…

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Sid. – Tudod, miért ilyenek? Mi van velük, Geno?

Zsenya tudta, hogy nem mondhatja el. Mégis mit mondott volna? _Óh, csak azért néznek rám ilyen hitetlenkedve, mert egész eddig azt hitték, hogy szeretők vagyunk, és most Flower elmondta nekik, hogy mégsem._ Épp azért kérte Flowert, hogy terjessze az igazságot, hogy megakadályozza, hogy Sid rájöjjön, minden próbálkozása értelmetlen volt.

Úgyhogy inkább csak hablatyolt valamit: hogy tudja, mi a problémájuk, de ennek semmi köze Sidhez, de természetesen ezzel sem sikerült meggyőznie, hogy nem ő tehet a csapattársaik furcsa viselkedéséről. Ennek tükrében talán nem volt meglepő, hogy Zsenyában már azelőtt motoszkált egy kis frusztráció, hogy jégre lépett otthon a Blues ellen. Amikor a hosszabbításban megszólalt a góljelző kürt hangja, és a Blues játékosai egymásra vetődtek örömükben, már egyenesen forrt a dühtől.

Senkinek nem volt kedve a meccs után szórakozni. Miután eleget tettek a médiakötelezettségeinek, Sid kocsijába ültek, és hazaindultak. Zsenya bekapcsolta a rádiót, és jó hangosra állította, megakadályozva, hogy Sid beszélni kezdjen a hazaúton, de amint hazaértek, már nem volt, ami visszatartsa.

– Meg kell tanulnunk, hogyan kompenzáljuk a folyamatos változást a sorok felállásában.

Zsenya beleegyezően bólintott, magában azon imádkozva, hogy Sid abbahagyja, de nem volt ilyen szerencséje.

– A fő problémánk ma a kommunikáció volt – jelentette ki Sid, miközben lerúgta a lábáról a cipőjét, és az emelet felé indult. – Megszoktuk, hogy mindig ugyanazokkal játszunk egy sorban, beragadtunk, és most, ha valaki megsérül, vagy csak kiállítják büntetésre, és a régi rend megváltozik, mi teljesen szétesünk. Nem tudjuk, hogyan játsszunk. Amikor azt mondom, mi – folytatta, miközben felfelé sétáltak a konyhába –, nem csak rólad és magamról beszélek…

– De igen, rólam beszélsz – csattant fel Zsenya. – Ugye? Arra célzol, szarul kommunikálok…

Sid türelmetlenné vált.

– Az előbb mondtam, hogy nem csak rólad és rólam van szó, hanem mindannyiunkról, de igen, Geno, magunkra is értettem. Mi vagyunk ennek a csapatnak a vezetői, a változásnak velünk kell elkezdődnie.

– Én vezető? – kérdezte Zsenya tettetett meglepődéssel. Meg sem próbálta leplezni az idegességét. – Én is épp így látom; vezetőként gondolsz rám; megkérdezed, mit gondolok, tiszteled a véleményem…

Sid felsóhajtott.

– Próbálok konstruktív lenni, nem kell ennyire szarkasztikusan viselkedned.

Zsenya egyszer régen tudta, mit jelent a konstruktív és a szarkasztikus, de nem volt hely a fejében minden egyes szónak, amit valaha megtanult. Dühös volt magára, amiért elfelejtette, és Sidre is, amiért olyan szavakat használt, amiről gondolhatta, hogy Zsenya nem érti; és ha dühös volt, könnyen hajlott a szemétkedésre.

– Ha azt hiszed, olyan rossz a kommunikációm, egyszerűen mondom – vicsorogta. – Húzz! A! Fenébe! Jól játszottam ma, Sid. Ha siránkozni akarsz, mert volt három kibaszott korongvesztésed, ha a kommunikációt akarod hibáztatni, tudod, merre lakik Flower. Ő majd meghallgatja a szarságaidat.

Zsenya számította Sid fájdalmas sértődésére, de kiolvasott valami olyat is, amire egyáltalán nem: keménységet.

– Nem – mondta Sid. A hangja kicsit remegett, de a tekintete eltökélt volt, és meg sem moccant. – Én… én így dolgozom fel. És tudom, hogy nem szereted, de folyton azzal jössz, hogy ez az én házam is. És ha egyszer itt alszom, itt eszek és itt élek, akkor ahhoz is jogom van, hogy itt heverjem ki a mai vereséget. Úgy, ahogy nekem jól esik!

Zsenya magában füstölgött, de azt ő is tudta, hogy koránt sem érintette volna ennyire kellemetlenül Sid kritikája, ha legalább részben ne lett volna igaza.

– Ahogy neked jó esik – mondta morgolódva –, nekem nem. Nem várhatod el, hogy a meccsről beszéljek…

De Sidet nem lehetett eltéríteni.

– Ha nem akarsz… ez egy hatalmas ház – mondta köntörfalazás nélkül. – Ha nem akarod hallgatni, amit mondok, ez egy hatalmas ház. Nem kell egy helyiségben tartózkodnunk.

Zsenya első reakciója a sértődés volt: Sid most komolyan ki akarja paterolni a saját konyhájából? De ez a fülének és a szívének is gyengén hangzott. A fülének… mert Sidnek igaza volt. Hónapok óta azt akarta elérni, hogy Sid az otthonaként tekintsen a házra. Most, hogy megtette, Zsenyának semmi joga nincs megharagudni. De ennél is fontosabb volt, hogy miért hangzott gyengén a szívének. Mert ez Sid háza volt. Sid otthona. Az volt hónapok óta. Bármilyen észrevétlen is próbált maradni, Zsenya régóta úgy gondolt a házra, mint kettejükére. És ez az ő konyhájuk volt, bármennyire is nem örült most neki.

– Igaz – mondta Zsenya kurtán, de legalább megtette. – Nagy ház. Én megyek, mérgelődök a teraszon, te beszélj a konyhában. Semmi gond. Majd… a hálóban találkozunk.

Zsenya ezzel kiviharzott a sötét és hűvös, zárt teraszra. A hely tökéletes volt a szomorkodáshoz. Dühöngött és szidta magát, fejben újra és újra végigjátszotta a mérkőzést, felelevenített minden hibás bírói döntést, minden elszalasztott lehetőséget; szidta a játékvezetőket, a csapatot, Flowert, a védelmüket, Mike-ot, az egész világot. A szitkozódásban aztán sikerült kifáradnia. Végül is épp ezért csinálta. 

A köteléken keresztül leellenőrizte, mi van Siddel. Sid épp lefekvéshez készülődött, ami azt is jelentette, hogy Zsenyának is ideje bocsánatot kérni. Amikor a szobába ért, Sid már pizsamában volt, épp akkor jött ki a fürdőszobából.

– Hé! – köszönt Sid lágyan, és Zsenya érezte az óvatosságát.

– Helló! – Az őszinte bocsánatkérés sokkal nehezebb diónak bizonyult, mint eredetileg gondolta. – Fel… felhívtad Taylort? Jót beszélgettetek?

Sid óvatossága erre enyhülni látszott, és elmosolyodott.

– Colbyt hívtam, de igen, jó volt. Te jobban érzed magad?

Zsenya vállat vont.

– Járkáltam… így… – mutatta a kezével.

– Fel-alá – tette hozzá Sid.

– Aha! Járkálok, mérgelődök, gonosz dolgokat kívánok a játékvezetőknek… és most jobban vagyok. – Ő is elkezdett levetkőzni, miközben magához vette a reggel az ágy mellé dobott melegítőnadrágot.

– Nem a játékvezetők hibája volt.

– Sid!

Sid elpirult.

– Bocsi!

– Ne! Én kérek bocsánatot! – mondta Zsenya sóhajtva. – Amit mondtam korábban… nem komolyan gondoltam. Nem érdemelted. Rossz volt.

– Minden rendben – mondta Sid, de aztán pontosított. – Vagyis… nem, nincs minden rendben, de… kezdünk belejönni. Mindketten tanulunk. Azt hiszem, azt próbálom mondani, hogy nem haragszom. És nagyon örülök, hogy mindig jobbak leszünk. – Nem csak azért mondta, hogy Zsenya jobban érezze magát; Zsenya elbűvölve olvasta ki a pihe-puha optimizmust a kötelékből.

– Én is örülök – mondta Zsenya egyszerűen, mire Sid félénken elmosolyodott.

Mikor Zsenya is lefeküdt, Sid lekapcsolta a lámpát. A sötétben sokkal könnyebb volt kimondani:

– Örülök, hogy azt mondtad, a te otthonod is, Sid. Mindig ezt szeretném, még akkor is, ha seggfej vagyok.

Sid állhatatos szeretetet sugározva, lágyan azt felelte:

– Én is azt szeretném, hogy melletted legyen az otthonom, Geno, még akkor is, ha seggfej vagy.

Aztán nyilvánvalóan észre sem véve, milyen pusztítást vitt véghez a szavaival Zsenya szívében, az oldalára fordult, és nyugodt, mély álomba merült.

_Óh, Sid_ , gondolta Zsenya sajgó szívvel, és képtelen volt elnyomni a Sid szavai keltette aprócska reményt. Persze ez nem szerelem, még csak a közelében sincs, de mégis… Ha sikerülne nem elbaszni újra, talán egy kis lépéssel közelebb kerülhetne hozzá. Zsenya sokszor reménykedett már, hogy Sid belészeret, és mindig csalódnia kellett. Félt erre a törékeny jelre támaszkodni, de egy nap talán… ha olyan lesz a csillagok együttállása…

_Talán_ , gondolta Zsenya, és követte Sidet az álmok mezejére. _Talán._

*****

Zsenya gondoskodott róla, hogy különösen kedves legyen Siddel az elkövetkező napokban. Még ahhoz is összegyűjtötte az erejét, hogy megkérje, elemezzék ki a Bruins elleni játékát Raleigh felé a repülőgépen. Sid kétkedve nézett rá, és a kötelék is óvatosságtól csöpögött.

– Nem veszekszünk – esküdözött Zsenya. – Sid, tudod, hogy mindig azt gondoltam, te vagy egyik legjobb hokis. Tanulni szeretnék tőled. Tudni, mit gondolsz. Mindig… csak nem… közvetlenül vereség után – nézett rá sajnálkozva. – Akkor csak dühöngeni akarok, meg kiabálni. De most szeretnélek meghallgatni, Sid. Ha te is szeretnéd. Örülök, ha segítesz – mondta nyomatékosan.

– Óh! – Sid erre édesen elpirult. – Hát… nagyszerű! Rögtön előszedek pár felvételt.

Zsenya áthajolt az ülések közti folyosón, hogy jobban lássa Sid iPad-jét, és közben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a rendkívül gyanús pillantásokat, amiket Flower küldözgetett felé Sid másik oldaláról.

A helyzet az volt, hogy élvezte. Zsenya nem jutott volna idáig, ha képtelen lett volna a kritikák meghallgatására, elfogadására és integrálására, és Sidnek különösen magas hoki IQ-ja volt. Olyan részleteket és mintázatokat is észrevett, amiket senki más. Zsenya legnagyobb kétségbeesésére az egész élményt végtelenül szexinek találta.

A másnapi Canes elleni meccs, kész katasztrófába torkollott – megint veszítettek, ráadásul egy olyan együttes ellen, akik fényévekről álmodoztak a rájátszást érő helyek után. Az egész este egyetlen fénypontja az első harmad felénél bemutatott emberelőnyös játékuk volt.

A Canesnek sikerült felszabadítani, mire Zsenya a korong után vetette magát, de Olli és Sid megelőzte. A Canes emberhátrányos egysége üldözőbe vette Sidet, de az egyik védőjük túlfutott. Ekkor Zsenya elindult. Figyelt a tempóra, hogy elég időt adjon Sidnek, nehogy lesre menjen, és amikor látta, hogy sikerül, Zsenya nekiiramodott, remélve, hogy jó szögben tudja fogadni a passzt.

Miközben a kapu felé száguldott, érezte, hogy Sid visszakapja Ollitól a korongot, és szeretné neki adni. Zsenya sosem utasította volna vissza, ráadásul Ward épp rossz helyen állt. Zsenya minden idegszálával próbálta Sid felé sugározni, hogy kész a korong fogadására. Nem bonyolította túl, csak nyugodtan előre ment, aztán kicsit balra, és remélte, hogy a pakk is érkezni fog. A következő, amit észrevett, hogy a korong az ütőjének csapódik. Zsenya egy pillanat alatt továbblőtte, át Ward válla felett, aztán már szólt is a góljelző kürt.

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid a hátának ütközik – szinte ragyogott az örömtől és büszkeségtől. Megfordult, hogy rendesen megölelhesse, aztán fogadta Tanger és a többiek gratulációit is. 

Miközben a kispad felé korcsolyáztak, legnagyobb meglepetésére éljenzést hallott, ami nem volt épp gyakori jelenség, ha idegenben sikerült gólt lőnie. A kiabálás túl hangos volt, hogy a szerény számú pingvin szurkolótól érkezzen. Mire a kispadhoz értek, az emberek – hazai és vendégszurkolók egyaránt – hangosan kiabáltak, de nem ám Zsenya nevét. Azt skandálták:

– Sid! Sid! Sid!

Zsenyának az álla is leesett a csodálkozástól. Követelőzve Sidhez fordult.

– Miért a te nevedet mondják az én gólomnál?

– Gondolom, tetszett nekik a passzom – válaszolta mosolyogva.

Ez végül is érthető volt; Sidnek valahogy sikerült a korongot pontosan Zsenya ütőjére varázsolni úgy, hogy sok-sok méterrel mögötte állt. Mégis. Ezt a fajta finomságot örömmel elismerték egy csapat szurkolói, de nagyon ritka volt, hogy az ellenfélé is. Zsenyának végül be kellett látnia, hogy kissé morcos volt, amiért Sid passzát ennyivel jobban értékelik az ő találatánál, ami amúgy igazán fenomenális volt.

Aztán visszajátszották a támadást a kivetítőn, és többé nem morgolódott.

Nem igazán fogta fel, milyen messze volt Sid, és milyen lehetetlen szögben. Pont Zsenya és az ütője rossz oldalán állt, és több játékos is volt közöttük. És hogy milyen megoldást választott? Hogy miért skandálták olyan töretlenül a nevét? Más esélye nem lévén Zsenya korcsolyapengéjének belső felére célzott, épp amikor az a jégen volt. Ha egy pillanattal korábban passzol, Zsenya lába még nem ért volna talajt, ha egy pillanattal később, már újra felemelte volna, hogy lendítsen magán. Már önmagában az időzítés hihetetlen volt, de hozzáadva a szöget, és azt a precizitást, amivel a pakkot Zsenya ütőjére varázsolta, őrületes volt. Gyönyörű, agyafúrt ütés, amilyet az emberek csak az All-Star gálán láthattak, vagy hoki reklámokban, ahol a két fél rendkívüli alapossággal ismerte egymás játékát. Sid talán képes lett volna egy ilyen lövés kivitelezésére a kötés előtt, de nem valószínű, hogy megkockáztatta volna. Zsenya azonban biztos nem lett volna kész a fogadására.

– Azért az én ütésem is jó volt – tiltakozott Zsenya, de csak azért, nehogy térdre vesse magát Sid előtt, hogy ott helyben leszopja, vagy azt kezdje kiabálni: _szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, kibaszottul szeretlek te őrült._

– Jó ám – értett egyet Sid vigyorogva –, de nem olyan szép, mint az én átadásom.

Zsenya hangosan rikácsolni kezdett, de titokban teljes mértékben egyet értett

*****

Sid zseniális asszisztja után Mike minden edzés és reggeli korcsolyázás alatt egy sorba tette őket. Zsenya büszke volt, tudta, hogy ez épp annyira a Dr. Shridharral való kötés-tréningek sikerességének a jele, mint a Siddel való jó kémiájának. Most, hogy végre biztonságos volt egyszerre jégre küldeni őket, ideje volt kideríteni, mire képes a kötelék valójában.

Hiába gyakoroltak azonban egy sorban egész héten – Zsenya a szélen, Sid középen – mind az Arizona, mind a Sharks elleni mérkőzés úgy telt el, hogy Mike külön játszatta őket. A Sharks elleni győzelem után két nappal a Flyers fogadták a Consolban. A meccs közeledtével a feszültség egyre magasabbra hágott. Ez mindig így volt a Flyers ellen, de valahogy most még őrületesebb volt.

– Gondolom, nem kell mondanom – kezdte Mike a mérkőzés előtt –, de ha ma este győzünk, a Senators pedig kikap, biztos helyünk van a rájátszásban. Ne hagyjátok, hogy a nyomás megdermesszen benneteket. Nyerjetek belőle motivációt, hogy a legjobbatokat hozhassátok. Néhány edző azt mondja, minden mérkőzés nagy mérkőzés; mindegyik egyformán fontos. Tudjátok, hogy én nem ilyen edző vagyok. Ez nagy meccs lesz! Megcsináljátok!

Ahogy az alagút felé indultak, Mike utánuk szólt:

– Geno, ma este Sid mellett játszol. Suttsy, te leszel a center a második sorban. Ahogy gyakoroltuk. Nézzük, mire lesz elég!

Zsenya Sidre mosolygott, és játékosan megtaszította egy kicsit.

– Megmutatjuk nekik – jósolta.

– Az biztos – válaszolt Sid, de a mosolya óvatos volt. – Tudom, hogy szívesebben játszol center poszton, mint a szélen.

– Szívesen játszok veled – mondta Zsenya határozottan. – Különben is, én vagyok a legjobb. Majd Mike is látja, és legközelebb te leszel az én oldalamon. – Persze ennek az égvilágon semmi esélye nem volt, de Zsenya ezt soha nem mondta volna ki hangosan.

Sid gágogva felnevetett.

– Akkor jó.

– Nagyon jó szélső lennél mellettem, Sid – borzolt a hajába Zsenya. – Cuki kis mesterlövész, milyen szép gólokat lőnél a passzaimból.

Sid morogva félretolta Zsenya kezét.

– Tényleg utoljára mondom, nem vagyok alacsony. Az isten szerelmére! – hőbörgött felháborodva, de közben mosolygott. 

És hogy a mérkőzés hogy sikerült? Egyszerűen őrületes volt. A védelmük egy kalap szart se ért, a Flyers könnyen vágta a gólokat – Flowernek nem volt valami jó estéje, négyet is bekapott – de ez sem állhatott az útjukban.

Az első gólt az első harmad felénél Zsenya lőtte Sid asszisztjából.

– Na, erre vártam! – kiabálta Mike.

A másodikat épp a harmad lefújását jelző kürt előtt, ezúttal Sid Zsenyájéból.

– Látod! Én passzolok, te szépen belövöd. Sid a legjobb szélső számomra! Nem megmondtam?

A harmadik harminc másodperccel a Flyers gólja után következett, megtörve a lendületüket. Ezúttal Zsenya brillírozott szólóban, de csak azért tudta megtenni, mert Sid mindenkit eltakarított az útjából.

– Kibaszott nagy vagy, G! – kurjantotta Adams.

A negyedik két perccel a harmadik után jött, mert miért is ne? Megint Sid talált be Zsenya passzából.

– Srácok, őszintén megijesztetek – mondta Flower a második szünetben. – De jóféleképpen.

Végül megjött az ötödik is. Ezt Pouliot vágta, és se Zsenya, se Sid nem volt a pályán, hisz a jégkorong mégis csak csapatsport.

A kézfogássor diadalittas hangulatban telt, és az újságírói kérdések is mind pozitívak voltak. Zsenya a védelmük kritikáján kívüle egy rossz szót sem hallott egész este, és ő is belátta, hogy az teljesen jogos volt.

A riporterek még az öltözőben voltak, mikor valaki bekiabálta:

– A Sens kikapott! – Ekkor kitört a káosz.

– Megcsináltuk – ujjongott Sid, és olyan arany boldogság áradt belőle, hogy Zsenya úgy érezte teljesen elvakítja. – Megcsináltuk! Bent vagyunk a rájátszásban.

– Mi vagyunk a legjobbak! – értett egyet Zsenya, és ahogy örömmámorban úszva hadonászott, kis híján levitte Paulie fejét. Paulie azonban csak nevetett, és jól vállon csapta.

– Örülök, hogy örülsz, haver! – mondta neki.

Muszáj volt a győzelmet megünnepelniük. A csapat egy bárban kötött ki, és amint egy tálca pia megjelent az asztaluknál, azonnal el is fogyott.

– Az NHL legijesztőbb párosára! – emelte magasba a poharát Adams. – Amit Mike összekötött, ember szét ne válassza! 

– Sidre és Genóra! – mondták utána a többiek is, felhajtva az italukat.

– Öreg, ez a kötelék biznisz, nem tréfadolog – elmélkedett Scuds csodálkozva. – Mindig jók voltatok, de ez… A szarba! Ez…

Kuni is komolyan bólintott; már négy felesen túl volt, ami meg is látszott rajta. Megmarkolta Sid vállát, és azt mondta:

– Tudom, hogy azt mondtam őrült vagy… a kötés miatt; kitaláltunk volna valami mást; de most visszaszívom. Megérte, kölyök! Kurvára megérte!

Zsenya érezte, hogy Sid egyre feszültebb lett, amint a kötésre terelődött a szó, így megpróbált témát váltani.

– Beszéljünk valami másról – mondta röviden, mire Kuni heves bocsánatkérésbe kezdett.

– Hát persze, haver – szólalt meg Adams is tapintatosan. – A mai este a szép emlékeké, hát persze, hogy nem akarsz arra gondolni.

– Az én hibám – mondta Scuds bűntudatosan. – Sajnálom, hogy felhoztam! 

– Én nem is tudom, hogyan csinálod, G – szólt Winnik akadozó nyelvvel. A szeme üveges volt; jóval többet ivott a kelleténél. Megrázta a fejét, és tovább részletezte: – Ha valami pasas seggbe baszna, én nem is tudom, hogyan néznék utána a szemébe.

Hirtelen vágni lehetett a csendet. Zsenya meg mert volna esküdni, hogy egy perccel korábban, még mindenki a maga kis beszélgetésével volt elfoglalva, de nyilvánvalóan fél füllel rájuk is figyeltek. Zsenya is megdermedt. A meglepődéstől hirtelen teljesen leblokkolt, így esélye sem volt cselekedni, pedig mostanra eléggé ismerte Sidet, hogy tudja, mi következik. Sid mély levegőt vett, és halálosan nyugodt, tiszta hangon, hogy az egész asztal meghallja, azt mondta:

– Nekem semmi gondot nem okoz, hogy Geno szemébe nézzek.

Néhányaknak lassabban esett le a tantusz, mint másoknak, de végül mindenkihez eljutott az üzenet, és Zsenya undorodva olvasta a csapattársain átszaladó döbbenetet. Undorító volt a meglepődésük, de ennél is undorítóbb, hogy mindez milyen sokat számított nekik. Szerette volna, ha Sid téved, de most csalódottan kellett konstatálnia, hogy igaza volt. Tényleg ilyen fontos egyeseknek, hogy ki van alul, és ki felül? _Talán csak meglepődtek, hogy Sid beismerte,_ gondolta Zsenya, de ettől sem érezte jobban magát.

Nyilvánvalóan Winniknek is sikerült megfejteni Sid mondandóját, de annyi esze már nem volt, hogy befogja a pofáját.

– De az más! Mert te…

Mielőtt befejezhette volna, Flower behúzott neki. Jó ütés volt, elég hozzá, hogy Winnik leesve a székről elterüljön a padlón. Zsenya legszívesebben megtapsolta volna. _Hogy merte,_ gondolta jeges haraggal, _hogy merészelt ilyet mondani Sidről!_

– Ezt most ’mér? – nézett Flowerre Winnik inkább döbbenten, sem mint dühösen. – Ez kurvára fájt! Nem akartam semmi rosszat mondani, Flower…

Flowert azonban nem hatotta meg.

– Kivinné valaki végre ezt az idiótát, mielőtt újra leütöm? – kérdezte komoran.

Zsenya meg se moccant. Leszarta, hogy Winnik meddig fekszik ott, nem fogja Sidet magára hagyni.

– Hazaviszem – mondta Suttsy csendesen, majd feltámogatta a padlóról a csapattársát, és kivonszolta a bárból. A döbbenettől senki nem szólt egy árva szót sem.

Sid törékeny nyugalommal felállt.

– Én is hazamegyek. Sajnálom, ami történt – de hogy mit is sajnál, nem ecsetelte. – Igazán büszke vagyok rátok, srácok – folytatta egy bátor mosollyal, amitől Zsenya szíve összeszorult. Nem tudta nem észrevenni a mögötte rejlő, bűntudattal és csalódottsággal színezett szomorúságot. – Komoly eredményt értünk el már eddig is – mondta a legkapitányibb modorában –, és tudom, hogy a rájátszásban ugyanezt fogjuk továbbvinni. Holnap találkozunk.

– Maradj még! – próbálkozott Kuni, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, nincs hozzá kedvem.

Senki nem próbált vitatkozni. Zsenya is felkapta a kabátját, és követte Sidet az ajtó felé. Flower kivételével, legszívesebben jól lehordta volna az egész társaságot, de visszafogta magát.

Félig-meddig arra számított, hogy Sid majd megpróbálja maradásra bírni – mintha Zsenyának még lenne kedve ezek után – de nem tiltakozott, amikor Zsenya beszállt mellé a taxiba. A köteléken át még mindig szivárgott felé a bűntudat és a szomorúság sötét elegye, de most észrevett mellette egy mélyről jövő fájdalmat is, ami korábban elkerülte a figyelmét. Tompa volt és vörös, mint egy megrozsdásodott penge. Arra a jól ismert fájdalomra emlékeztette Zsenyát, amit egyedül az apja tudott ébreszteni Sidben. 

Legszívesebben átkarolta volna Sid vállát, de tudta, hogy nem örülne egy ilyesféle nyilvános érzelemnyilvánításnak, így csak a bokája köré kulcsolta a sajátját, és próbált annyi támogatást és vigasztalást küldeni felé a köteléken át, amennyit csak bírt. Ha hazaérnek, az lesz az első dolga, hogy átöleli. Talán Sid megengedi, hogy este olvasson neki. Nagyon remélte.

A hazaút csendben telt – a taxisofőr előtt nem beszélhettek – amint azonban beléptek a házba, és az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, Sidből szinte kiszakadtak a szavak.

– Úgy sajnálom, Geno!

– Mit sajnálsz? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy a srácok ezt gondolják, mondtam volna valamit – hadarta, de ezzel nem magyarázott meg semmit.

– Ezt? Mit gondolnak?

Sid azonban mintha meg sem hallotta volna Zsenya kérdését, fel-alá járkálva folytatta:

– Azt gondoltam, hogy gondolják, hogy… mivel tudják, hogy… tudod… rólam, hogy én. De ezek szerint…

Zsenyának nagy nehezen sikerült követnie a beszélgetést, de embert próbáló feladat volt. 

– Nincs mit sajnálnod – mondta, és próbált nem felidegesedni. Érezte, hogy Sidet menyire összetörte az este, nem akart rátenni még egy lapáttal. – Miért olyan fontos számodra? – kérdezte, és gyengéden Sid vállára tette a kezét.

Sid a padlót fixírozta, majd halkan megszólalt:

– Csak nem akarom, hogy bárki úgy gondoljon rád. Te… nem szabadna, hogy így legyen. Rólad nem.

– Hogy gondoljon rám, Sid? – Hangja szándékosan lágyan csengett.

– Hogy te… – Sid mosolygott, de a mosolya inkább hasonlított fájdalmas vicsorgáshoz. – Hát, amit Winnik akart mondani rólam.

Zsenya hangosan fújtatott.

– Csak egy szó a melegekre. Igen, talán nem szép szó, de vonzódom férfiakhoz, Sid, szóval…

– De te azt nem csinálod… Amit Winnik mondott. Te nem hagyod, hogy egy másik férfi…

– Csak kézzel csináltam korábban, igen – mondta Zsenya bőszen –, és akkor mi van?

– Az _más_ – nézett rá Sid mereven, és maró frusztráció áradt belőle. – Ha csak… azt csinálod más pasikkal, az rendben van – magyarázta akadozva, és képtelen volt egy-egy másodpercnél tovább Zsenya szemébe nézni –, de ha… ha valami mást is, akkor te… és te nem vagy az. Mert te soha… De én igen, ezért… Ha rólam mondja, az… az igaz. Ha azt gondolják… mert az vagyok. 

Amikor Zsenya korábban a homoszexualitás kérdésén gondolkozott, mindig úgy érezte, hogy mivel Sid a liberális Észak-Amerikában született, ahol az emberek nyíltan és őszintén felvállalhatták mások előtt a szexuális orientációjukat, valahogy jobb meleg, mint ő. Felvilágosultabb, vagy ilyesmi. De ami most ömlött belőle, még Zsenyánál is kiverte a biztosítékot, pedig ennél sokkal durvábbakat is hallott annak idején Oroszországban.

Sid nem volt bigott, erre Zsenya mérget mert volna venni. Ha most azt mondaná, hogy korábban hazudott; hogy amíg a Metallurgnél játszott, minden elérhető faszt leszopott Magnyitogorszkban, Sid nem tartaná kevesebbre; nem gondolná, hogy ettől kevésbé férfi. És, bár Sid mindig nagyon szigorú volt magához, nagyon kritikus, nem utálta önmagát. Legalábbis nem így. Zsenyának többször is sikerült mélyre látnia benne – először az agyrázkódásakor és mostanában a kötésnek köszönhetően – egy ilyen fontos dolgot észrevett volna. A Sid szájából ömlő szavak nem a saját szavai voltak. Képtelenség, hogy azok legyenek.

_Honnan jön ez a méreg, Sid? Ki adta a szádba ezeket a szavakat? Ki plántálta a fejedbe ezeket a gondolatokt?_ Az első gyanúsított Sid apja volt, de amint felvetődött a fejében a gondolat, el is vetette. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Mr. Crosby, aki már a fia szexualitásának a gondolatától is hidegrázásban tört ki, akár gyűlölködően is, nyíltan beszéljen bármiféle tényleges szexuális praktikáról.

A csapattársak kegyetlenek tudtak lenni, és Zsenya eleget tudott Sid gyerekkoráról ahhoz, hogy legyen valami elképzelése, milyen embertelenül bántak vele a kortársai, de ez annyira gonoszul személyes volt, és olyan mélyen gyökerezett Sid szívében, mint egy mélyre fúródott repesz. És akkor rájött. Legalábbis majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, bár remélte, hogy téved.

– Sid, amit előbb mondtál, meg most is, arról, hogy nem igazi meleg, ha valaki hagyja, hogy leszopják és megdug másokat… hol hallottad?

Annak ellenére, hogy Sid alacsonyabb volt nála, sosem tűnt kisebbnek, de a kérdés hallatára, mintha egy pillanat alatt zsugorodott volna össze Zsenya szeme előtt.

– Hát, csak hallod. Tudod… olyan öltözői duma. Más játékosok… Érted…

– Sid – kezdte Zsenya rémítő bizonyossággal –, ki volt, aki hagyta, hogy leszopd, és utána kicsúfolt?

Sid előbb elsápadt, majd elpirult, de ez nem a szokásos, olyannyira csodált pirulása volt. Már-már fájdalmasnak tűnt.

– Én nem… 

– De igen – mondta halkan, de határozottan. Az erein átszivárgó düh jeges volt, és sokkal mélyebb és ádázabb, mint a forrón fellobbanó harag, ami általában a büntetőpadra jutatta, de ahogy jött, úgy el is tűnt.

– Miért akarod tudni? – kérdezte Sid kihívóan.

Miért titkolta volna?

– Azért, hogy megkereshessem, és betörhessem az orrát. Talán pár más részét is, aztán meglátjuk, hogy akkor is igazi férfinak érzi magát, ha földön vinnyog vérző arccal – mondta töprengve, és ádázul elmosolyodott.

– Ez… nem kell ezt tenned.

– Nem kell, akarom – szólt hevesen. Így érzett, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nem hozna rendbe semmit, és a kegyetlenség okozta sebeket sem gyógyítaná be vele Sid szívén.

– Hát, ez már… régen volt. – Elfordult, és a nappaliba sétált, el Zsenyától. Végül megállt a kanapé mellett, és úgy nézte, mintha minden kérdésére választ találhatna benne.

– Ki, Sid? – kérdezte Zsenya újra, olyan gyengéden, ahogy csak bírta. Nem Sidre haragudott.

– Nem csak… – Sid még mindig nem nézett rá. – Nem csak egy ember volt – fejezte be tompa hangon.

– Hány éves, Sid?

– Tizenöt voltam. Utána abbahagytam.

– Úgy értem, ők hány évesek voltak, Sid.

– Néhányuk… idősebb volt – válaszolta. Óvatosan, mintha egy hirtelen mozdulattól millió darabkára törne, a kanapéra ereszkedett, és összefonta az ölében az ujjait.

Zsenya magát is meglepte a vicsorgásával.

– Megölöm – fröcsögte fel-alá masírozva, mígnem észrevette, hogy Sid teljesen elcsendesedett. – Sid! – Zsenya megállt a kanapé előtt, és Sid lehajtott fejére nézve elöntötte a tehetetlenség. Iszonyúan dühös volt, de Sidnek most nem a haragjára van szüksége, így mély levegőt vett, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. – Miért? – kérdezte végül csendesen.

Mintha ez felmentést jelentene, Sid azt mondta:

– Nem mindenki volt ilyen. Voltak páran, akik annyi idősek voltak, mint én, és nem viselkedtek úgy. Lehet, hogy csak feszültség levezetést jelentettem nekik, de általában kedvesek voltak. De a többiek… ők gyűlöltek engem – mondta a semmibe révedve. – Gyűlöltek, mert bár kisebb és fiatalabb voltam, sokkal jobban játszottam náluk. Jobban kedveltek, ha… Azt hiszem, így kaptak valamit, amitől felettem állónak érezhették magukat. Csak… aztán egyikük azt mondta, hogy… elmondja az edzőmnek, a csapattársaimnak, a riportereknek… mindenkinek.

Zsenya szívből remélte, hogy a pasas lezúgott egy szakadékba, esetleg jeges folyóba hajtott a kocsijával, vagy más megérdemelt sorsra jutott az után, hogy fenyegetni merészelt egy tizenöt éves gyereket, hogy leleplezi a külvilág előtt.

– Túl nagy volt az érdeklődés irántam. Megijedtem. Nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy a rengeteg pénz, amit a szüleim belém öltek, az idejük, az én időm, amit a karrierembe fektettünk, mind kárba vész. Mondtam neki, hogy ha megteszi, ő is lelepleződik, de csak nevetett. Azt mondta… – Sid hangja elcsuklott.

Zsenya eleget hallott. Eleget ahhoz, hogy tudja, igaza volt, eleget, hogy sajnálja, amiért megkérdezte. Lehuppant a kanapéra Sid mellé, és végtelen gyengédséggel maga felé húzta, hogy megpróbálhassa valamilyen módon megosztani vele a kötelék biztonságát.

– Tudom, mit mondott. Ugyanazt, amit te mondtál nekem.

Sid bólintott.

– Úgy mondtad, mintha ez lenne, amit más emberek hisznek, de szerintem, te is elhiszed – mondta sajgó szívvel. Fájt a szíve az ijedt kisfiúért, fájt a szíve a hű barátért.

– Én… néha – vallotta be.

– A későbbi _barátaid_ , hagyták, hogy így érezz? Ők is csúnyákat mondtak rólad? – kérdezte Zsenya dühösen, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Nem voltak _barátaim_. Mondtam, hogy abbahagytam. Apámnak igaza volt, túl veszélyes lett volna.

Zsenya azt hitte, felhagyott vele, hogy idősebb, seggfej fiúkat szopjon le, akik úgy bántak vele, mint egy mosogató ronggyal, de azt nem gondolta, hogy Sid _teljesen_ felhagyott a pasizással.

– Abbahagytad, meddig? – kérdezte növekvő rossz érzéssel a gyomrában.

Sid elfintorodott, és nem mondott semmit.

– Egész krízisemig – válaszolta meg helyette a kérdést Zsenya. Úgy érezte, elveszíti a talajt a lába alól. Úgy szerette volna, ha téved. – Miért, Sid? Miért nem volt barátod, vagy csak… összeszedni valakit egy bárban…

– Mondtam, hogy túl nagy volt a figyelem. A draft után meg még nagyobb lett, és azóta sem hagyott alább. – Kimerültnek hangzott. Sid sosem vallotta volna be a külvilág előtt, mennyire megterhelő számára ez a fajta nyilvánosság; csak nyafogásnak titulálták volna; de Zsenyának engedte, hogy megláthassa. – Az esélye, hogy valaki rájön – folytatta hangosabban –, az után, hogy mennyi áldozatot hozott értem a családom, hogy a Pingvinek mennyi pénzt invesztáltak belém, mindezt kockára tenni csak azért, hogy szexelhessek… – Hangja elakadt, mint aki már a gondolatot is gyalázatosnak találja. – Hogy tehettem volna? Hogy lehettem volna ilyen felelőtlen, ilyen önző? – Sürgetően Zsenyára nézett, mintha a szemével kérlelné, hogy értse meg.

Zsenya végre kezdte megérteni.

Sid olyannyira rettegett tőle, hogy a homoszexualitása kiderülhet, hogy inkább cölibátusban élt tizenkét éven keresztül, és így is folytatta volna, ha nem jön Zsenya kötéskrízise. Zsenyáért megkockáztatta a lebukást. Zsenyáért engedte, hogy egy másik férfi megérintse, és a szájába élvezzen, felkavarva a régi rossz emlékeket. Tette mindezt úgy, hogy azt tervezte előbújik, csak azért, hogy Zsenyát megmentse. Hisz ez volt a nagy terv, mielőtt Zsenya megállította: hagyni, hogy a média, és az utálói leszólják és kigúnyolják, épp ahogy azok az idősebb fiúk tették. Szinte kihívta volna őket, kezükbe adva a fegyvert. Mindezt Zsenyáért.

Sid jó kapitány volt; felelősségteljes kapitány és lojális, hű barát. Mindig túl sokat vállalt, ha úgy érezte az a kötelessége. Megoldani egy csapattárs kötéskrízisét olyan dolog volt, amit bárkiért megtett volna, akinek szüksége van rá, de ebben az esetben valami többről volt szó. Nem volt olyan barátság, ami Sidet erre késztette volna, ebben Zsenya halálosan biztos volt.

_Sid így szeret,_ gondolta megrendülten. Égőáldozatok füstjeleit eregetve a levegőbe. Önmagát feláldozva. Zsenya lába elé fektette a testét és a magánszféráját, Zsenya pedig hagyta, és ha engedi átnyújtotta volna a karrierjét és az önbecsülését is. Valahol a halomnyi ajándék közt, amit Sid az oltárára helyezett, a barátsága és a bizalma között, egyszer csak ott hagyta a szívét is, és ő egész eddig észre sem vette. Nem egyszerű feladat felnőni egy ilyen szerelemhez, de tudta, hogy meg fogja próbálni bármi áron. Nincs más választása.

Sid még mindig könyörgő tekintettel nézett fel rá. Olyan könnyű volt lehajolni hozzá, és finom, puha csókot lehelni az ajkaira. Egy pillanatra a csók édes volt, Sid ajka meleg és száraz Zsenya ajkai alatt, mígnem Sid hátra rándult, elszakítva a száját Zsenyáétól. Zavartan nézett rá.

– Miért… Miért csináltad ezt? – Mielőtt Zsenya válaszolhatott volna, tekintete ellágyult, és azt suttogta: – Geno, nem kell, hogy… ne érezd magad rosszul miattam. Nem kell, hogy sajnálj!

– Nem sajnállak – válaszolta, majd pontosított. – Ez nem sajnálatról szól, Sid. Kérdezed, hogy miért… hogy miért csókollak meg. Azért, mert… mert arra gondoltam, mit tettél értem, egész idáig… milyen sokat adtál nekem, még…

Miközben hallgatta, Sid szeme egyre jobban elkerekedett, és amikor közbevágott, bár az arca nyugodt volt, Zsenya érezte alatta a visszatetszést.

– Geno, ez… ez nagyon kedves tőled, de nem tartozol nekem semmivel, különösen nem… semmi szexuális dologgal. Minden, amit tettem… azt hiszem, inkább önzésből tettem, mert nagyon fontos vagy számomra, és féltem, hogy elveszítelek.

– Sid… – Kerülgethetik még a forró kását, célozgathatnak, és fürkészve méregethetik egymást, de Zsenyának elege volt. Itt a lehetőség, hogy végre valahára lecsupaszítsa magát Sid előtt, és őszinte legyen. Sid végül is már megtette; óriási áldozatot vállalt érte. Most rajta a sor, hogy kockáztasson. Úgy érezte, ebben a pillanatban bármit képes lenne megtenni: lehetetlen, őrült dolgokat is. Még megváltozni is képes lenne. Talán egy kicsit már változott is. Sid minden jó dolgot megérdemel – főként Zsenya őszinteségét – így aztán elpakolta a félelmeit – _mi van, ha tévedek, mi van, ha Sid meggondolja magát, mi van, ha sikerül, és utána mindent elrontok_ – és megtette, amit már évekkel ezelőtt tennie kellett volna: abban a pillanatban, amikor a szíve először hevesebben dobbant Sid hangjára.

– Nem azért csókoltalak, mert tartozom, vagy sajnállak. Megcsókoltalak, mert szeretlek – mondta további köntörfalazás nélkül. Szíve a torkában dobogott. – Nem csak, mint barát vagy csapattárs. Szerelmes vagyok beléd. Egész eddig azt mondtam mindenkinek, hogy Sid és én, ez nem kapcsolat, pedig szerettem volna, ha az. Veled.

Egy pillanatra csend telepedett rájuk. Mindketten elveszve bámultak a másik szemébe. A csend olyan mély volt, hogy Zsenya még Sid lélegzését sem hallotta. Aztán Sid megrázta a fejét, és felemelte a kezét, mintha el akarná lökni Zsenya szerelmét magától.

– Én… na, jó! Ezt előre láthattam volna – mondta rendíthetetlenül, és elővette a zsebéből a telefonját. – Tudom, hogy amit érzel, valóságosnak tűnik, de ez nyilvánvalóan csak érzés-áthallás. Hívom Dr. Shridhart, és rendbe hozunk, oké? Nagyon sajnálom… ez részben az én hibám, mert többször is leengedtem a pajzsai…

– Érzés-áthallás? – kérdezte Zsenya totálisan letaglózva. – Sid, ez nem… – kezdte mondani, aztán ráeszmélt valami másra, valamire, ami azonnal eufóriával töltötte el. – Azt mondod, érzés-áthallás… de csak akkor lehet áthallás, ha _te_ így érzel – mondta bizonytalanul, félig meddig saját magának. Sidhez fordult. Képtelen volt visszafogni a mosolyát. – Ha azt hiszed, érzés-áthallás, azt jelenti, te is így érzel, te is akarod… velem.

Sid mozdulatlanná dermedt, mint a reflektorfénybe lépő őzike.

– Én…

– Így érzel irántam? – kérdezte Zsenya, amilyen lágyan csak tudta. Biztos volt benne; minden perccel egyre biztosabb; de azt nem tudta, hogy Sid is tisztában van-e a saját érzéseivel. 

Sid hirtelen felsóhajtott, mint aki tagadni készül, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Ahogy a csend egyre nyúlt, úgy tűnt egyre levertebbnek. A kudarc sötét árnyékként telepedett az arcára, amitől jó tíz évvel idősebbnek tűnt. 

– Így érzek… Sajnálom, Geno! – suttogta. Egyik kezét az arcához emelte, és ott tartotta, mintha így próbálná védelmezni a jobb felét. – Így érzek, de ez… ez most nem számít – mondta, majd óvatosan elhúzta a kezét. A hangja egészen megerősödött az utolsó szavaknál, és a szokásos problémamegoldó eltökéltségét viselte. Egy gyors oldalpillantást vetett Zsenyára, aztán újra elfintorodott. – Úgy értem, hogy… számít, mert én vagyok, aki ezt tettem veled, miattam érzel most így. Akárhányszor hozzád érek – Sid hangja fájdalmasan elcsuklott –, mindig tönkreteszek valamit. – Elhallgatott, és újra a kezében tartott telefonra meredt. – De… de rendbe tudom hozni – szólt sávot váltva, és a hangja ismét megerősödött. – Hívom Dr. Shridhart, és ő majd megjavít téged. Nem kell többé így érezned…

Zsenya határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Ha hívsz valakit, hívd Goncsot. Ő megmondja, hogy nem érzés-áthallás.

– Goncsot? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Honnan tudná, hogy…

– Tudja, hogy így érzek irántad… nagyjából első év óta, hogy Pittsburghbe jöttem. Akkor még nem erősen… csak kicsit… beléd zúgtam? Most már sokkal-sokkal több – tette hozzá sietve.

– Ez… nem! – Sid döbbentnek tűnt. Érzései sárga, sápadt sokként csapódtak Zsenyának. – Ez lehetetlen!

Zsenya némán szidta magát minden egyes alkalomért, amikor elhúzódott, és visszafogta a vonzalmát az elmúlt három hónapban. Nem tudta megtéveszteni Goncsot, Flowert vagy Mariót; hogy lehetséges, hogy ilyen tökéletesen sikerült megtévesztenie Sidet? 

– Azt hiszem, a csapatban mindenki tudja, hogy így érzek irántad… Te tényleg soha… kicsit sem sejtetted? Azt hiszed, bárkivel összeköltöznék, elfogadnám kötéstársnak kríziskor, ágyában aludnék?

– Nem! – ismételte Sid, szorosan markolva a jobb kezével a telefonját. – Ez nem… Lehetetlen, hogy el tudtad titkolni előlem ilyen sokáig. Rá kellett volna jönnöm… Rájöttem volna…

– Lehetetlen? – kérdezte Zsenya, foglyul ejtve Sid pillantását. – _Te_ mióta titkolod előlem, Sid?

Ha eddig Zsenya azt hitte, hogy Sid ijedtnek tűnik, most megláthatta milyen, amikor halálosan rémült. Az ajka egy percre elnyílt, majd heves tiltakozásba kezdett. 

– Nem azért… Sosem tenném, Geno, kérlek, nem azért… – A nyugodt magabiztosság maszkja mostanra romokban hevert. Sid épp úgy nézett ki, mint amikor magához tért a rémálmai után, de az álom szörnyűségei még mindig fogva tartották. A köteléken keresztül maró félelem áradt belőle, szinte olyan szaga volt, mint a benzinnek, ami bármelyik pillanatban lángra lobbanhat.

– Sid, minden rendben! Sid… nyugodj meg! – Zsenya felé nyúlt, de leengedte a kezét, amikor Sid ijedten összerezzent. – Miért olyan ijesztő, hogy tudom, szeretsz engem? – kérdezte őszintén összezavarodva. – Elmondtam, hogy szeretlek, boldoggá tesz, hogy te is így érzel…

– Nem azért tettem – mondta. Arca fal fehér volt és kétségbeesett. – Úgy féltünk… Aggódtunk érted. Aggódtam érted… Tudom, hogy minek tűnik, de sosem tettem volna meg, ha nem vagy életveszélyben. 

Zsenya röviden emésztette a hallottakat, és mikor úgy gondolta, hogy érti, mitől retteg Sid olyan nagyon, határozottan a levegőbe csapott.

– Nem, ennek itt és most vége! Azt gondolod, hogy én azt gondolom, hogy csak azért segítettél krízisnél, mert szeretsz engem… hogy kihasználtál. Nem így gondolom, Sid. Sosem gondolom így. Még ha azt is mondod, hogy így van, ha azt mondod, kihasználtad a krízist, mert annyira akartál, akkor sem hinném el. Hülyeség. Neked rosszabb volt a krízis, mint nekem. Olyan rossz, azóta is rémálmaid vannak. Olyan rossz, hogy apró darabokra tépett. Ismerlek, Sid.

– Oké, elhiszem – mondta. Még mindig ijedtnek tűnt, de Zsenya érezte a megkönnyebbülés halvány szikráit. – Örülök… ez… jó.

– Már akkor is akartál – elmélkedett hangosan Zsenya, és bánatosan megcsóválta a fejét. – Kicsit vicces rá gondolni… milyen nagyon próbáltam eltitkolni. Felesleges volt. Már régóta együtt lehetnénk, ha nem vagyok gyáva nyúl. – Közelebb araszolt Sidhez a kanapén, készen rá, hogy a karjaiba vonja, de Sid felhorkant.

– Tessék? – Az arca és a kötelék egyaránt tanácstalanságot sugárzott. – Hogy érted, hogy felesleges?

– Úgy, ha tudod már januárban, hogy akarlak téged, nem vesztegetünk el hónapokat azzal, hogy nem vagyunk együtt – magyarázta. Ha nem lett volna ilyen hihetetlenül boldog, valószínűleg dühös lett volna magára, amiért beszari volt, de jelen pillanatban semmi nem tudta elrontani a jókedvét. Sid szerelmes belé, ezt ő maga mondta, és Zsenya csak nagy nehezen tudta visszafogni magát, hogy agyon-vissza ne csókolgassa. Sid azonban még mindig ijedt volt, ezért csak felé hajolt, hogy így mutassa, örülne Sid érintésének.

– Én n-nem… – dadogta Sid csodálkozva. – Azt hiszed, _elmondtam_ volna neked? Geno, hogy gondolhatsz ilyet?

Most Zsenyán volt a megdöbbenés sora.

– Ha elmondtam volna korábban, hogy akarlak, te is mondtad volna, és mi… mi együtt lennénk… kapcsolatban, nem?

– Nem! – kiáltotta Sid hevesen. – Hát persze, hogy nem! Mi az istenről beszélsz?

Zsenya már semmit sem értett. Ilyen érzés volt az első pár hónap, amikor az angolja olyan pocsék volt, hogy még egy csésze kávét sem tudott rendelni magának.

– Sid… elrontottam? – kérdezte, és bosszankodva hallotta, milyen vékony a hangja. – Úgy érzem, akarsz engem… szeretsz. Nem akarod? Vagy szeretsz, de nem akarsz… együtt lenni? Nem akarsz kapcsolatot? Csókolózni?

Sid az ajkába harapott. Tekintetét röviden Zsenyára függesztette, de aztán el is kapta, mintha Zsenya túl ragyogó és fényes lett volna, hogy ránézzen. 

– Akarom – suttogta. – Persze, hogy akarom. Te olyan… de sosem tettem volna meg. Sosem értem volna hozzád, csak azért mert akarom.

– Nem csak, mert te akarod, hanem, mert mindketten akarjuk… – vonta össze a szemöldökét Zsenya.

– Ez nem… – Sid a fejét rázta, mintha Zsenya ostobaságokat beszélne, aminek az égvilágon semmi értelme nincsen. Mikor megszólalt a hangja fájdalmasan csengett. – Az egy dolog, ha én félredobok mindent, amiért dolgoztam, csak azért, hogy lefeküdjek valakivel, de… komolyan azt hiszed, hogy szabotálnám ezzel a karrieredet? Geno, a mindenséget jelented nekem. Sosem tennék ilyet veled! Szeretlek… szeretem a játékodat. Te nagyszerű vagy… tönkretenni ezt… téged, csak azért, hogy én… Nem! – rázta meg a fejét vehemensen. – Nem… Nem hiszem, hogy ennyire önző lennék.

– Sid, te vagy a legkevésbé önző ember, akit ismerek – mondta újra, mintha már századszor ismételné, de Sid makacsul rázta tovább a fejét. A szavak megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek belőle.

– Akkor nem értem, miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy ilyet tennék. Hogy magammal rántanék egy csapattársat a szakadékba, hogy megcsáklyáznám a karrierjét? És ez igaz lenne egy amerikaira. De megtenni veled? Mi érné azt meg? Mi érne annyit, ami felmentene, amiért tönkretettem egy másik ember életét?

Zsenya a kanapé huzatához nyomta ökölbe szorított kezét.

– Nem vagy önző – vágott Sid szavába erőltetett nyugalommal –, de rohadtul nem bírsz _meghallani_. Helyettem döntesz, és eszedbe nem jut megkérdezni, én mit akarok. Mi van, ha én téged akarlak, Sid? Mi van, ha olyan nagyon akarlak, jobban, mint sikert, jobban, mint… bármi mást? Akkor is azt mondod, hogy nem, mert nagy, Sidney Crosby jobban tudja, mi jó neked? 

– Nem… persze, hogy nem – válaszolt Sid. – Nem tudom, mi a legjobb számodra. Nem szabadna úgy tennem, mintha tudnám. – Felemelte a pillantását a térdei bámulásából, és Zsenya szemébe nézett. – Azt szeretném tenni, ami a legjobb neked – mondta eltökélten –, és tudom, hogy nem látok beléd, de azt biztosan tudom, milyen sokat jelent számodra a hazád és a családod. Soha nem akarnám ezt elvenni tőled.

Zsenya egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és átgondolta, mit is akar mondani. Alapos mérlegelés után így szólt:

– Meghallgattalak, Sid. Ma is, korábban is.

Sid bólintott.

– Jó, ez j…

Zsenya közbevágott:

– Hallottam, hogy rólam beszélsz, mi jó nekem. Beszélsz a családról, mi teszi te családodat boldoggá, és én családomat boldoggá. Hallottam, hogy beszélsz a csapatról, rajongókról, menedzsmentről, mi teszi őket boldoggá, de egyszer nem hallottam, hogy magadról beszélnél, Sid – mondta Zsenya halkan, kissé lehajtott fejjel, hogy elkaphassa a pillantását. – Arról, mi tesz téged boldoggá. Mit terveztél, mikor nem leszel majd egyedül? Mikor leszel te is boldog?

– Én…

Sid némán nézett vissza rá, és Zsenya ürességet olvasott az elméjében; látta, hogy erre a kérdésre semmiféle válasza nincsen. Fájdalmasan felnyüszített, mire Sid összerezzent, és hadarva folytatta:

– Nem… nem mintha soha nem gondoltam volna rá. Gondoltam. Azt gondoltam, hogy majd ha visszavonultam, talán akkor… de szeretnék edzősködni, úgyhogy akkor sem igazán lehet. De edző sem lehetek örökké, úgyhogy arra gondoltam, majd ha azt abbahagyom, de akkor már… – Ajka keserű mosolyra szaladt, és szégyenkezve a padló felé fordította a tekintetét. – Hol találhatnék valakit, aki randizna egy 65 éves öregemberrel, aki nem szexelt már vagy… ötven éve? Így aztán azt gondoltam, hogy valószínűleg egyedül maradok… örökké. Kivéve, ha rossz edző lennék, és senki nem akarna alkalmazni, vagy valami más területet választanék, vagy ha egy csődtömeg lennék, de ezt nem igazán kívántam magamnak.

Zsenya úgy érezte nem kap levegőt. Komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy Sid elképzelt jövőjének sivárságát legyűrje, de sikerült. Sid amennyire biztos volt benne, hogy a jövő ennél többet nem tartogat számára, Zsenya épp annyira hitte az ellenkezőjét. Az nem lehet, hogy csak ennyi legyen, a szíve belefacsarodott, hogy Sid ezt képzelte.

– Tudom, sokkal tartozol a családodnak. Én is sokkal tartozom én családomnak – látta be Zsenya –, de egész életed nem a családodé, Sid. Mit gondolsz, mikor lesz elég? Mikor fizetsz vissza mindent? Vagy egész életeden át fizetni kell?

Sid bosszúsnak tűnt.

– Nem csak a családomról van szó. A csapatról, az egész egyesületről… és a rajongókról. Nem hagyhatom cserben őket.

– Az egyesületnek rég megtérült a pénze. Sokkal több hasznot hajtottál nekik, mint bármelyik másik játékos bármelyik másik csapatnak – mondta Zsenya határozottan. – A rajongók lehet, hogy seggfejek lesznek, de sok szurkolna meleg hoki játékosnak. Talán nagyon szívesen szurkolnának neki. Talán azt hinnék, hogy hős.

– Nem szá…

– De számít, Sid! – sóhajtotta fel Zsenya. – Mikor fejezed be, hogy másokért éljed az életed? Mikor fogsz önmagadért élni végre? – Sid nem nézett rá. – Boldognak lenni nem önzés – mondta lágyan.

Csend telepedett közéjük, és csak nőtt és nőtt. Végül olyan halkan, hogy Zsenya szinte alig hallotta, Sid megkérdezte:

– Tényleg nem?

Zsenya ettől kissé bosszús lett.

– Nem tudom, Sid. Önző vagyok, mert boldog akarok lenni? Rossz vagyok tőle, önző ember, mert meg akarlak csókolni, mert el akarom mondani, szeretlek, és mert csak magamnak akarlak?

– Nem – válaszolta Sid. – Hát persze, hogy nem. 

Kíméletesen, bizonytalanul benne, hogy mondja-e egyáltalán, Zsenya megkérdezte:

– Csak tőled az?

Sid ismét az ölében összefűzött kezeire bámult.

– Nagyon sokáig így gondoltam, G. Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, mindig is tudtam, hogy ez hülyeség, de így legalább biztonságban voltam. Annyira féltem – suttogta elhalóan. – Sok dologtól nagyon féltem, de leginkább attól, hogy cserbenhagyjak másokat. – Felnézett, tekintete megértésért könyörgött. – Olyan keményen dolgoztam, hogy azzá az emberré váljak, aki mindig is lenni akartam: megbízható, önzetlen, szorgalmas, felelősségteljes.

– A boldog nincs a listán. 

– Nincs. – Sid egy pillanatra elveszettnek tűnt, aztán összeszedte magát. – Na, nem, mintha… Úgy állítod be, mintha az elmúlt éveket boldogtalanságban töltöttem volna, Geno, és ez nem így van.

– Talán nem voltál boldogtalan – értett egyet Zsenya, hisz Sidnek valóban igaza volt. Sok öröm jutott neki, és Zsenya sokszor maga is mellette volt, hogy osztozzon bennük. – Boldog a jégen. Boldog a csapattal, velem, ha gyerekek közt lehettél, de utána hazamentél az üres házba…

– Igen. – Sid, valószínűleg öntudatlanul, kihúzta a vállát, és Zsenyához fordult, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Az emberek számítanak rám. Sok ember számít rám. Igazad van, talán nem tartozom nekik az egész életemmel – mondta, és Zsenya érezte, milyen komoly erőfeszítésébe kerül kimondani ezeket a szavakat –, de azt hiszem, tartozom nekik annyival, hogy felelősségteljes vagyok. Hogy felelősségteljes döntéseket hozok.

– Kell is felelősségteljesnek lenni – értett egyet Zsenya. – Ez természetes, ezt jelenti felnőttnek lenni, profinak. Néha olyan dolgokat kell tenni, amit nem akarsz, vagy olyanokat nem tenni, amiket akarsz. De nem lehet ez az egész élet, minden nap, míg meg nem halsz. Rendben van, több mint rendben van, ha megteszel dolgokat, amik boldoggá tesznek, ha együtt vagy azzal, aki boldoggá tesz. Valami jár neked is, csak azért, hogy boldoggá tegyen.

– Te – nézett rá Sid áthatóan.

Zsenya vállat vont.

– Ha akarod, én. Ha akarsz, megkaphatsz. Ha nem engem akarsz, hanem mondjuk Ovecskint, őt is megkaphatod.

Erre Sid akarata ellenére, végre elmosolyodott.

– Nem akarom Ovecskint – mormogta.

– De engem igen? – kérdezte Zsenya halkan, puhatolózva, és mozdulatlanul várta Sidney válaszát.

Sid tétovázott, és Zsenya értette az okát. Amikor korábban bevallotta, hogy szereti, amikor azzal érvelt, hogy Zsenya érzései csak az áthallás következményei, az egy teljesen más helyzet volt. Próbált megoldást találni egy problémára, találni egy kiskaput. Ha most bevallja, az nem taktika többé, annak már jelentése lesz, mert Zsenya kérdése sem egy szimpla kérdés csupán, hanem egy ajánlat, és ezzel Sid is tisztában volt.

Sid alaposan szemügyre vette Zsenya arcát. Zsenya érezte benne a habozás agóniáját; a szél fütyülését a szakadék felett, és a peremén ott állt ő, kínzó fájdalomban. Zsenya még akkor sem tudta, Sid mit fog mondani, amikor végül sóhajtva felkészült. Végül aztán nem mondott semmit. Egy szótlan, kétségbeesett nyögéssel Zsenyába kapaszkodott, és szorosan, nagyon-nagyon szorosan hozzá préselte a testét, mintha a legapróbb rés is elszakíthatná őket egymástól. A vállai megállíthatatlanul remegtek Zsenya keze alatt, amikor magához ölelte, de a szorítása a derekán erős és határozott volt.

– Minden rendben – suttogta Sid fülébe, miközben csitítóan a hátát simogatta. – Neked is megjár a boldogság.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – suttogta Sid, arcát szorosan Zsenya nyakába fúrva –, de akkor is akarom. Boldog akarok lenni… veled.

– Én is… – mondta gyengéden homlokon csókolva. – Én is ugyanezt akarom. Boldog akarok lenni veled, és hogy te is boldog legyél mellettem.

Lassan, nagyon lassan Sid remegése elcsitult. Mikor végre egyenletesen lélegzett, és a mellkasuk egyszerre emelkedett és süllyedt, Zsenya megböködte az arcát az orrával, míg Sid felemelte a fejét a nyaka hajlatából. Sid egy ideig némán nézett rá, aztán a tekintete megállapodott az ajkain. Zsenya tudta, mit akar. Elmosolyodott, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja. A szíve hevesen dobogott. Nem akart túl követelőző lenni, de Sid átvette az irányítást, és nyelvével a szájába hatolt, mire Zsenya felnyögött. Mikor visszahúzódott, Sid megint őt nézte, mintha alaposan az elméjébe akarná vésni Zsenya szapora lélegzetvételeit és az arcára kiülő pírt. Zsenya mozdulatlanul hagyta, hogy hozzászokhasson a gondolathoz, hogy valaki kívánja őt. Valaki, akit ő is viszont kíván.

Végül Sid felemelte a kezét Zsenya derekáról, és a nyaka és a válla találkozásához simította. Egy pillanattal később a keze nyugtalanul újra megmozdult.

– Rég nem csináltam ezt – mondta, miközben a kezét nézte, ahogy mintákat rajzol Zsenya nyakára.

– Mit?

– Tudod, a szexet.

– Azt hiszed, csak szex? – kérdezte semlegesen, mire Sid ellenkezve megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy az menne nekünk. – Most az arcára simította a kezét, és álmélkodva figyelte, ahogy Zsenya szempillája végigsöpör a hüvelykujján. – Szóval, mi ez? – kérdezte.

– Szerelem – válaszolta Zsenya, aztán elfordította a fejét, hogy Sid tenyerébe csókolhasson. Tudta, hogy ezzel Sid is tisztában van, de azt is, hogy milyen jól esik néha, ha kimondják, amit hallani akarsz.

– Szerelem – ismételte Sid, áhítatosan ízlelgetve a szájában a szót újra és újra. – Szerelem – mondta még egyszer, és ártatlanul, kissé hitetlenkedve felnevetett. – Huh! Ez az! – Előre dőlt, és félúton találkozott Zsenyával, átadva magát vidám és gyengéd csókjának, mígnem forogni kezdett körülötte a világ. Mikor a csók megszakadt, mintha éppen csak felfedezné a szót, és alig várná, hogy megoszthassa valakivel, eltávolodó ajkaik közé suttogta: – Szeretlek!

– Tudom – válaszolta Zsenya, mert szerette volna, ha Sid tudja, hogy hisz neki –, és én is szeretlek!

Közelebb vonta magához Sidet, aki szinte már az ölében ült, de mintha észre sem vette volna. Ragyogó mosolyra húzódó ajkakkal, talán csak magának, újra elismételte: 

– Igen, szeretsz engem. – Boldogsága miatt kissé szégyenkezve nézett Zsenyára. – Váó! – szakadt ki belőle, mielőtt nevetve Zsenya vállához szorította volna az arcát. Zsenya vele nevetett, felvillanyozódva Sid örömétől, amitől őt is pezsgő arany boldogság öntötte el. Sid káprázatos volt; itt volt a karjaiban, édesen nevetett, és szinte szárnyra kapott a szerelmétől.

Ekkor Zsenya hirtelen kis nyugtalanságot érzékelt felőle. Ezzel egy időben Sid hátra dőlt, és felnézett rá.

– Olyan sok mindent akarok tőled – vallotta be rekedt hangon, és az ajkába harapott. – Nem tudom, hogy ez helyes-e. Nem tudom… olyan mohónak tűnik.

_Te jóságos isten_ , Zsenya nagyon remélte, hogy legalább egy része annak, amit tőle akar szex lesz, mert nem tudta, meddig bírja még csókolgatni és ölelgetni Sidet anélkül, hogy ő is éhséget érezne.

– Jó – mondta hevesen. – Akarom, hogy mohó legyél! Akarom, hogy sokat kívánj tőlem!

És igen, a köteléken keresztül, a Zsenya szavaira válaszul érkező melegség nem pusztán vágy volt – nem is lehetett volna, olyan sok minden történt közöttük mostanában – de nagyrészt igen, és Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy ez volt az, amitől Sid légzése felgyorsult, és a szeme elsötétedett. A hangja egész erőtlen volt, amikor megkérdezte:

– Te is… sokat akarsz tőlem?

– Úgy érzem, mindent akarok – válaszolta, és lehet, hogy túlzottan őszinte volt, de azonnal érezte, milyen elégedettséggel töltötték el a szavai Sidet.

– Igen – suttogta Sid, és a következő csókjuk éhes és vad volt. – Csak vágyakoztam, és vágyakoztam, és vágyakoztam…

– Én is… Sid – mondta Zsenya, aztán a csókok rengetegében elveszítette a fonalat – nem maradt más csak a perzselő ajkak érintése, forróbb és sürgetőbb, mint valaha – és mire újra felvette, Sid átvetette a lábát a combjai fölött, és már majdnem ott volt, ahol Zsenya igazán szerette volna. Na, akkor szállt el minden figyelme. Sid még közelebb fészkelődött, egyenesen az ölébe, és Zsenya felnyögött, amikor megérezte, hogy Sid férfiassága a saját keményen lüktető farkának feszül a nadrág anyagán keresztül.

– Jó így? – lehelte Sid. Az arcát továbbra is Zsenya arcához szorította, a lehelete forrón csiklandozta a fülét.

– Igen… igen, nekem jó, de… neked is? 

– Igen – nyögte. – Én… én is mindent akarok, G! Mindent veled…

– Tiéd, Sid… mindenem – ígérte Zsenya, mire Sid mély, védtelen nyögést hallatott. Aztán Zsenya nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, miközben kezével a mellkasát cirógatta. Eltökélten, odaadóan simogatta, és a vágyától Zsenya szinte megrészegült. Olyannyira, hogy egy ideig nem is értette a Sid ajkáról hulló, halk, elhaló szavakat, valahányszor felemelte a száját Zsenya testéről.

– Geno – ismételte a csókok között. – Geno! Geno, Geno, Geno! Akarlak!

– Sid! – Zsenya szédült a részegítő örömtől, hogy végre az övé lehet, amiről mindig is álmodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy életében nem lett még ilyen kemény, ilyen gyorsan, és minden alkalommal, amikor Sid újabb buja, kétségbeesett csókkal illette, még keményebben lüktetett. Sid cipzárja felé nyúlt, de Sid türelmetlenül elhessegette a kezét, majd hanyatt döntötte Zsenyát, míg az alatta nem feküdt a kanapén. Sid teste forrón nehezedett rá. – Olyan jó, Sid! – mormolta. Kezei Sid combjára tévedtek, mintha oda teremtettek volna, és sürgetve maga felé húzta. Lehet, hogy Sid soha nem csinált ilyet, de egyes dolgokat ösztönösen tudott az ember. Amikor Sid hozzá dörzsölte magát a sok réteg ruhán keresztül, Zsenyát minden értelmes gondolat elhagyta. Nem számított, hogy egyikük sem vetkőzött le, csak az, hogy Siddel egy ütemben mozduljon a csípője. Szüksége volt erre az érzésre, azonnal. Minden más ráért. Egymáshoz dörgölőztek, mint a tinédzserek, és Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy bármelyik pillanatban a nadrágjába élvezhet, pedig vagy tíz éve nem történt vele ilyesmi, mégis csodálatos volt. Sid teste életre kelt fölötte, és ajkai állhatatosan csókolgatták Zsenyát, hogy attól újra szédülés fogta el. Erősen megmarkolta Sid combját, és maga felé húzta, ahogy csak bírta. Sid felnyögött.

– Geno – lihegte. – G, sajnálom, elmegyek…

– Jó – hörögte ő is. – Gyere, Sid… olyan jó…

Sid csípője megrándult, majd az egész teste megmerevedett, végül egy hosszú, buja sóhajtással Zsenyára omlott. Zsenya érezte, amint Sid édes súlya ránehezedett, ahogy dübörgő szívvel, ernyedten a mellkasára feküdt. Te jóságos isten, milyen nagyon szerette ezt az embert! És ismerte is. Olyan jól ismerte, hogy tudja, Sidben bármelyik pillanatban feléledhet a lelkiismeret-furdalás, hogy Zsenya még nem élvezett el, így a saját kezébe vette az irányítást. Csókért könyörgött, miközben a nadrágon keresztül simogatta magát, Sid pedig élvezettel nyögdécselt fölötte. Amikor Sid kezei is csatlakoztak a sajátjához, többre nem is volt szüksége, hogy átbillenjen. 

Zsenya agya percekre kikapcsolt, és hagyta, hogy a teste kellemes bágyadtságba süppedjen, magába szívva Sid hozzásimuló testének melegét. Végül azonban újra visszatért a realitásba, és kellemetlenül kellett nyugtáznia a ragacsos hidegséget a nadrágjában és a kanapé teljes alkalmatlanságát arra, hogy alvóhelyül szolgáljon.

– Gyerünk, Sid, nem alhatunk kanapén – noszogatta Sidet óvatosan.

– Nem? – motyogta a másik álmosan. A haja olyan volt, mint egy madárfészek, és Zsenya komoly késztetést érzett, hogy ott maradjon Sid köré fonódó melegében… de tudta, hogy reggel minden porcikája sajogva bánná.

– Nem – mondta, amilyen határozottan csak bírta. – A kanapé nem jó ágy.

Sid motyogva tiltakozott, de nekiállt feltornászni magát – Zsenya máris hiányolta rá nehezedő súlyát. A hálószobában, miközben letörölgették magukat az alsójukkal, Zsenyát egy pillanatra bizonytalanság ütötte meg Sid felől, de ahogy jött, szinte azonnal el is tűnt.

– Ezt csináltuk már korábban is – mondta Sid, és Zsenya érezte, hogy megnyugtatja ez a gondolat.

– Igen, jók vagyunk benne – mosolygott bátorítóan.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ebben lehet jónak lenni.

– De igen – mondta Zsenya lágyan. – Jó érzés a karomban tartani téged.

Zsenyát ekkor ugyanaz a határtalan szeretet árasztotta el, amit már érzett egyszer korábban is – amikor három héttel ezelőtt Sid az ágyon át felé nyújtotta a kezét, és felajánlotta, hogy olvasson benne, miután Zsenya bevallotta neki, milyen biztonságban érzi magát a közelében.

– Ilyen érzés – mondta Sid erőltetett nyugalommal –, amikor nem bírok semmi másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy mennyire szeretlek. Nem tudom, neked milyen a köteléken át, de ez az.

Zsenyának a lélegzete is elakadt. Sid elkapta a pillantását, és a takaró alá mászott.

– Remélem… hogy nem kellemetlen, vagy ilyesmi.

– Dehogy – nyugtatat meg Zsenya mellé feküdve. – Nagyon jó… olyan, mint… az óceán.

Így hangosan kimondva talán ostobaságnak hangzott, de úgy tűnt Sid nem így gondolja.

– Huh! Jól hangzik. Szeretem az óceánt – mosolygott kedvesen, és boldogan simult Zsenya karjaiba, amikor az feléje tárta őket.

*****

Másnap reggel Zsenya végre Sid előtt ébredt. Sid Zsenya bal karja köré csavarodott, szorosan belekapaszkodott, az arcát pedig a vállához szorította. Zsenya szíve repesett a boldogságtól, amikor megpillantotta. Jobb kézzel előkotorta a telefonját, és sajnálkozva állapította meg, hogy ha nem kelnek fel hamarosan, elkésnek a szabadedzésről.

– Sid – suttogta, majd megrázta a karját Sid szorításában. – Sid, fel kell kelni, most.

Sid válaszul nyűgösen dörmögött. Mivel minden edzésre korán érkezett, az emberek hajlamosak voltak azt feltételezni, hogy egy igazi reggeli pacsirta. Zsenya is csak az együttélésük óta jött rá, hogy az egész egy álca. Sid utált reggel korán kelni. Megtette, de gyűlölte. 

– Siiiiiiiiid! – kántálta Zsenya elnyújtva. – Ébresztő!

Sid durcásan összevonta az ajkát, de a szemét végre félig-meddig kinyitotta. 

– Geno – motyogta Zsenya felé döntve a fejét, hogy ránézhessen. – O’an jót álmod’am…

Zsenya elmosolyodva várta, mikor jön rá. Nem tartott sokáig.

– Óh! – lehelte lágyan, most már teljesen éberen. – Óh, G! – Lassan Zsenya felé nyúlt, és visszatartva a lélegzetét, ujjbegyeivel óvatosan végigsimított az arcán. Zsenya elfordította a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa Sid ujjait, majd az ajka következett.

– Jó reggelt, Sid!

– Hát nem álom volt – nézett állhatatosan Zsenya szemébe.

– Nem – felelte.

Sid erre szélesen, őszintén elmosolyodott. A hátára fordult, maga fölé húzta Zsenyát, és csak szorította, kezeit szorosan összefonva a hátán. Elégedettség sugárzott belőle; a mosolyát Zsenya nyaka hajlatába rejtette. Zsenya mozdulni sem bírt, de nem zavarta – nem volt hely a világon, ahol szívesebben lett volna, mint Sid karjaiban, Sid napmeleg boldogságában sütkérezve. Végül mégis kénytelen volt megszólalni:

– Szabadedzés lesz, Sid, és tudom, menni akarsz. – Vicces volt, hogy egyszer neki kellett a felelősségteljesnek lennie.

– Oké! Legjobb lesz, ha megyek fürödni. – Elengedte Zsenyát, és kikúszott alóla, aztán kikászálódott az ágyból, és kissé még ingatagon a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

– Zuhanyozol? – kérdezte meg Zsenya.

– Azt akartam. Bocsi, te akartál először?

Zsenya pajkosan nézett rá.

– És… egyedül zuhanyozol?

– Óh! – Sid pirulása bájos volt, mint mindig. – Van… van még időnk?

– Persze! – fújtatott Zsenya, majd ő is felkelt, és Sid után szegődött. – Mit gondolsz, miért keltettelek fel ilyen korán?

– Még alhattam volna? – panaszkodott Sid, de nem volt valami hiteles a fülig vigyorral. Zsenya a bosszúság legkisebb szikráját sem tudta kiolvasni belőle; csak tiszta kék eget, ameddig a szem ellát.

Sid válogatósságára tekintettel, Zsenya hagyta, hogy ő irányítson, mit hogyan szeretne, de amikor Zsenya nem nyúlt azonnal felé, Sidet váratlanul elöntötte a szégyenlősség, és hátat fordítva a kifogyóban lévő samponos dobozokkal kezdett foglalatoskodni. Zsenya erre mit tehetett, sóhajtva magához vonta ínycsiklandóan csúszós, nedves testét, és a zuhanykabinnak döntve csókolni kezdte. Sid felé lökte a csípőjét, és úgy tűnt tökéletesen elégedett lenne, ha csak egymáshoz dörgölőznének, mint tegnap este, de Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy ennél valami izgalmasabbat is tud mutatni neki. Elhúzódott, élvezettel konstatálva Sid vágyakozó nyüszítését, majd a kabin egyik oldalán lévő padkára ültette, ahol eredetileg a tisztálkodószereit tartotta. Sid kérdőn figyelte; kíváncsisága csak nőtt, mikor Zsenya sampont öntött a tenyerébe és felhabosította.

– Semmi furcsa – mondta neki Zsenya. – Bocsánat, ha csalódást okozok, csak a hajad mosom meg, gondoltam élveznéd.

– Rendben – válaszolta inkább szórakozottan, semmint kíváncsian, de két perccel később már élvezettel nyöszörgött, és szégyentelenül Zsenya kezének feszült. Zsenya a saját haját is gyorsan megmosta, mielőtt a zuhanyfej alá vezette Sidet, hogy leöblítse. Egyik kezét óvatosan Sid homlokára tette, nehogy a szemébe folyjék a víz.

– Na, jó! – mormolta Sid kéjesen. – Igazad volt, tényleg nagyszerű volt.

– Legjobb vagyok a szexben – értett egyet Zsenya, mire Sid fél szemmel rámeredt. Egy pillanatra hátborzongatóan hasonlított Dixi macskára, amikor Zsenya megfürdette. – Ne aggódj – mondta neki, és ismét a kabin falához szorította, majd a férfiassága köré kulcsolta az ujjait –, bebizonyítom.

*****

Zsenya nem érzett különösebb késztetést, hogy elmenjen a szabadedzésre, de ha már felkelt… Egyébként sem akarta Sidet magára hagyni. Könnyen lehet, hogy kicsit… elvarázsoltan fog viselkedni, ami nála az átlátszót jelentette, így megpróbálta megtudakolni Sidtől, mégis mennyire nyíltan kellene felvállalniuk a kapcsolatunkat.

– Taylornak mindenképpen elmondom. – Ebben nem volt semmi meglepő. – És… azt hiszem, anyának is. – Közömbösen játszott egy darabig a tányérja szélével, mielőtt megmagyarázta. – Olyan embereknek szeretném elmondani, akik velem együtt örülnek majd.

– Jó – fogta meg a kezét Zsenya. – Megérdemled.

– A csapatnak is el kellene mondanunk.

– Sokan már úgyis tudják – bólogatott Zsenya.

– Hogyan… tegnap estig nem is… – húzta fel az orrát Sid zavartan.

– Hát sokan gondolták – helyesbített Zsenya.

– Komolyan?

– Igen – mondta szégyenkezve. – Rólam… könnyű tudni, hogyan érzek. Ha erős olvasók… Az érzéseim irántad… nem csendes… kicsi titkok, hanem… – Hirtelen nem jutott eszébe a megfelelő szó.

– Átlátszó. Átlátszó voltál.

– Igen – Sid számára érezhető nehézséget okozott ennek elfogadása, ezért Zsenya hozzátette: – Az, hogy kötéstársak lettünk, és te a férfiakat szereted, és korábban nem akartál kötést, mégis megtetted értem… Sok dolog miatt hitték, Sid, és nem tévedtek.

– Nem – mondta Sid gyengéden. – Tényleg nem tévedtek. Hát, el kell nekik mondanunk. Ha ennyire átlátszóak voltunk, amikor még nem is voltunk együtt, valószínűleg csak rosszabbak leszünk…

– Undorítóan boldogok – szólt Zsenya vidáman. – Alig várom.

Megérkezve az edzésre, hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Zsenya egy cseppet sem tévedett. Jó dolog, hogy egyetértettek, hogy elmondják, mert képtelenség lett volna titokban tartani. Sid pajzsai épp olyan erősek voltak, mint mindig, de az arcára kiülő boldogságot nem tudta elrejteni. Elpirult és zavartan sütötte le a szemét, valahányszor elkapta Zsenya pillantását, és minden porcikájából sütött az elégedettség. Zsenya biztos volt benne, hogy ő sem jobb semmivel, sőt, valószínűleg rosszabb, tekintve milyen gyenge pajzsai vannak. 

Flower utána szegődött, miközben Griess állt a kapuban, és a palánknak dőlt Zsenya mellett.

– Visszavonom – mondta közömbösen. – Most már tuti fix, hogy eddig nem keféltetek. _Sacre mere de Dieu,_ G, muszáj lesz elvennünk Sunshine-tól a becenevét, és Sidnek adni, ha ez így marad.

Zsenya – isten látja lelkét – mindent megpróbált, hogy ne legyen elviselhetetlenül önelégült, de rögtön látta, hogy nem járt sikerrel, amikor megpillantotta Flower felhúzott orrát: mint aki valami különösen büdöset szagolt.

– Hadd találjam ki, te vagy a legjobb – szólt savanyúan.

– Igen – értett egyet Zsenya. Mégis miért tagadta volna?

Flower sóhajtva nézte a jeget, aztán sokkal halkabban újra megszólalt:

– Tudtam, hogy Sid magányos, de azt nem, hogy mennyire. Ez… Ne érts félre, nagyon örülök neki… mindkettőtöknek, de Sid miatt szomorú is vagyok. Nem azért, ami most van, hanem… ami korábban volt. – Megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná hessegetni a gondolatot. – Ugye nem akar még mindig titkolózni? Csak mert…

– Nem. Nem titok többé.

– Kiváló ötlet – nézett rá Flower nevetve –, mert páran szerintem máris rájöttek.

Mielőtt azonban a srácoknak elmondhatták volna, volt még egy megállójuk. Sid félszegen kopogott Jen nyitott ajtaján.

– Hé, Jen!

Zsenya hallotta, hogy a nő papírokat tologat az asztalon. Sid mindenképpen maga szerette volna megejteni a beszélgetést, de Zsenya nem hagyta, hogy teljesen egyedül legyen, így kompromisszumot kötöttek; Zsenya kivár, de végig Sid közelében marad.

– Helló, Sid! Mi újság?

– Hááát… – Idegesen a nadrágzsebébe dugta a kezét. – Tudod, a tervek, amikről beszéltünk, ha a kötés kitudódna…

– Igen? Valamin változtatni szeretnél?

– Én… igen – mondta az ajkát harapdálva. – Mert… mi, gyakorlatilag, mi… úgy értem…

Zsenya lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, majd bedugta a fejét az ajtón Sid mellett.

– Amit Sid mondani próbál, hogy reménytelen helyzetben leltünk szerelemre.

– Geno! – méltatlankodott Sid, de nem ellenkezett, amikor Zsenya a keze után nyúlt, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. 

Jen összecsapta a tenyerét a mellkasa előtt, ami aztán úgy is maradt, és széles mosollyal nézett rájuk.

– Hát ez hihetetlenül nagyszerű hír. Nagyon örülök nektek srácok!

– Akkor is, ha ezzel megnehezítjük a munkádat? – kérdezte Sid keserűen, de a nő megcsóválta a fejét.

– Először is, nem nehezítitek meg, másodszor, ha így lenne, akkor is örülnék nektek. Feltételezem, ez azt jelenti, hogy felcseréljük a vészforgatókönyvek sorrendjét.

– Igen – mondta Zsenya. – Nem baj?

– Persze, hogy nem! Őszintén… – Jenen látszott, hogy elgondolkozik. – Túl babonás vagyok hozzá, hogy könnyű szívvel mondjam ezt, de lehet, hogy a terveink teljesen feleslegesek. Eddig senki egy szót sem szólt se a csapatból, se Dallasban. Sérültetek meg egyszerre a jégen, de kiválóan megtanultátok kezelni a helyzetet. Szóval… lehet, hogy megússzuk, srácok. De ezt csak egymás közt! – figyelmeztette őket viccesen. – Ha vége a szezonnak; ami remélem minél később lesz, úgyhogy le is kopogom; talán elkezdhettek azon gondolkozni, hogy egy nap majd a saját feltételeitek szerint mondjátok el a történeteteket. Egy kis apróság, hogy rágódjatok rajta – tárta szét a karját. – És még egyszer, gratulálok, srácok.

Miközben az autó felé sétáltak, Zsenya megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy önként mondja el az egész világnak, hogy a férfiakhoz is vonzódik. Többször látott ilyet – az az NBA kosaras, színészek, színésznők – de amikor saját magáról volt szó, valahogy nem ment. Hogy tartson sajtótájékoztatót a magánéletéről, kitéve mind magát, mind a családját a rossz nyelveknek, talán még zaklatásnak is? Lehet, hogy illogikus volt, de a bátorsága csupán addig terjedt, hogy a Sid iránti szerelemért elfogadta annak lehetőségét, hogy egyszer kiderüljön, addig azonban már nem, hogy saját szabad akaratából ossza meg az emberekkel.

– Nagyon csöndben vagy – mondta Sid felvont szemöldökkel, amikor már az autóban ültek.

– Csak arra gondolok, amit Jen mondott – sóhajtott fel. – Hogy talán senki nem jön rá soha, és mi dönthetünk, elmondjuk vagy sem…

– Óh! – mosolyodott el Sid. – Szeretem, hogy Jen ilyen optimista. Remélem, végül tényleg a mi döntésünk lesz. De ez még messze van, ne foglalkozzunk vele, oké?

– Oké! – válaszolta Zsenya megkönnyebbülten. A kapcsolatuk még nagyon-nagyon új volt. Talán egy nap a fájdalom, hogy nem foghatja meg Sid kezét nyilvánosan erősebb lesz, mint a félelem, hogy elveszítheti a családját és a hazáját. A gondolat szinte hihetetlennek tűnt, de a Sid iránti érzései máris túlszárnyaltak mindent, amit újonc korában Sid játékáról és piros ajkairól fantáziálva el tudott képzelni. Remélte, hogy lesz elég ideje megtanulni, hogy mit jelent ez a szerelem a nyilvános életére nézve. De addig, elég a mának a maga baja!

*****

Mint kiderült, meglepően sok embert kellett tájékoztatniuk, mielőtt a csapatnak beszélhettek volna a kapcsolatukról. A nap hátralévő részét azzal töltötték, hogy beszéltek az ügynökeikkel, a családjukkal, Mike-kal és Rutherforddal. Zsenya esetében még Gonccsal, aki bár ugratta egy kicsit, de nagyon boldog volt, és Okszanával is, aki azonnal nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy sosem engedi meg neki, hogy ezt elfelejtse.

– _Ugye, a farkad volt?_ – sikította hangosan. – _Ez volt a titok nyitja! Azzal nyerted el a szerelmét!_

– _Olyan alpári vagy_ – morogta Zsenya, de a mosolya elárulta.

Az igazán kemény dió a szüleik voltak. Zsenya telefonált először. Az anyját hívta, tekintve hogy az apja még mindig nem vette fel a telefont, ha Zsenya kereste, bár egy-két percre már bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe. Az anyja beletörődve fogadta a hírt; nagy hallgatások és nagy sóhajok közepette.

– _Ha egyszer őt kell szeretned_ – mondta elgondolkozva, és Zsenya szinte a szeme előtt látta, ahogy összpontosítva összevonja a homlokát –, _és úgy néz ki, őt kell, ha már tíz éve ugyanígy érzel… ha már őt kell szeretned, megjár, hogy legalább boldog legyél_ – fejezte be filozofikusan. Zsenya bólintott, bár az anyja nem láthatta, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, a nő még sietve hozzátette: – _És én azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél, Zsenyácska._ – Hangja lágy volt, gyengédséggel teli.

Zsenya szeme elhomályosult a kikívánkozó könnycseppektől.

– _Mama!_ – Fogalma sem volt mit mondhatna. Bizakodott, hogy az anyja képes lesz elfogadni – hisz múltkor azt mondta, egy része azt kívánja, hogy Sid viszont szeresse – de nem igazán merte remélni.

– _Jó hozzád, ugye?_ – kérdezte az anyja ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– _Nagyon-nagyon jó_ – válaszolta csendesen.

– _Hát, legalább nem kell azon aggódnom, hogy egy hozományvadászt fogtál ki_ – mondta bámulatos gyakorlatiassággal.

Zsenya hátravetette a fejét, és csak nevetett és nevetett. Mikor búcsúzás után lement az emeletről, Sidet a konyhában találta: elégedetten szöszmötölt valamivel, miközben hamiskásan dudorászott magában.

– Taylort hívtad? – kérdezte, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, anyámat. – Valószínűleg észrevette a Zsenya arcárra kiülő meglepődést, mert az elégedettség elpárolgott, és enyhe szomorúság vette át a helyét. – Tudom, hogy nem kedveled…

– Nem. Nem erről van szó – tiltakozott Zsenya. Egyszerűen csak képtelen volt elfogadni, hogyan kezelte Mr. Crosby Siddel szembeni kegyetlen bánásmódját; ettől azonban még nem gondolta azt, hogy rossz ember lenne. És kicsit meg is lepődött; meg volt róla győződve, hogy a családjában senki nem tudja Sidet olyan boldoggá tenni, mint a testvére.

Továbbra sem nézve Zsenyára, Sid halkan azt mondta:

– Aznap, amikor elmondtam nekik, tudod, mit mondott nekem? Azt mondta, _hát, Sid, eddig abban reménykedtem, hogy egy nap találsz magadnak egy rendes lányt, mostantól abban reménykedek, hogy találsz majd egy rendes fiút._ Ezt mondta, ott apám előtt, nem törődve vele, hogy felidegesíti. Sosem kíváncsiskodott, de néha-néha megkérdezte, _na, Sid, megtaláltad már azt a rendes fiút?_ – Ekkor felnézett, és keserédesen elmosolyodott. – Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is megtalálom. Te is tudod – mondta erőtlenül.

– De a mamád hitt benne – fejezte be Zsenya megrendülten. Egy lépéssel Sid mellett termett, és a karjába vonta. – Nem értem a mamádat – vallotta be –, de nem is ismerem. Amikor eljött beszélni velem, rólad és apádról beszélt…

– Ő már csak ilyen – suttogta Zsenya vállába. – Nem szokta látványosan kimutatni az érzéseit, de mindig ott volt számomra. Amikor Taylor még túl kicsi volt, hogy megértse, ő volt az egyetlen, akire számíthattam… és szeretem.

– Jó – mondta Zsenya könnyekkel küzdve, aznap már másodszor. – Örül… örül neked?

Erre végre visszatért a meleg elégedettség is.

– Igen – mosolygott Sid ragyogóan. – Nagyon-nagyon örül, hogy boldog vagyok.

Taylort már közösen hívták fel. Zsenya egy konyhaszéken kuporgott, míg a hívásra vártak, és ideges pillantásokkal méregette Sid laptopját. Taylor megfelelő kötéstársnak tartotta Sid számára, de mi van, ha koránt sem tartja megfelelő partnernek. A combja alá csúsztatta a kezét, hogy ne doboljon vele, és próbált normális képet vágni, miközben Taylor fogadta a hívást. A lány köszönés után azonnal meg is kérdezte, hogy Geno miért van ott. Sid sóhajtva, de fülig vigyorral mondta:

– Tay… együtt vagyunk. Geno és én… járunk.

Taylor azonnal könnyekben tört ki. Sid pánikba esett, és mindketten egyszerre nyúltak a képernyő felé, teljesen feleslegesen, miközben egymás szavába vágva mondogatták:

– Taylor, ne sírj!

– Tay, minden rendben, és…

A lány azonban pillanatok alatt összeszedte magát. Hamar megtörölte a szemét, kifújta az orrát, aztán már nem is látszott rajt, hogy elsírta magát.

– Bocsánat, bocsánat! – motyogta. – Csak… – Aztán fújt egyet, és remegő hangon megkérdezte: – Sid, hagyni fogod végre, hogy boldoggá tegyen?

– Óh, Tay! – nézett rá Sid melegen ragyogó szemekkel, és a köteléket elárasztotta a gyengédség, ami végtelen volt, mint az óceán. Nagyon hasonlított a Zsenya iránti szerelméhez, kicsit azonban mégis más volt. – Igen – válaszolt, és az ő szemei sem voltak teljesen szárazak. – Igen, Tay, hagyni fogom, hogy boldoggá tegyen. – Aztán Sid Zsenyára nézett, és Zsenyának muszáj volt megfognia a kezét, hogy lecsitítsa valahogy az őrülten száguldó pulzusát. _Igen, boldoggá teszlek,_ fogadta meg némán. _Boldoggá teszlek, amíg engeded._

– Tényleg muszáj lesz templomba mennem a héten – mondta Taylor egy papír zsebkendővel törölgetve az orrát –, mert egy istenverte csodát láttam. – Aztán áthatóan Zsenyára nézett. – Ugye, tudod, hogy milyen nehéz neki?

– Tudom – válaszolta Zsenya, és valóban tudta. 

– Elhiszem… Jó, elhiszem…

Ennyiben maradtak.

– Jó nap volt, ugye? – kérdezte Zsenya Sidtől aznap este, amikor minden kötelességüket letudták, és nem volt semmi más tennivalójuk, mint kényelmesen heverészni a nappaliban, miközben a háttérben a nyugati-parti meccsek mentek.

– Az volt – mondta, de Zsenya érezte, hogy valami aggasztja.

– Sid? – kérdezte, és amikor továbbra sem kapott választ, megbökdöste Sid karját az ujjával.

– Ne csináld! – nyafogott, és elhessegette a kezét. – Izgulok a holnap miatt. Hogy mi lesz a fiúkkal.

Zsenya is hasonlóan érzett – hazugság lett volna azt mondani, hogy nem fél – így elmondta Sidnek, amivel egésznap bíztatta magát.

– Ha szar is lesz, ha bunkók lesznek, akkor is ott van mama, és a te mamád. Ott van Taylor, Goncs, Mario és Flower. Tudod, hogy Tanger, Duper és Kuni bárkivel szemben megvéd, mindig. Ha minden szarul is alakul, nem vagyunk egyedül, te is tudod. – Ez a gondolat megnyugtatta, és remélte, Sid is így érez majd.

Bár Sid idegessége nem múlt el teljesen, érezhetően csökkent valamennyit. Közelebb araszolt Zsenyához, és az oldalának dőlt.

– Olyan okos vagy – mondta incselkedve Sid.

– És jóképű is – szólt Zsenya tettetett szerénységgel.

– Úgy gondolod? – harapdálta az ajkát Sid.

– Te úgy gondolod?

– Úgy gondolom – mondta Sid, és magához húzta egy csókra.

*****

Másnap, edzés után, Sid gyűlést hívott össze, hogy beszédet tartson.

– Tudom, hogy sokan már eddig is úgy sejtettétek, hogy Geno és én együtt vagyunk, hogy egy pár vagyunk – kezdte, és határozottan Flowerre nézett –, de nem voltunk. Eddig nem… de most igen. Tudom, hogy többeteket feszélyez ez a helyzet, és ezt nagyon sajnálom. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Remélem, hogy együtt képesek leszünk rá, hogy ezt kezeljük, és ne befolyásolja a csapatunk teljesítményét. Srácok, ti mind nagyon sokat jelentetek számomra, és ha tehetek bármit, hogy ez kényelmesebb legyen számotokra, megteszem, de azon az áron nem, hogy elveszítsem ezt a kapcsolatot. – Már épp hátralépett volna, amikor eszébe jutott még valami. – Óh! Ha bármi kérdésetek van, nyugodtan feltehetitek, akkor is, ha azt gondoljátok, hogy butaság, vagy, hogy megbántódnék miatta. Tudom, hogy legtöbben közületek sosem találkoztak korábban meleg párral, ezért is… teljesen rendben van, ha kíváncsiak vagytok, vagy nem értetek valamit, de rákérdeznétek. Ennyit akartam mondani.

Paulie, mintha iskolában lennének felemelte a kezét. Sid halkan felnevetette, aztán felszólította.

– Igen?

– Elmondjátok mindenkinek, vagy csak nekünk?

Sid tekintete elkerekedett.

– Csak nektek. Kérlek, ne mondjátok el senki másnak! Úgy értem, azt megértem, ha azok, akik házasok szeretnék megosztani a házastársukkal; az rendben van; de kérlek, senki másnak. Nem tervezzük, hogy nyilvánosságra hozzunk.

Zsenya is egyetértőn bólogatott.

– Nem tervezzük!

Aztán Spalling emelte fel a kezét félősen, és Sidhez fordult.

– Kérdezhetek valamit Genótól?

Zsenya viccesnek találta a gondolatot, hogy Sid legyen a testőre, ezért gyorsan válaszolt:

– Persze, kérdezz!

– Azt hittem… hogy te a lányokat szereted? – kérdezte tétovázva.

– Mindkettőt szeretem – érkezett a felelet. – Mindig mindkettőt szerettem. Korábban lányokkal voltam, most Siddel. Ilyen egyszerű.

– Egy utolsó kérdés – kiabált be Kuni a terem végéből. – Sid, még mindig hat gyereket akarsz, vagy most már tizenkettőt, hogy mindkettőtöknek legyen egy csapata?

A srácok felnevettek – egyesek kicsit feszélyezetten, mások őszinte örömmel.

– Tízet – válaszolta Zsenya. – Velünk együtt tizenkettő. De még nem állunk neki baba-projektnek – mondta tettetett komolysággal. – Ha kisbabám lesz, elveszítem az alakomat, és Sid nagyon-nagyon szomorú lenne – tette a hasára a kezét.

A nevetés erre füttyögetésbe fordult. Sid fülig pirultan menekült ki a helyiségből.

*****

Még aznap délután virágot kaptak – a hatalmas fekete-sárga csokrot Sunshine kézbesítette egy idétlen mosoly kíséretében. A Kuni által írt kártyán a következő üzenet állt: _Nagyon örülünk nektek, ti két szerencsétlen, bár ti voltatok az utolsók, akik rájöttek. Sok boldogságot, a részletektől kíméljetek meg minket! Szeretettel! A csapat._

Sid mosolygott, amikor elolvasta, de Zsenya vékony szomorúságot érzett alatta.

– Valami baj van?

– _„A részletektől kíméljetek meg minket!”_ – olvasta fel elhúzott ajakkal.

Zsenya nem értette.

– Igen?

– Ha szexről van szó, általában egyikük sem szégyenlős, ha a _részletekre_ terelődik a szó.

Sidnek már megint igaza volt. Az öltözői beszélgetések gyakran meglehetősen obszcének voltak. A srácok gondolkodás nélkül meséltek a felszedett csajokról, és hogy mit csináltak az ágyban. Zsenya ezt mindig is természetesnek tartotta; néha maga is befolyt a társalgásba, Sid azonban soha nem tette. Egyikük sem foglalkozott ezzel különösebben – Sid végül is nagyon magának való – így mindig ő volt az, aki közbelépett, ha a csevej túlzottan tiszteletlenné vált. _De könnyen lehet, hogy más okok is vannak a háttérben,_ gondolta Zsenya összeszoruló gyomorral. Isten a megmondhatója, épp elegen voltak a csapatból, akik tudtak róla, hogy Sid meleg. Talán Sidnek igaza van – talán oka volt annak, hogy amíg a srácok gondolkodás nélkül megkérdezték Zsenyától, hogy a szőke, akit felszedett a bárban, tényleg olyan tüzes volt-e, mint amilyennek látszott, Sidet sosem kérdezték a szexuális életéről, és sosem próbálták bevonni a többiek számára oly nyilvánvaló adok-kapokba. Talán gondolni sem akartak rá, hogy Sid más, mint ők. 

Sid vállat volt, és félretolta a csalódottságát, mint egy kiürült italos dobozt.

– Rendes tőlük, hogy küldték. – Elvágta a műanyag és papír csomagolást összefogó szalagot, és vázába tette a virágokat. Miután pedáns odafigyeléssel vizet öntött bele; óvatosan félretolva a leveleket, nehogy vizesek legyenek; a vázát a konyhaasztalra tette és rámosolygott. – Igen, nagyon kedves!

Aznap délután, amikor Zsenya egyedül maradt a konyhában, kivette a kártyát a virágok közül, és kidobta. Két perccel később meggondolta magát, és újra előszedte a szemetesből. Állt a konyha közepén, kezében a cédulával, és gondolkozott. Aztán úgy döntött, nem fogja arra pazarolni a drága szabadidejét, hogy megpróbálja megfejteni, a jó szándék elégséges-e, úgyhogy a hálószobába ment, és a zoknis fiókja mélyére dugta.

*****

Aznap este korán vacsoráztak, hogy elérjék a gépüket Columbusba. Sid úgy döntött, valami puccos olasz levest készít, Zsenyát pedig befogta kuktának. Amikor minden hozzávalót felaprítottak, megdinszteltek és felszeleteltek, az asztalterítés feladatát is rá bízta. Ahogy haladtak az előkészületekben, és egyre közelebb értek a vacsorához, úgy lett Sid mind idegesebb. Zsenya eleinte azt hitte, rá mérges, amiért olyan ügyetlen volt a hagymaszeletelésben, de Sid feszültsége nem felé irányult, és nem is bosszúság okozta. Valami más volt a háttérben, de Zsenya nem tudta, hogy mi. Amikor kirakta a tányérokat és a poharakat, és elindult, hogy elővegye az evőeszközöket a fiókból, a szeme sarkából látta, amint Sid az aprított hagyma után nyúlt és a fazékba borítja, aztán hirtelen megszólalt:

– Beszélnünk… beszélnünk kellene a szexről.

_Na, ez megmagyarázza az idegességét,_ gondolta Zsenya. Abbahagyta a fiókban való kotorászást, betolta, és a konyhapultnak dőlt.

– Oké, Sid, miről szeretnél beszélni?

Ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna, a hagymát kezdte kavargatni. Végül mégis folytatta:

– Utánanéztem a neten, és ott azt írták, olyan időpontot kell választani, amikor biztos, hogy utána nem fogtok szexelni, mert lesz egyféle szünet. És még azt is írták, hogy sokszor egymás szemébe kell nézni, de sajnálom, nem hiszem, hogy arra én képes vagyok. Ezért inkább csak kavargatnék. Ezt azonban megtehetem. 

Zsenya hirtelen nem értette, mire gondol, aztán elárasztotta egy furcsa, idegen érzés, mintha láthatatlan falak omlottak volna le köztük. Abban a pillanatban megcsapta Sid idegessége, de elhatározását és a bizalmát is kiolvasott belőle, ami keresztül-kasul átfonta az idegességét, biztos támaszt nyújtva számára a kavargó riadalomban.

– Oké, Sid – ismételte Zsenya, aztán becsukta a szemét, és nekiállt leengedni a pajzsait, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Sid nem képes olvasni benne. Ismét itt volt egy emlékeztető, milyen nehéz lehetett Sid számára, hogy míg ő maga nyitott könyv Zsenya előtt, ugyanez fordítva nem működik. Zsenya a hangjába próbálta belesűríteni mindazt, amit a köteléken keresztül nem tudott elmondani. – Rendben, Sid! Hallgatlak, miről szeretnél beszélni?

– Én… tényleg nagyon élveztem a múlt éjszakát… és a múlt reggelt is… és az azelőtti éjszakát is – habogta, és Zsenya; nélkül, hogy látta volna az arcát; élvezettel nyugtázta, hogy Sid elpirul. – Szeretném, ha továbbra is szexelnénk… sokat. – Újabb rózsaszín pironkodás. – De vannak olyan dolgok, amiket azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha nem csinálnék. Dolgok, amikre… nem vagyok képes… még – tette a végére. Nem kérdezte meg, hogy rendben van-e így, de az elfogadás utáni vágya olyan erős volt, mintha megtette volna.

– Hát persze, Sid. Persze, hogy rendben van – sietett megnyugtatni Zsenya. – Csak mondd, hogy mit nem szeretnél, és ígérem, nem csináljuk.

– Hát… – Sid frusztrációja olyan volt, mint egy savanyú citromkarika. – Iszonyúan önző ilyet mondani, és tudom, hogy úgy tűnik, mintha csak magamra gondolnék, de nem hiszem, hogy csak rólam lenne szó… Azok a dolgok… amiket a krízis éjszakáján tettem, nem hiszem, hogy meg kellene ismételnünk őket, egy ideig biztosan nem. Úgy értem, ha csak én gondolom így, ha neked lenne kedved hozzá, felejtsd el, amit most mondtam, de… nem hiszem, hogy csak én lennék. Az isten szerelmére, te sírtál, Geno! – mondta, és a hangja elakadt. A konyhasarok felé fordult a tűzhely mellett, és a kezével eltakarta az arcát. Egy percig csak állt ott, és áradt belőle a boldogtalanság.

Zsenya legyőzte magában a késztetést, hogy mellé lépjen és átölelje – később majd megteszi, de tudta, jelenleg nem lenne valami jó ötlet. Amiről most beszélnek, nagyon fontos, ha bármi eltéríti őket, Sid talán soha többé nem tudja összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy belevágjon.

– Azok a dolgok, amiket a krízis éjszakáján csináltunk… Arra gondolsz, hogy leszoptál, én meg megdugtalak? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Fontos, hogy egyértelműek legyenek, és megértette végre Sid szemkontaktussal szembeni ellenérzését is. Nem valószínű, hogy nevén merte volna nevezni a dolgokat, ha Sid nézi közben. Még így, hogy hátat fordított neki, így is nehéz volt rászánnia magát, hogy kimondja a szavakat.

– Igen. Én… el sem tudom képzelni, hogy szeretnéd, hogy valaha még úgy érjek hozzád… és én sem akarom. Tudom, hogy ettől most önzőnek tűnök, de hidd el, nem azért mondom…

– Tudom – nyugtatta Zsenya. – Persze, hogy tudom. Te vagy a legkevésbé önző ember, akit ismerek, már ezerszer mondtam. Ha nem akarod, hogy úgy csináljuk, nem kell, sem most, sem soha, rendben? Megígérem! Olyan sok más van, amit csinálhatunk. Jól van, Sid?

– Oké – szólt Sid. Zsenya érezte, ahogy kiszáll a feszültség a vállaiból, és végre ő is fellélegezhetett.

– Most én is szeretnék beszélni veled a… krízisről – vágott bele Zsenya: lehet, hogy soha nem lesz ennél jobb lehetősége. – Pár dolgot már elmondtam korábban, de azt gondolom, nem hiszel nekem, és vannak, amikről még sosem beszéltem.

– Jó. Hallgatlak – erősítette meg magát Sid.

Zsenya mélyet sóhajtott, hogy időt nyerjen a gondolatai rendezéséhez. A kezét a konyhapultnak feszítette a háta mögött, és nekikezdett:

– Először is, sok dologra nem emlékezem. Azt hiszem, már mondtam neked, de lehet, hogy nem. Szóval számomra, ami emlékek neked olyan mélyek, nekem nem, vagy nem is emlékszem egyáltalán.

Sid bólintott, majd az edénybe borította a paradicsomot.

– Oké!

– Másodszor – próbálta kitalálni, hogyan mondhatná el úgy, hogy Sid végre elhiggye –, Sid, már mondtam vagy százszor, de nem hiszem, hogy hiszel nekem: a krízis… számomra nem volt rossz, Sid. Nagyon is… élveztem. Jobban, mint korábban mondtam, mert korábban féltem elmondani neked, mennyire jó volt, mert féltem, hogy rájössz, hogy érzek irántad. A szex aznap este… nekem nagyon jó, nagyon szexi, nagyon… perzselő volt. Most kicsit rosszul is érzem magam miatta, mert tudom, neked meg milyen rossz. Mielőtt tudtam volna a rémálmokról, Sid… sokszor gondoltam rá, miközben… kivertem magamnak. Nagyon sokszor, érted?

Sid döbbenete tisztán és érthetően csapódott Zsenyának.

– Te… most is?

Zsenya megrázta a fejét.

– Már nem, mert már tudom, milyen ijesztő volt neked: még rémálmaid is vannak tőle… ezért már számomra is más, mert tudom, hogy nem szereted. De előtte igen. Sajnálom, Sid!

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kéred – mondta Sid automatikusan. – De… Geno… nem kell ilyeneket mondanod csak azért, hogy jobban érezzem magam. A repülőgépen… te… az isten szerelmére, te sírtál. Úgy éreztem én vagyok a legalávalóbb ember az egész világon – mondta fakó hangon.

– Sírtam, igen – értett egyet Zsenya –, de nem, mert rossz volt a krízis, hanem… mert olyan jó – folytatta, és csak amikor a szavak elhagyták a száját jött rá, milyen furcsán is hangzanak. Sid sem igazán értette mire akar kilyukadni. Zsenya felsóhajtott. – Jó, megpróbálom elmondani, milyen volt nekem a krízis. Kicsit bonyolult, lehet, nem jól magyarázom, de megpróbálom, oké?

– Rendben.

– Krízis közben, nem tudtam mi történik. Nem értettem, hogy ez kötéskrízis, vagy, hogy mi miért van. Csak annyit értettem, hogy a személy, akit hosszú évek óta szeretek, most a kezemet fogja… megcsókol… és azt mondja, velem akar lenni örökre. Hogy a személy, akit réges-rég kívánok, engedi, hogy megérintsem… nekem adja magát… édes hozzám. Csak ezt tudtam, érted?

– I… igen – válaszolta Sid. Zsenya érezte, hogy minden idegszálával a hallottakon rágódik. Meglepődött, de végre először meghallgatta és elhitte, hogy amit Zsenya mond, az igaz.

– Szóval a krízis éjszakája talán a legboldogabb éjszaka volt a Stanley-kupa óta. Nagyon-nagyon boldog voltam. De másnap reggel már értettem, mi történt… miért érintettél meg, miért mondtad azokat a kedvességeket. Tudtam, nem azért, mert szerelmes vagy belém… és ez rettenetes volt, Sid. Elhinni, hogy minden a tiéd, hogy kiderüljön, az egész hazugság. Ezért sírtam a repülőn. Nem, mert rossz volt, hanem mert előző éjszaka legjobb, legboldogabb volt, és azt hittem, soha többé nem leszel az enyém – fejezte be lágyan.

Sidney tekintete olyan volt, mint egy mély, fekete örvény.

– Én… ezt nem tudtam.

– Nem. És erről én tehetek – látta be Zsenya savanyúan. – Mert féltem, hogy rájössz, szerelmes vagyok beléd. Nem mondtam el, és ettől még rosszabb lett számodra… Mert gyáva voltam.

– Én sem mondtam el neked – mutatott rá Sid. – Azért voltál szomorú, mert azt hitted, nem viszonzom az érzéseidet. Én is elmondhattam volna az igazságot, úgyhogy mindketten gyávák voltunk, oké? És most mégis itt vagyunk, és szeretlek, és te is szeretsz engem.

Zsenya elmosolyodott. Ennyire azért nem volt egyszerű a helyzet, de talán… talán lehet így is. Talán a többi már történelem, és hátrahagyhatják a múlt homályában, ahová tartozik. 

– Igen, szeretlek! – Zsenya akkor rájött, hogy nincs semmi, ami meggátolja benne, hogy végre kimondja, amit három hónapja kellett volna, hogy kitörölje a gyávasága legutolsó, legkártékonyabb darabját. – És, Sid… régóta el kellett volna mondanom… ha lett volna listám, rajta lettél volna. – Sid meglepődését érezve pontosított. – Te lettél volna a legelején. Több ok miatt is nem volt listám. Főként nem gondoltam, hogy szükséges, hisz a családomban mindenkinél nagyon késői volt, és… féltem leírni, hogyan érzek irántad, féltem magammal hordozni, nehogy valaki meglássa, valaki ellopja. De azért sem volt listám – Zsenya sóhajtozva, teljes testével a konyhapultnak dőlt –, mert arra gondoltam, ha ráírlak a listára, úgy érzed majd, muszáj segítened, és nem akartam, hogy kényszerítve érezd magad. Szerettem volna, ha van választásod. 

Sid lassan bólintott, és amikor megszólalt, Zsenyán volt a meglepődés sora.

– Én is emiatt nem írtalak fel a listámra. – Újabb hozzávalókat dobott a tűzhelyen álló edénybe, majd egy fakanállal kevergetni kezdte.

– Gondoltál rá, hogy felírj a listádra _engem_? – kérdezte Zsenya kíváncsian.

– Gondoltam – erősítette meg Sid. – 2010-ben készültem rá, hogy megkérjelek. Közel álltunk egymáshoz, bíztam benned. Elhatároztam, hogy ez lesz az újévi fogadalmam. De aztán… – A szája széle szomorúan lekonyult. – Te is tudod, mi történt.

Igen, 2011 újév napja, hát hogy ne emlékezett volna.

– Winter Classic – mondta keserűen, de a kíváncsiság még furdalta, így megkérdezte: – Utána miért nem? Sokat együtt voltunk, mikor mindketten megsérültünk. Sok-sok lehetőséged volt rá.

Sid egyetértően elmosolyodott.

– Igen, lett volna, de akkor már… – A szeme sarkából Zsenyára sandított; az ajkára apró, keserédes mosoly röppent. – Akkor már kezdtem beléd szeretni.

Zsenya minden szava a messzeségbe röppent: egy elhaló kis óh-nál többet képtelen volt kipréselni magából. Jól emlékezett még, mit mondott Mario, és a szíve összefacsarodott. _Mindig örült, ha tudta, hogy jössz._

– Amint… így éreztem irántad – folytatta Sid enyhén kipirulva –, tudtam, hogy nem írhatlak fel. Ha tényleg krízisbe kerülök, és utána fel akartad volna bontani a kötést… iszonyú lett volna. Ha meg igent mondasz, és kötéstársak leszünk, de csak kötelességből maradsz mellettem… az még annál is szörnyűbb – vallotta be elhalóan.

– Nem kötelesség, Sid – mondta Zsenya ugyanolyan halkan. – Szeretek a kötéstársad lenni, szeretem a kötelékünket, még a krízist is szerettem. Ezt próbálom elmondani. Szeretném, ha végre megértenéd.

– Jól van, hiszek neked. Csak… olyan… máshogy képzeltem el, hogy mit érezhettél… Biztos sokáig fog tartani, mire igazán leülepszik, de hiszek neked. 

A levesnek, mint kiderült, tizenöt perc zavartalan főzésre volt szüksége, így Sidnek nem marad semmi tennivalója, amivel elfoglalhatta volna magát a beszélgetés végéig. Kínjában aztán nekiállt kézzel mosogatni a koszos edényeket, bár húsz centire tőle ott ált egy kiváló állapotú mosogatógép.

– Ha élvezted, akkor biztos szeretnél majd… Ne is foglalkozz vele, mit mondtam korábban, már nem számít.

Zsenya az égre meredt, hátha sikerül erőt gyűjtenie, hogy ne verje a fejét a konyhaszekrénybe.

– Számít, Sid. Ezért mondtam igent még azelőtt, hogy a többit elmondtam. Nem akartam, hogy azt hidd, csak azért mondom, mert szeretnélek megdugni.

A Sidből áradó furcsa, zavaros állóvízszerű érzéselegyet nem tudta megfejteni. Sid sötét tekintettel kérdezte meg:

– Szeretnél?

Zsenya vállat vont. Ez könnyű kérdés volt.

– Olyan dolgokat szeretnék csinálni, amit élvezel. Csak olyat, amit élvezel. Ezt szeretném, Sid. – Érezte, hogy megint nem győzte meg, így a szokásos stratégiához fordult. – Ha elmondom, hogy nem akarom, hogy megdugj, utána meg azt mondom, nem számít, csináld nyugodtan, akkor megcsinálnád?

Sid megrezzent.

– Nem! Dehogy! Igazad van. Még mindig lelkiismeret-furdalásom van, de igazad van, csak olyan dolgokat szabadna csinálnunk, amit mindketten akarunk. Ez… igazán jó szabálynak tűnik.

– Tényleg az – értett egyet Zsenya. A beszélgetésük kezdete óta gyötörte egy gondolat, és már nem bírta tovább visszafogni. – Sid… meg kell kérdeznem… rendben van egyáltalán, hogy szexelünk? Nem akarom, hogy visszajöjjenek a rossz emlékek.

– Rendben van – vágta rá Sid azonnal, mire Zsenya megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet. – Több mint rendben. Akarom… szeretem. – Kis szünet után, halkabban folytatta. – Azt hiszem, jó lenne, ha én is elmondanám, milyen volt számomra a krízis. Úgy értem… egy részét már tudod a rémálmokból, meg amiket mondtam, de… Őszintén… nem akarom azt mondani, hogy nem szex volt, mert igen, de egyrészt meg mégsem. Mármint ha kategorizálnom kellene, azt mondanám rá, hogy szex volt, csak nem volt szexi. Nem éreztem közben jól magam… nem akartam jól érezni magam.

Bár fájt ezt hallania, nem érte különösebb meglepetésként. A kevés emléke közül az egyik épp az a rideg mechanikusság volt, ahogy Sid magához ért, mintha a saját öröme egyáltalán nem számítana. _Óh, Sid,_ gondolta Zsenya, és legszívesebben megérintette volna – csak a karját, vagy a vállát – de Sidből olyan erősen sugárzott a köteléken át, hogy _csak hagyd, hogy végigmondjam_ , hogy Zsenya erőt vett magán, és mozdulatlanul várakozott.

Sid a mosogatóvízbe süllyesztette a kezét, de nem nyúlt újabb edényért, csak nézte a kezeit a víz alatt.

– Úgy értem… bonyolult volt – folytatta. – Bonyolult, mert… nagyon érzelmes volt. És bár legnagyobb részben a félelem dominált, de nem ez volt minden. Te… szükséged volt rám, és én gondoskodhattam rólad, és ez nagyon intenzív volt. Mindig is gondoskodni akartam rólad, és ebben a rettenetes helyzetben végre megtehettem. Azt akartam, hogy jó legyen neked… olyan nagyon akartam. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni, vagy azt, hogy mocskosnak érezd magad. Jó akartam lenni hozzád. Azt mondtad korábban, hogy _édes_ voltam. Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen lennék, de akkor… az akartam lenni. Érted az akartam lenni – mondta Sid szégyenlősen, és Zsenya kétségbeesetten kalapáló szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából. – És akkor ehhez még add hozzá mindazt, amit irántad éreztem. Szóval… nagyon intim volt ilyen furcsa, semmihez sem hasonlítható módon közel lenni valakihez… – Kihúzta a kezét a vízből, és halvány mosollyal Zsenyához fordult. – Asszem’… azt próbálom mondani, hogy amikor tegnap együtt voltunk, meg előtte… nem mintha egyszer sem gondoltam volna a krízisre, de… nem volt túl sok… mert annyira más volt. Nem akarom abbahagyni veled a szexet, csak azért mert esetleg… mert túl sok lehet – összegezte, és végre Zsenyához lépett, elég közel, hogy átölelhessék egymást – Szeretnék… jó dolgokat megtapasztalni veled. Jó dolgokat érezni.

Zsenyának be kellett hunynia a szemét – becsomagolta ezeket a melegséget adó szavakat, és elrejtette a szíve legbelsejébe, hogy mindig irányt mutassanak.

– Én is ugyanezt akarom. Ezért ha rossz emlékeid lesznek miatta… ha bármikor nem jól érzed magad, mondd el! – nézett Sidre könyörgő szemekkel.

– Elmondom, G, megígérem.

– Mondd azonnal – erősködött tovább. – Ne utána, amikor már bántottalak.

– Azonnal elmondom, ha túl sok lenne. Én sem akarok neked fájdalmat okozni – mondta Sid lágyan.

– Legjobb – szólt Zsenya, aztán finoman megcsókolta.

Miután a leves elkészült, és ők a konyhaasztalnál ültek, Sid felvetette:

– Még azt is olvastam az interneten, hogy beszélnünk kellene arról is, hogy… exkluzívak leszünk-e.

– Exkluzív? – kérdezte Zsenya a levesét fújkálva.

– Hogy randizunk-e másokkal – magyarázta Sid.

– Senki mást nem akarok – mondta Zsenya komolyan –, de tudom, hogy érzel Ovecskin iránt, szóval, ha rád nyomul, igent mondhatsz.

– Olyan szemét vagy! – kiabálta Sid, mire Zsenya sértettséget tettetve széttárta a karját.

– Csak jó párod akarok lenni, erre azt mondod, szemét vagyok. Elszomorítasz, Sid.

*****

A Columbus-i útjuk nem sikerült túl fényesen. Kikaptak a Jackets-től. Meccs után Zsenya meghallotta, amint Flower azt mondja Sidnek.

– Ha csak megneszelem, hogy magadat hibáztatod a vereség miatt…

– Nem teszem – tiltakozott Sid. – A csapatot egymás után sújtják a sérülések. Tudom, hogy ez sokkal jelentősebb faktor, mint a szerelmi életem. Ennyit igazán kinézhetnél belőlem, Flower.

– Jó. Csak aztán nehogy elfelejtsed!

A másnapi Flyers meccs még rosszabb volt. Megint bekaptak négy gólt, de ez alkalommal a támadóalakulatuk teljesítménye nem volt elég a kompenzáláshoz. Az öltözőben rémes volt a hangulat, és Zsenya észrevette, hogy páran rosszindulatúan Sidet mustrálják, aminek egyáltalán nem örült; mások meg hallótávolságon kívül összesúgtak, amitől egyre inkább felidegesedett. Amikor Sidet elhívták, Zsenya jelnek vette. Addig zörgette az öltözőfogasát, amíg mindenki elcsendesedett.

– Hallottátok korábban Sid bejelentését. Most meghallgatjátok az enyémet! – Mély levegőt vett, és próbált felidézni mindent, amit valaha az angol nyelvről megtanult. Utált beszédet mondani ezen a hülye nyelven. – Néhányan örültök nekünk, támogattok, néhányan nem. Ez rendben van – kezdte. – Sid és én… nincs rá szükségünk, hogy mind örüljetek nekünk és támogassatok. Sid elmondta, hogy páran a csapatból máshogy viselkednek, szemetek vele. Sid túl kedves, túl udvarias, hogy visszaszóljon. – Zsenya ragadozószerűen elmosolyodott. – Én nem vagyok túl kedves, nem vagyok túl udvarias. Aki szemétkedik Siddel, megnehezíti a dolgát, azt agyonverem. Ilyen egyszerű. Nem kell ünnepelnetek minket, de viselkedjetek profiként. Sid profi veletek, ennyit ti is adjatok meg neki. – Mint egy utógondolatot, még hozzátette: – Ha attól féltek, Sid rátok nyomul, bepróbálkozik, jó hírem van: nem fog. Nem titeket akar. Sid egyféle emberért van oda, az pedig a legjobb orosz hokijátékos a földön. Ha nem vagy legjobb orosz játékos, nincs miért aggódnod!

Egy percre terhes csend ereszkedett rájuk, aztán Flower előrelépett.

– Várj egy pillanatot! – mondta megdöbbenést színlelve. – Sid… Sid odavan Ovecskinért?

Zsenya összevonta a szemöldökét és fenyegetően Flowerre mutatott, miközben próbált nem nevetni.

– Ezzel nem viccelhetsz! Egyedül én viccelhetek vele.

– Milyen viccről van szó? – kérdezte Sid feszülten, amikor belépett az ajtón; az érzésvaksága miatt nem tudhatta, hogy Zsenya csak szórakozik.

Kuni azonban megmentette a helyzetet. Sid mellé lépett, és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Sid, támogatjuk az érzéseidet, és szeretnénk, ha nagyon boldogok lennétek Ovecskinnel.

– Mondtam, hogy ezzel egyedül én viccelhetek! – fújtatott Zsenya, de Sid felszabadult nevetése után, már nem igazán számított.

Mindenkit azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen megnyugtatni. Két nappal később a Senators meccs előtt Zsenya az anyja hívását várta, így amikor megcsörrent a telefonja, oda sem nézve vette fel.

– _Szia, mama!_

A túloldalon csönd fogadta, majd megszólalt egy nem várt hang; amiről Zsenya remélte, hogy jó ideig nem fogja újra hallani.

– Jevgenyij Malkinnal beszélek? – kérdezte Sid apja.

_Basszus!_ Zsenya legszívesebben hazudott volna, de mostanában próbált bátrabb lenni.

– Igen – válaszolta. – Geno vagyok. – Lecsúszott a TV-szoba kanapéjára, aztán hanyatt dőlt és a plafonra nézett. 

Újabb feszült csend következett, mielőtt Mr. Crosby végre megszólalt.

– Egyetlen egy dolgot tudok, ami boldoggá teszi a fiamat – kezdett bele halkan. – A jégkorong, az boldoggá teszi. A belemet is kidolgoztam, én is és a nejem is, hogy csinálhassa, hogy az NHL-be érhessen, és odaért. Amikor draftolták… amikor megnyerte a kupát, az olimpiai aranyat… – Zsenya hallotta, hogy a férfi élesen felszisszen. – Láttam azokat a képeket. Sokszor megnézem őket, és arra gondolok, én csináltam. Nem egyedül, de nem lett volna rá képes nélkülem.

Zsenya ezzel sajnos nem vitatkozhatott. Két ujja közé szorította az orrnyergét, hogy valahogy enyhüljön benne a feszültség, és nehogy megszólaljon.

– Hány apa mondhatja ezt el magáról? Hogy megadta a fiának azt, amire a legjobban vágyott a világon? – Rövid szünet. – Nem sok mást tettem az életben – mondta halkan –, ha ezt elveszíti, mit tettem érte? Mit mondhatok, mit tettem a fiamért? – Újabb szünet. Mikor ismét megszólalt a hangja már hangosan és követelőzően csattant. – Ez a kérdés. Mondd meg nekem! Ha azt hiszed, beszélhetsz velem a fiamról, ezt mondd meg nekem! Mit kaphat tőled, ami kárpótolja azért, amit el fog veszíteni?

Zsenya semmivel nem tartozott ennek az embernek, de Sid szerette az apját, ezért válaszolt.

– Több dolog is van, ami Sidet boldoggá teszi, mint a jégkorong. A család boldoggá teszi. Taylor is, az édesanyja is. – Zsenya önmagával viaskodva elhallgatott, aztán mégis hozzátette: – Maga is boldoggá teszi. Amikor kicsi volt… Sid elmesélte, hogy a legjobb emlékei magához kapcsolódnak. Emlékek, amikor maga büszke volt rá. Kis emlékek, hogy beszélgetnek az autóban, meg együtt ütik a korongot. És nem a hoki miatt, hanem mert maga az apja, és szereti magát.

Zsenya várt egy kicsit, de miután Mr. Crosby nem szándékozott megszólalni, folytatta.

– Sid engem is szeret – mondta egyszerűen, miközben felült és a térdére támaszkodott a könyökével. – Biztos nem szívesen hallja, de ez az igazság. Boldoggá teszem Sidet. Nagyon keményen dolgozom, hogy boldoggá tegyem. Hallom, mit mond, Mr. Crosby, és hiszem, ezt maga is megérti. Megérti, milyen keményen dolgozni Sid boldogságáért – nyújtotta át a szavakat, mint egy békepipát.

– Ezt… megértem – válaszolta Mr. Crosby, de Zsenya hallotta a hangjában, hogy milyen nehezére esett kimondani. – Trina mondta, hogy… te is sokat kockáztatsz azért, hogy Sidneyvel légy.

– Igen. – Zsenya erről egy szót sem szólt volna Sid előtt, és minden más esetben mélységesen undorítónak találta volna a gondolatot, hogy felmagasztalja az áldozatát, de most jó célt szolgált. – Ha kiderül, a szüleim mellettem állnak, talán pár barát is, de legtöbb barát és legtöbb családtag gyűlölni fog. Ha kiderül… talán sosem játszhatok orosz színekben többé… talán… haza sem mehetek többé. – Az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta, és meglepetésére a szeme is égni kezdett. Hiába tudta hónapok óta, mégis fájt rá gondolni, mi mindent veszíthet.

– Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék erre – vallotta be Mr. Crosby hosszú szünet után. – Nem tudom, miért kockáztatsz ennyit egy kapcsolatért a fiammal.

– Maga miért adott fel olyan sokat? – kérdezte Zsenya olyan türelmesen, ahogy csak tudta. Sid apja nyilvánvalóan próbálta megérteni a helyzetet, bármilyen kellemetlen és szemét módon is fogott hozzá, és Zsenya nem akarta elvesztegetni a lehetőséget; nem biztos, hogy valaha adódik újabb.

– Az más – ellenkezett a férfi. – Sidney a családom.

– Igen. Sid nekem is a családom, ezért hozok áldozatot érte. – Zsenya kicsit elbizonytalanodott. Talán itt meg kellene állnia; még mindig kellemetlenül érezte magát, ha bele kellett avatkoznia a Crosby család belső dinamikájába, és ez valószínűleg örökre így is marad; de utálta, hogy folyamatosan védelmezze a helyét Sid életében. És ha ez Mr. Crosby egyetlen tiszta pillanata, kár lett volna egyedül magára elvesztegetni. Ideje, hogy Sid apja is szembe nézzen önmagával. Halkan, de élesen azt mondta: – Maga rengeteget dolgozott, rengeteget áldozott Sidért, de amikor Sid elmondta magának, hogy meleg, amikor arra kérte, mondja azt, hogy rendben van, és legyen büszke rá… maga nemet mondott. Talán túl nagy kérés volt. Áldozni, hogy a fia nagy sztár legyen, sokkal könnyebb. Hoki sztár apjára az emberek fenéznek, jó színben tűnik fel, de áldozni, hogy a fia boldog legyen… hogy a fiának egy nap saját családja legyen – tette hozzá, próbálva leplezni a hangjába vegyülő vágyakozást –, azt hiszem, túl sok volt. – Mielőtt folytatta, egy kis hatásszünetet tartott, hogy a férfi elgondolkozhasson. – Nekem nem túl sok, Mr. Crosby. Nekem semmi nem túl sok. Nincs, amit meg ne tennék Sidért – mondta nyomatékosan. Nem kérdezte meg a férfitől, hogy ő is elmondhatja-e ugyanezt magáról, de utalt rá. Mr. Crosby nem volt buta ember, biztosan megértette.

– Hogy mersz… – kezdte Sid apja, aztán elhallgatott. Mikor újra megszólalt a hangja csendesebb volt. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez lenne a legjobb Sid számára. Nem tudom!

– Én hagyom, hogy Sid döntse el – mondta neki Zsenya. – Talán ideje, hogy maga is hagyja.

Zsenya egy ideig még hallotta a férfi remegő lélegzetvételeit, aztán a vonal megszakadt. Amikor aznap este elmesélte Sidnek a beszélgetésük gondosan megcenzúrázott verzióját, Sid nem sokat fűzött hozzá, de Zsenya érezte fellobbanni benne a reményt: aprón és pislákolón, mint egy gyufaszál a sötétségben.

*****

Ottawa ellen sikerült nyerniük, ami a csapat hangulatára is jó hatást gyakorolt, de ennél is jobb hír volt, hogy hazaérkezés után akadt egy teljes szabadnapjuk. Zsenya komoly tervekkel készült.

Siddel a szexuális életük eddig a kézimunkára és az egymáson való hempergésre korlátozódott, és Zsenya nem tudta, hogy vajon ez Sid preferenciája, vagy szimplán fél olyan dolgokat kérni, amiket Zsenya addig nem ajánlott. Most azonban szándékában állt kitalálni.

– Hé, Sid! – mondta két csók közt levegő után kapkodva.

– Igen, G?

– Leszophatlak?

Sid megdermedt.

– Nem kell…

– Nem kell – bólogatott egyetértőn Zsenya –, de szeretném… ha te is akarod. Szeretnéd. Sid? – Érezte, hogy Sid is kipróbálná, valami mégis visszatartotta, így türelmesen várt. 

Sid végül bevallotta:

– Szeretném, de nem tűnik tisztességesnek olyat kérni tőled, amit nem vagyok kész viszonozni.

– Nem kéred – mutatott rá Zsenya. – Én kérem, mert szeretném. Szeretnélek megízlelni, Sid!

– Óh! – Sid fülig pirult. Édesen nézett ki. – Óh! Igen… csinálhatod…

– Legjobb – mondta Zsenya boldogan. 

Miközben levetkőztek hozzátette: 

– Sosem csináltam korábban… lehet, hogy nem lesz valami jó. Lehet, hogy rossz lesz, már ha van rossz szopás.

Sid félénken rámosolygott.

– Hát… engem soha senki nem… szopott le… úgyhogy nem tudom megmondani.

– Mindketten kezdők vagyunk – heveredett Sid mellé Zsenya, és magához húzta.

– Igen – dőlt a karjaiba Sid még mindig mosolyogva. – Rendben lesz.

Zsenya a hosszú utat választotta Sid férfiassága felé; szerette volna a szájával is olyan alaposan feltérképezni a testét, mint a kezével tette. Mindig is elbűvölte a Sid széles, izmos testében feszülő energia; a felépítése egészen más volt, mint Zsenyáé. Rég volt, hogy olyan valakit érintett, aki elég erős volt hozzá, hogy felemelje vagy leszorítsa; szinte el is felejtette, mennyire élvezte. 

Mikor Sid felhevülten és lihegve feküdt alatta, Zsenya az alkarjával leszorította a csípőjét, és életében először megérintette Sid farkát a szájával. Végignyalt rajta; fel a sós előváladéktól csillogó tetejéig, aztán le teljesen a tövéig, ahol pézsmaillata a legerősebb volt. Lehunyta az szemét és az orrát a puha, lágy bőrhöz dörgölte Sid farka és a lágyéka találkozásánál. Elmosolyodott, mikor meghallotta, hogy elakad a lélegzete. Az aktus teljesen új volt, de az illatok és a hangok ismerősek. Mikor újra felért a makkhoz, és kísérletezve a szájába vette és szopni kezdte, Sid hosszan, hangosan felnyögött. Zsenya Sidre nézett, aki szorosan lehunyt szemekkel feküdt alatta, mintha attól tartana, hogy már Zsenya farkát szopó szájának látványára szégyenben marad. Zsenya hűvösen rálehelt nyáltól és előváladéktól csillogó makkjára, és önelégülten elmosolyodott Sid nyüszítésére.

– Nézhetsz – mondta neki. – Szeretem, ha nézel. Nem baj, ha hamar elmész.

– Olyan kibaszottul magamutogató vagy – morogta Sid, de kinyitotta a szemét, és megérintette Zsenya arcát. – Kérlek, G, kérlek, ne hagyd abba…

– Nem, amíg nem kéred – ígérte meg. Játékosan megnyalta Sid ujjbegyét, aztán visszatért az eredeti feladatához.

Elhatározta, hogy nem próbálkozik semmi túl trükkössel, inkább az ösztöneire bízza magát. Szabad kezével átfogta Sid merevedésének tövét, a többit pedig a szájába vette. Kipróbált mindent, ami csak az eszébe jutott, és lelkesen improvizált – hosszan végignyalta a nyelvével, nedves csókokat hintett a makk peremének érzékeny bőrére, óvatosan szopogatta, majd ahogy Sid egyre inkább átadta magát az élvezetnek már kevésbé óvatosan. Sid remegő kezébe fogta Zsenya arcát, úgy lihegte:

– Olyan jó, istenem, G… annyira jó érzés… hihetetlen. Nem is tudtam… kérlek, G, kérlek…

Zsenya gondolta, hogy ő is élvezni fogja, végül is Sidről van szó, és szeretett örömöt okozni neki, de kicsit meglepődött, hogy mennyire piszkosul jól esett csinálni – szerette a játékosságát, hogy milyen rengeteg különböző módon használhatja a száját Sid gyönyörére. Az, hogy közben nem tudott beszélni, kicsit elszomorította, de Sid kétségbeesett, megilletődött hangjai bőven kárpótolták.

– Geno – lihegte Sid –, elmegyek… el…

Zsenya elhúzta az ajkait, és a kezével izgatta tovább, míg Sid a hasára élvezett, majd ernyedten elterült. Csodálatosan ziháltan nézett ki, és Zsenyának még az állkapcsa sem fájdult meg: nehéz volt nem önelégültnek lennie. Megelégedve kiváló teljesítményével, Zsenya Sid csípőjére hajtotta a fejét, és várt, míg a másik összeszedi magát. Férfiassága keményen lüktetett már egy ideje, de nem volt türelmetlen, majd eljön az ő ideje is. Sid addig úgy sem nyugszik.

Sid lassan simogatta Zsenya haját, a másik kezével pedig az ajkait kényeztette.

– Csodálatos volt – suttogta. – Köszönöm, Geno!

Zsenya apró kis csókokat hintve Sid ujjaira elmosolyodott. Legközelebb talán az ujjaival kezdi, hogy ízelítőt adjon neki.

– Örülök, hogy élvezted a kezdő-szopásom.

– A legjobb kezdő-szopás a világon – mondta Sid lelkesen, majd kuncogni kezdett. – Tiéd a szopás-Calder – jelentette be komolynak szánt hangon, de alig lehetett megérteni, annyira nevetett.

Erre Zsenya is kacagni kezdett. Közben a könyökére támaszkodott, úgy csodálta Sid örömtől ragyogó arcát. Miután sikerül nagyjából megnyugodniuk, Zsenya ünnepélyesen azt mondta:

– Megköszönöm a beszédemben. – Erre mindketten újra elnevették magukat.

A nevetőroham lecsengésével aztán Sid megkérdezte:

– Te is élvezted, G?

– Nagyon-nagyon élveztem – nyugtatta meg. – Vicces volt, izgi. Szeretem a tested, Sid.

Sid erre elpirult.

– Melyik… melyik a kedvenc részed? – nyögte ki félrekapva a tekintetét. A köteléken át zavar és szégyenlősség árad belőle, és Zsenya értetlenül állt a jelenség előtt. Ha van ember a világon, akinek nem kell szégyenkeznie a teste miatt, az Sid. Minden porcikája erős és gyönyörű, de ha a meggyőzésére van szükség, hogy elhiggye, Zsenya készen állt a feladatra.

– Kedvenc rész… hm? – töprengett játékosan. – Nehéz választani. – Halkan hümmögni kezdett, miközben Sid kiterült testét vizslatta. Sid türelmetlenül ficergett és nyöszörgött, de Zsenya nem foglalkozott vele; az orgazmusa már megvolt, igazán várhat egy kicsit Zsenya válaszára. Tenyerét Sid combjának belső felére fektette. Sid lábai akaratlanul is szétnyíltak, még tovább tüzelve a vágyakozását. – Ezt a részt… nagyon szeretem. Combod belsejét… – Csukott szájjal csókot nyomott a puha bőrfelületre. – Selymes, jó csókolni, jó érinteni. Titkos. 

Kicsit feljebb csúszott az ágyon, és a hüvelykujjával végigkövette a Sid combja és törzse találkozásánál lévő érzékeny vonalat.

– Ezt a részt is szeretem – mondta Sidnek –, a… – Nem jutott eszébe a megfelelő szó, így behajlította a karját és megkockáztatta: – Forgó?

– Hajlat – javította ki Sid, de Zsenya a fejét csóválta.

– Hajlat… milyen szó ez?

– Pedig így mondják – magyarázta Sid lágyan felnevetve, és végighúzta az ujját a Zsenya által követett vonalon. – És ezt a részt is – vezette végig az ujját a combja hajlatánál, majd Zsenya könyökhajlatán. 

– Az ízületek belső oldalán, ahol a test behajlik? – összegezte Zsenya.

– Mondjuk úgy. 

– Jó – zárta le a hajlat témát, hogy tovább tanulmányozhassa Sid testét. Mi legyen a következő, morfondírozott magában. – És… a farkad… természetesen. Nagyon szeretem – cirógatta meg pillefinoman. Sid férfiassága ernyedt volt és valószínűleg roppantul érzékeny, mert akárhányszor hozzáért az ujjbegyével, Sid elhalóan felnyögött és megrándult a csípője. – Olyan helyes – turbékolta. – Mindig boldog, ha lát, és épp kezembe illik.

– Néha rohadt furcsa tudsz lenni – mondta Sid, de képtelen volt letörölni a gyengéd mosolyt az arcáról, és a pajzsai mögül is kiszivárgott az almaillatú boldogság. Érdekes módon azonban ebbe a boldogságba még mindig vegyült egy leheletnyi szégyenlősség is, és Zsenya eleinte nem értette miért. Szinte lehetetlenség volt, hogy valaki az ő professziójukkal szégyenlős legyen. Rengetegszer mutatkoztak meztelenül mások előtt. A testükből éltek, abból, amire a testük képes volt. Elemezték, fejlesztették. Ám Sid csípőjét csókolgatva, és visszagondolva a szexuális előéletére, Zsenyának rá kellett jönnie, hogy Sidnek sosem volt szeretője, aki a testét dicsérte volna. Szinte szentségtöréssel ért fel a gondolat, hogy ezt a gyönyörű testet hosszú éveken át puszta eszközként kezelték.

Zsenya a lepedő sarkával letörölte a száradó ondót Sid hasáról, aztán keresztülheveredett Sid csípőjén, kezébe vette a kezét és a tenyerébe csókolt.

– Szeretem a kezeid nagyon. Erősek. Jók a játékban, jók hozzám. Legjobb kezek – döntötte el határozott bólintással. Hirtelen büszkeséget érzett Sid felől; hát persze, hogy jó érzéssel tölti el, ha a képességeit méltatják. Aztán Zsenya feljebb mászott az ágyon, hogy az arca Sid mellkasával egy vonalba legyen. – Ezzel a szóval kicsit segítened kell, Sid.

– Mell… bimbó? – kérdezte Sid incselkedve.

– Mellbimbó? – ismételte Zsenya nevetve. – Buta kis szó, Sid. Nagyon vicces. Bimbó – mondta, és újra nevetni kezdett.

Sid is nevetett.

– Hát, tényleg viccesen hangzik – látta be ő is.

– Olyan sok jó, szexi szó van az angolban – mondta Zsenya. – Tetszik a baszás, meg a farok, meg mások is, de bimbó… nagyon kis buta szó. Nem valami szexi.

– Tényleg nem – kuncogott Sid is.

– Hát – kezdte Zsenya, majd határozottan végignyalta mindkettőt, amitől Sid látványosan összerezzent –, akkor is szeretem. – Kinyújtózott, hogy az arcát Sid nyaka hajlatába temethesse, és elégedetten szusszant egyet. – Itt is szeretem – csókolta meg a puha pontot Sid füle alatt, majd a kulcscsontja mélyedésében merült el. Nem talált rá szavakat, melyekkel leírhatta volna milyen gyönyörű Sid nyaka; egyszerre erős és kecses; így csak annyit mondott: – Jó hely csókoknak. – Felnézett, és bizonytalanul hozzátett: ¬– Azt hiszem, egy nap talán engeded, hogy picit megharapdáljam itt, amikor nem kell attól félni, hogy valaki meglátja, ugye?

Sid első reakciója az aggódás és a szomorúság volt; épp ami miatt Zsenya félt kimondani; és mint futó felhő takarta el a napot, de mint minden felhő, ez is eloszlott, és Zsenya Sid reményének napsugaras melegében fürdőzve hallhatta:

– Igen, meg fogom.

Zsenya a fogaival óvatosan Sid nyakába harapott, finom csippentések itt-ott. Egy ígéret. Sid lélegzete elakadt, miközben megkérdezte:

– A számat… nem szereted?

Zsenya hátradől, és megfeddően Sidre nézett.

– Persze, hogy szeretem. Csókok szerinted mit jelentenek? Azt hiszed, etetni próbállak, mint mama-madár, vagy gyémántot keresek a nyelved alatt? – Igazság szerint, Zsenya vonakodott előhozni Sid száját, tudta, hogy mennyit cikizték miatta a jégen, és nem akart azokkal az emberekkel egy lapra kerülni.

Sid azonban hangosan, hátravetett fejjel nevetett alatta, úgy, hogy az egész mellkasa beleremegett.

– Jól van, jól van! Szereted… megértettem.

Zsenya ezek után nem tudta nem megcsókolni. Finoman, tisztán kezdte, majd egyre mocskosabb lett, ahogy érezte Sid forró és mohó ajkát elnyílni a sajátja alatt.

– Ez a száj… – nyögte, majd elhallgatott, hogy még egyszer megízlelhesse. – Ez a száj… őrületbe kerget. – Nem bírta megállni, hogy Sid csípőjéhez dörgölje magát; Sid testének felfedezése eddig is kínzó volt, de szájának forrósága túl magasra korbácsolta a lángokat, hogy tovább folytathassa.

– Te őrjítesz meg engem – lihegte Sid. Egyik kezével átfogta Zsenya nyakát, másikkal pedig birtoklóan átölelte a hátát. – Engeded, hogy végre kielégítselek?

Zsenya kegyesen bólintott, de egyiküket sem tudta becsapni; mindketten érezték, ahogy Sid karjaiba dől. Úgy tűnt egy örökkévalóság óta ég már benn ez az őrült vágyakozás, és tényleg nem hazudott, mikor azt mondta szereti Sid kezeit.

– Mit szeretnél?

Zsenya visszafogta a csípője heves lökéseit, és visszadobta a kérdést:

– Te mit szeretnél?

– Én már elélveztem…

– És ha én elélvezek, többet nem gondolsz rá, mit akarok?

– Dehogynem! Csak… – Sid szava elakadt, de Zsenya jól tudta, mire gondol. Időbe fog telni, valószínűleg sok időbe, mire Sid elhagyja azt a téves beidegződést, hogy a szex nem igazán róla szól, vagy nem annyira róla, mint Zsenyáról.

Zsenya tudta, a legjobb módszer az, ha tovább biztatja, hogy beszéljen a vágyairól, ezért egy bátorító puszit nyomott az arcára, és újra nekifutott:

– Van valami, amit szeretnél kipróbálni?

– I… igen – nyalt végig az ajkán Sid. Tekintete bizonytalan volt, de reménykedő. – Mondtad, hogy szereted a combjaimat… a combom belsejét…

– Igen, nagyon szeretem. Kedvenc részem – mondta, miközben a tenyerét végigcsúsztatta Sid testén, míg el nem ért a combjához, amik megadóan szétnyíltan a keze előtt. Hihetetlenül izgató volt.

– Van valami, amit kipróbálhatnánk, ha szeretnéd. Arra gondoltam, hogy… talán…

– Mire, Sid? 

– Hogy a combjaim közé… élvezhetnél.

– Hogy érted?

– Összeszorítom a combjaimat… – kezdte, és hogy demonstrálja, összeszorította őket Zsenya keze körül –, te pedig…

– Igen – vágta rá Zsenya azonnal. – Igen, akarom. Nagyon-nagyon. Megmutatod, hogyan?

– Persze. – Sid az éjjeliszekrény fiókjába nyúlt, és egy tubus síkosítót vett elő, hogy Zsenyának adja. Kicsit ideges volt; nem negatívan, de Zsenya inkább megkérdezte:

– Minden rendben?

– Persze – ismételte Sid elpirulva. – Úgy szeretném, ha élveznéd – motyogta a tubus tetejével szórakozva. – Csak… azt szeretném, ha mindent élveznél, amit együtt teszünk.

– Ha nem így van, szólok – ígérte meg Zsenya –, de már az ötletet is szeretem. – Feltérdelve a sarkára ült, és kivette Sid kezéből a tubust. – Rám vagy rád?

– Nem hiszem, hogy számít.

Sid újra Zsenya felé nyúlt, és magához húzta egy csókra. Miután elengedték egymást, hogy levegőhöz jussanak, a hasára fordult, és a könyökére támaszkodva visszanézett Zsenyára a válla felett. Elmondhatatlanul vonzó volt. Zsenya olyannyira elmerült az előtte kiterülő Sid látványában; a háta kecses erős vonalában, acélos vállaiban és abban a valószerűtlenül káprázatos fenekében; hogy mire újra magához tért az ábrándozásból, Sid türelmetlenül pislogott felé. Kinyitotta a tubust, kezét Sid jobb combjára tette, és halkan azt mondta:

– Tárd szét! – Felnyögött, mikor Sid gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedett. A tenyerébe nyomta a síkosítót, és szétterítette Sid combjának árnyékba burkolózó bőrén. Kedvesen megérintette Sid golyóit, különösen óvatosan, ha netán még túl érzékeny lenne, de Sid élvezettel felnyögött, és megemelte a csípőjét, hogy Zsenyának több helye legyen. Még feljebb csúsztatva az ujjait érezte, hogy Sid kezd újra megmerevedni. – Megint kemény leszel, ha csinálom? – kérdezte Sid férfiasságával játszadozva. – Megint elélvezel?

– Igen – lehelte Sid. – Igen, G, bármit!

– Jó! – Zsenya elnyújtózott Sid teste fölött, majd lenyúlt, hogy a combjai közé vezesse a merevedését, nem túl közel a fenekéhez. Nem akart olyan ösvényre tévedni, ahova Sid nem ment szívesen. Egy leheletnyi kis harapással fűszerezve megcsókolta Sid tarkóját, majd az orrát a füle mögé nyomta, úgy suttogta: – Zárd össze! – Zsenya elkáromkodta magát, mikor Sid engedelmeskedett. A csúszós szorítás körülzárta a farkát; Sid golyói pedig a makkjához értek.

– Gyerünk! – szuszogta Sid követelőzve, és Zsenya szívest-örömest szót fogadott.

Még annál is jobb volt, mint ahogyan elképzelte. Sid minden lökésére felnyögött, eleinte mélyen, de aztán hamar átváltott abba az izgató, magas kis hangocskába félúton a nyögés és a nyöszörgés között, amit Zsenya annyira szeretett. Zsenya lökéseivel egy ütemben mozgatta a csípőjét, és alig egy perc elteltével elkezdte ritmusosan összeszorítani a combjait a farka körül, még feszesebbé téve minden lökést.

– Sid, basszus! – motyogta Zsenya, mielőtt orosz malacságokra váltott. Sid hihetetlen nyöszörgései és a combja satuszorítása a férfiasságán minden angoltudást kirepítettek a fejéből. Bal keze Sid csípőjére markolt, de Sid, sajátjával harmonizáló, szenvedélyes lökései mellett nem kellett semmit tennie, hogy fenntartsák a ritmust. Megtámaszkodott a másik könyökén, és Sid válla hajlatába fúrta az arcát, megrészegülten Sid erőtől duzzadó, köré fonódó testétől. Sid az övé. Sid kívánja: vágyik Zsenya farkára, vágyik rá, hogy kiterülhessen alatta, hogy széttárhassa a lábait és befogadja. Zsenya érezte az orgazmus közeledtét így még gyorsabb iramra kapcsolt, bízva benne, hogy Sid követni fogja. – _Teljesen elveszed az eszem_ – nyögte oroszul. _Teljesen, teljesen, Sid!_ – Aztán remegve elélvezett. Ujjait erősen Sid testébe vájta, mintha az lenne az egyetlen kapaszkodó, ami egyben tartja. Kifáradva omlott Sidre, míg az széttárta a lábait, kiengedve Zsenya férfiasságát a szorításából. Zsenya ügyetlenül megböködte, mire Sid a hátára fordult. Alig bírta felfogni az elé táruló látványt: Sid izzadt volt és kipirult, lüktető farkáról és golyóiról csöpögött Zsenya magja. 

– Sid! – kezdte a látványtól letaglózva.

Sid félénken megkérdezte:

– Jó volt?

Zsenya majdnem elnevette magát.

– Valaha legjobb – ígérte. – Olyan jól nézel ki így. – Nem bírta megállni, hogy ki nem mondja. Ujjait végighúzta Sid farkának belső felén, szétterítve az ondóját egészen a makkig.

– Geno! – lehelte Sid.

– Szeretnéd, ha kiverném, vagy inkább lenyalogassam?

Sid magas hangon felnyüszített, férfiassága megugrott Zsenya ujjai alatt. Zsenya kezének feszítette magát, mire ő szorosan összezárta az ujjait, hogy Sid a kezébe lökhessen. Csak pár mozdulatra volt szüksége, hogy Zsenya kezére élvezzen, miközben úgy nyögött, mint egy pornó-sztár. Ellazítva a szorítását, Zsenya a fülébe mormolta:

– Olyan rohadt szexi vagy, Sid! – Sid elégedett nyöszörgéssel döntötte hátra a fejét a párnán. – Jól néztél ki a spermámmal – suttogta neki. – Most még jobban nézel ki. – Sid továbbra sem szólalt meg, de Zsenya érezte a köteléken átáradó fáradt izgatottságot. – Olyan jól, bűn letörölni – mondta, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát –, de undorító összeragadva ébredni. Mindjárt hozok törlőkendőt.

– Mmhmm!

Miután Zsenya mindkettőjüket letörölgette, magukra húzta a takarót, és Sid oldalához simult.

– Majd megismételhetnénk – motyogta Sid.

– Aha – értett egyet Zsenya. – Amikor csak akarod.

– Vagy amikor te akarod.

– Vagy amikor mindketten akarjuk – helyesbített Zsenya, és ezzel nyilvánvalóan megelégedve Sid már el is aludt. Zsenya is hamarosan követte.

*****

A pingvineket továbbra is sérülések tizedelték, de Zsenya és Sid kémiája elég volt hozzá, hogy tartsa a lelket a csapatban. Már közel voltak az alapszakasz végéhez. Ha eljön a rájátszás, minden más lesz. Olyankor mindig minden más.

Az alapszakasz utolsó meccsét Bostonban játszották, és a Bruins játékosai izzó dühvel léptek a jégre. Tavaly a legjobbak voltak a divíziójukban, az idén azonban a rájátszásba sem jutottak be. Az egész első harmadban úgy játszottak, mint akiknek nincs semmi vesztenivalójuk. Sportszerűtlenek voltak, hisz tudták, hogy már nem tilthatják el őket, és ettől a szőr is felállt Zsenya hátán. És ha a Bruins játékstílusa önmagában nem lett volna elég, más is zavarta Zsenyát. Valahányszor Siddel együtt léptek a jégre, Lucic árgus szemekkel figyelte őket. A második harmadban már nem csak a jégen. Zsenya akárhányszor Lucicra nézett, Lucic őket bámulta.

– Lucic próbálkozni fog valamivel – súgta oda Sidnek a második szünetben.

Sid a fejét rázta.

– Miért tenné? Semmi haszna nincs belőle, ha most lesérülök miatta. Már nem juthatnak be a rájátszásba. Egy piszkos ütéssel csak annyit ér el, hogy rossz híre kerekedjen.

– Mintha Lucicnak lett volna valaha jó híre! – méltatlankodott Zsenya, de nem kezdett vitatkozni. Majd figyel, és vigyáz rá, nehogy valami baj legyen.

Ezzel azonban csak annyit ért el, hogy jól felbosszantotta Sidet, amiért az egész harmadik harmadot azzal töltötte, hogy a korong helyett az ő nyomában koslatott, még akkor is, amikor lehetősége lett volna egy kiugrásra.

– Mi a fasz van? – kiabált rá Sid a kispadon. 

Zsenya fortyogott.

– Vigyázok rád, Sid…

– Ettől csak még inkább gyanakodni fog… és mások is – sziszegte Sid.

Bármennyire is ódzkodott bevallani, Sidnek igaza volt. Ez azonban vajmi keveset számított, mert hiába próbált Zsenya Sid testőrévé válni a támadó pozíciója helyett, Sid úgysem hagyta. Két perccel a cserepadon történt incidensük után kiváló alkalom adódott Sid számára, hogy elhalássza a korongot egy elvétett Bruins passz után, és az ellenfél kapuja felé iramodjon a jobb oldalon. Csak egyetlen ember volt közte és Rusk között, és Zsenya tudta, hogy nem érhet oda időben. Ne! – gondolta kétségbeesetten. Miközben Sid őrült sebességgel száguldott a Bruins védekezőharmadában, Lucic Zsenya szemébe nézett, egy gonosz mosollyal elkapta az ütőjével Sid bokáját, és megrántotta. Sid tompa csattanással repült a palánknak.

Zsenya egy pillanatig semmi mást nem érzett, csak színtiszta rémületet, ahogy Sid összekuporodva feküdt a jégen. Ez nem olyan volt, mint a kötéstréning; képtelen volt arra figyelni, hogy valahogy leplezze a zuhanását, vagy keressen egy másik játékost, aki falaz neki, ha a sérülés átadótik. Elkésett. A transzfer megtörtént, és ő a fejét fogva összeesett. Úgy érezte az agya egyszerre akar kiszakadni a helyéről és önmagába zuhanni. Ekkor ugrottak csak be a tanultak, hogy a feje helyett a térdéhez kapjon, de már nem volt értelme, a baj megtörtént. Lüktető kábulatban hagyta, hogy a trénerek lekísérjék a jégről. Dr. Shridhar az öltözőben várt rájuk, és a tekintete mindent elmondott, amire Zsenya kíváncsi volt.

– Lucic direkt csinálta – mondta a nőnek fájdalommal küszködve.

A doki bólintott. Szája keskeny vonallá szűkült.

– Végleg kiállították, de szerintem nem törődik vele. Úgy érezhette, nincs veszítenivalója. – Közben a trénerekhez fordult. – Bőrkontaktusra van szükségük azonnal. Segítsenek levenni a kesztyűiket.

Zsenyát a helyére ültették Sid mellé, majd valaki a kezébe adta Sid kezét. Hihetetlen megkönnyebbülést érzett. A feje még mindig lüktetett és kissé zavarodott is volt, de a nyomába sem ért a korábbi agyrázkódásainak. A kézfogásnak köszönhetően azonban Zsenya szemtől szembe került a Sid pajzsai mögül áramló jéghideg félelemmel is.

– Tehetünk bármit? – kérdezte Sid a dokitól, mire az vállat vont.

– Talán megpróbálhatjuk. Jevgenyij esetleg mondhatná azt, hogy annyira megdöbbent, mikor látta Sidneyt a palánkba szállni, hogy elveszítette az egyensúlyát, ráadásul Paulba is beleszaladt, ezért esett el.

– Paulie közel volt? – kérdezett rá Zsenya, mert teljesen úgy emlékezett rá, hogy senki nem volt a közelében.

– Nem igazán – vallotta be Dr. Shridhar. – Elég meredek lenne, és azt kellene mondanunk, hogy a térde sérült meg, de…

– De a fejemhez kaptam.

– Igen – mondta félrehúzott szájjal.

– Szóval nem – összegezte, és lehunyta a szemét. – Nem tehetjük.

– Mint mondtam – ismételte Dr. Shridhar –, megpróbálhatjuk, aztán merészeljék hazugnak nevezni. Nem teljesen elképzelhetetlen.

Zsenya felhorkant.

– Ja, egy hokijátékos úgy meglepődik, amikor a csapattársa kidől, hogy ő is elesik? A térdét üti meg, de fejét fogja, miközben a csapattársának is a feje sérült meg?

Kinyitotta a szemét, és az orvosra nézett, aki lassan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem a legjobb kilátások – értett egyet –, de a maguk döntése. Mindkettejüké.

– Muszáj visszamennünk – mondta Sid, aki eddig csendben volt, de most intenzív pillantásokat vetett az alagút felé, miközben erősen Zsenya karjába kapaszkodott. – Muszáj!

Dr. Shridharon látszott, hogy koránt sem ért egyet vele.

– Mindkettőjüknek agyrázkódása van, egymás közelében kell maradniuk – hadakozott. – Ha a Bruinsnál rájöttek a titkukra, félek, miket mondanak majd magukról odakint.

– El tudom viselni a piszkálódást – kezdte Zsenya, de a nő leállította.

– Sokkal kevésbé aggaszt, hogy maguk mit tesztek, ha meghallják, mint az, hogy mit tesznek a csapattársaik. Abból semmi haszon nem származik, ha a fél bagázs a büntetőpadon köt ki, mint a szardíniák, mert nekimennek a bostoniaknak. 

– A srácok profik – védte őket Sid, miközben felállt, de továbbra sem engedte el Zsenya kezét. – Én kimegyek. Megmondom az edzőnek, hogy nem tud jégre küldeni, de a meccs végéig velük maradok. Ha mégis tagadni fogunk, sokat segíthet, hogy egyikünk kiment, míg a másik idebent maradt.

– Nekem kéne – mondta Zsenya.

– Ha nem tagadunk semmit – nézett a szemébe Sid –, szükséged lesz egy kis időre, hogy összeszedd a gondolataidat.

Zsenya szeretett volna szembeszállni vele, de tudta, hogy Sidnek igaza van. A lelke mélyén érezte, hogy nem titkolhatják tovább, mi történt, így muszáj lesz megerősíteni a pajzsait, hogy azok kitartsanak a vihar végezetéig. Bólintott. Sid viszonozta, aztán az ajkához emelte Zsenya kezét, váratlanul megcsókolta, majd elengedte, és a jég felé indult.

Dr. Shridhar Sid helyére ült, és megfogta Zsenya kezét. Két keze közé vette, úgy kérdezte:

– Elmondja az igazat, ugye?

Hiába tudta, hogy nincs más választása, nem bírta kinyögni az igent, így végül csak bólintott.

– Nagyon bátor döntés.

Zsenya megvonta a vállát. Nem érezte bátornak magát. Próbálta addig húzni ezt a pillanatot, amíg csak tehette. Ha nem jön Lucic, valószínűleg a végtelenségig halogatja.

– Ha nem teszem, ha hazudunk, tudom, mi fog történni. Sid kiköltözik, én távol maradok tőle és újra randizni kezdek lányokkal. A riportereknek meg azt mondom, Sid jó kapitány, nagyon csodálom, de nem nagyon ismerem a jégen kívül. Nem állunk közel egymáshoz.

– Teheti ezt is – nézett rá Dr. Shridhar átható sötét szemekkel.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Zsenya. – Nem tehetem.

A nő elmosolyodott, és erősen megszorította a kezét.

– Nem – értett egyet –, valóban nem teheti.

Maga sem tudta miért, talán, hogy elterelje a figyelmét az elkövetkezőkről, Zsenya megkérdezte:

– Van kötéstársa?

Zsenya nem tudta hogyan értelmezze pontosan, amit a nő mosolyában látott – kicsit szomorú volt, kicsit büszke, mint egy hadvezér, aki a győzelemre gondol, de sosem feledheti az elesett bajtársakat.

– Van. Az első egy delhi-i férfi volt, akit a szüleim választottak; a második egy nő, itt Pittsburghben, akit én választottam saját magamnak.

– Óh! – csodálkozott Zsenya. – Maga… akkor megérti – mondta megkönnyebbülve. Bár tudta, hogy ettől nem lesz könnyebb a helyzete, jó érzés volt, hogy nincsen egyedül.

Dr. Shridhar felnevetett.

– Hát, nem hiszem, hogy a szüleimen kívül bárkit is érdekelne Indiában, hogy ki a kötéstársam, úgyhogy a helyzetünk nem teljesen azonos, de igen… azt hiszem, egy kicsit megértem.

Zsenya ekkor hirtelen rájött valamire.

– Jobb a fejem. Nem teljesen, de jobban tudok gondolkodni.

A nő féloldalasan rámosolygott.

– Az én művem – szorította meg a kezét, mintegy emlékeztetve rá, hogy egész eddig a kezében tartotta. – Szép lassan kötési energiát adok át önnek. Nem olyan gyorsan, mint a gyakorlás alatt, és már csak kevés maradt, nem tudom sokáig folytatni – tette hozzá bocsánatkérően –, de arra gondoltam, kicsit segíthet kitisztítani a fejét.

– Köszönöm – mondta Zsenya, és elengedte a kezét. – Be… beküldené Jent?

– Hát persze! – Biccentett, majd felállt, mielőtt azonban elfordult volna, megállt egy pillanatra. Két keze közé vette Zsenya arcát, és ledobta a pajzsait. Zsenyát aranyló bátorság, biztonság és remény öntötte el, édes volt a nyelvén, mint a méz, és gyengéden körülölelte. Lassan aztán visszahúzódott, de a veleje benne maradt – melegen és vibrálóan – megkönnyítve, hogy a torkát elszorító félelem ellenére levegőhöz jusson. – Bízom magában – mondta a nő, és Zsenya még a gyenge képességeivel is érezte, hogy komolyan gondolja. Bólintott, képtelenül rá, hogy megszólaljon, aztán Dr. Shridhar egy utolsó bátorító mosollyal elhagyta a helyiséget.

Zsenya kényszerítette magát, hogy a legokosabban használja ki a rendelkezésére álló rövidke időt. Felhívta az ügynökét, és megkérte, juttassa ki a szüleit Oroszországból, ha hajlandóak az Államokba költözni, aztán üzenetet írt Okszanának. **Szeretlek. Tedd, amit tenned kell.** Képtelen volt felhívni az anyját, tudta, hogy megtörne, így nekik is csak üzenetet küldött.

**Mindenki rá fog jönni a kötelékre.**  
Annyira sajnálom.  
Barry Pittsburghbe hoz benneteket Papával, amint lehetséges.  
Kérlek, gyertek!  
Nem akarok aggódni miattatok.  
Hívlak a sajtótájékoztató után.  
Mindkettőtöket nagyon-nagyon szeretlek! 

Mikor könnyben úszó szemekkel felnézett a telefonjából, Jen már a szobában volt.

– Gyere velem, Geno! – mondta gyengéden.

Jen egy öltözőbe vezette, ahol levette a felszerelését, és felhúzta izzadt testére az öltönyét. Zuhanyra nem volt idő. Jen az egész procedúrát bátorítással töltötte, és bíztató szavakkal nyugtatgatta. Van tervük, minden rendben lesz. Majd Sid beszél kettejük nevében, már megírta a nyilatkozatukat. Minden készen áll, utána csak pár kérdésre kell válaszolniuk.

– És ha bunkók lesznek, jól tökön rúgom őket – fejezte be meglepett, vizenyős nevetésre késztetve Zsenyát. Aztán átvezette egy helyiségen, amit nyilvánvalóan a sajtótájékoztatóhoz rendeztek be, és egy szomszédos, kicsi szobába kísérte. Nem volt bent más, csak pár szék. A kezébe nyomott egy lapot, rajta három mondatban a nyilatkozata, és utasította, hogy olvassa el párszor. Megígérte, hogy mire végez, visszaérnek Siddel.

Zsenya hangosan olvasta a szavakat, de az értelmük nem jutott el a tudatáig. Fogalma sem volt, mi lesz mostantól az életével. Olyan kimondhatatlanul boldog volt az elmúlt két hétben. Szinte úgy érezte, ez a büntetés érte. De ez nem igaz. Nem! Kockáztatott Sidért, és bármi is történjen, megérte. Nem fog beleesni Sid régi, hibás gondolkodásába. Nem bűn boldognak lenni. Nem bűn szeretve lenni. Soha nem hitte így, nem most fogja elkezdeni.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Jen maga előtt tessékelve bevezette Sidet. Sid épp olyan izzadt volt, mint Zsenya, és ő is az öltönyét viselte. A zakója mellzsebébe egy papírt gyömöszöltek, a keze üres volt. Zsenya hozzá lépett, és megcsókolta, épp csak annyira, hogy úgy érezze, végre újra levegőhöz jut, aztán mindketten Jen felé fordultak.

– Srácok, maradjatok itt egy kicsit – mondta nekik. Zsenya meg volt róla győződve, hogy soha életében nem látott nála megingathatatlanabb embert. Cipője tűsarkait mintha a padlóba kalapálták volna. – Annyi időtök van, amennyi szükséges. Ha készen álltok, csak gyertek ki azon az ajtón, és nekikezdünk. Komolyan mondom, van időtök. Tíz perc múlva beküldök valakit, de csak azért, hogy megnézze, nem másztatok-e ki az ablakon, de akkor sem ítélkezünk, ha azt teszitek. 

Zsenya elmosolyodott, mintha Jen viccelt volna, de tudta, hogy nem annak szánta. Tényleg hagyta volna, hogy kimeneküljenek az ablakon. De mi lenne utána?

– Köszönjük, Jen! – mondta Sid, Zsenya pedig elismételte, de a nő leintette a hálálkodásukat.

– Az ajtón át – mutatta –, vagy az ablakon – és már ott sem volt.

Egy percre csend borult rájuk. Zsenya nem akart elsőként megszólalni; fogalma sem volt, mégis mit mondhatna. Talán Sid is ugyanígy érzett. Vagy mégsem, mert határozott, mély levegőt vett.

– Van egy álmom, amiről soha nem beszéltem neked – szólalt meg csendesen. – Ez nem a krízisről szól, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy a többi.

– Miről szól?

Sid tekintete a távolba révedt.

– Erről. Pont erről. Hogy hogyan jutottunk idáig, az mindig más; de mindig ugyanakkor, mindig ugyanazon a helyen kezdődik: ebben a szobában vagy egy nagyon hasonlóban. Kilépünk oda, és én nem látok mást, csak a kamerák villogását, de közéd és közéjük lépek… és elmondok nekik mindent, amit csak hallani akarnak. Elmondom, hogy mindvégig igazuk volt. Nekik is, a szurkolóknak is, a középiskolai ellenfeleim apáinak is, még a teljes Flyers kispadnak is. Mindenkinek. Elmondom, hogy kihasználtalak, mert a mi fajtánk ilyen; ragadozók vagyunk és vágyunk rátok, miközben azt lessük az öltözőben, ahogy levetkőztök. Elmondom, hogy pontosan az a buzeráns kis köcsög vagyok, akinek mindig is képzeltek; aki élvezi, ha seggbe kúrják. Elmondom, hogy megpróbáltalak bemocskolni, és hogy összetapogattalak a szennyes kezemmel, de elbuktam, mert te ellöktél magadtól, ahogy azt egy hetero jófiúnak illik. Nem ütöttél meg, nem undorodtál meg tőlem, mert az megint nem korrekt… csak… megpróbáltam rajtad hagyni a nyomom, de nem tudtam, és ezért őszintén szánsz engem. És amikor megválaszolok minden kérdést, amit feltehettek, amikor már nincs több válaszom, és a torkom kiszáradt, az ajkaim pedig berepedeztek, akkor elvisznek tőlem oda, ahol soha többé nem érhetek hozzád, és szeretnek téged, mert tökéletes vagy. Az vagy, aminek mindig is látni akartak. Szeretnek téged, és soha többé nem engednek a közeledbe.

Mikor végre valahára Zsenyára nézett, a szemében mérhetetlen gyengédség csillogott.

– Ez a jó álom, Geno.

– Ez jó? – suttogta Zsenya elszörnyedve.

Sid bólintott, és fájón, szívszakasztón elmosolyodott.

– Igen, mert ebben az álomban, én lehetek a hős. Mert ebben az álomban mindent rendbe hoztam.

Mielőtt Zsenya összeszedhette volna a gondolatait, Sid folytatta:

– Tudom, hogy szörnyen elbaszottul hangzik. Tudom. Csak… – Látszott rajta, hogy erőt kell vennie magán, hogy Zsenya szemébe nézzen. – Tudom, hogy akarsz engem… csak néha nem értem, hogy miért. Néha még mindig úgy érzem, hogy ez egy tévedés: hogy a családod, a karriered, az országod árán választottál engem, és én nem tettem eleget ahhoz, hogy ezt a szerelmet megérdemeljem. – Lesütötte a tekintetét. – Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy megkapjam, amit nem érdemeltem ki, és nem gondolom, hogy eleget tettem hozzá, hogy téged kiérdemeljelek. Ha ezt megtenném, az talán elég lenne, mert te… te olyan jó vagy hozzám. Mert te olyan jó vagy. Jó ember vagy.

Zsenya nem gondolta végig, mit mondjon, értelmetlen lett volna, csak hagyta kiáramlani a szavakat.

– Sid, egy embert nem érdemelhetsz ki. Elveszítheted, de ki nem érdemelheted. Nem ül az égben öregember, aki összeadja a könyvében a számokat, és neked ad valakit, akiről úgy érzi, megérdemled. Senki nem adott neked engem, csak én adhatom saját magamat. Csak én dönthetem el, ki elég jó, és te jó vagy, Sid – mondta, nem törődve vele, hogy a hangja el-elcsuklott. – Én mondom, hogy jó vagy, hogy boldoggá teszel, hogy eléggé szeretsz. Nem akarok hőst, csak téged akarlak, és nem kell tenned semmit, hogy ez valóra váljon, mert már valóra vált. Az enyém vagy, Sid, nincs másra szükségem.

Hallgattak, aztán Sid higgadtan megszólalt.

– Nagyon-nagyon félek, G, de könnyebb elviselni a félelmet, ha közben azt mondhatom magamnak, hogy én vagyok a történet hőse.

– Én is nagyon-nagyon félek – vallotta be Zsenya –, de hőst mégsem akarok. Nem akarom, hogy megmentsenek, csak azt akarom, ne egyedül kelljen végigcsinálnom.

Sid lassan bólintott.

– Ebben segíthetek – mondta határozottan. Zsenya felé nyújtotta a kezét, és Zsenya elfogadta, összefűzve az ujjaikat.

– Így megyünk ki? – kérdezte, felemelve összekapaszkodó kezüket.

Sid kicsit tétovázott.

– Igen, szeretném.

– Jó. – Zsenya lehajolt; futó csókot nyomott Sid ajkára, majd a homlokára. – Készen állsz?

Sid ismét bólintott, és Zsenya tisztán olvasta az eltökéltségét, mint ahogy a remegését is tisztán érezte összefonódó kezeiken. Együtt indultak a kijárat felé, és amikor elérték, Zsenya mély levegőt véve kinyitotta. Kéz a kézben léptek a villódzó fények közé, és egy ajtó örökre becsukódott mögöttük.

*** Vége ***


End file.
